Beyond Worlds: The Complete Trilogy
by PalmerDude Publishing
Summary: This is the complete set of my three stories. The first one of Rik the main character discovering worlds outside his own. The second story involves a creepy figure known as The Watcher, he stalks our hero as makes his way back home. And in the third story Rik's adopted son Greg ventures to find where Rik has gone missing and discovers truths left hidden in his past.
1. Beyond Worlds

Warning: this fiction in the first couple of chapters is based after the events of the videogame 'The Tenth Line', to avoid spoilers please beat the game or at least catch up on the story so you are not confused, thank you and please enjoy. Here is a link to a quick summary video if you want to just hop in:

www . you tube . com/

watch?v=1_v3SAH7sbU

 _ **Prologue/Chapter 1: The Fox**_

 _ **Prologue**_

The Realm in which we all dwell in is only but a small piece in a bigger picture of the universe. Multiple worlds that are separate exist, yet at the same time they mirror each other like some big elusive puzzle. Long ago in one of the many worlds in the multiverse a mysterious civilization enchanted gems to perform extraordinary feats. They had the capability to alter time and space itself. They were capable of transportation between universes and they could locate hidden tears to open rifts and enter each worlds parallel dimension. With one of these very rare gems a stranger unlike any other is on his way to inquire assistance. His mission is to wipe out an evil he thought he extinguished long ago. Little will his unconventional allies know, there is more to him than he lets on because he is from…

 _ **Story By: PalmerDude Gaming**_

 _ **Proofread by: Rageage**_

 _ **The Tenth Line by: Sungazer Software**_

 _ **Every other copyrighted property is owned by its respective owners**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The Fox**_

As the morning begins to arise, Rik the Kobold lies staring up, contemplating the possibility of five more minutes of rest. He was up way later than he should have been after all. It was a pretty great evening full of quad pro quo and of course mead at the local tavern. Rik when it came to drinking knew his limit however, so he was just tired from staying up so late. Fellow Knight Sir Richard approaches and stops short,

"Rik wake up, you will be late for your morning duties." Rik springs out from the covers, "Yeah, yeah I am awake, was bout to get moving." Richard scoffs,

"You were late yesterday, we mustn't let it happen again Rik." Knight Richard was strict, but caring, he just wanted to make sure everyone was keeping to schedule.

"Well" said Rik, "time to get going I suppose."

He quickly puts on his hooded vest and sheathes his knives. After that Rik looks into the mirror meeting his canine gaze. He ruffles the blondish fur on his head and snaps his fingers and shoots himself a wink. Then, after grabbing some fruit for a quick morning breakfast he heads out and towards the Captain's morning meeting for assignment. Rik zips through the crowds of the bustling castle town at a quick pace. As he walked he could smell all sorts of goods from the bakery. Children were out playing and singing and busy merchants scrambled to make deals. Rik soon makes it to the town's wall where the meeting was taking place. As Rik approaches he overhears the captain assigning the other knights.

"The king today is having a banquet" said the Captain. "And I want Sir Richard and Sir Henry to be present as well." Rik walks toward the captain.

"Ah", said the Captain, "Morning Rik".

"Morning Cap'n, so what's my duties for the mornin?" asked Rik.

"Well" said the Captain of the Guard, "You are to Patrol Skyweather with Sir Garrison." Rik looks at the captain with concern,

"Uh, that's not a good idea cap'n. He hates beasts." The Captain furrows his brow, "Well he must learn to accept them, they are apart of our society." Rik was not in the mood to deal with Garrison, he was radical with his views.

"Sir" said Rik, "I would rather chew off my own tail, assign me with someone else, for my sake." The Captain having much to do gave in

"Fine" he said "How about guard duty with Knight Jonas?" Rik nods,

"That'll do, we get along good, where are we guarding?"

"Out in the countryside" said the Captain, "Apparently someone or maybe a beast have been stealing chickens".

"Oh" said Rik, "that's all?"

"Yes" replies The Captain, "this has been quite the uneventful week, small price to pay for such peaceful times though." Rik nods, and exits and out into the farming plains with fellow Knight Jonas.

The outside of the castle town was littered with farms, and farmer stalls. Cattle moo'd, the wind blew as the sun shined down with its warm glow. It was such a peaceful day that Rik could swear he was walking in a painting right now. The two patrolled through the morning and carried on general discussions. For the most part Jonas was alright in Rik's eyes. He was easier to conversate with when compared to other human guards. Eventually the cries of terrified chickens and a spectacle of a light show broke their conversation.

"Whoa", said Rik, "looks like our chicken thief knows some magic." The two quickly come around to the other side of the farm house.

"Stop right there by the order of the crown and put the chicken down!" cried Knight Jonas. The mysterious stranger put his hands up,

"Whoa," he said, "sorry to startle you two! I'm no thief, honest!"

Rik had no idea what to make of him, he was a red fox… Beast? He had clothes that looked simple enough for adventuring. He wore shoes too which was strange for a beast and he had a hooded cloak with the hood down. He was armed with a sword on his back bounded by leather. And it had a dragon's mouth as the hilt with some artful designs along the blade. He also had this weird black and grey metal looking thing on his left side. On his right arm was some kind of bracer that had some metal looking thing pointing out at the end. And on his right was something glossy looking with a compartment holding a gem of some sort.

"Alright, you don't look like the chicken stealing type" said Rik. "But" he continued, "I would like to know what that was about."

"Alright, fair enough" said the strange fox, "my name is Nathan Reyes or Nate for short, I am a traveler from beyond your own universe." Rik looked at Jonas, Jonas looked at Rik.

"What the-" Rik trails off, "Come again?" he asks.

"Okay" says Nathan, "I am from another world; I world hop, I'm on a mission".

"And" says Jonas "what is that?"

"None of your business," said Nate, he turns to Rik "I will come and meet you later." "This does not concern him" he continues. Rik looks at him bewildered,

"What? I don't know you!" Nate replies.

"I know, but trust me Rik" Nate replies. "I will see you." Nate disappears; Rik looks again at Jonas,

"What in the name of the sky?!" exclaimed Rik. "How did he know my name?!"

"Well," said Jonas, "I do not know, anyhow mid day is arriving, best to head back".

The rest of the day was moving slowly, Rik decided to take the patrol route for Shivbury. He wanted to speak with Anne and maybe Lawrence too. He wanted to know if they knew this 'Nate'. The bizarreness of the encounter has shocked him quite a bit. His mind was churning like butter as he tried to make sense of the situation. He arrives and immediately Anne spots him.

"By the skies!" said Anne, "it's great for you to visit us early!" Anne had her brown hair in a tail, when last time it was a bun Rik observed. She was also wearing that blue dress she had since their adventure.

"Yeah" said Rik. "I always enjoy coming for a visit." Anne smiles, "So how is the knight business, Sir Rik? Rik replies,

"It's great, but i had to ask you something."

"What?" inquired Anne.

"Well" said Rik, "do you know a someone called Nate, and looks like a fox beast?" Anne thinks a moment. Finally she replies,

"No why do you ask?" Rik replies,

"He somehow knew me, said he would meet with me later, didn't say where or when either." Anne with a look of concern asks

"Did you perhaps make an enemy?" "Did he look dangerous?"

"No" replied Rik, "He was just strange, you said Lawrence is back, let's ask him." The two of them enter the local pub, known as the Hopping Hare.

"Rik!" Lawrence bellowed, "Great to see our protector of the land has come to visit!" Lawrence still hasnt changed even though he was away. Still big and brawny though his black hair was starting to grey.

"Yeah" said Rik, "if that's what you want to call me. Great to see you again too."

"Anyhow" said Lawrence "What's new with you?"

"Nothing much" said Rik, "just wanted to ask if you knew who Nate was, he is a strange looking fox beast". Lawrence scratches his head,

"Um, no, are there even a thing as fox beasts?"

"I don't know" said Rik, "Maybe since I met one today." "He wants to meet me for some reason" he continued. Lawrence looks at Anne,

"That sure is strange, isn't it?" he asks.

"Indeed" Anne replied, "Rik should stay in shivbury for tonight."

"Now wait" Rik replies, "I got to be back to skyweather." Anne looks to Rik,

"I just want to see this Nate character, he will give us answers."

"Alright" said Rik "I will send word that I'm staying the night."

Hours soon pass and the night came, Rik waited anxiously, Anne and Lawrence were also nearby. Then Nathan unceremoniously appears seeming from nowhere.

"That's him" said Rik, "time for some answers." Rik approaches cautiously, he looks at the glossy looking bracer again. It has a light coming from it, maybe its some kind of torch?

"Okay," said Rik "what". Nate asks,

"What about what? I've yet to ask the question." "And who might be these fellows over here?" Anne steps to Rik's side,

"I'm Anne and over there is Sir Lawrence, we are his friends". Nate looks at the both of them,

"Close friends?" he asks.

"Of course" says Anne "why would that matter?"

"Well…" Nate trails off and looks at Rik, "I need your brother, Tox." Rik looks at him as if he was crazy,

"What?" he asks.

"Yes" said Nate, "I need a Black Dracon mage to help dispel a gate." "And…" he continues "with the gate down I can take out the evil threatening all of the multiverse". Rik and the others were stricken with confusion. Lawrence asks,  
"Anyone catch the rest of that?" Rik looks puzzling towards Nate,

"Uh," he says "Tox is no longer with us."

" _Really?"_ asks Nate as he taps on the glossy glowing surface of the gauntlet. "This thing has trouble working with the gemstone sometimes" Nate admits.

"What _is_ that thing anyway?' asks Anne. Nate looks up and thinks for a moment.

"Well" he said "I have forgotten its real name but it's a touch pad' he admits. "It allows me access to an on screen interface with the gem". "With it I can initiate teleportation between universes and there are some upgrades to enhance my combat too." "Some examples are invisibility, short range teleportation as well as some other features." "And" Nate continues, "this gemstone can hold infinite amounts of items in a void where time is suspended". "Anyone here fancy a cold drink?" he pulls out a can of some drink Rik has never seen before.

"Uh, what is it?" asked Rik.

"Soda" said Nate "You'll love it." Rik looks at the can, he is not too sure how to open it.

"Um, I will save it for later, thanks" he says. "Now who or what is this evil?"

"He is an deranged maniac" replies Nate, "he has seized control of the Underworld Dimension or as I call it... _hell;_ cause that's what it is."

"Wow" said Lawrence "and he wants to destroy _every_ world?"

"Yeah" said Nate "something like it I suppose, and i will need Tox to break a barrier."

"Okay" said Rik "you obviously have done this before, I mean how do you know all of this?" And without skipping a beat Nate replies,

"I have sources I can call upon at anytime, and this dimension of your universe was suppose to have him".

"Well that's too bad" said Rik "he isn't here no more' Nate looks at the touch pad gauntlet and says,

"If he is not in this reality, I then must look into the next." Rik suddenly realizes this is a golden opportunity to see Tox again.

"Wait" said Rik, "I will go with you, he is my lil' brother after all"

"Well" said Nate, "I cannot say no huh?"

"Nope" said Rik.

"I will also go," says Anne. Nate with a look of annoyance asks

"Really? Fine, let's move quickly alright?"

"Okay" said Anne, "Lawrence will you join us?"

"At this time?" says Lawrence "no I need my rest in case I have to leave tomorrow. I'm only allowed so much time off after all, if you see Tox tell him I said hello"

"Will do Lawrence" said Anne. The three of them soon set off but after only a few minutes of travel Rik asks,

"Where are we going?" Nate replies,

"To where there is a tear between the worlds. They are invisible but with this gem it reveals and opens them. If you have no idea what i'm talking about I can explain in more detail".

"Sure" said Anne "if we are going to join you we ought to know everything we can". And so they walked as Nate explained to his knowledge everything he could as they moved along.

 _ **End of Chapter 1**_

 _ **Chapter 2: The Parallel Wasteland**_

The three of them walked along however it became apparent to Nate that Rik and Anne looked quite tired.

"Okay," said Nate "let's make camp and rest."

"Make camp?" Rik asked. "With what supplies?"

"Yeah" said Anne, "we don't even have sleeping rolls!" Nate looks at them with a smirk, he then holds up his finger. Before the both of them knew it he materialized everything they needed from the gem. He had stones and wood, as well as something that he claimed to be a lighter for making a fire. And he had what he needed for two tents too.

"Oh yeah" said Rik, "I forgot about that trick"

"Trick? No its raw magic to be honest" said Nate. Anne looks at the camp Nate has set up, she then notices that there are only two tents.

"Mr. Nathan?" Anne asks. Nathan looks up from the fire he was poking.

"Oh, please my dear, Nathan is my first name, you can call me Mr. Reyes or just plain Nate."

"Okay" Anne says, "Mr. Reyes, where is your tent?"

"I'm not tired" says Nate, "I do not need rest, however you two need it." Rik looks at Nate a bit puzzled.

"Didn't you say we had to move quickly and some evil was on it's way?" Nate looks up towards the sky and answers

"Yes but the threat isn't imminent, a few hours rest will not delay us." Anne takes to her tent and goes to sleep. Rik sits at the campfire with Nate. He is feeling quite tired sure but he wanted to sit and talk with Nate. ' _How could anyone never be tired?'_ wondered Rik. ' _He could not be serious_ ' he thought. After a few moments of quiet Rik asks,

"So you don't need to sleep, _ever_?". Nate glances at him amusedly.

"Of course I sleep Rik!" Nate chuckles, "I still need it but not as often as normal people."

" _Normal people?"_ asks Rik "what do you mean by that?"

"Well" says Nate, "when I was very young my home town got caught up in a war" "And" continues Nate, "my father disappeared and my mother met an untimely demise." Nate takes a moment to think and the continues,

"I was adopted by the lieutenant of the enemy army when he found me alone in the ruins of my home." "I was taken to reside in the headquarters until the war was through" Nate continued on. Nate coughs, and materializes some water to drink.

"As I was saying," he continued "that was also the work place of a scientist known as Dr. Marx. "He saw opportunity in making a genetic soldier and altered my DNA to be more resistant to wounds and disease as well as heighten my senses."

"What?!" asked Rik, "and you were only a little kid?"

"Yes" said Nate, "however when I fell very ill he was afraid of the damage it could do to his 'flawless' image, so he pulled the plug on the operation." Rik was surprised to hear such a thing. Not only was he shocked on this childhood Nate had, but he was also shocked that he even told him all of this.

"That's kinda sad to hear, why did you tell me this?" said Rik

"It's how I became sub-normal, that's what you asked." said Nate, "Anyhow It was fine after all, I went to lead an adventurous life and even made a family." He had him there, he did ask what he meant by that after all. Then upon hearing that Nate has a family Rik asks,

"Oh you have a family?"

Nathan then pulls out a picture. It was a family photo only to Rik's surprise they were _human_. In the photo there was a pretty looking girl with red hair, a boy with auburn hair and a man with auburn hair also, "Wait" said Rik "you were a human?"

"Yes" said Nate, I was turned into a fox after... the attack". "I guess" Nate continues, "they thought it would weaken me changing my form." "In truth it just made me angrier."

" _Attack?_ " asked Rik.

"It was what provoked my quest in the first place", Nate said "that's all that there is to say".

Rik was in no mood to push the matter further, he was tired. It must have been only mere hours till morning and Rik needed sleep.

"Wow" said Rik, "thanks for the insight on your past, I'm a bit tired so I'm goin to get some sleep, see you when the sun comes 'round."

"Sleep well" Nate said.

Rik goes into the tent and gets some rest finally. And Nate stares into the fire poking it. A few short hours later morning arrives and the trio gets moving again. After a while Nate sees they are near some old city.

"What is this place coming up?" asked Nate

"This is the ancient holy city Havenbrook" answered Anne. As Anne told Nate the history of the old city and how the Ten Lines were supposedly composed there Rik notices up ahead Sonya was there. She still had her robin hood looking attire still complete with the green hat.

"Hello again Rik, didn't expect to see me again so soon I bet" said Sonya, "What has brought you to Havenbrook?"

"Well no," said Rik, "and I'm here cause my strange new friend says we have to go this way." Sonya glances over at Nate

"He looks like an outsider alright" says Sonya. She approaches Nate

"Sonya?" says Anne, "by the skies, I was not sure I would see you again so soon."

"Hello" Sonya replies, "I'm just visiting momentarily"

"What's Up?" asks Nate.

"You are a strange looking beast" says Sonya

"Yeah well, I try to stand out" Nate says with a smirk

"I do not find you amusing" says Sonya

"My apologizes" Nate says putting his hands up, "I was just trying to be funny, seems you are more of the serious type." Sonya looks at the touch pad thing on his arm and then the strange bracer with the hooked tip.

"Is your left bracer supposed to be a grapple hook of some kind?" asks Sonya.

"Yes" Nate replies "I use it quite a bit especially when climbing."

"I can tell" says Sonya, "the tip is dull and worn, you should grind it" Nate looks at the tip and see that she is right.

"You are right" said Nate, "I never had the chance to think about that."

"Anyhow, Rik" said Sonya "what are you and Anne doing with him anyway?"

"I can explain that" says Nate, "you see I came to the world from another universe, now you may find this hard to understand but…" Nate then would continue to explain the whole situation again to Sonya. Rik already knows and didn't need to hear it again. So he wandered off a bit. He took out the can of soda that Nate gave him to try it. He looked at the top part, still unsure how to open it. Eventually Rik took out a throwing knife and punctured the top.

"Well I got it open now at least" he said. He drank it, and it was a strange taste, fizzing all the way down the gullet. The substance practically made him cough since it was warm at this point.

"Well" said Rik, "at least it was sugary" He takes out an apple and bites it, washing down the weird sticky taste of the soda.

"Would have been better if I drank that cold" Rik reflected. He looks toward the others, "are they still talking?" "Better see if they are about done." Rik walks towards the others and overhears Sonya saying

"And you are attempting to cross the parallel path? Just to defy the sky and bring Tox back?"

"No" answers Nate a little exasperated, "I'm not bringing him back to life, or replacing the original Tox in this world". "I need him to stop this evil force." Rik could tell Sonya was giving him a hard time.

"You do realize how dangerous that is right?" Sonya questions, "You do not know the power of the skies." "They could reign vengeance on us for such a task."

"Trust me, I have it under control, promise." says Nate.

"Hmph", Sonya huffs, "fine, but I'm going with you."

"Alright, fine" says Nate, "hop aboard the outlandish express and let's go then."

"Be warned" Sonya said, "if you displease the skies I will strike you down so as not their favor is lost with me."

"Okay", says Nate. Nate looks towards Rik,

"She always like that?"

"What?", asks Rik, "the thing with the skies and such? Yeah she takes that stuff pretty seriously."

"Yeah I can tell" says Nate.

"She does have a point though" said Rik, "Tox's spirit is still in this world, would that seem a little rude just to bring an alternate world version of him here?"

"Rik" says Nate, "do not worry, I'm sure he would understand, it's only temporary." Rik did not know what else to say, he was right. Tox will be back and once he helps out Nate it will be just like any other day again. However, Rik knew that it would not be easy to see Tox as the same when the real one is still gone. ' _Well, at least it won't be too hard to say good-bye when the time comes',_ Rik thought. They moved on, it seems the tear was in the Feverlands. Rik usually only comes back there to visit Syx (another friend from his adventure over a year ago) but very rarely since Syx hasn't smelled any better since he made his home in the swamp. He did once again tried living among others in society but many complained and so he remained in the swamp. As they continued walking Rik could smell the Nox from Syx. There were still a good five minutes walk from his cave.

"Whoa" said Nate, "this swamp stinks."

"It's from our friend" said Anne "his Nox gas is pretty strong." Nate plugs his snout as they kept walking they soon arrived at Syx's cave. The green dracon mage was still stinky as ever, even if he did decide to wash those also green robes it would not help one bit.

"Hey Syx", said Rik

"Ah, Rik it's good to see you visit and with friends new and old as well!" Syx said.

"Hello Syx" said Anne.

"How do?" asked Sonya. Syx looks at Nate unsure like the others had at first, unsure of what to make of him.

"Hi" said Nate, "we are on a mission and it appears we must go through your cave's back exit."

"A mission?" asked Syx, "whatever for?"

"Well…" Nate began

"It's complicated" said Rik, "something about a parallel world and bringing Tox from there for a bit to help out with something."

"Eh, what?" asked Syx nervously, "you are crossing worlds, I read somewhere that it could cause ill effects to both realities".

"Where did you read that?" asked Sonya, "anyhow, that's why I'm watching him closely, this could be dangerous."

"Hey, I know what I'm doing" said Nate a little annoyed. "I told you I have done this before and everything turned out fine."

"Hey!" said Anne, "the two of you need to stop disagreeing." Sonya looked at Anne,

"Alright then, but I would like some form of proof; you come off as too foolish for such magic".

"Well I can't really prove it" said Nate, "but I'm no liar, I have been doing this for awhile now."

" _Awhile_?" asked Rik.

"Yes", Nate, "even before this I have traveled around universes, with my old friends.

"Who were they?"

"Friends that just moved on," Nate said, "Syx can we pass through? The Nox gas is making me begin to lose my breakfast."

"Yes, of course my friend" Syx said, "I would recommend a clothespin the next visit" he added.

"Thanks for the tip" said Nate.

"You want to go with us Syx?" asked Anne.

"No" said Syx, "if anything went _wrong_ I would rather stay here".

It was clear that Syx wanted nothing with the matter. He always was the more anxious one.

"I understand" said Anne, and so they moved on and to the outsides of the swamp. Rik thinkin back, thought it was slightly strange on how Nate hastily changed the subject when he asked about his old friends. ' _Perhaps_ ' he thought ' _he just wanted to get away from Syx's nox'._

"Um" asked Anne, "we are pretty close to Silkwind Crossing."

"Yeah?" asked Nate, "sounds like something wrong with the place from the way you say that though what is it?"

"Spiders, huge ones" said Anne

"I hope we don't really have to pass through there again" said Rik. "I'm not afraid of spiders but there are thousands and they are pretty nasty."

"Oh, well I don't think we have to go through" Nate said. "We are closing in on the location… here."

"This is it," said Sonya, "be sure that no mistakes are made." Nate begins to tap on his touch screen bracer. There is a flash of light, and a sound of a crude portal opening. And right before Rik's eyes a glimpse into a desolate destroyed world was opened. Then Black poisonous smoke began leaking out right onto Rik's face.

"Gah!" yelled Rik, "Black Dracon mage poison! (Cough!) (Cough!)" Rik then falls over and Nate quickly drags him away from the opened rift.

"Rik!" yelled Anne. Sonya points her bow at Nate.

"Look at what you have done!"

"I had no idea!" Nate said defensively, "I couldn't have known about this beforehand!" "Is he going to be fine?" asked Nate quite concerned.

"Move." said Sonya, she kneels over Rik. "He will be fine, it just made him faint, he should come too in a moment."

"Thank the sky" said Anne, "that was quite a bit of black dracon mage poison all at once."

"Yes" said Sonya, "it was". She turns towards Nate, "and you" she said "are lucky he wasn't closer". It will not take much Black Dracon mage poison to kill him, there is no way he could travel in there with you."

"I'm amune," said Anne, "I could go"

"I would rather that you not" said Nate "I will go alone, it did not affect me."

"(Cough) wait", Rik said suddenly coming to, "I should go".

"Rik, you will die" said Sonya

"I know but there has to be a way" said Rik, "it might go a bit smoother with me there."

"I'm sorry Rik", says Anne, "but you cannot go." Nate knew Rik would argue endlessly to go with him. Nate then materializes from the gem something strange looking... a mask.

"Well," he said' "this should keep you alive."

"What is that?" asked Rik, "it looks like a mask?"

"Yep, a gas mask especially made for vulpines" he said. Rik looks at Nate with a confused expression.

"What?" Rik asks

"Vulpines are foxes" Nate said.

"Uh, I'm a kobold" said Rik.

"Oh," said Nate, "oh right, based off the loose mythology interpretation, I got it."

"Um, sure" said Rik, "so that should fit?"

"Well, it should" said Nate. Rik puts on the strange looking mask, it was stuffy. And it clamped tight around his muzzle.

"Mphf," said Rik "a little tight."

"Good" said Nate, "poison won't get at you with that." Both Anne and Sonya looks at Rik,

"You look kinda scary." said Anne.

"I think he looks ridiculous" said Sonya with a half smile.

"Alright" said Nate, "only one way to see if this works." Rik approaches the rift, moving slowly, he was worried that the mask would not work. He takes another step towards the spewing poison. He then takes a deep breath, and it worked! He was not gasping for clean air, the mask somehow made the poison harmless.

"Ha ha it worked!" exclaimed Rik.

"I knew it would", said Nate "here take these." Nate then hands Rik some circular looking objects. Rik looks at them with curiosity.

"Uh, what are these?" he asks

"They are spare cartridges for your mask" Nate said. Nate continues "The one your mask has now is only half full, it will need to be changed". "Step away from the rift and let me show you how to change that real quick." After the real quick lesson on how to swap the mask cartridge while holding his breath Rik was as ready as he would ever be.

They walk towards the portal, Rik looks back and waves. Both Anne and Sonya wave back,

"Clear skies be with you Rik", said Sonya.

"Clear skies from me as well" said Anne.

"And to the both of you as well" Rik said back.

And then the two of them enter the ruined world. The land was cold, desolate and wasted, there was hardly any life. As the two of them walked they began to see Black Dracons strewn about the land. They were malnourished looking, it's clear that food is very scarce due to the state of the world.

"This is crazy" said Rik, "it's hard to believe that this could have been my world."

"Yeah" said Nate, "but that's why this parallel timeline exists." "A cataclysmic event is averted so another reality is made, it's what we would call a splitting point in the timeline. They continued walking, this place made Rik feel uneasy, it was like walking on a massive grave. They walked towards what looked like the feverlands but the swamp was killed by the black dracon mage poison. The moist soil is now hard and dry and the water is quite toxic looking. As they approached the cave Syx lived in Rik was surprised to see the green dracon was still alive and well. And by well of course as well he could be with nothing but dead roots to eat

"AAA! What in the skies is that?!" yelled Syx.

"What?" asked Rik, "oh it's just a mask Syx, it's me Rik!"

"A mask? Ri- _Rik?_ " stammered Syx. "No" Syx said, "no I can't be seeing ghosts again it's just in my head!"

"Nope he is real alright" said Nate.

"Who are you?" asked Syx

"I'm Nate" said Nate

"This is strange, oh so strange indeed." said Syx, "follow me Tox has got to see you Rik."

"Tox is here?" asked Rik.

"Well, yes" said Syx, he did not know where else he could go after everything happened".

"Wow, it's been rough then?" asked Rik.

"Well, yes" said Syx, "between the ever looming darkness and lack of food spirits are hard to keep up." They reach the other side of the cave, Tox is standing there, staring down at something. He was a black dracon (similar to dragons) and still wore his black robes, it was definitely him. Looking past him Rik saw what he was looking at ' _a grave?'_ he thought; He knew where this was going because who else would it be? Tox turns around and sees them…

 _ **End of Chapter 2**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Reunion**_

Tox stares at them unsure just who they were. Finally he asks,

"Syx, who are they?" Rik takes a deep breath and pulls the mask up, plugging his snout. Then as quickly he lifted the mask he puts it back on and takes a breath.

"Rik?" asked Tox, "how is this possible, you died in my arms… I buried you." It was at this point Rik realized that this version of Tox is identical to the one he knew. It was strange just how this parallel universe was the exact same until the split. And not to mention, Rik never seen Tox in a state like this in his life, not until this moment, not even after the night they had to leave their foster parents behind. Rik started to feel himself well up inside also.

"Well, I-" stammered Rik

"Well there is an explanation" said Nate. "He is still dead, this Rik is from an alternate timeline." Tox then looked at Nate with a spark of interest.

"So you're telling me that there are other worlds out there?" he asked.

"Indeed," said Nate "by the way I'm Nathan." "And" he continues, "I will need your help, afterwards I could move you to another world so you are no longer miserable."

"You are quite straightford with this", Tox said. "As much as I would love to, I already know i will not be able to exist in any timeline but my own."

"Yeah I know, said Nate, "there are other worlds out there you know."

"Okay" said Tox "but tell me what would you need to inquire my assistance for?"

"Your magic, said Nate "could help dispel a barrier in an another realm." "With your help I can stop this maniacal villain from destroying other worlds in which you could reside in".

"Yes" said Tox "I figured it had something to do with righteous heroics." "But" he continued "your ambition is quite strong, I sense there is more to this than being the paragon of the stars". "However I could careless, right now I will come along just so I can catch up with everyone again, especially Rik." Tox smiles, and pats Rik's shoulder.

"Okay good", Nate said "I know I seem quite untrustworthy, but I'm not pulling anything sinister." "Anyway," Nate continues, "I should just let you two catch up."

"Hey, what about me?" asked Syx.

"Don't worry" said Nate, "we will return, we cannot bring you cause you are still alive in the alternate universe." "We don't want to risk causing a paradox, sorry".

"Ooh, in that case it's fine", said Syx, "take care Tox, and please stay safe all of you."

They started making their way back to the portal.

"Rik," said Tox "I know I'm not the same Tox, but I wanted to say I was sorry, it was my fault that things got so far out of hand, I was blinded by my own anger."

"It's okay," said Rik, "It was my fault that you gotten so angry in the first place." "I should have never ran off like I did."

"Well, there is nothing to be done now" Tox sighs, "what did happen to me in your timeline anyhow? Considering that they both ran the exact same towards the end, I'm curious."

"Well," said Rik, "when you saw me lyin' there dying, I guess you absorbed all of the black dracon mage poison." "I didn't really see anything of course but when I woke up, you were a statue."

"I should have done that here too" said Tox, "instead I tried to take you under the ground out of the open air." "However" continued Tox "by the time I made it to the lowest level it was too late…"

"I get it" said Rik, "looks like one of us had to die either way"

"Unfortunately", said Nate suddenly "that is what the split path depended on, which ever one of you lived in the end." "Tox lives on, the world is destroyed, Rik lives on, Tox is sacrificed to save the world".

"This is pretty depressing" said Rik, "we should talk about something else."

"Alright then", said Tox, "what type of life did you go onto lead in my absence?

"Glad you asked" said Rik, "I became a knight, I have a warm bed and food every night and I get paid pretty decent too."

"A knight?" asked Tox, "I got to say, that's quite the accomplishment, I'm impressed and I am guessing human and beast relations have improved?"

"Thanks" said Rik, "And yeah, man and beast get along alot better now, we even tore down Fangmire Wall, in fact I removed the first brick"

"Well," said Tox, "It's good to hear that things are better in that timeline." Tox and Rik continued to talk as they walked. Eventually they arrived to where the portal was.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Tox, "I'm not supposed to exist in this timeline."

"As long as you don't stick around long it should be fine." said Nate

" _Should?_ I thought you knew for sure!" said Rik.

"Well, it can be unpredictable" admits Nate, "but I am ninety-four point seven correct that everything will be fine".

"I'm still worried about that other 3 and something percent" said Rik. Then suddenly an old female Dracon mage appears, it was Nix.

"Wait!" shouted Nix, "where are you going Tox-"

"Don't say my real name" said Tox.

"I don't know how they are here, but your duty lies with your people Tox."

"Ugh," said Nate quite rather dryly, "who is this?"

"Now wait", said Tox "Nix leave me be, there is nothing here for me anymore."

"We are your own kind Tox" said Nix, "you cannot just abandon your people."

"I'm sorry Nix", said Tox, "but I no longer care, I am but one Black Dracon, and I.. am leaving."

They then proceed into the portal, and Nate is sure to close it upon leaving. They re-emerge from the alternate world. To Rik's pleasant surprise Syx and Lawrence found their way to where they were.

"Tox!" said Anne "It's great to see you again".

"Greetings my dear" said Tox.

"Hey, it's great to see you once again" said Lawrence."

"To you as well", said Tox.

"Tox", said Syx, "you are here and yet nothing bad is happening, I guess the skies are allowing this after all."

"Seems as if it's so", said Tox, "let's hope our strange friend is still right later on."

"Greetings once again Tox" said Sonya.

"Sonya", said Tox "I trust that you have been well?"

"I have, thank you" replied Sonya

"Say," said Lawrence, "Tox won't be here forever! We should take this time and celebrate!"

"I would not mind a glass of wine" said Tox

"Tox y'know you ca-" Rik stops short, "actually I s'pose you can now huh?"

"I am well of age" said Tox, "I am also quite famished too, there was scarcely anything to eat in that realm."

"Yeah, I don't doubt that," said Rik, "anyhow it's a bit overdue, but let's share our first drink together." They begin heading out, but Anne notices Nate is hanging back

"Mr. Reyes?" said Anne, "You joining us?"

"I suppose", Nate said "I'm kind of anxious to get going." "However I do understand, I'm okay with being a bit delayed, there is plenty of time after all." Rik listening in from up ahead, walks towards them,

"Well come on then," he said, "you need to take some time to relax and enjoy life a little."

"Indeed, said Nate, "I can't even remember the last time I took the time to just sit down and just hangout."

"Alright, let's go then" said Rik. They walk to catch up with the others. After a moment of walking Rik then asks,

"So, who's buyin anyway?" The rest of the traveling time was then spent discussing just who was going to buy what. Eventually they find themselves at the Inn at Hollowford.

Tox finally gets a decent meal while Rik tells Tox of some of his adventures being a knight. Everyone listens in and eventually they asked Nate if he had any stories to tell.

"Well," began Nate "I once held off an entire army while awaiting reinforcements".

"Whoa", said Lawrence, "you're for real right now?"

"Of course" said Nate, "I don't lie, it was in a world where everyone had these". Nate pulls out the black looking metal contraption. "Guns" he said.

"Guns?" asked Rik, "I can probably guess that you shoot somethin out of it."

"Right you are Rik,"said Nate, "I held off the entire army with only this pistol here, my sword, and my wit as well with my other tricks." Nate continues, "It was hell, bullets flying every which way and that, but I was too quick and invisible."

"Invisible?" asked Tox

"Yeah, forgot to mention I had cloaking capabilities and I can do other stuff like making a shield to deflect bullets thanks to the gem powering the device I wear as a bracer here."

"I was meaning to ask about that" said Tox, "the moment I met you I felt a constant presence of strong magic." "I was wondering, where did you get such a powerful artifact?"

"It originally belonged to a friend of mine", said Nate. "His name was Conker the Squirrel. He was a drunk so I'm not sure if he actually was chosen by some guardian of the cosmos or not but apparently that's where it's from.

"What happened to him?" asked Anne

"Well," Nate said "he said 'all things must come to an end', and just gave me it, to this day I have not seen him again.

"I would say that's strange" said Tox, "but all things considered, It's not that strange compared to this day so far".

"Yeah," said Rik, "it's kinda almost like a dream." Then for a brief moment everyone fell silent.

"Yeah..." said Nate finally, "wow it's that late already?"

"Oh, it seems we have lost track of time" said Syx. "I hope the guests here won't mind me if I stay for the night."

"I'm sure they will not" said Anne

"I must return to my fellow huntsmen" said Sonya, "Clear skies everyone".

Everyone bids Sonya clear skies as well.

"How about you Lawrence?" asked Anne

"You kiddin?" said Lawrence, "I'm goin nowhere at this time".

"Alright then," said Anne, "let's rent some rooms." As everyone gets their rooms and settle in for the night, Rik notices Nate lingering in the dining area.

"Hey", said Rik, "still not tired?"

"I'm about ready for some rest", said Nate, "I just wanted one more mug of ale before turning in." "Anyhow", continued Nate, "what do you think of Tox so far?"

"He's…" Rik began, "he's just as I remember him, it's crazy but it's almost like he never left."

"Well you got to remember" said Nate, "the timeline ran perfectly parallel with yours up to that splitting point."

"Yeah I know that," said Rik, "but I know he won't be able to stay for long, I'm really gonna hate to see him go." Nate looks down into his mug, he looks as if he feels bad for Rik and is trying to think of something.

"I don't know what..." Nate said finally, "...but I will see if there is anything I can do to somehow make it so you two can keep in touch."

"Thanks," said Rik Rik then goes to his room. Rik drifts to sleep. He had a strange nightmare, he saw a face made of red mist with fire everywhere. In the middle he saw a lone figure standing in front of it. It looked like some cloaked figure with a curved-crude looking dagger. The figure raised the the knife and stabbed at someone on the stone table. The face then materialized into a fire spewing portal. A fiery demonic looking being with horns, razor sharp claws and teeth and jagged wings bursts through it. It devours the summoner, ripping him limb from limb in a horrific spectacle. It then sees Rik and flies towards him, Rik instinctively pulls out his daggers and just as they both make impact Rik awakes startled.

"Gwah!" Rik fumbles with the covers and falls out of the bed. "Ow… man I knew I shouldn't have had pot roast before bed". Tox then enters the room.

"Rik, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Tox, said Rik, "just a really startling dream, that's all"

"A dream? About what?" asked Tox.

"I dunno," said Rik, "some crazy nut job opened a portal with a scary lookin face". "A monster came out of it and killed the guy that brought him there and then it attacked me causing me to fall outta bed."

"That is strange," said Tox "let's hope that is not a dream of events to come."

"Wha? no" said Rik, "that would be dumb."

"Dreams are more powerful than you know" said Tox. "Anyhow it's very early in the morning, we should get some more rest."

"Yeah, sorry for waking you", said Rik

"It's okay" said Tox, he then returned to his room and Rik dived back under the covers. Hours later the sun rose, and rooster crows, it was about time to get going.

Everyone was waiting to see Rik and Tox off. Sonya enters and says,

"Hope I'm not to late."

"Nope just in time", Nate says.

"Good, I want to wish you all well", Sonya says.

"Thanks Sonya", said Rik

"Yes, thank you my dear" said Tox. Everyone wished them clear skies and Rik and Tox to them as well.

"Alright, guys this should not be too long of a journey" said Nate. "Hold on to your insides!"

"Wait, wha-" Rik begins to ask but is interrupted as they fly through universes in a ball of light. They must have went at least as fast as light itself, perhaps faster for all Rik knew. But what he did know was that he felt like an accordion being compressed and decompressed a million times over on the inside. For his first time transporting to a whole new realm it was not pleasant. When they finally arrived at their destination, Rik felt really dizzy, his ears were ringing and he also lost his breakfast.

"Um, Rik", said Nate, "need some water?"

"Ugh, it would help" Rik said, "um, sorry about your shoes."

"It's fine" said Nate suddenly just looking down "I'm sure I have a spare pair." Tox meanwhile observes his surroundings,

"This place smells of brimstone and fire" he said.

"Yeah," said Nate, "we are in the Realm of Oblivion, or just hell I suppose, that's what I call it."

"I thought it was the Underworld Dimensomthin" said Rik.

"It's Dimension," said Nate, "and this realm is called by many names." "Come on follow me, and do not worry about the Unwilling wandering about." Rik looks at the 'Unwilling', they looked like walking corpses. Suddenly a mono-eyed demon, in a ball like shape with a huge mouth appeared. Rik and Tox brace themselves but then someone dressed in green armor of some sort jumped up and punched the creatures eye out. He then jumps down and onto the ground in a spectacle as the creature screams and falls out of the air.

"Wow!" exclaimed Rik, "who's that guy?"

"Don't know, said Nate, "he seems friendly enough as long as we just leave him to the demon killing." "According some of the runes I found in this realm he is the Doom Slayer, and a symbol a fear among the hordes of hell."

"He seems kinda out of place here though don't you think?" asked Rik

"Yes he does," said Nate, "I cannot explain that, but he may be of extraterrestrial origin too."

"Exteriestil-wha?" asks Rik.

"He means he may have also come from another world too" said Tox

"Oh, right" Rik replied. They continued walking as the Doom Slayer did what he did best and ripped and teared any demon that would approach. Soon they were looking at the gate, locked with four different seals reeking with powerful magic.

"Okay Tox try busting the barrier open" said Nate. Tox used his most powerful Black Dracon magic on the sealed gates. Alas, it was no use, not even a single seal was broken.

"Well, it was a solid attempt, but to no avail." said Tox

"It was a nice try Tox", Rik said encouragingly.

"Well," said Nate, "I was hoping to take a nice short-cut here and just skip the fetch questing."

"Fetch questing?" asked Rik.

"Yeah," said Nate, "we are going to have to go to four separate worlds now and find objects marked with corresponding sigils to open the barrier."

"...What?" asked Rik

"What he is saying," Tox explains, "is that we will need to acquire items with the symbols matching the one on the gate here."

"Ohhh" said Rik, "why did't you just say so?"

"I did" said Nate, "I was just fast in my speaking."

"So we have to leave now?"

"Yep" said Nate, "looks like you two will have a little more time together than we first perceived."

"Well," said Tox, "this is certainly a welcome detour considering what I will have to return to."

"Indeed" said Nate, "alright everyone hold on to you insides, and whatever breakfast you have left Rik!" They then teleported away in a ball of light again, only this time it would not work so well. As they arrived there was a horrible static noise. A separate ball of light dropped off somewhere as Rik sped to another part of the region. Rik found himself feeling horrible again as he tried to focus his eyes. After regaining his senses he realized he was all alone in a cold bitter environment of ice and snow. There was a blizzard on at the moment and he could see nothing.

"Hello!" he shouted, "Nate, Tox!" Rik knew he was hopelessly lost, and soon began to feel helpless as he wandered blind. He soon found himself falling and then darkness as he fell unconscious from the fall...

 _ **End of Chapter 3**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Lost**_

Rik woke up to find to his surprise he was back in his bunk in Skyweather. ' _Could all of that really been a dream?'_ he thought. He got up and walked towards the window and there he saw _The Beast._ He did not know what else to call it. It was attacking the town and devouring everything and anything in it's way. It blew fire at Rik and then Rik awoke to see that a goat was breathing in his face.

"Baaa" the goat went.

"Yuk," said Rik "goat breath; get away from me, dumb goat." Rik looked around, he still could barely see, the blizzard was still raging strong. It was definitely night now however because darkness surrounded. Rik was very cold, his paws were numb and he was also quite hungry, he began walking and soon trips up over something. It was some long dead adventurer, Rik searched him only to find he had nothing worth while except for his cape and a map. Rik realsies the cape is much too long for him so he slashes it to his size with a knife. He equips the cape and pulls his hood over his head in hopes of capturing some warmth. He walked some more and after a few moments of blindly stumbling in the blinding snow he finds a cave. He enters to find that he was not the first to enter.

"Wonder who left this lantern here?" asked Rik. He then noticed a hooded-like figure out of the corner of his eye moving further into the cave.

"Hello?" asked Rik, "anyone else here?" No answer; Rik picks up the lantern and pursues the figure. As he began to walk until he realises that it is near impossible to move any further cause the long drop off would surely kill him. And the only route forward was caved in.

"Well, guess I should head back" said Rik. He then returned to the beginning of the cave and decided to leave whatever was there for whoever it was. He kept the lantern though, there was a spare one after all. He re-emerges from the cave and keeps heading forward. Now that Rik could see he looks at the map,

"Skyrim" Rik read off the map, "hmm, nearest town seems to be… Winterhold."

"Okay then, that's where I will head, hopefully I can get food and a warm bed." Rik then began heading towards his destination, it wasn't easy since he could barely see two feet in front of him. Eventually there was a roaring in the distance

"What was that?" asked Rik Then suddenly a giant lizard like creature landed in front of him, it was a dragon.

"Gah! Rik shouted. He ran as fast as he could, he then tripped, stumbled and fell down the slope. He got up again and kept on running. And he then ran into more trouble cause then a frost troll emerged from the snow. Rik clearly awoken it from its slumber and now it wants to kill him.

"Oh, great!" said Rik, "this world is starting to be a pain in my-" A Sabercat then attacks the frost troll

"Well maybe the sky is on my side after all" Rik said as he once again began to book it.

Rik eventually realises that his lantern was unlit so he takes out the spare oil he picked up from the cave and re-lit the lantern. Rik continued to walk towards his destination but the dragon caught up with him. The dragon lands and to Rik's surprise began talking rather than devouring.

" _Lost Nid Faas"_ said the Dragon.

"Wha-What?" asked Rik

"My apologies, I spoke.. erhm, have.. no fear in _Dovah_ language."

"Oh" said Rik, "I'm not afraid, I just run from fights I know I cannot win."

" _Grik Ann Nivahriin Fin Wah Tinvaak_ " the dragon said.

"Hey, what was that supposed to mean?" asked Rik, "I dunno dragon speak y'know."

"You are a.. stranger, _Wunduniik Do Lein_ " the Dragon said. "I seen your arrival, I wanted to make certain you were no _Tahrodiis Vokul."_

"Um, what?" asked Rik.

"Chaotic.. evil of some kind" the dragon responded. " _Dur Dar Sturn,_ perhaps I could escort you.. as far as I can to the town?"

"Okay," said Rik, "why are you helping me?"

"You will die in this storm." the dragon said, "besides you must be…" the dragon trailed off, it appeared he was not very fluent with any language than his own, he then said, " _Sahrot Wah Osos Suleyk Zeim"_

"I didn't catch that last part" Rik said

"I said, uhm, must be.. significant to some power beyond", replied the Dragon

"Oh, okay, uh thanks Dragon" said Rik.

"You may call me Ruvolro" the Dragon replied.

"Okay my name's Rik," said Rik, "thanks Ruvolro, glad to meet a good dragon."

" _Zu'u Los Kul?_ No… not as long as Alduin is still among us." said Ruvolro.

"Who is he?" asked Rik.

" _Fin Du Do Lein,_ or in your language, the devourer of worlds, I believe" said Ruvolro.

"Oh, well you don't have to listen to him" said Rik.

" _Fod Nunon Nii Lost Ful,_ believe me if I could I would, but Alduin would destroy any Dovah that would defy him." said Ruvolro.

"I'm sorry to hear that Ruvolro," Rik said.

"It's okay _Dii Fahdon;_ erhm, my friend.. I think I pronounced that right." said Ruvolro.

"Yep", said Rik, "you got the hang of it." Ruvolro talking to Rik began to understand his language better. Ruvolro then tried to teach Rik some dragon language, but Rik could barely comprehend it. Eventually they arrived at Winterhold.

" _Bo Ahst Laat_ , Winterhold lies just up ahead." said Ruvolro.

"Thanks" said Rik, "are you sure you must go? I could use your help."

" _Krosis Ful_ , said Ruvolro, "I cannot stay, dragons are not welcomed by anyone."

"Maybe that could change one day." said Rik.

"Perhaps, I bid you well" said Ruvolro.

"Clear skies" said Rik

"Um, yes eventually I would hope" Ruvolro said, and then he flew away. Rik then made his way towards the Inn. He walked through the door to the scowling stare of a straight faced man staring at him.

"Hello, uh, what in the name of Azura are you?" said the man.

"Hey, that's kinda rude y'know" Rik replied.

"My apologizes," said the man, "but I have never seen anything like you before."

"Well, if you must know I'm a Kobold" said Rik.

"Never heard of that creature before," said the man." "Anyhow I'm Dagur the owner of the Inn, if you have the coin you are welcomed to stay the night."

"Well, I'm Rik" Rik said, "unfortunately I'm a little lost and have no money."

"I apologize", said Dagur, "but I cannot give you a room for free."

"Okay that's fine", said Rik "I just would like some food, have any left over scraps?"

"Left over scraps?" asked Dagur, "hardly, if you couldn't tell Winterhold is not the most bustling hold."

"So you don't have anything that you were going to throw away?" asked Rik.

"Well, I have some food that will need to be sold in a couple days time." said Dagur. "Tell you what," Dagur then said, "if you deliver this package to Winterhold for me I will let you have the leftover goat leg and mammoth snout."

"That's the food?" asked Rik.

"Yeah, all I can give away, take it or leave it." said Dagur. Rik thought the idea of eating a goat's leg was kinda gross, but he was not going to let himself starve. He took the package and walked into the snow piled walkway. Even with the raging storm, Rik could tell where to go it is pretty hard to miss the giant bridge. As he approaches he hears the voice of a women saying,

"Halt, only college members are allowed ahead." She looked like an elf to Rik's surprise, he thought they were only creatures found in story books. But then again, unlimited realms, unlimited possibilites.

"I have a package, it's from Dagur." Rik said.

"He sent you?" asked the woman.

"Yes, he offered food in return." Rik said

"Are you some kind of wanderer? The woman asked, "it is awfully late, I hope he also offered a room."

"Nope", said Rik, "I might just have to sleep in the snow."

"No that would be a death wish," said the woman, "return to me once you are finished okay?"

"Uhh, alright" said Rik. He gave her the package and returned to the Inn to get his food.

The goat leg was as Rik expected, gross it was mostly bone and what meat was there was rubbery. The mammoth snout however was kinda good to his surprise, it could have used some sauce though. When he was finished Rik thanked the owner for what he could spare and returned to the elf at the bridge. Rik could not help but ask upon returning,

"So you are an elf?"

"Yes," she said, "I am an Altmer or as most commonly say an High Elf."

"Oh, there's different types of elves?" asked Rik.

"Yes, there are," she said, "anyhow I'm Faralda" the Elf said.

"I'm Rik" said Rik.

"Now," said Faralda, "I'm prepared to offer you a membership to the college temporarily but first you must pass a test."

"What is this test?" inquired Rik.

"You must cast a fireball" said Faralda

"What? I have no experience in shooting fire outta my hands" said Rik.

"You must at least try," said Faralda, "here is the spell tome, read it and then give it your best attempt." Rik takes the spell tome and looks it over, some words were a little beyond his understanding. He read and re-read until he felt he got it. Then he concentrated on trying to cast it. His hand began to glow red hot. And then he combusted the fireball as soon as he tried casting it. He was flung backwards and down the steps of the bridge.

"Oookay" Rik said "maybe something a little less painful will work."

"Have this" said Faralda. It was another spell tome but for fast healing this time. Rik read it over and then casted the spell. It was much easier to do than the fireball one and now he didn't ache anymore.

"Well, I guess I found my spell." said Rik

"Indeed you have," said Faralda, "please come with me, I will show you to your dorm."

They walked up to the entrance and into the college courtyard, and then into the dormitories. They arrive at the dorm Rik will stay in.

"Here you are," said Faralda, "and if you are interested classes begin at eight, sleep well".

"Thank you for the kindness" said Rik, "good night." He then slipped into bed and folded his arms behind his head. ' _I suppose I could stick around'_ he thought. ' _At least until I can figure out what to do next'._ Rik eventually drifted asleep and awoke to find he was at the entrance of a cave. He tilted forward trying to look deeper with his torch. There it was again; the cloaked figure, what could this mean? He followed it inside the cave, cautious to keep an eye over his shoulder. Eventually he found the cloaked figure at seemingly the end of the cave, it looked up and he saw the face of a young girl. She then became quite frighten as Rik approached, and he did not know why… until he turned around. It was _The Beast._ It let out a howling roar, it then knocked Rik on his back and pounced on him. Rik then awoke startled once again.

"(gasps) Again?! Why does that thing keep appearing in my dreams!?" asked Rik.

"Shuuuut uuup!" yelled someone in the other room, "we are trying to sleep here."

Rik eventually went back to sleep, but it wasn't easy with these strange dreams plaguing him. Rik for the next couple of days was unsure of what to do, he could not begin to think where to go or where to find Tox and Nate. And the blizzard continued to relentlessly bash the area. He knew that they would not find him there, Winterhold was not a very popular hold and that with the storm on top, all he could do was wait. He didn't do absolutely nothing however, he partook in some of the classes on offer and learned some simple spells. Things like emitting electricity to electrify his daggers and learning how to better use restoration spells for when he inevitably gets hurt. Anyhow after a couple of days he knew he had to get going, so he bided everyone farewell and left. He brought with him a knapsack with some spell tomes so he could better learn his new abilities and of course necessities like food. And with the blizzard finally cleared up he could take in the beautiful landscapes as he walked. He was taught some survival training as part of his training to be a knight after all; So now that the blizzard is out of the way it was much easier to navigate and locate points of interest. Considering that Rik ended up a bit more northward than the others, he began walking towards South.

After walking down the stretch of road he came to a fork in the road, he looked up at the signs, then down at his map. One road leads to Dawnstar, that was not where he needed to go at all. Meanwhile the other road led to a city called Whiterun, this would be the best road to take. He knew he would be able to maybe find information there, and if he was to find some coin or something of value, he could resupply. Rik continued along the path of the road humming a tune. Eventually he heard commotion beyond the shrubbery. He knew that he should have kept to himself but it sounded like bandits was robbing someone. And sure enough he was right. There were four bandits, two of them wore hide and fur looking armor. Another had some iron looking armor and the one that appeared to be the leader had steel looking armor. And the victim looked to be a lizard beast, or as they probably call them in this world, a lizard man. He had dull green scales with reddish-brown highlights. He had leather looking armor and seemed to only carry a dagger.

"Alright no more running you lizard" said one bandit.

"Hand us over your money and gear" the leader said. Rik had heard enough he hopped out from behind the tree. He took out throwing knifes and used his new found magic ability to electrify them. He threw them towards the bandits, one was stunned to the point of falling over. The other bandits were not so affected, one of them came charging forward with a battle axe. Rik dodged and slashed at the bandits backside.

"Augh!" the bandit shouted and he fell. The bandit leader drew a sword and thrusted at Rik, Rik deflected the attack with both daggers. A bandit then grabbed Rik from behind and restricted any movement. The leader pointed the sword at Rik's throat.

"You shouldn't have done that little guy," the leader said, "you're dead!" But then something strange happened. The Lizard began to morph and transform into a monstrous wolf creature.

"By the eight!" said The Leader, a werewolf!" The werewolf then effortlessly killed every bandit and he then turned to Rik.

"Heeey," said Rik, "thank you for.. saving me while trying to save you." The werewolf then transformed back into a lizard man before Rik's eyes.

"Wow, how did you do that?" asked Rik

"Simple," said the Lizard, "I am a werewolf so I can transform when I need to."

"Right... who are you anyway?" asked Rik

"Me? I am Rasare Galdesh" the Lizard said. "What is your name?"

"I'm Rik," Rik replied, "so how are you a lizard and a werewolf?"

"I suppose argonians can be affected like anyone else" Rasare said.

"Argonian?" asked Rik.

"Yes," said Rasare, "that's what I am, speaking of race, never seen your's before."

"Yeah, so I have been told," said Rik.

"It's strange" said Rasare, "but you look reminiscent of a mythic race known as the lilmothiit that supposedly existed in Black Marsh eons ago."

"Oh, really?" said Rik, "well I'm not whatever that was, I'm a Kobold."

"If you insist", said Rasare, "were you also heading to Whiterun?"

"Yep," said Rik, "I am, you want to travel with me?"

"I would love to", said Rasare, "and with these gems I found in a cave we should be able to get a nice meal and some drinks." "It's the least I can do for your bravery back there."

"Yeah, sounds good," said Rik, "you want to lead the way? Since you can transform into monster wolf and all?"

"Sadly I can only call upon the beast once a day" said Rasare

"Oh, well I guess I will lead the way" Rik said. And they started on the path again once more. As the late afternoon began to set they made it to the gates of Whiterun. Upon entering Whiterun Rik felt an overall peaceful feeling about the place, seemed like a nice little city to live in. The two traded in the gems for some septims at Belford's store and then they went to the Bannered Mare for some food and drinks. Rik told Rasare his story so far and Rasare found it quite entertaining.

"I sure do love wild stories" said Rasare.

"It's not a story though," said Rik, "It's true all of it"

"Well," Rasare said "since there are such as a thing as Daedra and stuff it's not too far fetched I suppose." Rik then heard other people in the Inn speaking of other strangers.

"Yes, they did!" said the First Stranger, "a strange fox and a humanoid black dragon!"

"They saved that farm in Rorikstead from at least a hundred bandits!"

"Nah," said the Second Stranger, "there were at least only twenty tops."

"What about that missing person though?" said the First Stranger

"Still gone," said the Second Stranger, "some say they saw a cloaked figure captu..." Rik has heard enough, he knew he must head out towards Rorikstead immediately.

"Rasare, let's finish up and head out" said Rik.

"What? Why?" asked Rasare.

"Because, said Rik. "Those people talking said my friend and little brother Tox was in Rorikstead."

"Okay," said Rasare, "let's pack up on supplies before we head out though." "We may have to set up camp for the night." And so they got some extra supplies and headed out and on the road towards Rorikstead. After a few good hours travel it was well into night and both himself and Rasare were feeling tired.

"Now is a good time to set up camp" said Rasare."

"Yeah," Rik agreed. Rik began to make a fire, he set the stones and placed the wood. Rik tried to recall how to make a fire with two rocks from his survival training as a Knight. After a moment of failed attempts Rasare offered to help, and used the flames spell to lite it up. With a fire going the two settled in for the night.

"So what's your story?" asked Rik

"I came from Black Marsh as a traveling merchant" said Rasare. "Unfortunately my business did not do so well." "And after an werewolf attack I got infected and became one myself."

"That's all?" asked Rik, "so you are homeless now then?"

"Yeah, pretty much", said Rasare, "well I'm tired, gud'nite!" Rasare then flopped on his bed roll and began snoring a moment after. Rik went to sleep soon after and had another strange dream. He was standing in front of a cave again. A ghostly figure stood in front pointing towards it. Rik saw that near the cave was a nearby shack as well as a couple of giant boulders that clearly fell from the mountain. _The Beast_ then began to smash through the entrance of the cave. The ghostly girl then spoke,

" _The Beast,_ he cannot escape or else… or else… or… else…"

 _The Beast_ smashed through and then Rik woke up,

"Woah," Rik said, "he was giant that time, and what was with the ghost?"

It was early morning, the sun was rising and the air smelt misty as a fog began to set in. It was not long before Rik was up and about getting ready to continue onward. Only problem was that Rasare was a pretty heavy sleeper, even splashing cold water on his face didn't work. But then there was a screeching roar, and a dragon flew towards them breathing fire. Rik ducked and covered, but still got his fur singed. Rasare awoke yelling,

"Yeow! Hot! Hot!" and jumped up. "Where'd a dragon come from!?" he exclaimed

"The sky obviously! Said Rik, "now shut up and run!" They ran down the road, trying to escape the dragon. Rik saw two figures in the distance, it was Tox and Nate.

"Rik!" Tox yelled, "get down!" Rik ducked just as the dragon swooped down and breathed more fire. The dragon doubled back and then landed in between them.

The dragon snapped at Nate, Nate dodged and slashed the dragon in the jaw. He then jumped on the dragon's head and slashed down at him until the dragon collapsed.

"Wow, that was a show!" said Rasare. Nate looked down at Rik,

"Well, we found ya finally."

"Yeah" said Rik, "by the way this is Rasare."

"Hello," said Rasare, "so what's your name?"

"I'm Nathan Reyes, or just Nate" Nate said

"Oh, so the dark lookin fella over there must be Tox then" Rasare said.

"That is correct" said Tox, "I trust Rik spoke quite fondly of me."

"Well of course Tox, anyway we're not too far from Rorikstead." said Rik. "They have a tavern?"

"They have an Inn," said Tox.

"Great, it would be a good place to catch up." said Rik. And so they traveled to Rorikstead. Rik told them about his journey and these strange dreams about _The Beast_. Tox looked at it as a sign, and linked it to the kidnappings that have been occurring.

"You really think that makes sense Tox?" Rik asked.

"Kinda makes sense to me", said Nate. "You did say you saw a sacrifice in your first dream"

"Yes," said Tox, "and not to mention the ghostly apparition in your last." Rik didn't want to believe that his nightmares were coming true. And then he saw the ghostly girl again, and last Rik checked he was awake...

 **End of Chapter 4**

 _ **Chapter 5: The Beast Cometh**_

Rik could not believe his eyes, it was the same ghost from his dreams. Rik took a glass of water off the table and splashed himself.

"Why did you do that?" asked Tox somewhat annoyed.

"Look behind you" said Rik pointing at the ghost. Both Nate and Tox looks at the ghost, a pateron flees from the Inn, the owner looks at the ghost in disbelief.

"Um, hi?" said Nate.

"Yes, hello" said the Ghostly Girl "you must save her…"

"Let me guess, the kidnapped victim?" said Tox

"Yes, she will summon the destroyer of worlds…" said The Ghost. "...Worse than the world eater, Alduin."

"Okay," said Nate, "we have no leads, where would we begin to look?"

"The Pale," the Ghostly Girl said, "the one I visited in his dreams has been there already." Suddenly Rik remembers the strange cave he was in the night he was lost in the blizzard.

"Wait, that was the cave?" Rik asked, "guess that drop off did lead somewhere."

"Well," said Tox "if you already visited the location, then it should be an easy task."

"It would be," said Rik, "but I was lost in a huge blizzard."

"Well let's see the map then." said Nate, "we could narrow it down." As they began to look the map over a strange thing happened. An marker appeared over what could be a cave in the Pale.

"Well, look at that!" said Rasare, "Seems you got one of them magical maps that point out where you need to go." And he was right, just a short distance away was Winterhold.

"Well that was easy" said Nate.

"I agree," said Tox, "we should make haste before this creature is summoned."

"Yeah," said Rik, "If it's anythi'n like in my dreams the sooner the better, that thing is somethin we do not want to mess with."

"I could handle it", said Nate, "but with a life on the line here I would rather it did not come to that."

"We are in agreement then," said Tox, "we will leave now."

"Well, good luck guys", Rasare said, "but I got to make a new life for m'self."

"What? Really?" asked Rik, "you're not telling me you're afraid are you?"

"No," said Rasare, "I'm joining the companions, I am supposed to show up sometime this afternoon."

"Who are they?" asked Rik, "and when did you find the time to join while we were there?"

"They are a group rumored to be werewolves" said Rasare. "And I may have signed up while you were getting supplies."

"Thanks for letting me know," Rik said a little annoyed.

"Hey, I was gonna tell you last night, Rasare said, "but I wanted to think it through first."

"That's fine," Rik said, "maybe we will meet up again before we leave this world?"

"Possibly," said Rasare, "we will see, anyhow good luck with saving the world and all." "I'm going to head out but we can travel together if you guys are heading that way too."

He then leaves, after a moment Tox remarks,

"What a strange fellow." They soon head out and began traveling across the Whiterun Hold, following the marker on the map. It was not long until they reached Whiterun again. They bid Rasare good luck with his endeavours. They decided to get some delicious steaks to eat before they continued. The food was delicious, and they soon concluded their business in Whiterun. They began walking on the road again and eventually they reach the fork Rik was at the day prior. Dusk has set in and they knew it would be better to get some rest first. They set up camp, and were soon sitting around the campfire.

"So how long have you two known each other?" asked Nate

"Since we were young kids" said Rik.

"I figured that," said Nate, "how did you guys end up meeting your other friends?"

Both Rik and Tox then recounted the adventure they had trying to escort the 'Princess' to the safety of Skyweather. Of course they didn't want to recall the bad memories so they mostly retold the more positive parts of the adventure. Eventually Rik said,

"Speaking of our own personal adventures, I'm sure you have had a lot."

"Well, said Nate, "remember that Marx guy from my childhood story?"

"Yeah I do," Rik said, "but Tox wasn't here for that"

"Oh yeah", Nate said, "well Tox, he was an evil scientist that gave me enhanced abilities in an attempt to make a better soldier."

"I think I can follow off of that" said Tox, "please continue."

"Okay," Nate said, "he somehow became a dictator in one of the nations of our country." "And", continues Nate, "he built up power and began trying to take over the entire country."

"And let me guess," said Tox, "you spearheaded the operation to stop him."

"You guessed it," Nate said. "I had some personal beef with the guy after all, I went ahead and defeated him myself."

"And then what?" Asked Rik.

"Well, boring stuff," said Nate, "I went along to the meeting with the other leaders of their nations." "Eventually we agreed to just unify the entire country into one and I was the head of the national service for a while." Nate continued "At that point I have never been outside my own world, but that soon changed after meeting Conker."

"That's the second time you have mentioned him now" said Rik. "You guys seem to have a bit of a past.

"Indeed we do" said Nate. " But that's for another story though, we should rest." They went to sleep and Rik once again dreamt of _The Beast._ It loomed over him ready to rip him to pieces, but suddenly Ruvolro tackled _The Beast._ They sparred and eventually Ruvolro was knocked down and he fell over on top of Rik causing him to awake with a start.

"(Gasps) Wha?! Whoa" Rik said. ' _I should keep these dreams in mind'_ Rik thought to himself, ' _They might be real too'._ Rik was awake once again just as the dawn broke. He decided to walk down to a freshwater spring he remembers seeing nearby for the meantime as the morning comes on. He kneels over the fresh cold water and fills his flask and has a drink. Something big lands behind him. He turns around to see that it's a familiar, scaley face. It was Ruvolro, he bends his neck to meet Riks eyes and says,

" _Dii Fahdon,_ remember that in dragon speak at least?"

"Yes," said Rik with a smile, "you said 'my friend', good to see you again!"

"Yes, it is good to see you again too" said Ruvolro. "I see you have found your friends also" he continued.

"Yep," said Rik.

"Perhaps I could meet them", Ruvolro said.

"Okay, we will have to be careful though," Rik said, "they don't see dragons as friendly creatures."

" _Geh, Zok Med",_ Ruvolro said, "would not be surprising." Rik walked back to the campsite with Ruvolro. Nate is awake and stroking the fire, he sees the scaley dragon and says,

"Rik a dragon!"

"It's okay," says Rik, "he is a friendly dragon he helped me get out of the blizzard I was in." Tox now awake looks at the dragon and asks,

"Is this true?"

Indeed _Wunduniik,"_ said Ruvolro, "I wish to aid in your quest, _Wah Meyz Aan Fus Do Kul"_

"That is a strange language you speak." said Tox

"I speak in the tongue of the _Dovah,"_ said Ruvolro, "This is the language we all speak. "Strangely," Ruvolro continued, "you seem to be a humanoid dragon how interesting."

"I am a Dracon, I am a man that is a dragon essentially" said Tox.

" _Geh Zu'u Koraav"_ said Ruvolro, "you are an interesting creature."

"Y'know, we can talk as we walk everyone" Nate said, "we should keep moving on now."

"Right," Rik says, he pulls out the magic way-pointing map and looks at it. "We are not too far from it now"

"Good," Nate says, "we should have plenty of time in that case." They pack up and begin walking, as they walked Tox and Ruvolro conversate about their own dragon kinds. They eventually arrive at the cave, it was definitely the one from Rik's dream.

"Alright, time to go spelunking," says Nate

" _Krosis, Zu'u Nis Bo"_ said Ruvolro, "I cannot fit in that cave, I shall await for all of you here."

"A'ight," said Rik, "see you soon." They venture into the cave and eventually come to the caved in part with the drop off into nothing. Rik leans over with a lantern trying to see if there is indeed a bottom to the large ravine. Then suddenly he loses his balance and falls.

"Aaa!" Rik screamed.  
"No, Rik!" yelled Tox.

"Ah, crap," said Nate, "hopefully there is water for him to land in, I know I heard some!"

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Rik fell, it felt like he was falling for hours. Luckily just before making impact with the shallow spring at the bottom Rik's cape was caught by a jagged rock pointing outwards.

"Ack!" the caped choked him as he struggled, the cape then rips and tears releasing him and falling only a few feet safely.

"Well, just my luck" Rik says. "Now what will I do?" Rik stumbles around in the dark for a moment and then trips and falls on the ground. "Ouch, what did I just trip over?" he asked. Rik felt around and it was his lantern a bit banged up now, but might work still. He lights the lantern and looks around.

"Well, that was pretty convenient save at least." Rik says to himself as he wandered deeper down into the depths. He eventually came across some spiders, they were large and dangerous. Rik knew their venom could kill him, but the only way was forward. He sees an opportunity when the spiders started walking down another cave tunnel. He quickly dashes down the caves path hoping that he was not going to hit a dead end. Eventually Rik came across some ruins, they were strange to him. The structure of the buildings was like those other ruins he saw during his travels. And there were these strange metal looking creatures that walked around. They were fighting what seemed to be evil twisted looking elves down there. Rik tried to get by unnoticed but a twisted elf creature spotted him.

"Hhhgah" the vile looking creature hissed.

"Rik hooked the lantern to his waist and readied his daggers. The creature charged forward, Rik dodged then slashed at it's back. The creature hisses in pain and stabs at Rik with it's crude looking blade. Rik moved but still got his shoulder slashed.

"Hngh, you'll pay for that!" Rik shouted, he then electrified his throwing knife and threw it. It landed right in the creatures temple, he fell to the ground in a heap. Rik quickly uses the restoration spell he knew to heal himself. He was about to enter the doorway when he heard the sounds of clanking metal and steam behind him. It was a metal looking giant, Rik knowing that he would be steamed to death dashed through the door. The metal monster smashed open the the door after him in pursuit.

"Wish I could just catch a break!" Rik shouted as he ran. Corridor after corridor he ran until he ran through a very unstable looking archway. The metal monster ripped up the archway trying to pursue Rik and brought the whole ceiling down on itself. The corridor filled with steam, the threat was now gone having crushed itself.

"Good to see that problem took care of itself" said Rik. "Let's see where this all leads to." He passed through another door and realized he was in a grand room with fire lighting up the entire place and an upper level. Then he sees the altar with a gem of some sort with that same evil looking face from his first dream. On the stone table below it was a girl and a lone figure wearing a cloak standing over her. The figure removes her hood and reveals to be the same girl that was also in his dream.

"Oh, cleansing demon form beyond", She said, "come forth from your reality and cleanse this land of the war." "The Stormcloaks, the Imperial Legion and of course the Thalmor shall all perish!" she shouts. The fires begin to arise in a glorious flame and then shimmer, making the room become darker. She then says,

"Come to this realm Volkiris!" She raises the dagger to slay the girl, Rik knew he had to act now.

"Stop!" Rik yelled, "trust me lady, you do not want this!"

"Who by the eight are you?!" The Woman asked angrily, "how did you even find this place?"

"Was not too hard," Rik said, "kidnapping a bunch of young girls is bound to get you noticed." The Woman then raised her dagger, Rik raised his daggers in defense. And then The Woman quickly turned around and stabbed the girl on the table.

"No!" shouted Rik, "now you've done it, too bad you won't be 'round to say I told ya so!"

Rik then runs up the stairs and to the upper level. _The Beast,_ known as Volkiris emerges from the portal with a chilling screech. He looked as he appeared in Rik's dream, being a reptilian-mammal like beast with sharp fangs and claws and crude pointed wings. Just like in Rik's dream The Woman gets devoured, as Rik desperately tries to find some way to stop the monster. Then he notices the ceilings infrastructure was weakened above the altar where the beast was summoned. Rik then took out one of his bombs and placed it in a crevice where the ceiling was already falling apart, and lit the bomb. Quickly he made his way down to the altar.

"Hey Beast!" he shouted, "come and get me!" Volkiris then let out a screech and chased Rik around the room, Rik stood near the altar as Volkiris slowly approached Rik. Then Volkiris spoke to Rik in his mind,

' _You will die here and now'_ he said. ' _And then I will destroy this realm and move on to the next by tricking someone else into summoning me!'_

"Well I don't think so!" said Rik as the bomb went off and the ceiling began to collapse.

Rik ducks and rolls to safety and when the dust settles the beast was completely buried.

"Yea! That's right I'm the best!" said Rik victoriously. He then notices the gem lying on the ground,

"Huh, this somehow made it" Rik said, "guess I can hold onto it." After a moment a secret passage way opens. It was Nate and Tox.

"Rik! You're okay!" said Tox.

"Yep, I was saved by the cape I had on" Rik said.

"Yeah, and what happened here?" asked Nate.

"I saved the world," Rik said confidently, "the poor girl was sacrificed, but I stopped _The Beast."_ "His name was Volkiris," Rik continues, "some kind of world destroyer, but I brought the ceiling down on him so now we can go."

"Well congratulations on saving this realm", said Tox, "but have we forgot about something?"

"What?" said Nate, "you mean the object with the sigil? We still need to find that I know."

"Well, let's get a move on then" said Rik. They exit out of the ruins and into the secret passage and eventually leave the cave. Rik was surprised to see the ghostly girl again.

"Um, yeah, I did it" said Rik.

"No" the Ghostly Girl responded, "he is coming for you, _all of you._ There was then a howling screech emanating from the cave.

"I think we should run" said Rik.

"We have to stand our ground" said Nate

"Well perhaps we should stand our ground away from the cave entrance" Tox says.

" _Nid Zu'u Fen Krif_ " said Ruvolro, "this threat will fall to me." Then Volkiris bursts out from the mountain side like in Rik's dream.

"Oh great, he is huge now" Rik said, "just like in my dream."

"Just start chucking knives!" Nate yelled.

Nate then took out a bow and begin taking shots at Volkiris as he flew in the sky. Volkiris then lands and begins breathing very blinding and odorous brimstone and ash flames. Rik could hardly see his eyes watered and when he could see Volkiris was above him ready to pounce on Rik. Then Ruvolro tackled Volkiris and Rik recalling the dream wisely dodged to safety as Ruvolro came crashing to the ground. Volkiris then screeched,

"I tire of these games! I will destroy this realm _now!"_ He then begins to fly off.

" _Mu Fen Krii Rok Nu!"_ said Ruvolro.

"What?" asked Rik.

"He must be killed now" Ruvolro said, "he will decimate Solitude if we don't." Ruvolro then flies and smashes Volkiris into a nearby mountain causing them both to collide with the ground. Rik could hear the struggle as he ran with Nate and Tox to catch up, it did not sound too good. Ruvolro was on the ground and quite injured looking, and Volkiris began to once again take flight.

"He will not get away," Nate said. He then shoots his grappling hook piercing the monster's skin. As he began to launch forward to the creature Rik in a split decision grabbed Nate's leg.

"What are you doing Rik?!" Nate yelled.

"Helping you finish this!" Rik yelled back, "he has been haunting my dreams you know!"

They zip up and onto the back of the beast. Rik now that he was up there realizes just how poorly he thought this through. Volkiris screeches at them,

"Get off me you filth!"

"Filth? Why don't you take a bath? You are the one that is covered in soot!" yelled Nate. If Rik was not holding on for dear life he may have chuckled at that. Volkiris then starts flying erratically sideways and upside down. Rik can not keep his grip and begins to fall Nate grabs him while holding tightly onto the beast's mane.

"It's a good thing you have a iron grip!" said Rik.

"Yeah," said Nate, "it's time to end this, climb towards the head and be careful!" They then climb toward the head of the beast as Volkiris tries to flail them off. Rik takes out a dagger and Nate draws his sword and then Nate takes a stab at the eye. " _Scrreeeeeeech!"_ Volkiris wails. Rik then stabs at the other eye, with the creature now blinded it begins to descend rapidly. Nate jumps off and tries to grab Rik but fails as he uses his grapple to pull himself to safety. Rik meanwhile is unsure what to do, he sees a nearby source of water and makes a jump for it. He lands in the water with a splash, it was freezing cold, he instantly began to feel numbness in his paws. He paddles his way to shore with a salmon that happen to get caught in his knife quiver. He pulls the fish out and tosses it back into the water and sees that Volkiris is behind him a bit farther away. Rik approaches him and Volkiris speaks in his mind once more,

' _I am immortal, I will not be blind for long, your days are numbered!'_ Rik then feels a weird vibration in his pocket, Rik takes out the gem and it was beginning to glow and pulsate. The ghostly girl appeared and says something in a language Rik had never heard of. Volkiris began to dissipate as the gem flashes upon him and just like that he was gone.

"What? How?" Rik stammers.

"I casted him to a void" she said, "he will no longer be able to harm anyone lost in eternal darkness."

"Wait, just what is this gem?" asks Rik.

"You know what it is," The Ghostly Girl says, "it is a gem from the Ancient Order of the Multiverse"

"Okay, you are definitely more than a ghost." Rik says.

"You are half right" she says, "I am still a spirit, and at the same time I am a guardian of the stars."

"Okay?" Rik asks.

"Melanie, call me Melanie for now it's as good as any mortal name I can think of" she says. "We will speak again soon oh, and keep that gem to yourself for now" she then vanishes. Rik is left confused not only about the gem itself he holds but the fact he had one of those weird and rare gems.

"Rik! Where is it? Where did that monster go?" Nate shouted behind him.

"Oh, he died" Rik said quickly shoving the gem in his pocket. He wanted to keep the gem a secret for now.

"Well, where's the body?" Nate asks.

"It melted into the ground or something?" Rik said. "I dunno, but he is dead, made sure of it yep, anyhow is Ruvolro okay?"

"I dunno," Nate said, "still where we left him, come on let's go." They began walking and met with Tox and Ruvolro halfway, Tox said Ruvolro was injured but he was certain he could recover.

" _Lost Nid Faas, Dii Fahdon,"_ Ruvolro said, "in time I shall recover, today I have done good for this realm."

"Yep" said Rik, "you are definitely a good dragon now!"

"Now that this ordeal is out of the way, we should focus on our goal," Tox said.

"Yeah about that, I have it" Nate said holding up the gouged out eye of Volkiris.

"Ew, really?" asks Rik.

"Yep," Nate says "look in the cornea here there is the sigil that matches the seals symbol."

"Ugh, no thanks" Rik says, "that is kinda gross, let's go then if we got it." Rik turns to Ruvolro.

"Thanks for everything Ruvolro."

"No problem _Dii Fahdon"_ says Ruvolro, "I wish you well on your travels".

"Thanks, bye Ruvolro," Rik says.

"Goodbye" Ruvolro says and then flies off and into the distance.

"Alright then," said Nate, "let's go and remember to secure any personal belongings."

They then teleport away in a ball of light as they speed back to the Underworld Dimension. As they arrive Rik is still not entirely used to the sensation. He tries to stand up straight and ends up tripping up. Tox helps him up and they walk towards the gate. As they arrived to where the gate was Rik noticed the Doom Slayer was surrounded by demons.

"Uh, should we help him?" asks Rik.

"Nope, he doesn't need it" Nate said. And he was right because he then proceeded to blast a demon in the face. Then he threw one against a rock and stomped his head to bits. After that he punched one hard enough to make it's head explode. He continued this for a good ten more demons or so. And finally he ended off with a double-barrel blast to a demon's face.

"He sure loves to make a spectacle," Tox says.

"Well, it's what he does" Nate replied. Nate approaches the gate and holds up the eye and it flies towards the seal. The seal explodes in a fiery explosion of brimstone and ash.

"That's one down, three more to go" Nate says.

"A'ight which world is next?" asked Rik.

"Let's just say you may feel a little light headed at times due to the altitude" Nate replies.

"Wha-" Rik begins to ask as they whisk away in a ball of light once more. They arrive to the world and when Rik finally focuses his eyes he saw a sight he has never seen. They were on a floating city in the sky with ships that flew in the air…

 _ **End of Chapter 5**_

 _ **Chapter 6: Skyhaven City**_

Everywhere Rik looked he was in a sense of awe and wonder. The ships floating around seem to have propellers. The floating city seemed to be floating on some kind of magic mist. And the city itself was seemingly made of gold because of the rich and upper class society that dwell in it.

"This place is like something from a storybook" said Rik taking in all the sights.

"Yep," said Nate, "this is a marvel of magic and steam engineering working in unison." "And" Nate adds, "we are seemingly in some kinda alternate reality of the Victorian Era."

"Where would we begin to even look?" Tox wondered.

"I want to check the city out" said Rik.

"Go ahead" said Nate, "meet us at the city's central near the fountain later."

"Wait, how would you know that?" asked Tox.

"I, uh, the map, on my touch screen." Nate says. Tox looks at Nate unconvinced, there was a map on the screen, but he said that before even looking it over.

"Okay, will see you then." Rik says. He then walks down the clean streets with children running around and playing, people on the street trying to sell or entertain people. Rik eventually comes across a game where you must hit three tiny far away targets with a ball.

"Step right up! Step right up!" yelled the man. "Win some dosh, come on you? You?"

"Step right up and win up to 15 pounds!"

"Err, what is the prize?" asked Rik.

"Pounds! Dosh! Money! Whatever you call dear, erh, fuzzy boy?"

"Hey," said Rik, "I'm not a boy, I'm well over twenty!"

"Right! Of course!" shouted the man "I knew that, whaddya say? You think you got the throwing arm?"

"Sure do!" said Rik, he took three balls and hit each target.

"Wow!" Exclaimed the Man, "Whaddya know ladies and gents? Our first winner of the day! Or the week for that matter for such a little guy he sure does have throwing power!"

"Yeah, I know thanks" said Rik.

"Yep," said the man "indeed here is the prize kid, now let the other lovely people have a shot." Rik left and used some of the prize money he won to get himself a drink. Upon entering the building the patrons looked at him with raised eyebrows, they then talk among themselves.

"What the bloody 'ell you suppose that is?" said a Man

"Yea, what is the deal with the talkin dog person?" said another

"I thought he looked more like an overgrown rat!" said a Woman. Rik overhears them and walks up and says,

"Actually, I'm a Kobold".

"A feckin wot now?" sputtered the man laughing, "never heard anythin like that before."

"I am from another universe" said Rik.

"Space?" said the Second Man, "now that is ridiculous, there are no other worlds with life."

"Well proof of that is looking right at you, me" Rik said. They patrons at the table laugh quite obnoxiously. Rik has had enough he leaves and enters the street again. After a little more walking he came across another man talking about something beside him.

"Look now to the future!" said the Man quite eccentrically, "the Robotic Man!"

"What?" asked Rik.

"The Robotic Man is a product of our lovely government to make hard jobs easier and protect and serve our glorious country!" the Man said. It was a man that was mostly machine. The Man then continues,

"He utilizes the absolute latest in steam powered machinery" "And with hardly any magic it is a demonstration of just how far technology has come along!"

"Is that a real man?" Rik asks.

"Well of course! Do not worry though because the Robot Men produced only use captured prisoners of war and inmates from our local incarceration system."

"That sounds like a bad idea" Rik says.

"Do not worry little fuzzy buddy! They had their memories wiped thanks to some shock therapy as well as brainwashing!"

"What in the-" Rik trails off, "that really doesn't sound right,that sounds- what's the word I can't think of?"

"Inhumane?" says the Man.

"Yeah," Rik says, "that word, and do you usually tell people that?"

"Only if they ask," the Man said, "Those people did commit crimes after all so it is justified" the Man said quite crudely. Rik decides to just get out of there, the man was creepy. And knowing that, Rik felt there was something more sinister at work. As he walked away Rik noticed the man mumbling something to a nearby guard. Two guards then approach Rik.

"Problem?" asks Rik.

"We would like to ask a question or two" said the First Guard. "As officers of the law you are to answer you hear me?"

"Okay, what?" asks Rik.

"What region are you from?" asked the Second Officer.

"I'm not from this world" said Rik.

"That is quite the claim, you are coming with us."

"What? Why? I didn't do anything!" yelled Rik.

"You are an outsider to this society and you were never registered." said the First Officer. "You are being apprehended for being suspected as a spy or an Illegal alien, possibly both".

"Really?" Rik asked "That is dumb, do you really have to take me in because of that?."

"Yes there is no use resisting," said the Second Officer, "don't try anything."

"Did the man over there rat me out?" Rik asks.

"We cannot reveal who submits claims," said The First Officer, "we just uphold the law that is all."

Rik was not going to go down without a fight, so he turned heel and ran away seeing the guards were drawing guns instead of swords when he resisted.

"Aaah! Look out everyone!" Rik shouts as he ran. Gunshots started ringing in the air and shouting as Rik ran he eventually reaches the end of the floating city. Another shot rings through the air, and Rik heard the other officer shouting,

"Stop shooting you imbecile, we only shoot when necessary you git!"

"You knows I got anger issues Garrison!" shouted the Angry Officer

Looking over Rik could see it was an airship harbor, the officers were closing in,

"Alright little buddy, said Garrison, "we know what's ya thinkin, but don't jump".

Rik jumps down and towards a passing airship.

"Aw come on!" shouted the Angry Officer.

"This is gonna hurt!" Rik said bracing himself as he crashed on deck and on top of some barrels. Rik was knocked out for a few moments, when he came to he saw an concerned yet annoyed looking ship captain.

"What in the bloody mary are you? What is the meaning of this?" Rik looks up and sees the captain, he had grey hair and beard and a large looking coat, presumably one captains wear.

"I, uh, can explain" Rik stammers, "the officers are a bit sensitive when it comes outsiders not having paperwork or something."

"Ah, yes" said the Captain, "I assume you are not a registered member of our little society".

"Well, yea, this happen that often?" asked Rik

"Well," the Captain said "it's not uncommon but it's not like it happens several times a day." "But that is Skyhaven for you, a beautiful city on the surface but with a devil at the helm."

"Who is the devil?" asked Rik.

"Some twisted Angel of Death," said The Captain "and by that I mean a sick twisted scientist, not a real Angel of Death." "It does not help that the mayor is an idiot too, he just believes whatever he is fed."

"Twisted scientist?" Rik said. "Considering that robotic man thing I'm not surprised guess that is something worth looking into"

"I would not recommend doing that, said The Captain, "it would be a bad time fer you if you were caught

"Think I am pretty wanted now so it doesn't bother me much" Rik said. The Captain laughs,

"I like you, yer like me crewmates were, sadly I have no crew of me own anymore since they were taking from me being accused of smuggling."

"Well, were you?" asked Rik.

"No," said The Captain, "it was contraband that was legal before I left."

"Sorry to hear that" said Rik, "I'm Rik by the way."

"Oh yes," said The Captain, "my apologizes, I am Captain Dill Grayson, but don't ever call me Dill, just call me Grayson."

"Nice to meet you," says Rik, "I'm not staying long, but I could use your help finding my friends."

"Sure," said Grayson "I have been doing odd jobs keeping this ship of mine." "Help me out here and there and I will make sure you got a ship when you need it."

"Sounds good," said Rik, "I need to get to the the city's center, think you can get me there?"

"Sure thing Rik," said Captain Grayson "meet up with yer mates, and come back to the ship, I have spare bunks from me old crew so you all can stay the night." Grayson must be pretty lonely, all by himself so it's not that surprising that he offered shelter for them. Perhaps he thinks that they could be the start of his new crew, unfortunately Rik knew they would not stay for long. Rik meets up with Tox and Nate at the fountain.

"Rik, there you are, we were beginning to wonder if you got lost" Tox said.

"Yeah," said Rik, "I may have found out that this place is a bit crazy."

"Oh, you mean the harsh laws about visitors?" Nate said. "I knew about that already and seeing there is a poster with you face on it we shouldn't stick around here long."

"Uh, right" Rik said, "I didn't do anything wrong though, I just didn't have papers or something."

"We are out of place here," Nate said, "some people are going to try and stab us in the back even if it's something as small as not being registered."

"Well," said Tox, "seeing how we are not safe here we should find somewhere to go."

"Got that covered already," Rik said, "follow me, I met a ship captain willing to take us in."

"And how did you manage this?" asked Tox.

"He liked my charm" Rik said smugly, "in all seriousness though he is a pretty lonely guy who misses his crew." They get on board of Grayson's ship, Grayson introduces himself,

"Hello! I am Captain Grayson.

"Pleasure to meet you, I am Tox." Tox says

"Nate" said Nate.

"Nate?" said Grayson, "yer familiar, I could've sworn you helped me fend off some sky pirates!"

"You must be mistaken," said Nate, I have never been to this world."

"Hmm, perhaps" said Grayson. Tox once again look un-trustingly at Nate, he was hiding something and Tox knew it. It was always almost impossible to lie and get away with it with Tox, something Rik knew very well.

"Well we should all settle down for the evening," said Tox "would you happen to have any spare provisions Grayson?"

"Not alot" Grayson admits, "I have barely enough money to keep me girl goin here."

"That's alright," said Nate, "I have food" They eat some food and finally Tox asks,

"Nate, would be so kind to give us more insight of your past?"

"About what?" asked Nate, "I have went on many adventures in other universes."

"Your old friends," said Tox, "what happened?"

"My original crew," said Nate, "consisted of me, my wife and Conker as well as some others that would come and go." Nate continues, "like I found this obnoxious sounding orange looking weasel on my patio one morning. It took awhile but I was able to return him home."

"Come and go?" asked Tox.

"Yeah," said Nate, "time moves different between worlds and sometimes a couple weeks stretches to decades over in another world." "Most of them are dead now unfortunately, time waits for no one and that's why I don't speak of this often."

"That makes sense, said Tox, "but what about our adventure then? Who are we fighting against? And what are they doing to be of harm? They have stayed in their own realm."

"Trust me, they plan to destroy everything." said Nate, "and the villain is someone really vile." "I have yet to see his face myself but I would assume he is quite ugly."

"You are not telling the truth, I can tell", said Tox.

"I am to!" Nate said, "you shouldn't doubt me, I have been doing this for years now." "Eventually you just get a feel for these things, especially when it's a storm brewing."

"Hmm," Tox finally says after a moment, "very well then, I'm keeping an eye on you though". Nate got up and went to the docks leaving Tox And Rik alone.

"He is not going to play it straight with us" said Tox.

"Guess not", said Rik, "you don't think he is hiding something bad do you?"

"He does not come off as double-crossing," said Tox, "but he is withholding the truth."

"Just how do you know if someone's lying anyway?" asked Rik.

"Their body movement and expressions and just what they say in general Rik" Tox said.

"So reading people?" asked Rik.

"Exactly," Tox replied. Nate comes back looking over his shoulder, there was a officer on the docks.

"We might have an issue", Nate says. The officer steps onto the ship it was the angry one that was chasing Rik before.

"Alright!" he says, "the three of you are to come with me especially the mutt over there for resisting arrest!"

"Hey! I ain't no mutt!" Rik yelled.

"Officer", Nate says, "we are visiting we will not be here for long."

"I don't care," the Angry Officer unholsters his revolver, "you are to move, now!"

"Do not point a gun at me" said Nate. The officer steps forward with his sights trained on Nate.

"Well maybe you should quit resisting arrest and come along peacefully" said The Angry Officer.

"No you are going to leave" said Nate. The Angry Officer holds his arm up to strike Nate with the pistol but Nate catches his arm and pushes him away. The Angry Officer fires and hits Nate in the shoulder. Nate retaliates by shooting the Angry Officer back, right in the area of his heart accidently killing him.

"Um, whoops, that was a reaction," Nate said meeting Tox's gaze.

"Now that was unnecessary" said Tox quite angrily. "He was just doing his job even if he was being irrational, you killed an innocent man!"

"Hey! I didn't mean to," said Nate, "he shot first and it hit."

"Nonetheless, you still killed him!" Tox fumed. Rik knew Nate done the wrong thing but he didn't want them to fight.

"I'm sure he wasn't trying to kill, Tox!" said Rik, "let's just calm down already."

"Yeah," said Nate, "it was accidental, I did not shoot to kill."

"From now on then, make sure you don't kill anyone else." Tox says with a huff. "We don't want to be portrayed as the villains after all" he adds.

"Of course," said Nate, "you got my word." Nate turns toward Grayson. "We should probably get out of here after I take care of this mess Grayson."

"Aye" says Grayson, "will yer shoulder be alright?".

"Yes it will," said Nate, "it will heal in no time". They soon leave and dock for the night elsewhere, the morning comes as Nate prepares to leave.

"Where ya goin?" asks Rik.

"To gather information, says Nate, "the marked object we seek is out there."

"So you are going to ask around for it?" asks Rik.

"No" say Nate, "I'm gonna use my gem to see if I can hone in on the location, I will know when I'm close".

"Oh, okay" said Rik, "what about us then?"

"Help out Grayson, I won't be long." Rik spends the day helping out Grayson as discreetly as possible delivering packages. He eventually picks up on information about a grand banquet this evening. What was interesting was that the head of scientific division would be there. Later Nate comes back with some news.

"Alright," said Nate, "I found the object, it's an amulet."

"Great, where is it?" asked Tox.

"Don't have it," said Nate "the lead scientist known as Vans Colter wears it." He has the insane look of a mad man, bald and has a robotic leg himself."

"And how do you know this?" questions Tox.

"He made a rare appearance today with the mayor in some kind of meeting" Nate says. Nate continues, "There were more officers than I had accounted for and was spotted, no idea what hole Vans crawled back too." Rik perks his ears up,

"Well," he said, "it's a good thing I was out and about cause I found out one of his head eggheads are attending a banquet tonight."

"Really?" said Nate, "we should be able to get a straight answer out of him."

"Yes, but how would we get into that party?" asked Tox, "we would bound to be noticed."

"I will have to sneak in" said Nate.

"I'm sneaky too y'know" said Rik, "I could help".

"Are you sure Rik?" asked Nate, "it will be a risk since you are not as agile as I am."

"Like what? Asked Rik, "climbing buildings?"

"Well, yeah" said Nate, "we will have to scope out the situation before we can come up with a plan though."

"I suppose I will stay with Grayson then," said Tox, "three's a crowd afterall."

"Indeed it is" said Nate. Dusk eventually came and the party eventually began. Nate and Rik are scoping out the scene on top of another roof. Nate noticed that all of the party members were wearing masks.

"This is perfect!" says Nate, "all I need is a nice looking tux and to tuck my tail away and I can walk right in."

"Yea, what about the invitation though?" asks Rik.

"Right, give me a sec" Nate says. He jumps down the building and grapple hooks his way into an alley. He soon returns with an invitation and wearing a tux.

"You stole that didn't you?" asked Rik.

"No," said Nate I went and made a forgery out of magic". "Of, course I stole it, don't worry I made sure to steal from the richest and most arrogant man I ever seen."

"What about the outfit?" Rik asks.

"I had a spare don't worry I didn't steal that at least." Nate says

"Okay and what about me? How will I get in?" asked Rik.

"Sneak in through a window or something" Nate says "and see if you can find anything yourself."

"Great plan" Rik says sarcastically.

"You could just stay here as look out or something," Nate says holding his hands up in a shrug.

"I'm not very good at climbing remember?" says Rik.

"Alright, I will take you over there before I go in then." Nate says. He grapple hooks towards the building of the party and drops Rik off at a vacant window. Nate then goes to mingle with the crowd. Rik could hear below just how impressed the other party members are with how realistic his mask looks. He then goes into the empty room and begins searching about. Soon Rik enters into a hallway and he notices an officer patrolling and a hanging pot plant. Rik throws a knife at the pot plants rope and drops it on the officer's head knocking him out.

"That's one less thing to worry about" Rik says as he moves on toward the next room. He Searches through many things until finally he finds a bag marked 'Dr. Enbilsel'.

"Okay that was easy," Rik says to himself as he searches through the bag. He didn't find much except for some blueprints of weapon designs and of the robot men. He seemed to like taking his work with him. Rik then leafs through a journal that describes some of the horrific processes of making a robotic man. Rik closes the journal feeling somewhat disturbed and just pockets it, could be of some use later on. Rik walks out of the room and down the hallway and eventually comes to a balcony. Even with everyone wearing a mask he sees that Nate somehow found the scientist. It's as if he can see exactly what his target is regardless if he has all the details or not. Nate seems to have convinced the scientist to follow him somehow and they disappear up another set of stairs. A nearby officer down below looks up and Rik ducks away unsure if he was seen or not. A few moments later the officer is up and in the hallway looking around. Rik was able to avoid being seen but forgot about the other unconscious officer.

"My word," exclaimed the officer, "Jerry, Jerry! Wake up Jerry!" Rik knew he had to do something. He grabbed a nearby decorative statuette off a nearby table and knocked the other officer unconscious.

"Sorry" said Rik, "but we don't need anyone to find us out yet." Rik makes his way and eventually overhears Nate interrogating the scientist. Rik enters the room and sees Nate has tied the scientist up.

"Thank you for the information" Nate says, "now just sit tight in this closet." Nate then puts some sticky look grey thing over the scientist mouth.

"What is that? Rik asks.

"Oh, hey there you are and this is duck tape by the way," Nate replies.

"Is it made from actual duck?" Rik wonders.

"No," said Nate, "it's made from sticky veggie starch known as adhesive."

"Okay I guess" Rik says, "we have a couple of knocked out officers we should get going and soon."

"Right, I got the info we need" Nate says, "you find anything?"

"I found his blueprints and a journal." Rik answers. Nate looks through the blueprints and the journal. Finally Nate says,

"This journal can be shown to the mayor if he is unaware of just what Vans is doing."

There is suddenly commotion from the hall, a guest came across the unconscious officers.

"Uh-Oh" said Rik. Nate grabs Rik by his hood and uses his grappling hook to break through a window and out onto the streets of the floating city.

"Try to keep up!" Nate shouts as they run occasionally grappling to another building when they run out of roof. They make it back to the ship and finally catch a breath.

"Grayson," Nates says, "I know where the secret base is set a course there."

"Right now?" asks Grayson.

"No we will leave tomorrow, just letting you know" Nate says.

"Good to see the mission was a success" said Tox.

"Yeah," said Rik, "it was kinda close but we did it." Suddenly Nate leaves and disappears for the next hour or so. When he comes back Tox and Rik question where he went to.

"I went to visit the mayor" Nate said, "I showed him the journal Rik found and he was horrified at what was in it."

"So what does this mean for us?" Tox questions.

"It means we should have a little less trouble around here" Nates says. "I was able to get all of us pardons. He also promises to pretend to be on working terms with Vans for now to not arouse any suspicion of betrayal from him" Nate continued.

"Wow," said Rik, "talk about convenience".

"Yep," said Nate, "we no longer need to worry about accidentally killing innocent officers of the law anymore."

"I am happy to hear that" said Tox.

"Wonderful news indeed!" Said Grayson, "it's good to know our mayor is just a dullard afterall." "I mean come on why ban casu marzu?"

"Wha?" asked Rik.

"It's cheese" said Grayson.

"Oh that's not so ba-" Rik begins before Grayson interrupts saying,

"Cheese that is rotten and molded by larva"

"Oh, no wonder; no doubt people find that gross" said Rik. "Though" Rik continues, "I would eat it if the larva did not live in your stomach or something." "Almost anything is better than goat if you ask me."

"Oh, it was safe to eat and actually kinda good" said Grayson, "It was a special delivery that costed me crew however."

"Riiiight" said Nate, "anyway we should rest, tomorrow we set out."

"Set out?' asks Tox, "you mean the secret lab is not in the city?"

"Nope," said Nate, "it's under the sea through a secret cave island."

"Of course it is," said Tox rolling his eyes. The morning eventually came and everyone prepared to travel to the secret base of Vans Colter. Soon they will head out and confront the man who took science too far…

 _ **End of Chapter 6**_

 _ **Chapter 7: The Fall of Vans Colter**_

The group sets sail out over the open sea, it's a beautiful day with hardly a cloud in sight. Rik never really knew how big the ocean really is, but it seemed to stretch forever. He watches as the sky city in the distance disappears from view, suddenly the sun is snuffed out by clouds.

"Wow, seems like we've ran into a rogue storm" says Captain Grayson.

"This storm seems unnatural," Tox says, "it appeared seemingly out of nowhere."

"Ooo, spooky," said Rik.

"Spooky indeed!" said Grayson, "we are awfully close to the Dead Man's Drink."

"That sounds clique," said Nate, "but what is it, a sea graveyard?"

"Pretty much," said Grayson, "some say it is haunted due to all the weird storms and claims of ghost ships."

"Can we just fly above the clouds?" asked Rik, "seems much safer up there."

"There is hardly any air up there" said Nate, "so no we can't." Just as the storm began to strengthen, a ship materialized from seemingly nothing rising from the sea. It harbored a skeletal crew armed with cutlasses and glowed eerily green.

"Funny," said Tox, "we were just speaking of ghost ships and here is one."

"Ha ha," said Nate, "if you couldn't tell that was bitter laughter."

"I was aware of it" Tox said. The skeletal crew then jumped aboard Grayson"s ship and began to attack.

"Their nothin but bone!" said Rik, "I got this!" Rik then slides toward a skeleton and grabs his leg bone. The skeleton comedically falls flailing. Nate meanwhile disarm one about to attack and slashes it down with his (or her?) own sword. Tox breaths sky and flings bones everywhere. Meanwhile Grayson is ducking behind the wheel hoping to be unseen. A skeleton pirate grabs him, and he frighteningly kicks the skeleton away, and the skeleton falls to pieces. They fought until the ghost ship dipped down and into the sea. Soon the clouds dissipated into the beautiful blue sky once again. The deck however was still littered with bones.

"Wait are these real bones?" Rik asks as he picks one up and gnaws on it. "It's salty but definitely a bone alright" he says.

"Strange seeing how they were quite ghostly" said Grayson.

"Yeah, it's a little weird" Rik agrees. They continued sailing on the open sea. Dolphins leapt from beneath the waves and a whale surfaces and then sinks back below.

"Well," said Nate, "should be smooth sailing here on ou-" then suddenly the ship began to cough and sputter.

"Oh dear," said Grayson, "not again, we will have to make an emergency landing to the water." The ship is steered gently to ride the ocean waves.

"Um, you were saying Nate?" Rik asks.

"Not now Rik" Nate replies, "just bad timing, nothing to do with me, I don't believe in jinxing."

"Even if it was coincidence you should have just said nothing" said Tox. Grayson spent the next several hours fixing the ship's problem, Nate tried to help out as best he could. Eventually they were able to get the ship running again but at this point dusk was near. Grayson agreed to fly until he could not see anymore before landing in the water again and throwing the anchor. Grayson finally docks the ship when he can see no more and calls it a night. Hours later Rik is laying hands folded behind his head on the top bunk while Tox lies on the bottom. Rik hangs upside down from his bunk and says,

"Hey Tox, whatcha reading?"

"It's a book about how these airships work" Tox says. "It is quite fascinating how magic is used as a form of power to help ignite the steam engines as well as power multiple light sources and devices on the airship" he claims reading on.

"Oh, cool I guess," Rik said.

"You should stop hanging from the bunk like that," Tox says. "You are going to fall down."

"What nah, I have good grip" Rik says. And then as if on cue Rik fall onto the quarters floor.

"Ow, my snout!" Rik said holding his muzzle.

"Can't say I didn't warn you," Tox said with a amused smile.

"I did it to be funny" Rik said, "seriously just wanted to uh, make you laugh, yeah."

"I'm sure you did, Rik" Tox said, "we should get some rest, tomorrow is going to be quite the day I'm sure." The night passes and the morning comes, Rik wakes up and notices it's quite late in the morning.

"Felt like I slept longer than I have in over a year now" Rik says to himself getting up. Rik walks onto the deck and sees Tox looking off into the distance on the side of the ship.

"Good mornin Tox" Rik says.

"Good morning Rik." says Tox, "you slept pretty well."

"Yeah, it's been awhile since I had a rest for that long" Rik says.

"Clearly, we should be almost at our destination now" Tox said.

"Already?" asks Rik, "better get ready to go then." Rik then says good morning to Grayson and Nate and Nate states his plan,

"We are gonna go in there and make sure we do not harm any scientists and then force Vans to surrender."

"Great plan" Rik says a bit sarcastic, "too bad it's a blind stab in the dark at just what we will be up against."

"I'm sure we will be fine," Nate says, "after all I am unstoppable."

"Yeah," says Grayson, "sure hope that holds true cause I am about as durable as a crumblin danish pastry!" Eventually they arrive at the island, the three of them exit but Grayson stayed.

"I am sorry boys" Grayson said, "but this vessel is all I got left, I refuse to leave her side."

"It's alright we understand" said Nate.

"I do not blame him," Tox said, "it is not like he asked to get tied up in our affairs."

"Still" said Rik, "we are at a deserted island no one knows about, I think he's just too afraid."

"Perhaps," Nate said, "but if he doesn't want to go we can't just force him".

They make their way along the beach of the island. Nate looked trying to see just where the secret entrance could be.

"Found it yet?" asked Rik, shaking a crab that has latched on his tail off.

"Nope, working on it though," Nate replies. He walked down the cliff face and eventually comes across some rock that looked a bit out of place. He hits a secret switch and the entrance opens up.

"Found it" Nate said, "stay alert everyone." They walked down the eerily lit passage and eventually come across a trolley system.

"Oh hey," said Rik, "this place has one of them fancy cart rides the city had."

"Well, yeah" Nate said "considering how far under the facility must be it's not too surprising." They ride the trolley into the depths and eventually the underwater hideout is visible, a lot of it was glass for ocean viewing. Tox sees a robotic man in the distance slink out of sight as they arrive.

"We might be expected" Tox says, "one of them saw us arriving".

"Good" said Nate, "let them try to stop us." They enter out of the trolley docking and take a nearby elevator down to a division of the laboratory. They exit the elevator and into a facility of scientists tuning up Robotic Men.

"All of you!" shouted Nate, "we are here for Vans, we would like to talk to him, where is he?"

"I am right here" said Vans, "you have quite the audacity to intrude my lab".

"We're just here for the amulet, said Nate, "just give that to us we will leave and never return."

"A tempting offer" said Vans "but I feel it would be more satisfactory to dissect you and your little friends." Then suddenly a Robotic Man came to life behind Nate and hit him across the room. Before Rik had a chance to react Vans threw something emitting gas and before Rik knew it he was unconscious. Rik woke up, and he was floating,

"What where am I?" Rik asked bewildered. He was in space and before him he saw floating chunks of world and relics from seemingly other worlds. He looks behind him to see a vast number of universes stretching before his eye and then it all begins to fade away. Rik wakes up again this time in reality bound to what seemed be an operating table. And in the room there was two robotic men standing as guards and Dr. Vans Colter himself.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Rik says.

"As you should my specimen" Vans says.

"Yeah and why is that?" Rik asks.

"Because," said Vans, "you are going to be my very first robotic beast."

"Yeah I don't think so" Rik says.

"Resist all you like," said Vans, "but your fate.. is sealed".

Rik looks around trying to think of a way to possibly escape. He notices that the room has a lot of equipment that seems out of place for the time period.

"Er, what is the weird lookin stuff you have here?" Rik asks.

"Well," said Vans, "no harm in telling you since I will soon be purging you of all your memories." Vans continues, "I am actually from the future." "I came to the past with my advanced robotics knowledge and improved steam engineering with futuristic modifications." "And by introducing these creations to the public I will earn their trust and when they least expect it take over the world with my cyborg army!" If Rik could keep him blabbering he may have time to figure out a way to escape.

"How did you get to the past then?" asked Rik.

"Simple" said Vans, "I found one of the legend tears of the universe." "Using my technology I created a device to open a rift between worlds aiding my soon to be domination of this planet."

"So how's that been going?" Rik asks.

"According to plan so far," said Vans. "With the mayor's trust I have been able t- wait, you are just making me stall at this point."

"Uh, stalling?" said Rik playing dumb.

"Yes," said Vans, "you are stalling, delaying the inevitable."

"So…" said Rik, "you say I… am stalling?"

"Stalling! Yes you irritable flea bitten canine!" yelled Vans, "I know you cannot be that much of an imbecile!"

"Yes doctor?" said Dr. Enbisel standing nearby.

"Oh hey, it's you again," said Rik, "sup?".

"You shut up! And you, I did not call you!" Vans screeched, "the games end now! And your operation.. begins!"

Suddenly there is commotion outside the door.

"What is that?" asks Vans. Nate bursts through the door holding what looked to Rik two fast shooting guns. Nate crosses his arms upon entering and shoots up both of the robotic men guarding. They fall to the floor and Nate drops the weapons and draws his sword towards Vans.

"Wha- how?" asked Vans shocked, "I sent you to the future!"

"You are not the only one with time manipulation" says Nate. "It's the end of the road, surrender!" Vans drops a smoke bomb and makes a mad dash before Nate could finish him.

"He's getting away!" Rik shouted.

"Forget him for now, we still need to find Tox" Nate says. Then suddenly Tox appears in front of Nate.

"There you two are." Tox says.

"Tox, where have you been?" asks Nate.

"Lost, this place is quite large" Tox replies, "and it did not help with every location looking the same."

"Well I'm glad you found us," said Rik, "that sure made things a bit easier." Rik looks at his bound hands,

"Uh, anyone gonna help me out here?"

"Oh, right" said Nate, he stabs the electronic looking device on the table and Rik is freed from the crude looking table.

"Uh, what about me?" said Dr. Enbisel, "I'm free to go right?"

"Yeah" said Nate, "whatever just get out of here." They exit the room and search for the mad doctor. The corridor was filled with terrified scientists fleeing, and Robotic Men charging to stop the trio.

"Alright," said Nate, "I will handle the ones with chain gun mounted arms".

"Sounds good, I will focus on the guys with just fists then" Rik says.

"I can help with either" says Tox.

"Okay let's do this!" Nate shouts as he takes out two pistols and began to open fire. Rik throws knifes and occasionally throws some electrically charged ones that chain, it's quite effective. Tox teleports literally every couple of seconds attacking with elements of fire since the last thing he ate had a little bit of spice. Nate eventually starts slashing with his sword when a Robotic Man charged him. Rik ended up face to face with one dodging punches. He gets behind him and starts stabbing at what looked to be an important piece of machine on the back of him. The Robot Man collapses, Rik looks over at Tox and sees he is about to get blindsided,

"Tox behind you!" he shouts chucking a knife. It hits and stuns the machine man long enough for Tox to blast him.

"Thank you Rik" Tox says as the battle begins to end Nate pushes a Robot Man off his sword with his foot.

"Okay, that wasn't too bad," Nate said, "let's continue on." They enter the next room to see a Robotic Man with a hand mounted device.

"That one has a rocket launcher!" said Nate, "get down now!" Rik was not going to ask questions and he did as Nate said. The rocket flies over head and explodes the glass allowing water to flood the room.

" _Water breach detected"_ said a robotic voice from seemingly nowhere. The doors were beginning to seal, and realizing this they made a mad dash for the exit. Rik noticed that the water essentially killed the Robot Man. Eventually they find the Vans Colter in what looked like a main control room.

"Alright Vans this has gone on long enough." Nate said. "Just give us the amulet and we will leave."

"Uh, we can't just leave if he gives it up" said Rik. "He literally told me he is trying to take over the world."

"I know" said Nate in a low whisper. "I just want to make sure we get the amulet before we try anything." Vans Colter takes out to what looked to Rik a bigger version of a fast shooting gun and shouts,

"The Colter family never surrenders and I do not intend to be the first!" Vans opens fire and Rik and Nate takes cover while Tox just teleports. Nate jumps out of cover emitting a shield from his bracer blocking the firing projectiles. He rushes and slashes at Vans with his blade. Vans counter-reacts with a knife and pushed Nate back and threw some more of the obnoxious gas. Rik blacked out and when he regained his consciousness Nate was finishing off a robot man with Tox behind him ready to finish off Vans.

"Aw man," Rik said, "why does smokey things always put me down and out?"

"Rik, I'm glad to see you are okay" Tox says. Suddenly Vans hits a switch on a nearby panel and throws down some smoke to escape,

" _Self-destruct in 3 minutes"_ The robotic voice says. Vans shouted as he ran,

"I always asked myself why I bothered installing a self-destruct, and now I know why!" "I will be out of here in an escape pod while you all die!"

"We need to move quick!" Nate says.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Rik says. They all run as the place counts down to self-destruct.

"For an old scientist he runs quite quickly" Tox remarks as they ran. When they get to the escape pods Vans is already gone and there were tons of scientists.

"Come on!" shouted Nate, "everyone climb in one quickly now!" He helps nearly all of them escape meanwhile Rik is keeping an ear out for the countdown. Finally with less than 30 seconds Rik shouts,

"Guys time to go, now!" The trio climb into a pod with other scientists and escapes as the whole laboratory explodes.

"Whoa," said Rik, watching the place explode and crumble. "That was kinda cool, I hope everyone was able to escape."

"Same here", said Nate, "Vans will have nowhere to run and hide once we get back up there." They emerge on the surface and there are now dozens of scientist strewn about on the beach.

"Where is Vans?" Nate asked. Then they heard Captain Grayson screaming,

"Ah! What are you doing?! Leave me alone!" The trio runs to see that Vans Colter in a last ditch effort was trying to hijack the airship.

"Okay," said Nate, "now it's over just give up will ya?" Vans pinned Grayson's arm behind his back and points a gun to his head.

"Of course he would do that" Tox says.

"Now" Vans said, "make a move and I blow his head off!" Rik was unsure what to do, he did not dare to move. However Nate looks at Tox and nods, they both teleport behind Vans. Nate grabs at the gun while Tox teleports back to Rik's side bringing Grayson to safety. Nate wrestles with Vans trying to point the gun towards him as Vans wrestles to shoot Nate. They eventually fall over the side of the airship and into the water. Soon after a moment Nate emerges from the water amulet in hand.

"Where is Vans?" asked Rik. "Did ya finished him?"

"Yeah," said Nate, "it's over let's go."

"Thank goodness" said Grayson, "and look at these science fellows, we should give them a ride back huh?"

"It's better than leaving them here." said Nate. And so after loading up all of the refugee scientists, they set sail back to Skyhaven. Upon their arrival the mayor is waiting to meet them. Upon hearing of Vans Colter's intentions the mayor was happy to hear he has met his end. They celebrated as the people of the city claim them to be heros.

"You hear that Tox? We're heros!" said Rik.

"I am no hero Rik, I could never even consider it." Tox replies.

"Aw don't be like that," Rik said, "what you done is in the past now, you should stop thinkin about it."

"Perhaps," Tox says, "but you know what they say about those who forget the past."

"Uhm, right", Rik said, "let's just eat some food already, I'm starving!" After a lovely celebration they bid everyone goodbye and thanked Captain Grayson for his services. They teleport in a ball of light back to the Underworld Dimension. It was the same routine as last time. Doom Slayer does what he does and rips and tears the demons and they go up to the gate. The sigil on the amulet matches with the seal perfectly and another one is broke.

"We are half-way now," said Nate. "This is going better than I thought it would."

Rik feels weird vibrations coming from the gem again but ignores it for the moment. "Alright everyone" Nate says, "hold on to your tails we are going to the next world." They teleport away in a ball of light and before Rik knew it he was in yet another world. He still cannot get used to that strange sensation of teleporting as he trains to focus his eyes. He looks around and the first thing he sees is a giant carrot with big googly eyes hopping around.

"Where are we?" Rik asks.

"Right now we are in Spiral Mountain" Nate says. Some bear and bird lives here as well as a witch, at least she used too I think." The mentioned bear and bird approach, they must have seen the flashing light out their window.

"Well speaking of which" Tox said, "there they are…"

 _ **End of Chapter 7**_

 _ **Chapter 8: Somewhere in the Multiverse**_

The Bird seems to be in the Bear's backpack, they both approach.

"Whoa," said The Bear, "that was some light show!"

"Greetings" said Nate, "I'm Nate, and these fellows are Tox and Rik."

"Nice to meet you," said the bear, "I'm Banjo and this is Kazooie."

"So how does that bird fit in your bag?" Rik asks.

"Cause I'm alot thinner than you think mutt face!" Kazooie shouted.

"Kazooie!" Banjo yelled.

"That's kinda rude," said Rik, "I was just sayin the bag looks kinda small that's all." Suddenly the giant boulder nearby begins to move a bit. And a voice says,

"Who is there? That does not sound like that bear and bird, come on what is the word?" "I cannot see since from under this boulder I cannot set myself free."

"Who is that speaking in rhyme from under the boulder?" asked Tox

"It's that hag," Kazooie, "the evil witch Grunty that snatched Banjo's sister so we beat her up and that was the result." Grunty begins to speak again,

"I wanted to be pretty! Now under this boulder I remain what a pitty…"

"Well actually," said Banjo, "the jinjos defeated Grunty, and speaking of Tooty anyone seen a blond little bear girl around?"

"Nope" said Nate. "We have not, sorry."

"Perhaps she's in Grunty's lair, dunno where else she would be."

"Seeing that's the only other place to go can we tag along?" asked Nate.

"What? Why should we? We hardly know you fox trot!" said Kazooie.

"Now that is unnecessary," said Tox, "any chance you can speak to us without petty insults?"

"Not a chance lizard breath!" Kazooie says.

"It was worth a try" Tox says to himself a little exasperated.

"We are searching for something," said Nate, "I will explain on the way if you will let us join."

So they tag along with the strange duo and Nate explains what they are doing as they walk into the witch's lair. Rik felt the weird vibrations coming from his pocket again. He broke off from the group without them noticing and went to a different room. Taking the gem out he looked into it and saw many different worlds. Before he knew it he was off in a ball of light and Rik was not prepared for it. Rik arrives to an unknown world feeling sick and really dizzy, he shakes it off and looks around. He seemed to be in a forestry area outside some kind of wall.

"Oh no," Rik said to himself. "No, no, no I am lost in another world all by myself? This can't be happening."

"My, my dear boy" said a voice behind him, "you look quite distraught, perhaps I could be of assistance?" Rik turns around to see a nicely dressed bear with a monocle holding a huge sack with a image of a gem.

"Uh, who are you?" Rik asks.

"I am Moneybags," the Bear said, "and I noticed you have quite the beauty of a gem there."

"Yeah? What of it?" asked Rik.

"I was thinking you would like to purchase some information" Moneybags said.

"Information about where I am?" asked Rik. "I could go ask anyone around here for that you know."

"Well, I suppose that is true." Moneybags says. Then a small purple dragon came around from the entrance of the wall.

"Hey Moneybags! I thought I told you to get lost!" the Dragon said.

"Oh, Spyro!" said Moneybags, "you still harbor resentment for me do you?"

"You keep trying to scam everyone!" said Spyro. "If I were you I would get out of here, the other dragons wouldn't be too happy to see you again."

"Drat" said Moneybags, "I should be getting back to working on my haiku anyway."

"Right, have fun with that I guess." said Spyro. "Anyway sorry about that, I'm Spyro and this is my dragonfly Sparx, what brings you to the Dragon Realms?"

"Well, I accidently came here" Rik said. "This gem brought me here." Rik shows Spyro the gem.

"Wow, never seen anything like it," said Spyro.

"Viiviiv!' said Sparx.

"It is very rare gem, or so I'm told" Rik says.

"Well follow me" said Spyro, "Bianca might know something, she's a sorceress."

"Why do you think that?" asked Rik.

"Dunno, blind guess really" Spyro replies. Rik follows Spyro and he sees dragons everywhere, including all the baby ones. The baby dragons swarmed Rik scratching him and nipping hopping he would play with them.

"Hey back off!" said Rik.

"Guys I don't think he wants to play," said Spyro, "be good and leave him be for your uncle Spyro alright?"

"Aww alright" one of the baby dragons sighed and they let Rik have room.

"Seems like you guys have a handful with all the little dragons" Rik said.

"Yeah," said Spyro, "anyway my friends Hunter and Bianca are up ahead." To Rik, Hunter looked to be some form of cat and Bianca was a rabbit girl.

"Hey Spyro!" said Hunter, "Who is your new friend there?"

"I'm Rik," Rik says.

"He's lost" said Spyro, "that gem brought him here from another world."

"Even beyond the portals?" Bianca asks.

"Yeah," said Spyro, "would you know anything about that gem?"

"Um, no sorry," said Bianca, "however if it brought you here it can bring you elsewhere."

"I don't want to get even more lost." said Rik

"Look at it this way," said Bianca, "you are lost among infinite amounts of worlds right?"

"Yeah I guess" said Rik

"Well," said Bianca, "you can't get any more lost than you are now then".

"So I should just try and do what I did again and go to another world?" asks Rik.

"Yeah" said Bianca, "It's really your only hope."

"Well," said Hunter, "if you are gonna leave now good-bye and good luck!"

"Yes, best of luck" said Bianca.

"See you again maybe?" asked Spyro.

"Doubt it" said Rik, "but thanks and goodbye". Rik takes out the gem and looks at it, he sees the many worlds again and he is off. When he arrived to the next world it was dark and he could not see.

"Wow, it is way too dark here" Rik says to himself. He blindly stumbles a bit and finds a dresser with some matches. Rik lights one and looks around and sees a terrifying monster standing right behind him. It was a monster that had seemingly buggy eyes and its jaw hung down to its chest like a bib. Rik ran away as his head began to ache and his vision blurred. It was as if merely looking at the monster had poisoned his brain.

"I need to get out of here now!" Rik shouted as he pulled out the gem again. He looks into it sees another universe and teleports. He arrives and once again it is dark as can be, he lights another match. Looking up at what is in front of him it looked like robotic animals, really creepy looking too.

"Um, next world it is!" Riks says as he uses the gem again to escape the world and warp into the next. Arriving to the next world he sees he is in a city made of metal.

"Wow," said Rik, "that is a lot of metal." He is approached by a guard in metal looking armor but not like a knight's armor.

"You!" shouted the guard, "stop right there!"

"What?" Rik asks.

"Do you know what caused that light?" the Guard asked.

"Uh, nope, no clue" Rik says.

"Very well then" the guard says and moves on. However Rik did catch the attention of a particular duo nearby.

"That was quite the light show!" shouted the orange looking weasel.

"Yeah right? Crazy" Rik replies.

"There's no pretending we saw the whole thing" the guy with the yellowish green hair and pointed ears said.

"Oh, you did?" asked Rik, "well don't worry I am leaving".

"Hold on a second!" said the Weasel, "I recognized that light y'know". Suddenly Rik remembers that Nate mentioned him before.

"Hey," Rik said, "you must be the orange obnoxious weasel Nate mentioned."

"What?!" exclaimed the Weasel, "he said that? I am an Ottsel for your information buddy!"

"Well," Rik said "he said obnoxious looking weasel, anyhow what's ya names?"

"I am Daxter and this is Jak" Daxter says pointing down at Jak.

"Right I'm Rik" Rik says.

"Hey, we should have Keria look at that gem for you" Jak says.

"Why is that?" asked Rik

"Well it's how I got lost!" Daxter said, "she knows a bit about it."

"Okay" Rik says, "hopefully she will help me out on getting back to the world I was in." They go to a building made of metal in the city somewhere. Rik meets Keria and shows her the gem and to her surprise this gem was vastly different.

"It seems these gems are not all made the same" Keria said.

"What?" asked Rik "why is that?"

"It's hard to explain," Keria said "but looks as if each one was crafted by someone else." Daxter grabs the gem and says,

"I remember using this thing how different can it be?"

"Dax, don't do what you did last time" Jak said.

"Don't worry I wouldn't do that again" Daxter said.

"Hey just give it back" said Rik, "if you guys can't help me I should just keep going."

"Hey careful!" Daxter shouts and in a flash both him and Rik were gone. They both crashed down to another world in a ball of light. When Rik regains his vision it was meeting the ottsel's angry gaze. And his anger was hotter than the desert they found themselves in.

"Um, whoops" Rik said.

"Seriously?!" Daxter exclaimed. "Now we are both lost, I told you to be careful!"

"Hey stop yelling you loud mouth" Rik said.

"Well maybe you should have waited until I was out of the way mutt face!" Daxter shouted angrily.

"Oh yeah, I haven't heard that one before!" Rik shouted back. "Quit it okay? We all make mistakes, I just need to go back the way I came."

"You remember what world you went to right?" Daxter asked.

"Yeah, it was this one?" They teleported away again and this time they were in a kingdom full of candy people.

"Whoa," Rik said, "think we would get thrown in the dungeon for just tasting them?"

"Probably" said Daxter, "wrong world so let's get going before you do something you will regret." Another teleportation later and they find themselves in another world. It was a small town with smiling people everywhere.

"Wrong again!" Daxter said. A man walks up towards the two and begins to speak,

"Hello my name is John my fellows, are you lost I could help you at no cost!"

"Are you rhyming?" asked Rik.

"Yes," said John "it is no guess, everyone, everywhere rhymes in all sorts of kinds."

"That's silly, how do you even think that stuff up so quickly?" asked Daxter.

"Easily and naturally," said John, " it is in our nature as well in our literature, we always rhyme forever cause we like to sound quite clever!"

"Well we will leave you to that then" Daxter said, "let's go mutt face!"

"I told you to not call me that!" Rik said annoyed.

"No you didn't" Daxter said.

"Well I'm telling you now, quit it" Rik said.

They then take off and into another world and in front of some guy wearing some blue jumpsuit. And they were amongst some ruins of a building that was blown out.

"What in the heck are you things? Mutated animals?" asked the Man.

"No we ain't no mutated freaks!" said Daxter.

"Yeah" said Rik, "we are travelers from another world".

"Oh, okay.. I guess" said the Man. "At least you didn't wake that deathclaw up over there." Rik looks at the creature and notices it was a giant lizard creature, with deadly looking claws hence the beasts name.

"Yeah it is a good thing we didn't" Rik said. Some rubble loosens from the ceiling and lands on Daxter's tail.

"Ouch!" Daxter shouts, there is then a roar as the deathclaw rises from it's slumber angrily.

"Oh for fu-" the man shouts as Daxter and Rik teleports away as quickly as possible. They then arrive at another world full of people in a town. A man walks up and says,

"Uh-ah-huh-ah-uh-ah-uh"

"Uh, what?" asked Rik.

"Uh-huh-ha-uh-hmm-ha-oh-aaa" the Strange Man said.

"Okay that's it!" Daxter shouted, "give me that gem already!"

"What? Hey don't-" Rik says as they teleport again and this time back in Keira's workshop."

"Yes!" Daxter shouted, "I'm back, phew!"

"Glad you weren't missing for months this time" Jak said.

"Yeah sorry about that" Rik said.

"No worries" said Keira, "it was an accident after all."

"Yeah and uh, no hard feelings okay Rik?" Daxter asked.

"No problem" Rik said.

"Try to imagine where you need to go" said Keira, "I don't know how much that will help but good luck!"

"Alright, I could try that, goodbye!" Rik says.

Rik then teleports away to another world just unsure where he would end up next. When he arrives he notices that the architecture is quite nice looking. A minstrel starts bugging him singing about how he is strange dog person.

"Get outta here" Rik says "I don't need that." Then suddenly a thief steals Rik's gem and begins climbing up a building.

"Hey you can't take that!" Rik shouts. Then another cloaked figure wearing red and white robes charged after the thief.

"Great someone else trying to steal my gem" Rik says to himself. He runs up to what seems to be a bunch of crates being held up by ropes. Riks slashes the rope and grabs on as he is hoisted up to the roof top. He begins to pursuit them but then comes to a point that was beyond his ability to jump. He attempted the jump anyway and came crashing down on a veggie and fruits stall frightening the owner.

"I uh, am sorry, yeah sorry I will just go" Rik stammers. Rik feels like his luck has run out and just as he began to walk away he sees the cloaked figure approaching him.

"Here" he said, "thought you would be wanting this back."

"Wow, thanks Mr?" Rik asks.

"Ezio," the cloaked man said "and it was no problem _mio amico"_ and then he disappeared up and over another wall. Rik gazes over at the wall he climbed over for a moment then teleports to another world. Rik arrives to another world to be met by some strangers in the middle of some sciency facility unfamiliar to Rik.

"My, My!" said a Crazy Looking Man, "did this creature just teleport from another world?" "I do wonder what possibilities lie in those other worlds" he continued.

"I must be drunk!" said the Drunk Man. "I see man with dog face!"

"That's because it _is_ a dog man Nikolai" said the Crazy Looking Man.

"Dog? Looks more akin to a kitsune to me or as the american would say, 'a fox'" said the Man with the Sword.

"Same difference Takeo, a curious specimen he is netherless" said The Crazy Man.

"Hey!" yelled the Angry Looking Man, "there's more freakbags heading our way!"

"Ah yes more of the.. Dead, I am well aware Dempsey" said The Crazy Man.

"Well get your head out of you ass and get killing Richtofen!" Dempsey shouted. Rik is stricken with confusion for a moment and asks,

"Wait, what are freakbags?"

"Didn't you hear me?" Richtofen said, "the dead.. Zombies! Ahahaha, beautiful isn't it?"

"Um, no" Riks says

"Oh shame," said Richtofen, "I usually am the only one to see the beauty in death itself."

"Yeah he's a freak that's why I hate him" said Dempsey shooting at a hoard of zombies.

"I shoot much better drunk!" yelled Nikolai, "I need more vodka!"

"Trust me pal, I think you had about enough" Rik said. Rik notices that zombies were behind him, he could leave now but he decided to help out first. Rik took out some throwing knives and aimed for the head cause Dempsey said that would be the best way to take em down. Eventually Rik charged a knife to chain lightning and it was very effective.

"Ooo," said Richtofen, "who needs the wunderwaffe when you have an electric canine of death?" Eventually the numbers dwindled and Rik decided it was time to move on.

"Alright gotta go" Rik said, "good bye and good luck" and then he teleported away to another universe. Rik then found himself in a realm that is all white, Rik looks around frantically trying to see where the voice is coming fr-

 _*record scratch*_

Rik: What? Why are you literally saying everything I'm doing?

Narrator: _*Angrily*_ Oh great now you have done it, the story changed from a novel to a manuscript.

Rik: * _confused*_ I uh, what?

Narrator: You cannot keep a novel format if you talk to the narrator, I cannot narrate on myself that would be silly!

Rik: Wait, so I'm not real then?

Narrator: _*concerned*_ What? Of course you are real, in this world you can just hear your own personal narrator.. for some reason.

Rik: Oh, that doesn't make sense.

Narrator: Neither does this premise mostly, I mean how does a gem take you to other worlds?

Rik: _*shrugs*_ I dunno, it just works I guess.

Narrator: Yes I suppose it just does, every answer to every plot hole would just leave more plot holes. You would go crazy before solving anything

Rik: Yeah, so do you live in my head or..?

Narrator: Well something like that I suppose but we really should get back on track here don't you think?

Rik: Yeah I guess so.

Narrator: Guess so indeed and do not worry about this revelation because your memory will be wiped of this conversation upon exit.

Rik: Wait what? Why?

Narrator: I don't know! I'm just reading the script here.

Rik: But didn't you say I was real? Why is there a script?

Narrator: _*annoyed*_ It's complicated, please just take your leave already

Rik: Alright fine, sheesh.

 _Rik then takes the gem and leaves. As he does everything returns to the format that it should be and his adventure carries on._

"Whoa" Rik said, "what happened in the last world?" "Did I even visit another world before this one? Ah whatever where am I now anyhow?" This time he was in The Middle of Nowhere, at least that is what the sign said.

"The Middle of Nowhere, sounds about right" Rik says to himself walking along. He sees a farm house off in the distance and a purple dog digging a hole. Rik approaches eagerly hoping to help out, it's been too long since he was able to make a good burrow.

"Hello there!" Rik said.

"Aroo?" The Purple Dog said in response

"I am Rik," Rik said, "you have a pretty decent hole goin here, need any help?"

"I'm Courage" said the Dog, "I guess I could use some help".

"Great, being a Kobold I am a master at burrowing" Rik said. "Whatcha diggin for anyway?" Courage just shrugs and just keeps digging. To Rik's surprise the dog was really quick at digging. He even began digging through solid rock and eventually he falls face first into a ravine. _*Thwack!*_

"Ahahahaa" Courage laughs but is obviously in pain.

"Ooh. that gotta hurt" said Rik, "hold on I will getcha." Rik goes into the farmhouse and sees an old couple.

"Hey your dog kinda fell into a ravine got any rope?" Rik asks.

"Oh no poor Courage, I hope he's alright" said the Old Lady with mashed potato looking hair.

"Bah he's fine, don't need no stinkin rope" said the Crabby Old Man wearing a cap.

"Eustace!" yelled The Old Lady hitting him with a rolling pin. _*Smack*_

"Ow! What did I do?" Eustace said rubbing his head. "Alright, the rope is in the basement."

"Thanks" Rik said, he quickly gets the rope and goes to aid Courage. Rik uses the rope to safely descend into the ravine. He finds Courage looking at what seems to be a strange artifact. He notices that a sigil begins to pulsate off of it. Rik says,

"Wow, I think I just found the fourth sigil marked object by accident". "What are even the odds of that?" Courage just shrugs unsure, he clearly does not understand what any of that meant. Rik somehow makes the object disappear into the gem. He was not sure how he did that or how he will get it back out. But at least it is in safe keeping unless he loses the gem itself. Rik looks at Courage and asks,

"How come you won't talk again? You were talking before."

"Well, I usually don't talk very much" said Courage. "Fluent sentences take effort y'know, especially for a dog."

"Alright well let's go then," said Rik, a spider suddenly descends from the darkness. Courage screams,

"AAAAAH" and freaks out in a very cartoonish manner Rik has never seen. Then Rik takes out some throwing knives and quickly dispatches the arachnid.

"Phew!" Courage says.

"Yeah, no problem" Rik says, "I'm good at fighting." They climb up the rope and back onto the surface.

"Well thanks for helping me find this" Rik said.

"No problem" Courage replies and after the two said goodbye Rik teleports to the next world hoping he has the right one. He arrives to the next world and notices that he is in a jungly location. Before he could begin to look around Melanie appears once again. Rik is unsure what she wants, but he knows that it may be important…

 _ **End of Chapter 8**_

 _ **Chapter 9: The Plane of Non-Existence**_

Melanie was just there floating Rik walks up to her.

"Hi again" he said.

"Yes" Melanie replied, "hello Rik you are not supposed to be here".

"I know" said Rik, "I've been trying to get back with the others".

"No Rik" Melanie said, "you are on the right path only you are lost." "You embarked on your journey a little sooner than expected however." Rik is a little confused and wonders out loud,

"What does that mean?"

"Leave this world" Melanie said. "Leave and enter the realm considered the edge of the multiverse". "Enter the The Plane of Non-Existence, I have something to show you". She then fades away and Rik is left confused.

"Okay then" Rik said, "wait what is _considered_ the edge? That is isn't really enough to go on, guess I just have to get lucky". Rik then hears some commotion amongst the jungle brush.

"Gah! Crash you imbecile!" said one voice.

"Geah yabababa!" Sputtered Crash.

"(Gasps) How dare you say that about mother!" Said the other voice. "I will make you pay for that!" Rik comes out from the brush and says,

"Uh, what even?"

"What?" Said the short big headed scientist. "Have you never seen an mad scientist and and an imbecile of a marsupial argue before?"

"No" said Rik, "can't say I have".

"Oh" said the scientist, "my bad then, I am Dr. Neo Cortex by the way. "I am recruiting just an fyi I have business cards!" Crash makes a face as if he wanted to say something in disgust.

"No thanks," Rik said, "I'm good, and leaving in fact, you good here.. Crash?" Crash gives a thumbs up and pushes Cortex so he falls over a log.

"Ah! Hey!" Screamed Cortex and the two fight in a literal cloud of dust. Rik shrugs and says,

"Well I guess I'll leave now then." Rik teleports away in search for the edge of something that possibly does not exist. Rik arrives in the next world in front of what seemed like a bank. Rik looks around and notices that the bridge leading to the entrance was out.

"Well maybe there's another way" Rik says surveying the area and notices that there is a passway nearby. He walks down and up the passageway and emerges from what looked to be the remains of a lighthouse.

"What is with the lighthouse?" Rik wonders out loud, "there's no sea 'round here." Rik walks down the path and up a hill where there are giant beetles. They looked cartoonish and a bit dumb.

"Oi, wat do ya reckon he's doin?" said the Giant Dung Beetle.

"I dunno maybe he's jest lost" said the Second Beetle. "Recken we give em a good ol bloody slap?"

"Yeh sure, only if he comes near here though" said the First Beetle. Rik begins to walk up the hill and the beetles flew in to attack, Rik is quick and hits a beetle with a knife.

"Oh _**S &%**_, Jerry! Okay you win I'm _**F &% **_out here!" the Beetle yelled in terror as he fled.

"That guy had some colorful words" Rik said as he sheathed his knives and continued along his way. Rik eventually walked up to a point that smelled absolutely horrendous.

"Geck!" Rik said, "Nope not goin that way, what a stench! Heh, and I thought Syx smelled bad!" He turned heel and went the opposite direction and towards the other pathway to what seemed like a giant barn. There were sentient blocks of metal hopping about and a bee with a sunflower that had giant- well never mind. Rik looked around a bit and saw that there was no way to go but back.

"Wonder where I am even going" Rik says to himself. He walks back towards a spiral path going up. He is then stopped by a queen bee asking if he seen her husband.

"Um yeah I think so." Rik said, "he might of been the bee with that sunflower with th-"

The queen just started crying,

"Oh I knew it, we are through I'm telling you! Through!" Rik wonders if it would have been better to not say where he was but then again it would have been wrong to lie. He walks up the spiral path and exits onto a bridge over a waterfall. He crosses the giant bridge and eventually realizes that the gaps between ledges were too far for him to leap. So he took a dive into the water below and swam towards a little island. He looks around and realises that there is nowhere else to go. He then hears a voice talking to him,

"Hey, you there, fox erhm.. No, no.. uhh dog?"

"Kobold," Rik said, "and my name is Rik."

"Ahh okay, I am Birdeeh."

"Beardy?"asks Rik, "you ain't got a beard."

"Ugh no, Birdy, I scares birds."

"Oh, right, anyhow what?" Rik says.

"There is passage," Birdy said, "wondered how strangers got here and it turns out there's.. secret passage, lever behind bush there". Rik finds the lever and pulls it and it opens up the path.

"Hey thanks for the tip!" Rik says.

"No problem if ya can, repay me with mepsipax."

"Uh sure, I will get on it." Rik said and he walks down the passage. Eventually the passage transcended into a sewer system of some sort and it smelled.

"Where's the exit already?" Rik asks himself as he continued walking. Eventually he found a ladder, Rik climbs it and removes the sewer cover to find he is in a town of some kind. A couple of grey squirrels looked at him wondering what he was doing down in the sewers no doubt.

"G'day" Rik says and walks down the street and towards what looked like a pub. He enters the place and looks around eventually he asks the bartender,

"Anything good?" The Bartender was a big squirrel with some muscle, he wrinkles his nose and says to Rik,

"You smell a bit y'know."

"Yeah I'm sure I do" Rik said.

"Well got any money?" No money, no service" the Bartender said. Rik takes the gem out of his pocket and fumbles for some coin.

"Will this do?" he asks. The bartender looks at the coins,

"Uh, what is that?" he asks.

"Some gold I happened to have from a while back" Rik says.

"My apologies, but we don't accept gold coins" said the Bartender.

"Okay guess I will go th-" Rik began before a red squirrel interrupted.

"Now, hold on a sec" he said. "I got yer tab, here give him a drink will ya?"

"Thanks" said Rik, "who are you?"

"I'm Conker," said the squirrel, "and I only did that to get your attention, anyhow what's your name?"

"I'm Rik," Rik replied, "and why did you want my attention?"

"Sit down have a mug or two first" Conker said. "Afterwards come with me to my house, I may know a thing or two about that gem you have there." Rik then remembers that Nate has talked about Conker before, Rik wonders if he really could help. The two of them share a drink and Rik tells Conker about his journey so far. They finish up and began walking to Conker's home. Conker tells Rik about his Bad Fur Day and how he eventually became a king.

"Wow," Rik said, "you were a king?" "What did you do to no longer be the king though?"

"Well I didn't know how to be one first of all" Conker said. "I threw parties with lots of booze and women and kinda ignored any real problems."

"Oh, so they kicked you out then?" Rik asked.

"Well they tried to execute me" Conker said. And I had another grand adventure proving that I was not worth executing by saving the world or something."

"Really?" asked Rik, "what was that all about?"

"Can't say," Conker said, "my sequel never saw the light of day."

"Okay whatever that meant" Rik said.

"Yeah don't worry about it" Conker said. "I always say things that don't make sense" Conker says with a wink towards no one in particular. They walk up to Conker's house and Rik asks,

"Why is your house so pink?"

"It belonged to my dead girlfriend" Conker said.

"Oh yeah, you told me about that" Rik said, "again sorry for your loss."

"It's fine, don't cha worry" Conker said. They enter the house and Rik notices that there is even more pink on the inside. Suddenly there is ringing from a device nearby,

"What is that?" Rik asks.

"My phone," Conker said, "let the answering machine get it" The phone stops ringing and Rik could hear Conker"s voice saying to leave a message through the phone. Then a women started talking,

"Heeello Conker, just wanted to thank you for the lovely evening last night." The Woman continues on, "and I wanted to espec-" Conker hits a button cutting her off.

"Who was that?" asked Rik.

"Wrong number" Conker said.

"She said you name though" Rik said.

"Oh there are plenty of Conker's out there I'm sure" Conker replied. He then takes out some packet labeled 'script'.

"Hmm let's see" Conker said to himself. "Wait, PG-13? I am not a PG-13 character! How did I not notice that?" "I should really get in better touch with my agent." Rik confused asks,

"What now?" Conker looks up and says,

"Ugh, you smell, take care of that will you? We'll talk then." Rik goes and washes the smell out of him as best as he could. He comes back to Conker talking to someone on the phone.

"Yeah, yeah," Conker said "I got the address, no problem, okay bye."

"And what was that?" asked Rik.

"Nothing, I take on some side business to get by."

"Okay, before we get started let me ask you," Rik said. "Why did you give Nate your gem and just stayed here?"

"Well" said Conker, "after doing what that spirity lady said, name was Eris I believe I decided to quit after a while." "Sure it was cool to go to entirely different worlds but I was not all about that righteous justice and stuff."

"So you quit cause you are not a good guy?" Rik asks.

"No," Conker said "I quit cause I was morally ambiguous and it didn't help me keep my home here". "In short it did not pay at all and I don't do nothin for free."

"Oh, so you're that type then?" Rik asks.

"Yep, anyhow that's why I gave Nate that rock" Conker said.

"And you said you also talked to a space lady too?" Rik asked.

"Yep," Conker said. "She glowed greenish blue and ghostly."

"I have spoken with her too" Rik said, "but she calls herself Melanie, weird."

"Guess she doesn't want anyone knowing her real name" Conker said.

"Yeah kinda like Tox" Rik said.

Just as Rik was going to ask Conker what he knew about the gem; a grey squirrel with ginormous glasses walked in from another room.

"Oh Conker! Had no idea you were home" he said.

"Rodent!" Conker yelled, "I thought I kicked you out a month ago!"

"You did" Rodent said, "but I have been living in your basement". "Who's your friend?"

"Just get outta here" Conker said, "I will deal with you when we're done chatting."

"Aww, come on Conker I just want to listen!" Rodent said.

"No you can't," Conker said "now get out of here before I kick you out, literally." Rodent then exits back into the room he came from.

"So he's a friend of yours?" asked Rik.

"Yeah, 'friend'" Conker said.

"You're not very nice to him" Rik said.

"Well I did kick him out," Conker said, "so if you can't imagine I'm not to happy to see him again." "Anyhoo, back on track, yes the gem let me see it." Rik hands it to him and Conker looks at it.

"Different compared to the last one but it's all still the same" Conker said. "Just seek out the world and select with your mind."

"Okay but where is the edge of the Multiverse?" Rik asks.

"There is no edge, infinite means forever, hello" Conker said.

"No, I need to go to the Plane of Non-Existence" Rik said.

"Oh, I see" Conker said. "It's considered the edge of the Multiverse cause that's where the erased universes go." "Hold on let me project this". Conker projects an image on the wall and Conker points telling Rik that it's somewhere on an Island. He must find the portal to enter since it's technically a waste dump rather than a universe.

"Wow you really know your stuff here" Rik said.

"Well," said Conker, "I did all this stuff before".

"Clearly, thanks for all your help" Rik said.

"Hey no problem," Conker said, "I knew I should help when I saw you with that gem."

Conker then thinks a moment and asks,

"Nate said something about defeating an evil right?"

"Yeah" said Rik, "what about it?"

"Well", said Conker, "have you noticed any disturbances from outside forces in other worlds?"

"No" Rik said.

"If the evil was that dangerous something would be up right?" said Conker "Kinda weird how everything is fine even though he says otherwise."

"That is weird" Rik agrees, "he did also mention to me before an attack that began all of this".

"Hmm," Conker says, "sounds like his conflict is on a more personal level don't it?"

"A little," Rik said, "I'm gonna go and see what Melanie wants to show me." Perhaps I will figure out what really is going on here." Conker bids Rik good luck and they says goodbye. Rik then teleports to The Island and looks for a portal way to enter the Plane of Non-Existence. After walking along the shore line Rik came across an archway of some sort up against an overhanging rock face. As he approached the portal activates and he enters.

"Woah" Rik said upon arriving to the Multiverse's junkyard. There were chunks of planet floating around. Space was illuminated with a light show of colors due to all the auras clashing together. It was like that one brief dream Rik had, including all of the artifacts that floated around. Rik saw some golden looking rod, a glowing ball with strange writing on it, a bronze-like egg shaped object. There were gems as well as many other strange and unique looking things floating about. And Rik noticed he had a view of other universes from this The Plain of Non-Existence, it was quite beautiful.

Rik walked around looking for Melanie and came across what looked suspiciously like a Dracon Mage skull and nearby there was also a canine looking one too.

"Strange" Rik says to himself, then suddenly Melanie appears behind him.

"You made it, finally" Melanie said.

"Finally?" Rik said, "maybe if you just brought me here I wouldn't have taken so long!"

"I am not aloud to directly interfere" Melanie said, "I can only influence change."

"What?" Rik asks, "you defeated Volkiris, that's kind of direct."

"No," Melanie said, "you and your friend wounded him." "And even though I said the chant you were the one holding the gem."

"Okay then" Rik says, "why am I here then?"

"Look around, do you see how cluttered it is?" Melanie asks.

"A bit I guess, why?" Rik asks.

"As you know erased universes come here" Melanie said. "However this is a rare occurrence and it is absolutely flooded now."

"Still don't see the bad" Rik said. Melanie then points at what looked like a black hole.

"The Black Hole in the distance keeps this area in check" Melanie says. "However due to all of the universes arriving at an alarming rate; there are now signs of danger as the black hole consumes more than it should all at once."

"And?" Rik asks.

"And" Melanie replies, "it's being built up to the point that it could become even stronger where it will expand outside it's own realm."

"I assume that's bad then" Rik said.

"Yes" said Melanie, "it is, it would be the start of a supermassive black hole that would consume endlessly." "It could destroy the whole Multiverse; and even though the Multiverse is infinite, worlds would be destroyed forever."

"Okay so it's bad universe stuff, but what do you want me to do?" Rik asks.

"You must break the cycle" Melanie said. "Only you can do it at this point, confront Nate, he is the cause."

"What? Why would he do this?" Rik wonders.

"He does not know yet" Melanie said. "Everytime he rewinds time to begin again he causes more universes to end up here because they no longer exist."

"Well what do I do? Just ask him about it?" Rik asks. Melanie looks to Rik and says,

"Just do whatever you can to help him break from this endless cycle."

"Why me though?" Rik asks, "I'm not as smart as Tox you know."

"Believe me," said Melanie, "I tried before with him, you were the only one I was able to get through to." "Do not fail or else it is one more step closer to destruction, return now to them and do what you must." Melanie fades away and Rik firmly grasps the gem as he

makes his way to the world he was in before. Rik teleports in to where he was in Grunty's lair before. Rik begins to walk through the castle wondering where everyone is, he comes across the room with the witches ugly mug on the floor.

"Rik? Rik where are you?" Tox shouted from down the corridor.

"Tox?" I'm here!" Rik shouted and Tox emerges from a doorway.

"Rik we have been looking for you" Tox said.

"Sorry, it's a big castle." Rik says.

"Rik" Tox says, "where were you?"

"I was just lost, that's all." Rik said.

"Funny," said Tox, "not only you disappear for a couple of hours but I can also sense that strong magic coming from you."

"Magic?" Rik asks.

"Yes," Tox said, "you have one of those gems don't you?"

"Alright," Rik says pulling the gem out of his pocket. "I do have one, picked it up awhile back just don't tell Nate alright?"

"Why not?" asked Tox.

"I have to break the cycle" Rik said, he spent the next several minutes telling Tox what he knew so far. Finally Tox says,

"Interesting, he is resetting time indefinitely, something strange is going on here."

"Yeah" said Rik, "we're gonna have to ask him what the deal is".

"Tox have you found Rik yet?" Nate said sounding not too far.

"Well it's time to go, ready?" Tox asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Rik says.

 _ **End of Chapter 9**_

 _ **Chapter 10: Breaking the Cycle**_

Rik wanted to say something the moment he saw Nate but he hesitated, he wasn't sure the moment would be right.

"Well there you are" said Nate, "we've been looking for you."

"Yea I know" said Rik, "Tox already gave me all that".

"As I'm sure he did" Nate said, "anyhow we are good to go." "The marked object was a toadstool in the old witch's cauldron room."

"Oh you guys found it without me?" Rik asks.

"Well, I did mostly" said Nate. "Tox was looking for you while I did most of the searching."

"Okay, we leavin?" Rik asked.

"Yep" said Nate, "and well, you know tuck your tails". They teleport to the Underworld Dimension and as Nate walks ahead Tox hangs back with Rik.

"What is your plan Rik?" asked Tox.

"I.. don't got one?" Rik says. "I'm kinda just waiting for a good moment."

"Rik," Tox said, "time is wasting with every moment you hesitate".

""You're right" Rik said. "I actually found the last object in one of the worlds I was in and it won't be long till he finds out."

"What?" asked Tox, "what would even be the odds of that happening?"

"I dunno, I was never good with numbers" Rik said.

"Hey!" Nate shouts from up ahead. "What is taking you two? Come on time's wasting." Tox gives Rik a glance telling him to go and confront him, they both catch up to him. The Doom Slayer is hanging around near the gate slamming demon heads together and just doing what he does best.. ripping and tearing. Nate approaches the gate and holds up the toadstool and the seal breaks in a display of sparks and ash.

"And finally we get the last one" Nate said. Nate looks down at his touch screen and realize he cannot find the location of the last object.

"Um, I can't find the last object" Nate said annoyed. "This makes no sense! This device must be out of sync again." Rik steps toward Nate and clears his throat,

"I have it" he says.

"You do?" Nate asks, "how and where did you keep it hidden from me?" Rik pulls out his gem, the green-bluish jewel glimmered in the reflecting light of a nearby flame. Nate looks at the gem in almost disbelief, Nate shakes his head and says,

"Well, what do you know?"

"Enough" said Rik.

"No, I said that as a figure of speech" Nate said, "Now that you have mentioned it though how much is enough?"

"You keep using your gem to make time go backwards somehow" Rik says.

"Oh that?" said Nate, "it's my gems special power, they all have one y'know." ' _Special power?_ ' Rik thought in curiosity wondering what his could be.

"That's cool" Rik said, "but you.. turning back time.. It may be causing some.. trouble."

"Trouble? How? I have done this for awhile now" Nate says.

"Awhile too long Nathan Arlington Reyes" Melanie said appearing suddenly.

"What?" Rik laughs, "your middle name is Arlington?" Tox gives Rik a scolding glance.

"Erhm, back on track," Rik says, "Melanie, I thought you couldn't do anything directly."

"I can explain what I need too now" Melanie said. "Using you as a vessel I am able to confront Nathan directly with the truth now."

"What. Did. I. Do?" Nate asks starting to become annoyed.

"You have created many other realities and destroyed them" Melanie said. "This has been done through repeatedly resetting time with every failure."

"Okay and what is the problem?" Nate asked.

"The universes do not just disappear." said Melanie, "every erased universe goes to The Plane of Non-Existence." "The Black Hole keeping the realm's space clear is now consuming too much; any more will cause a Supermassive Black Hole that would consume endlessly."

"Well, I didn't realize.." Nate stammered.

"Even though," Tox said, "you had no clue of what you were doing how long have you been doing this for?"

"I don't know," said Nate, "maybe a couple or so weeks now?"

"No Nathan," Melanie said, "you have been caught in this endless cycle for centuries."

"Ce.. centuries?" Nate stammers, "n-no it couldn't have been that long.. _already?_ "

"Centuries?" Tox says quite shocked, "it is a small wonder you even have any sanity left."

"Hoo-boy, that must be a really long time then." Rik said.

"Well a century is a hundred years Rik," Tox said, "and he has done this for multiple of them now so yes, it has been a real long time."

"Wow hundreds? Shouldn't he be bones by now?" Rik asks.

"No Rik," Tox says "he has _reseted_ time for centuries, so he has not aged much."

"Oh, yeah should have figured" Rik says.

"I must attend to matters" Melanie said, "I shall see you all again soon."

"Okay bye, I guess.." Rik says. Melanie then disappears doing whatever she needed to supposedly.

"So now that we know this much Nate" Tox said. "Why have you been resetting time for this long unknowingly?" Nate stared at the ground shifting his jaw, finally after a good minute Nate says,

"To kill a bastard that's why".

"Come again Nathan?" Tox said, "I would like a more complete answer."

"Marx, remember him from my story?" Nate said. "He said in death he would become the new King of the Underworld, I didn't believe him until it happened."

"So your hatred has led you to reset time in an attempt to finish him for this long?" Tox said exasperatedly. "You must clearly be out of your head then to hold a grudge for someone you have already killed."

"Hey!" Nate said, "calm down I'm not done." Rik you remember that night in your world when we were sitting at the camp fire?"

"Yea, I do" Rik said.

"You remember I told you about an attack right?" Nate said.

"I do" said Rik, "what about the.. attack?" Suddenly Rik comes to a realization, "wait, your family…"

"Yes," Nate said, "my.. Child and wife were taken." "They are being held in Marx's castle and I have been trying to save them for all this time."

"What?" Tox asked, "why would you not tell us this?"

"Well," said Nate, "you would be surprised on how many wouldn't bat an eye at a man trying to save his family."

"That is somewhat of a weak excuse" said Tox. "Were you perhaps worried of being turned down since you are in pursuit of vengeance?"

"I suppose you could say I want to get even with him," said Nate. "But you can understand right?" "I just want to save them, they never deserved this."

"I do understand" said Tox, "however you should have never kept this to yourself." "A question though, how come you cannot stop the attack from happening yourself?"

"I have tried that many times." Nate said. "No matter what I would do I would fail and it was a never ending cycle." "I have been hoping this is not happening again, however it has begun to look like it, at least until now hopefully."

"So this isn't your first time in a loop then?" asked Rik.

"No it is not" said Nate, "anyhow now that I have told the truth can we continue?"

"Um yeah, about that" said Rik, "it's inside the gem I dunno how to get it out."

"It's easy, just look at your gem and well, select it" Nate said.

"That is pretty vague don't you think?" questioned Tox.

"Well that's how I do it" said Nate. Rik looks at the gem and puts his hand above it and materializes some kind of food.

"Whoa, had no idea I had this." Rik said

"Whoever had that last must have had a taco in mind for a snack" Nate says.

"Heh, finders keepers" said Rik. Rik tries again and materializes a severed head that had snakes for hair.

"What is this doing in here?!" Rik said surprised.

"Quick!" Nate shouted, "put that back and don't look at her eyes, you'll turn to stone!" Rik quickly puts the head away.

"What was that?" Rik said.

"A Medusa head" Nate said, "whoever owned the gem last must have visited a world full of Greek mythology." "Now try again and choose the right one." Rik once again holds his hand over the gem and finally materializes the strange artifact. It was a sphere of some sort with strange writing all over it.

"That's the one, well done" Nate said.

"You seem to have gotten a grasp of this gem quite quickly Rik" Tox said.

"Yeah I'll say" Nate said, "It took me well over a few years to completely get the hang of mine."

"Guess I'm just a natural?" Rik said shrugging. Rik walks up to the gate and tosses the artifact at the seal. The door opens in a shower of fiery sparks and ash and with the gateway cleared the castle was visible. It sat atop a mountain and at the top balcony a lone figure stood watching.. Waiting.

"Alright, guess we will go now" Rik said, "good luck".

"You're not going?" Nate asked.

"I helped break the cycle didn't I?" Rik asked. "I done my part so I can go home now right?"

"Rik," Nate said, "the cycle is not broken until we win."

"What?" Rik asked, "you could take care of him yourself I thought."

"I could before" Nate said, "but in this realm I may need some assistance."

"Besides," Tox said, "we have came quite far to get here." "And let's not forget, you are also a bearer of one of those cosmic gems now."

"You're right," Rik said, "I must be important for something if I was chosen over Tox with this thing."

"Indeed," said Tox, "though perhaps maybe your cosmic friend was afraid I would have tried to consume it".

"I doubt that Tox" Rik said with a laugh.

"Yes, all joking aside though shall we carry on?" Tox said.

"Yeah, be careful and watch your backs" Nate said. They walked down the pathway cautiously, except for the Doom Slayer though, he seemed to crave fighting. The Doom Slayer scouted ahead keeping a sharp eye out for any hostile enemies nearby. Then suddenly a rather large demon jumped down from above with one green eye and energy cannons for hands.

"Whoa, look out!" Rik said. Nate drew his sword to slash at the demonic beast but The Doom Slayer was faster. Before Rik had a chance to blink the Doom Slayer ripped some kind of tube connecting his arm cannon to its shoulder. The monster then exploded and a horde of lesser demons began to flood in.

"Hope you boys are ready for a fight!" Nate said. They took on the offense as Nate slashed with his sword and Rik took aim with his knives hanging back a little. The Doom Slayer was up close and personal kicking a large muscular looking demon in its white head. Tox was using a combination of ice and black dracon magic to fight off the attacking demons. They ward off the attack and keep moving towards the castle and they eventually reach the castle's gates. As they approached however another ward appeared over the front gates with more seals.

"You have got to be kidding" Rik said.

"If they are, I'm not laughing" Tox said. Suddenly The Doom Slayer takes out a giant looking gun and shot some kind of powerful green energy. It's power shattered the seals and dispelled the barrier.

"What?!" asked Rik, "we could have done that from the start?"

"Actually, I sensed this barrier was far weaker than the previous." said Tox. "I suppose this was their very last line of defense before we made our way through.

"Well it's open," said Nate, "let's hope this is finally the end." The four of them enter the castle and upon entering Nate could hear his wife screaming.

"Lily! Hold on Lily!" Nate screams, "don't you hurt her! Lily!"

"Wait for us!" Rik said running after Nate.

"Hold on Rik!" Tox shouted after him. "This could very well be a trap!" They ran up the flights of stairs and eventually find Nate, and his wife in a big circular room.

"Lily… no" Nate said holding Lily in his arms. Rik could tell just by looks alone that she was dead.

"Nate.. I'm sorry" Rik said sadly

"This is tragic but there is still hope for your son Nate" Tox said. "Do not give up now, we can not afford that."

"I.. I know, I had a feeling I would never be able to save her." "I will make Marx pay for this, where is he?!" From above a figure appeared over the balcony. He was a very evil looking man, he seemed to be quite old with grey hair and a beard. He wore what seems to be a uniform a dictator would wear and over that he wore a trench coat.

"Oh, Nate" Marx said, "my apologies for your wife but she slipped." If only you were faster, you could have caught her."

"You son of a- where is my son, where is Josh?!" Nate shouted.

"Oh, he is still alive and well" Marx said, "and do not worry, I do not plan to kill him anytime soon.. I have other plans for him."

"You better not touch him!" Nate shouted, "If you do I will-"

"Enough!" Marx said, "you need time to cool down Nate, down you all go." Marx pressed a button and the doorway seals and the floor begins to open.

"I knew this would be a trap!" Tox said.

"Yeah, why do you always need to be right?" Rik said. The floor eventually disappears into the sides of the wall and they fall down into the water.

"What are we in? Some kinda huge well?" Rik asks.

"No this isn't a well, it's a cell I think." Nate says. Suddenly a monster rises out of the water with a dozen eyes and huge mouth full of crude looking teeth.

"Anyone got a plan?" Tox asks. Rik quickly materializes something from his gem, it was a rubber ball.

"Rik," Nate said, "how is that supposed to help us?"

"Distraction?" Rik says throwing the ball, the ball bounces around the circular room. The monster seems quite amused and hits the ball as well, Nate hits it before it could fall in the water.

"Well, that seems to be working quite favorably" said Tox. "But the question is for how long?"

"Yeah, good point" said Nate, "first opportunity we have we should-" The Doom Slayer then ripped open the barred door above. He jumped down blasting the creature with a double barrel blast and stomped on its eyes.

"Well that works" Rik said.

"Yeah, good one Doomguy!" Nate said. The Doom Slayer gives a thumbs up and points towards a grate submerged partly in the wall. He tears the bars open giving the trio a route to escape. They begin to leave but stop short when they see Nate hesitate looking back on his wife. Doom Slayer to everyone's surprise puts a supporting hand on Nate's shoulder. Tox says,

"Don't worry, Marx will have retribution for what he had done."

"Yeah, he will be sorry" said Rik.

"Thanks guys," Nate said, "we will have to come back, I can't bear to just leave her here." They enter through crawling to the other side, it connected to yet another dungeon, fortunately there was a set of stairs leading out. Upon exiting the corridor they came across a hallway that led to the main corridor. After some searching they find a stairway leading up. They begin to enter a room but a door cuts them off leaving Rik and Doom Slayer on the other side.

"Now what?" asked Rik.

"You'll have to find another way!" Nate shouted from the other side.

"Well come on then Mr. Doom man" Rik said, "there has to be another way right?" Doom Slayer just shrugs and they begin to walk down the hallway. Suddenly a huge demon with horns and beady little evil eyes came smashing through a doorway. It lets out a screech, as it charged Rik readied himself. Doom Slayer pushes Rik aside and jumps up at the beast grabbing his horn. The demon screeches and shoots what looked like green fireballs trying to shake Doom Slayer off. Doom slayer then rips the horn off and smashes the beast's face with it.

"Uh, cool move" Rik said, "you lead the way?" Doom Slayer gives a thumbs up and pulls up a big looking gun that looked to shoot lightning. " _Where does he keep all of those things?'_ Rik wondered as he followed close behind. It seemed the farther they would go up the more demons there would be. Doom Slayer had little trouble dispatching them; Rik tried to help out too but he just wasn't as efficient or fast as The Doom Slayer. Eventually they went up even more stairs and they could here Nate struggling with Marx.

"Sounds like things are getting serious" Rik said. Doom Slayer nodded in agreement and ripped the bars off a nearby window.

"What are you doing?" Rik asked. Doom Slayer then grabbed Rik by the scruff of the neck and jumped out of the window and grabbed the ledge of the roof.

"Whoa, good jump!" Rik said. Doom slayer hoists the both of them up and on the roof top balcony Rik could see Nate and Marx fist fighting. Rik sees that Tox is crouched over, he looked hurt. Rik runs over to him.

"Tox are you okay?" Rik asked.

"I will be fine, I am not much of a fist fighter after all" Tox said.

"I'm going to help Nate, hang tight" Rik said. Rik then runs to aid Nate with both daggers out.

"This is for my wife!" Nate said landing a punch into the evil dictators jaw. "And this is for just being a piece of-" Marx caught Nate's arm and trips him up so he falls on the ground. Marx then picks him up and knee drops him in the back.

"Oof.. that.. won't stop me" Nate said struggling to get up.

"You cannot beat me, don't you remember?" Marx said. "You have come this far oh so many times and failed!" Rik then takes Marx by surprise and slashed his back open. Marx then sprouted demonic looking wings from the wounds.

"Ow!" Marx shouted now taking on a more demonic and sinister dialect, "you mutt, do you really think you can kill me?" "I am immortal! Eternal!"

"I call your bluff!" Rik throws an electrically charged knife at Marx's face. Marx screeches with a hand over his face. When he lowers his hand he reveals that half of his face is now a demonic looking skull.

"You fool, I told you! I cannot die!" Marx picks Rik up by his throat and sprouts claws from his fingers.

"Your end is now!" Marx shouts. Doom Slayer then grabs Rik and kicks Marx back hard enough for his arm to pop off freeing Rik of Marx's grasp.

"Ow! Hahahaha!" Marx belowed. He then grows a new arm that was swollen and more demon looking and he says,

"Really? Is that all Doom Slayer?" The Doom Slayer then takes out the big gun that shot the green energy and fired. Marx literally exploded from the powerful shot of energy, and to Rik's relief it looked like he was done for good this time.

"Phew, glad that's over" Rik said.

"Yes perhaps now-" Tox began when suddenly Nate says standing up,

"No wait, I remember this, he isn't dead!"

"What?!" Rik and Tox shout.

"He exploded!" Rik said. Then suddenly the mess left behind reforms revealing Marx's true form. He had the evil skullish demonic looking face, the crude looking wings, deadly claws and was much larger compared to his human form.

"Now that's just unfair" Rik said exasperatedly.

"Now what Nate?" Tox asked.

"Something crazy" Nate said as he ripped his gem out of its compartment and threw it up. He pulled out his pistol and shot it causing it to shatter into a portal in the air. Melanie appears and shouts,

"Nate what have you done?! There is no telling where this portal will lead!" "And to destroy one of these gems.. How could you?!"

"Aah!" Rik shouts as he is picked up and sucked into the portal and soon everyone else followed. There was nothing but dark, Rik felt like he was in emptiness, there was nothing for seemingly hours. Rik began to fear he was dead but then suddenly he jolts awake to find himself in a moonlit forest.

"Erhm, hello?" Rik said out loud, "Anyone? Where did everyone go?" He got up and began walking down the forest path. As he walked he fumbled in his pocket and to his horror realizes his gem is gone…

 _ **End of Chapter 10**_

 _ **Chapter 11: [Unknown]**_

Rik upon realizing he has lost his gem checks his other pocket and pats on his vest.

"What? Where? Did it fall out?" Rik asked to no one in particular. "Where is it? I can't be stuck here!" Then Rik hears a fox howl from a tree, Rik looks up and sees the animal looking down below.

"Wait, can foxes even climb trees?" Rik asks. Then suddenly the fox jumps from the branch and spreads wings gliding down gently. It was glowing and white with blue markings on it's fur and had four tails.

"Woah" said Rik, "you look different from a normal fox." Rik then sees that the animal was holding in his mouth Rik's missing gem.

"Hey, that's mine" Rik said, "maybe give that back please?" Rik steps forward and the mystical fox backs away. "Please just give it back" Rik said, "I won't hurt you I just need the gem so I can find my friends." Rik takes another step forward and then the mystical fox beat its wings and begun to fly away.

"Wait!" Rik shouted chasing after the animal. Rik ran after the fox deeper into the forest and eventually the fox disappears before Rik's eyes right into a rock face.

"Wha-what? How?" Rik stammers. Rik looked all around the area to no avail, the creature disappeared into the cliff side. Rik sits on a fallen log and soon realizes something is behind it. It was a skeleton of some girl, her bones looked as if they were ancient.

"Whoa, wonder what happened to her" Rik said examining the remains. In her hand was a bottle of some kind, Rik picks it up snapping a few finger bones.

"Oops sorry" Rik said as he raises the bottle up to read in the moonlight. "Drink to see what is unseen" Rik reads aloud in the moonlit silence.

"Drink to see what is unseen?" Rik repeats confusedly. "Should I?" Rik asks himself unsure. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to try right?" Rik asks himself as he pops the cork. Upon opening the bottle it smelled of despair and agony, at least that is what it felt on Rik's nose.

"Ugh, why do I get the feeling that this might kill me instantly?" Rik says holding his snout. Suddenly Rik here's a voice,

" _Drink it, you will never leave if you do not."_

"What? Who are you?" Rik says. Nothing, there is only silence as Rik is left there standing and contemplating on whether to drink the foul concoction or not. Eventually Rik plugs his snout and takes a sip from the bottle. He still gags even though he tried to not taste it; it tasted like moldy swamp water and rotten fish digiore and that description was the least disgusting. Rik's head ached as everything around him morphed into a nightmarish version of the forest he was in.

"What just happened?" Rik says looking around, the forest was now more sinister looking and evil. The overall bluish tint of the moonlit forest has been replaced with a slightly red one with a menacing looking moon overhead. The skeleton is now a corpse ridden with maggots,

"Ewah!" Rik sputtered in surprise and stepped back, looking around he saw that the cliff face was now a cave. "How could something so mystical be part of all this?" Rik wondered as he walked along. Upon entering the cave Rik could see a Werewolf surrounded by bones, the Fox stood at the other end of the cave. Rik slowly tries to sneak by the Werewolf unnoticed but accidentally steps on a bone awakening the creature. Rik quickly sips the horrible liquid again before the Werewolf attacks and Rik finds that it does reverse the effect. He was in a cave with a natural spring and moonlight peeking through the cracks, safe and in peace.

"What even is this stuff?" Rik asks looking over the bottle. The voice echoes in Rik's mind again,

" _This potion allows you to see both realities as you now know, to escape however you must switch between them."_

"What?" Rik says, "who is saying that?" Again silence, Rik has no clue what is going on but he continues on anyway. Perhaps in time all of this will make sense, but for now all he needed was the gem from the mystical fox. Rik exits the cave and sees the fox is nowhere to be found. He drinks from the bottle again and sees the fox in front of him.

"I got you now! Rik says, the fox flies upward and through the twisted looking trees. "Okay I guess not then" Rik said, looking around Rik saw some heads hanging from a tree, entangled by their long white hair.

"Whoa, what?"

"Yes, you" said a head, "we will give you this shiny thing if you help us".

"Okay, but why are you all.. like that?"

"Curiosity befel on us when we saw the shining trinket in this tree." a head answered.

"Retrieve our comb from the nasty Wolf monster and we will reward you."

"What?" said Rik, "Is it even worth it?"

"Depends I suppose" said another hanging head.

"What is it anyway?" Rik asks.

"Don't know" said another head, "it's shiny, that's all."

"Okay, I will keep it in mind" Rik said as he moved on drinking the bottle again to go back to the nice moonlit forest. Eventually Rik finds the fox was back in that reality too and at some kind of door. The fox phases right through it leaving Rik on the other side. Rik pulls on the door but it will not open.

"Come on!" Rik said trying to force it open, "I will burrow under it then!" Rik starts to dig at the base of the door but finds out that the floor on the other side is made of metal.

"You've got to be kidding" Rik said exasperatedly. Rik inspects the door and finds that the shiny thing the heads had was a piece of the lock needed for the door. It looked to only be two pieces,

"Okay" said Rik, "this shouldn't be too hard." Rik walks back towards the Werewolf's cave, drinks the potion again and readies himself. The Werewolf spots him and Rik pulls out a bomb and chucks it at the ceiling crushing the creature under rock. Rik looks around and finds the comb a little bent but still useable. Rik walks back to the heads and presents the comb.

"Ah yes! Thank you" the heads clamored "now please comb our hair and set us free."

"What?" Rik says, "what do you guys do when there's no one else?"

"A good point" said a head, "however we are feeling a bit weak, would you kindly comb us free?" Rik sighs,

"Alright fine, just be warned I've never combed my own fur so don't get mad over me not being a good 'hair comber'." Rik did the best he could and soon the heads turned into shiny looking bugs. They thanked him and flew away leaving Rik to really ponder the weirdness of it all. He pockets the first lock piece and begins searching around and eventually he comes to a shack with blood at the doors base.

"That don't look too welcoming" Rik said. He takes a sip from the bottle to enter the peaceful moonlit forest again and looks around. Rik eventually comes across a single tree in a meadow outside the forest and realizes the other lock piece was up high on a branch. Rik couldn't find any good sized rocks to chuck at it so he threw the lock piece he had. It landed in between branches in almost a perfect way to get stuck up there.

"Oh come on!" Rik shouted in frustration throwing his arms up. He takes another sip from the bottle and the meadow turns into a ghostly graveyard full of lost souls. Rik back pedals toward the shed he had seen and tries to open the door. The door was unlocked to his surprise and Rik entered with the door making an eerie creaking noise. He looks around and finds something that is perfect for taking care of trees, an axe.

"This should do it" Rik said picking up the tree chopping tool. "Mpf, a little heavy but I can do this" Rik said as he walked outside to be met with a scary looking man wearing a mask. "Aaa!" Rik yelled, he quickly drinks more of the potion and reality shifts into the moonlit forest again.

"Ech," Rik says wiping his mouth with his forearm. "Weird, it's not starting to taste half bad now". Rik walks toward the tree with the axe and begins to chop at the tree, it was hard and took him awhile but finally the tree falls down.

"Whew" Rik said, "that was as hard as I thought it would be." He picks up the two pieces of lock and races towards the strange door. Rik puts the lock pieces together on the door and realizes he will need a key.

"Where am I going to find a key?" Rik wonders out loud, he begins to search, switching between realities constantly.

"This bottle is bottomless!" Rik comments eventually seeing how it was still half full. Eventually Rik realizes the mask wearing murderer had the key. Rik could not even begin to understand why he had the key. He took no chances and pickpocketed the key off of him when he got the chance. Rik then switched realities quickly before the Masked man noticed.

"Yes I got it!" Rik said, "look out fox I'm comin for my gem." Rik uses the key to unlock the door and to his surprise it looked to be a portal of some kind. Rik steps through and is whisked away to another world? A place? A reality? If only he knew. After being tossed out of the portal Rik sees the fox waiting for him. It scampers off after he approaches taking flight, the night was stormy now and it was raining heavily.

"Great, can't see anything" Rik said to himself as he tried to follow the fox. This stormy night in the forest is a disorienting mess, eventually he sees a lone figure in the distance. It was kobold and only a child, Rik was surprised to see he somehow was back in his own world. There was no way Rik would have just left the poor little Kobold in the storm. So Rik steps forward and introduces himself,

"Hey" he said to the young Kobold, "have you lost your pack?" The young Kobold looks up at him but says nothing.

"I guess you haven't exactly found your voice yet" Rik said. "Follow me okay? I will help you find your pack." As they walked the young Kobold followed closely, Rik considered possibly adopting him if he could not find his pack. After all Rik never had a pack of his own and perhaps by keeping this little one he could provide some form of comfort for the young one.

"What's your name?" Rik asked after walking for a bit. "Can you at least say that?" The little Kobold said nothing, perhaps he was scared, or maybe he truly did not know how to speak. Without warning Rik was knocked down by something,

"Aaa! Hey, what was that?!" Rik shouted, and then he saw the looming figure over the Young Kobold. Rik runs up and stabs at the creature's back and it dissipates into smoke.

"What was that thing?" Rik asks himself.

Rik sees another one when the lightning flashes. He chucks a knife in the direction of where he seen the creature. It screams and Rik knew he had hit it. Rik then picks the Young Kobold up and puts him on his back and begins to run. The dark figures were everywhere, there were too many, Rik ran as fast as he could to keep him and the youngin safe. Rik eventually came to the edge of a waterfall. Thankfully the storm faded at that moment and the morning began to rise, the dark creatures began to dissipate in the morning rays of the sun.

"Looks like it's over" Rik said looking up at the Young Kobold. The Young Kobold smiles and nods but then as a final attempt a dark creature charged at Rik and knocked him over the ledge. Rik fell down trying to hold the Young Kobold close but upon hitting the water he lost his grip and the Young Kobold was whisked away by the rapids. Rik tumbled down the waterfall and luckily there were no jagged rocks at the bottom, it was a pool of water. Rik bursts from the bottom pool gasping for air and then makes his way towards the bank of the river.

"I hope the little guy is alright" Rik said searching for him. "Where did he go?" He searched up and down the riverside and eventually moved in towards the forest and began looking. Rik eventually found him but he was being picked up by a human woman.

"Aw look at you" she said, "all alone and without a pack?" The woman cradled the Young Kobold and said,

"Don't worry, me and my husband will take care of you." She then walked away with the Kobold leaving Rik to watch as he is taken to a new home. He could not see the face of the woman, but he had a feeling he was in good hands.

"Well, at least he will be looked after" Rik said to himself. "She kinda sounded familiar though, I wonder-" Rik then hears the mystical fox again and looks up at a nearby tree.

"You!" Rik shouted, "come back here! I need that!" The mystical fox jumped down and nosedived to the ground. Before making contact with the ground a portal opened up under the fox and he went through. Rik raced after it and jumped into the portal and was whisked away to wherever the fox was going next. Rik blacked out and upon waking he seen the fox standing before him, he waged his tails in anticipation. Rik tried to grab the gem from the fox but it flew away again and the chase continued.

"Where are you going?" Rik said as he tried to follow the fox. Rik was in another forest but this one was.. well beautiful, the surroundings were vibrant and colorful. As Rik continued he was held up by monsters on the way.

"I don't have time for this!" Rik said as he slashed at the monsters and threw knives. Eventually Rik came across a village, he approaches the guards. One of them was a skinny old looking mouse and another was big, strong and much younger.

"Um hi," Rik said, "there's monsters out there ya know."

"Yes we know" said the bulkier looking guard.

"Just makin sure ya know" Rik said, "where am I anyway?"

"This is Aurora Village" said the older looking guard. "You are welcome to visit as long as you bring no trouble."

"Thanks, I won't be around long" Rik said, "uh, seen a glowing white and blue fox with wings and four tails by the way?"

"Yes," said Old Guard, "it scampered through the town". "Er, well more like flew through but you get my meaning."

"Thanks" Rik said, he then made his way through the town.

Some of the residents were a little weird, some were friendly and one was a jerk. A green wolf was obsessing over a box, a strongman offered to arm wrestle, an offer Rik turned down. The mayor seemed nice however, but he seemed a little preoccupied. And upon leaving some mouse fellow was attempting to improve gear with what looked to be slime coats. Rik then sees the fox again on a nearby tree, it fluttered into the forest and Rik ran after it in pursuit. The fox then landed on a branch overhanging a dark figure. Rik then realized that the fox was actually leading him all this time; because Rik quickly realized that the figure was Tox…

 _ **End of Chapter 11**_

 _ **Chapter 12: The Cycle is Broken**_

Rik quickly approaches Tox and says,

"Hey Tox! You been here long?" Tox looks behind himself.

"Rik?" he says, "I've got to say, I'm surprised to see you have found me so quickly."

"Well it's thanks to the little guy hangin over your head there" Rik said pointing at the majestic fox. "I guess he led me here so I could find you."

"So is that why he has your gem?" Tox asks. Rik looks up at the fox,

"A'ight" he said, "I found him, can I have the gem back now?" Rik then hears the voice again in his head,

" _No, he will lead you to us, the cycle may be broken but the danger is far from over."_

"Wait what?" Rik asks out loud. "If the cycle is broken I can go home right? Hello!? How is this not over!?" Rik asked quite loudly.

"Rik? Rik!" Tox shouted, "stop that! Who are you even talking to?" Rik blinks confusedly,

"Eh? What? You didn't hear that voice?"

"No" said Tox, "you must be hearing voices, Rik, are you going to be okay?" Rik felt sort of disturbed after Tox asked him that, was he really losing it?

"Yeah" Rik said eventually, "I'm fine, I swear someone was talking to me though."

"Okay" Tox said, "what did that someone say?" Rik responds,

"The fox will lead us somewhere and even though the cycle is broken the danger isn't over yet."

"Hmm" Tox said, "perhaps we should follow the fox then."

"So you don't think I'm crazy now right?" Rik asks.

"Well, why would you make that up?" Tox questioned.

"Good point" Rik said. Then a strange duo came from the left side of the brush of forest trees.

"Um, hi you guys adventurers too?" said the Orange cat bat thing?

"Uh, yeah we have been doing that" Rik said.

"Cool! I'm Fidget by the way and my friend here is Dust" Fidget said.

"Fidget, we don't know them y'know" Dust said.

"What's the harm?" Fidget asked, "they're just names, it's not like they can hurt us with them."

"Well, I guess not but still.." Dust says as Rik interrupts,

"Right well we gotta keep following this weird fox here."

"Oh" said Fidget, "need any help with that?"

"I think we got it" Rik said.

"Oh so you guys don't need help?" Fidget said. "Kind of a breath fresh air since we have helped or promised to help almost everyone we have met; we even got some jerks laundry back for him."

"Yep" Dust said, "anyhow we have to report back to the mayor anyhow."

"Oh yeah of course!" Fidget said, "we always seem to get side tracked a little bit." "Good luck following your weird fox!"

"Thanks" said Rik, "good luck with whatever you guys are up to". They leave and Tox says,

"What an interesting duo they were".

"Yeah" said Rik, "a'ight strange fox, where to?" The fox leapt off the tree flew towards a tree and created a portal in front of it.

"After you" Tox said. Rik walks through the portal and then Tox and they arrive to another world. Looking around Rik could tell he was in a dark eerie and decrepit place.

They were in an abandoned laboratory, and by the looks of it they were exploring universes outside their own as well.

"Wow look at all this stuff" Rik said looking over all of the technology.

"Yes" said Tox, "this place is full of intriguing machinery and equipment." Eventually Rik came across a screen with buttons under it.

"Wonder what this thing does?" Rik said as he pressed the keys. To his surprise the screen flickered on and there were words on the screen.

"Whoa, Tox" Rik said, "look something works."

"Yes it seems to be functional" Tox said, "looks as if they used this to record a message or two."

"Yeah, I'll play it" Rik said. Upon hitting a key the message began, it sounded like an old scientist speaking,

' _The Realm in which we all dwell in is only but a small piece in a bigger picture of the universe. Multiple worlds that are separate exist, yet at the same time they mirror each other like some big elusive puzzle. This had only been a theory until the curious subject was discovered. It was a creature of intergalactic origin, he possessed a gem that to the surprise of many could teleport one to completely foreign universes.'_

' _We believed it to be far too dangerous to teleport ourselves so we invented a device to open portals using the gem, more on that in a moment. As for the foreign visitor we have kept him under surveillance in case he woke up, it has been over a month but he is still alive. It is believed that he is indeed in a comatose state of some sort. Anyhow back to the portal project, we developed a touchscreen interface to wear on the arm at first before we decided that it was a risk. Again, we felt it was the safer option to make a portal archway since we could only teleport a maximum of six with the gem alone. We tried a group of eight before and two of the scientists returned well… a bit on the gooey side.'_

' _Anyhow with repeated tests the portal works efficiently, and we may have also had a fair share of close calls. We have recently closed off the portal area into an entirely separate room as a precaution. The last test was disastrous due to the world we visited being overran with humanoid flesh eating monsters. Anyhow that was two days ago and I feel as if we are in the clear now- *Bang* *Distant scream*. Wha- What was that? *Growl* *Rrrraagh* Oh my, damn me and my blind optimism. *Rrrraahh* AAAUUGH-'_

The transmission is cut there and Rik looks to Tox,

"You don't think?" Rik said.

"Yep" Tox said, "I do, don't let your guard down."

"I hope the fox knows what he's doin" Rik said. "I mean why are we here anyhow?"

"I do not know" Tox said, "perhaps Nate is here?"

"Oh yeah," Rik said, "I forgot about him, wonder if he is here." Rik and Tox eventually comes across one of those humanoid monsters, or as Rik learned from another universe, a 'zombie'.

"Whoa there's one" Rik said.

"Yes I see it Rik" Tox said. "Let's try not to attract the creatures attention." Then a strange black shadowy creature appears behind the zombie.

"Tox" Rik said, "I had a run in with those things back in our world".

"You were back in your world?" Tox asked.

"Well, I think so," Rik said, "at least in the past I think, or maybe it was a dream?" "I did come from a world where I could switch realities by drinking a weird potion and-"

"Rik now is not the time for a story." Tox said.

"Oh right," Rik said, "anyway I've seen this before." The shadow creature turned into a cloud of dark mist and 'entered' the zombie possessing him.

"This could be bad huh?" Rik said.

"I would not consider this a good thing" said Tox, "so yes, it is most likely a bad thing."

"Well at least we haven't been spotted yet." Rik said. Suddenly Tox sneezes producing a short flame.

"Tox! Did you have to eat something spicy recently?!" Rik shouted.

"I didn't think we would even be in this situation" Tox said defensively. The possessed shadow zombie lets out a screech and lunges at Rik. Tox breaths fire sending the zombie recoiling backwards, upon the zombie's death the shadowy figure rises. Rik threw a knife at it, and the shadowy creature dissipates.

"Well that wasn't too bad" Rik said. Then suddenly a horde bursts through a door behind them.

"Wasn't that bad until you said something!" Tox said.

"Well maybe someone has it out for me" Rik said as him and Tox ran away, well more like Rik ran and Tox just teleported. Anyhow Rik then sees the fox as he ran flying down another corridor.

"This way!" Rik shouted and he followed after the fox while Tox teleports, eventually they are lead to Nate.

"What is with that fox?" Nate wondered, then he turned to see Rik and Tox, he smiles and then after seeing the horde behind them he frowns and says,

"Aw crap" while unholstering his guns. Nate opens fire and both Rik and Tox take a stand behind him fending off the shadow possessed zombies. They successfully fend off the horde and Rik asks,

"You know anything about these shadow creatures?"

"Not really" said Nate, "though I never thought I would end up here again."

"You were here before?" Tox asks.

"Yeah" said Nate, "it's where I got my touch screen device on my arm here."

"So you were the foreign visitor then" Tox said.

"Yep" Nate replies, Rik then hears a little boy saying,

"Dad? Are they gone?"

"Is that?" Rik asks.

"Yeah", said Nate, "that's my son, come on out Josh it's fine." The boy comes out and introduces himself to Rik and Tox.

"I'm Rik" Said Rik and this is Tox".

"It's nice to meet you and thank you for helping my father find me" Josh says.

"Hey no problem little guy" Riks says. Tox strokes his chin,

"Nate" Tox says, "didn't you destroy your gem?"

"Well it actually just split in half" Nate says. "I was able to recover half of it and to my surprise it still worked, only it's a bit more limited now."

"Limited?" Tox asks.

"Yeah" Nate said, "it's not very accurate anymore."

"Okay?" Tox asks.

"Can't really think of any better way to explain it" Nate says. "It just doesn't work as well anymore."

"Wait," Rik says, "what about that Marx guy? He is dead now right?"

"I don't think so" Nate said, "I feel like if he did die I would have become human again." "But the cycle is indeed broken because I can no longer turn back time."

"Oh, well that is a good thing" Rik says.

"Yeah, as long as nothing goes wrong for us." Nate says. The fox makes a chittering noise as if it was trying to get everyone's attention

"I think it wants us to follow him still" Nate said.

"What?" Rik asks, "where else do we need to go? I kinda want my gem back y'know".

"I guess you will have to wait a bit longer" Nate said. "Besides, I think I know what this is about, it would be better to face them sooner rather than later."

"Erhm, face who?" Rik asks.

"The Ancient Order of the Multiverse of course" Nate said. "Me splitting the gem like I did has no doubt probably got their attention."

"Oh" Rik said, they then carry on following the fox until the fox started phasing through walls.

"He does realize we are entirely solid right?" Tox asks.

"Pretty sure it's a she Tox" Rik said.

"Does it matter?" Tox replied.

"Nope not really" Nate said, "let's just open the door already." They enter another lab site and Rik finds another terminal.

"Wonder what this one has to say" Rik says. The recording begins to play and it was that old guy talking again,

' _A week in and so far the animal blah blah blah. Genes, blah blah, splicing?, blah blah blah blabbah, mutations or something'._ After a moment Rik just gave up on trying to understand what any of it meant, too sciency for him. Nate seemed to understood that because he said,

"Flying sharks? This I got to see." They continue on trying to find the fox fighting through zombies. Nate shot and sliced, Rik meanwhile chucked knives and used his dagger when one would get too close. Tox used his flames since they seem to work just fine with dispatching undead. Nate eventually finds a menacing looking gun on a lab table,

"Whoa" he said, "looks like some kind of heavy plasma cannon."

"They made super guns too?" Rik asked, "wonder why".

"They probably just had other projects" Nate said, "and this was maybe one of them." Eventually they see the fox again and it flutters through another wall.

"This creature could teleport us at anytime" Tox said. "So I got to ask, why is it making us chase it?"

"Maybe it's testing our worth?" Rik said.

"Unlikely I would imagine" Tox replied. They all approach the door,

"I mean what else could it be-" upon opening the door Rik was cut short by what they seen. Nate slams the door shut and says,

"Okay, so there is indeed a shark with eagle wings.. And it's also a zombie and if that wasn't bad enough it's possessed by a shadow creature."

"There was more than that" Rik said. "I think I saw an ant-scorpion monster too!"

"Indeed you have" Nate replied, "stand back everyone I'm taking out the big gun I found." Nate lifts the big plasma gun off his back and goes to open the door.

"Josh stand with with Rik and Tox please." Josh walks over to Rik's side and hugs his tail.

"Hey easy back there" Rik said, "don't tug it."

Nate then opens the door and takes aim to fire until he realizes.. he needed to reload it.

"Oh fu-" A zombie white looking bear with chameleon attributes slashes Nate knocking him over. Rik dashes towards the creature and Josh shouts,

"Dad!" Tox holds Josh so he stays out of danger and Rik comes to Nate's aid with a powerful triple knife spread. Rik then uses some of the restoration magic he learned in Skyrim to help Nate's slash wound.

"Thanks I needed that" Nate said. Then the shark-eagle flew through the doorway and is stopped short by Tox's fire breath.

"Dad are you okay?" Josh asked hugging his father.

"Yeah I'm fine" Nate said, "your old man's tough no need to worry." Rik smiles and says,

"Gotta say Tox you are a one dracon barbeque."

"That was terrible" Tox said with a head shake.

"Wasn't that bad" Rik said, "I could do worse y'know".

"Wouldn't surprise me" Nate said reloading the plasma gun.

"A question before we continue Nate" Tox said.

"What?" Nate asks.

"Won't you become one of those undead creatures since you were scratched?" Tox questioned.

"Oh right, I got something for that" Nate said taking out several vials.

"Here you and Rik take one and before we leave be sure to drink it."

"Alright then, now" said Nate, "all's there left are a few zombies, a porcupine-buffalo creature and what looks to be a lobster-whale". Good thing they couldn't fit through this doorway, it would have been challenging to take em all at once. Nate steps out and fire the plasma gun and it knocks him back and when the smoke clears the room is a disaster site.

"Whoa" said Nate, "more like a carpet bomb gun."

"That was so cool!" Josh exclaimed.

"Any closer and it wouldn't have been" Rik said. They see the fox at the other end of the now destroyed area completely untouched.

"Well at least the fox is okay" Tox said, "shall we continue?" They walk to the fox and the fox looked to be trying to open a portal but had trouble doing so. Finally the fox was able to open the portal by gnawing on the gem enough. With the entryway open they made sure to drink the vials and they enter a realm which struck Rik with such beauty. The night sky and the auras above, the small yet pleasant town with the floating crystal structures and emerald waterfalls were beautiful sites to take in.

"Whoa" Rik said, then a figure that had whitish snow, almost glowing skin, wearing a burlap cape and wizardry looking clothes approached and said,

"Welcome to the Realm of Elder Light, the slightly secretive home of the Ancient Order of the Multiverse..."

 _ **End of chapter 12**_

 _ **Chapter 13: The Ancient Order**_

"Slightly secretive?" Tox asked.

"Well, yes" said the Greeter, "we have been recruiting other outside beings for sometime now to be gem bearers."

" _Gem Bearers_?" Rik asked, "is that what I am?"

"Well, no not yet technically," The Greeter said, "you shall discuss this soon with T _he Ancient One_ himself." The mystical fox then made a chitter noise for attention.

"Ah yes, of course" said The Greeter. "Good job Vilix, you may return to your master, _The Ancient One,_ now."

"Wait," said Rik, "what about my gem?"

"You will get it back after you meet with _The Ancient One"_ The Greeter replied. "For now, Nathan you are to come with me."

"Yeah, yeah" said Nate, "time to go get scolded, come on Josh."

"As for you two," said The Greeter. "Upon request of a Gem Bearer sometime ago we established a tavern in the town area, if you so wish you could wait there.

"Been dyin for a drink" Rik said, "tired too, there an Inn?"

"The tavern has rooms above" The Greeter replied.

"Great," said Rik, "anyhow, how long till this _Ancient One_ talks to me?"

"When he summons you, why?" The Greeter asked.

"I want my gem back that's all" Rik said. The Greeter pats Rik on the head and says,

"Do not worry friend, go and rest until he summons you."

"Okay" Rik said, and both him and Tox walked through the rather small town. As small it was it was beautiful though, jewel encrusted buildings with waterfalls on the outside of the town. Rik and Tox takes a seat at the tavern, Rik notices the bartender wearing an Amulet.

"The gem is your necklace?"

"Yup, usually they are put into amulets or rings" said The Bartender. The bartender was scaley looking like Tox with brownish-red scales. He also wore wizardry looking clothing, and it looks as if he has lived here his whole life.

"I'm guessing you were the one to request the tavern" Tox said.

"Yep" said The Bartender. "I loved my spirits so I offered to open shop, I retired from the whole world hopping scene so they just let me."

"You look somewhat similar to a Dracon" Tox said.

"Well, close I guess" said The Bartender, "I'm a dragon, but I'm willing to assume those two things are about the same". "Anyhow I'm Arin, what's your names?"

"Arin?" Rik asked, "pretty normal soundin name for a dragon."

"Well the full name is Arinelaxivous." Arin said, "Arin is just easier to say".

"Point taken" said Rik, "Anyhow I'm Rik and that's Tox."

"Pleasure to meet you" Tox said.

"Great, Rik and Tox, wanna try my latest brew?"

"Wine is good for me, thanks" said Tox.

"I'll give it a try" Rik said. "Any food to go with it?"

"Sure" said Arin, "this weeks special is goat."

"Ugh, no thanks" Rik said.

"Not a fan of goat eh?" Arin said, "T-bone steak then?"

"You have that?" Rik asked, "sure". Arin serves the drinks and Rik decides to wait for his food before trying that brew stuff. It could taste awful after all. A moment goes by and Tox asks,

"Why are you so eager to return home?"

"What?" Rik asks.

"You were insistent on getting your gem back" Tox said. "I thought you would have cherished the little time we still have together."

"It's not that I don't Tox," Rik said. "I been away for too long now, I am a Knight after all."

"Being duty bound isn't the only reason I'm sure" Tox said.

"Well, I got to say good-bye no matter what in the end right?" Rik asked. "I thought may as well do it sooner than later." "I mean it's over, I dunno what the Ancient guy wants from me but theres nuthin else, it feels like the- what's the word?"

"The inevitable is being delayed?" Tox asks.

"Yeah, that Tox" Rik says looking down into his mug of spirits.

"You should just relax Rik." Tox said, "you always liked to look forward to the future." "And while that is well and good, you need to take a step back time to time and just focus on the here and now." "So tell me Rik what is here and now?"

"The two of us sharin a drink" Rik said, "and we are havin a good 'nuff time together."

"Right," said Tox, "that is the here and now, so let us dwell in it."

"You're right Tox" Rik said, "when you do know just what to say it really helps."

"When I do?" asked Tox with a smirk, "if you ask me I'm pretty wise all the time".

"Sure Tox" Rik replies with a smile, the two of them chat for awhile and Arin finally brings Rik the steak.

"Heard ya guy's chattin" Arin said, "and yeah, you two get along well, used to have an adoptive brother of my own too."

"Really?" Rik asked.

"Yeah" Arin, "he was the one that found me and brought me to Elder Light."

"So he was a resident of the area?" Tox asked.

"Yep" said Arin, "he was going to become a Stargazer before he passed."

"Sorry to hear" Rik said, "um what's a Stargazer? They also look at suns? Those are stars too I heard, they kinda hurt your eyes though."

"Well yes," Arin said "a sun counts as a star, but they don't actually gaze at stars, it's a rank."

"Rank?" asked Tox.

"Yep" Arin said, "When a child becomes of age they become an Initiate." "After that you can become a Knowledge Seeker, after that is Stargazers and then you have the Gem Bearers which is us". "And then after _that_ _ **,**_ the Members of the Circle, the highest rank just under _The Ancient One_ himself."

"Okay, good to know" Rik said.

"Say you haven't even tried the brew yet" Arin said, "why's that?"

"Well, we were talkin and it slipped my mind" Rik said. "I will try it no worries."

"Alrighty then" Arin said, "enjoy". He went behind the counter and did his best to look busy and productive when clearly he does not have anything to do.

"Looks like not very many like to drink 'round here" Rik said. "Pretty quiet."

"I prefer it that way to be honest" Tox said. "Are you going to actually drink that?" Tox asked pointing at Rik's mug.

"Yeah, why?" Rik asked.

"I can sense that it will knock you off your feet." Tox said.

"Don't you mean smell Tox?" Rik asked, "it ain't no magic after all."

"I think you should have just gotten wine" Tox said.

"Well I thought I would try it" Rik said. "Besides I'm just tasting it, I know my limit."

"If you insist, shall I call for a bucket?"

"Haw, haw Tox" Rik said, he then takes a drink of the spirits, it felt like drinking molten lava and tasted like shoe polish with a hint oily paste.

"Augh, woo!" Rik hooted, "that went down a bit rough."

"I could imagine" Tox asked.

"Whatever it is, Rik said, "it's much better than the other stuff I had to drink to switch worlds or whatever in that other world." "So yeah not bad, I can handle.. whatever the heck I just drank."

"If you say so, um, didn't you say that world was a dream?" Tox asked. Rik then began telling Tox in a bit more detail what happened in his dream(?).

"And I'm still not sure, but still weird 'nuff I did also run into m-.. whoa" Rik began sliding off the seat, he re-adjusts himself.

"You holding it together?" Tox asked.

"Yeah" Rik said. "I am, I fogot waz it wuz i wis sayin, oh noe"

"You're slurring your words now" Tox said, "I told you Rik.."

"Ya, I kno" Rik interrupted, "werz th rooms agin?"

"Arin," Tox said, "how strong was your brew?"

"What?" Arin asked, "The brew, well I drink it constantly so's it can't be that bad."

"Well it's stronger than you think, he can barely form sentences" Tox said.

"He'll be fine," Arin said, "like I said I drink this stuff all-"

Rik then flopped face first on to the table, he was down and out.

"Oh" Arin said. And then there was darkness for seemingly hours.

Rik finally awoke sometime later and Tox was sitting in a chair near a table on the other side of the room. Rik sits up and says,

"Oh man, I can't remember the last time I was that gone, if I was ever."

"Oh, you're awake, told you so by the way" Tox said.

"Hey, I thought I could handle it, * _hic*"_ Rik said.

"Need some water?" Tox asked.

"Yeah, _*hic*_ I'll go and get some _*hic*_ " Rik said. He went down stairs and got some water and the Greeter from before was waiting for him.

"Ah Rik," he said "you are awake finally, Arin was not supposed to be producing that 'brew' still."

"Hey there is nuthin bad about it." Arin protested.

"We held a unanimous vote Arin, and _The Ancient One's_ word is final."

"Alright, alright" Arin said, "just keep it between us okay? I will make sure the stuff is gone for good this time."

"Very well," said The Greeter "do not let me catch you for a _sixth_ time."

"Okay, we goin?" Rik asked.

"Yes collect your brother and follow me." The Greeter said. Before leaving Arin stops Rik and says,

"Hey, sorry about my brew, didn't think it was that strong." No one has ever actually drank the stuff."

"We're good" Rik said, "just warn me next time you try to kill me."

"Hey now" Arin said, "let's not joke about that sort of thing, it was an accident that's all."

"A'ight, I gotta go" Rik said, "catch ya later maybe." And then Rik and Tox both followed The Greeter to _The Ancient One._ They walk towards a huge building with all sorts of magic decoratives with gems and fountains. They walked through the beautiful foyer and into a circular room with all the Members of the Order, who were all cloaked and _The Ancient One_ sitting overhead. Nate was there with his son,

"Hey, how'd it went?" Rik asked.

"Fine," Nate said, "he just wanted to know where the other half of the gem was." "He has someone looking for it now."

"We could have done it" Rik said.

"Don't worry about it for now, he should speak with you in a minute." Rik looked around and in the middle of the room was a giant crystal about Rik's size if not a little bigger.

"Whoa," Rik said as he reached to touch it.

"Hey, stop!" yelled _The Ancient One_ , "no touchy!"

"Did he just say 'no touchy'? Tox asked.

"Yeah, um sorry" Rik said. Looking up Rik could see _The Ancient One_ , he was old with a long white beard, his robes were white with purple patterns.

"It's alright" said _The Ancient One,_ "that is the source of all the power, the cosmic gems included, heh, heh". "Yes the crystal is the Crystal of Adeleus, named after meself since I created it of course."

"Your name is Adeleus?" Rik asked.

"Yes! Yes it is indeed" Adeleus said. "I wish everyone would stop telling outsiders I'm the ancient one, makes me sound all scary and such!"

"I will not lie," Tox said, "you are the opposite of what I was expecting."

"Well perhaps a few million or more years ago I would have been" Adeleus said. "But I have been around since the beginning of time, so I began to lose my mind a bit."

"Do not get him wrong" said a Member of the Circle. "He is indeed serious enough to handle matters, he is not insane."

"I'm still unsure whether he is just faking it or not" said another.

"What?!" said yet another member, "you dare call the great Adeleus a liar?!"

"Me?!" The Cloaked Member said to another, "I would slap you if our culture allowed it!"

"Well" said The other Cloaked Member, "if we weren't pacifists I would gladly challenge you to"

"Augh, seriously guys?!" Adeleus shouted, "you are all embarrassing right now, get out!"

"B-but" stuttered a Member of the Circle.

"Don't throw yer butts at me Isterd!" Adeleus said sternly standing from his chair.

"Yes Adeleus" Isterd said, and he left along with the others.

"Right" Adeleus said, "sorry about that, they don't get along like the last generation did."

"Um, it's fine" Rik said, "so why did you want to talk to me?"

"Well, you are no embodiment of any spirits we know." Adeleus said while sitting back down. "Nor are you a reincarnation of anyone past yet you seemed to have at least to a degree mastered using this cosmic gem." Adeleus continued while stroking Vilix who hopped on his lap.

"Okay?" Rik said.

"You and your friends can come up here you know" Adeleus said. "Easier to hear you face to face." All of them enter the upper area with the seats and Adeleus continues,

"Rik you have impressed me with how quick you learned to use this gem" he said while holding up the gem. "I was wondering if you would like to join the fellow Gem Bearers and help protect the Multiverse." This surprised Rik, he was not prepared to answer,

"I-I don't know," he stammered. "This is kinda sudden."

"Oh, I know it is a big decision" Adeleus said, "and I know you already have sworn duty to your fellow knights back home." "Just think about it okay? Here is your gem, the choice is yours." Adeleus gives Rik the gem back, Rik notices that it is now in an amulet.

"Oh, it's an amulet now" Rik said.

"Of course," Adeleus said, "wear it with pride" he said. "Even if you do not join us here, you are still the rightful owner until death, you were chosen after all."

"Hey Rik," Nate said, "stick around a little longer? Could help show you some tricks with your gem."

"Yeah sure" Rik said.

"Hmm, before we go," Tox said, "Adeleus, who created these gems?"

"Well, I did one of them" Adeleus said, "but other Ancients did too, they are gone now and I am the only one."

"You're the only one?" Tox asked.

"Yes," said Adeleus, "I am, the first world we had destroyed because of some 'accidents' and then me and a few other came here and began anew."

"You carried the big ol' crystal with ya?" Josh asked.

"Yep, I sure did little one" Adeleus said patting his head.

"Were the other Ancients not immortal too?" Tox asked.

"Uh, no, that's why it's just me" Adeleus said. "Anyhow Rik, please consider the offer." "You all may exit now, I have a matter to attend too."

"Okay, and I will think on the offer" Rik said and they all exit. Arin and Nate both helped Rik out with anything he was not sure about with the gem. They gave him tips and in the end Rik was a master with the gem.

"This is the coolest thing" Rik said, holding the amulet in his hand and looking down at it.

"Yeah, just remember that is not a toy" Arin said, "you could mess stuff up especially with your special power."

"Special power? Oh yeah, that" Rik said.

"Yeah, pretty cool right?" Arin said, "mine is the ability to make time slow down while I can still move as fast as I want." "Anyhow what's yours?"

"I don't know" Rik said.

"What?" Arin said, "word on the street is you learned how to use this thing like a pro and you don't know your special power? Get outta here".

"It's true" Rik said, "guess I'll find out when the time comes."

"Hey no worries," Nate said, "it is a hidden power after all." Suddenly Adeleus was yelling about something.

"Wonder what that is about?" Tox said.

"Let's check" Nate said.

"You guys go ahead, gotta get back to my tavern" Arin said. They went back to the big building and saw that there was an orangish-red figure in the circular room.

"I told you to never come back here!" Adeleus said. Rik realizes it was conker.

"What are you doing here?" Rik asked.

"I was just returning this" Conker said. He was holding a purplish-pink looking gem.

"You found a Cosmic Gem?" Nate said.

"Ah, Nate, it's been so long, how ya been?" Conker said.

"Fine, I thought you said you quit though." Nate replied

"Pfft, ha!" Adeleus belowed, "hardly! I.. how you say.. Um, fired him, thats the term yeah, he was fired, discharged."

"What?" Rik said, "you lied?"

"No I was just blowin smoke up yer-"

"Conker!" Adeleus shouted.

"Erhm, sorry" he said, "look I am the one that helped him out which is why he's here in the first place!" "Just give me a free pass, the plot needs me, I can feel it."

"I don't know," Adeleus said, "you were always more trouble than you were worth." At that moment Melanie came into the room,

"Adeleus! I bring troubling news!" she said.

"Yes," said Adeleus, "I know, he's right in front of me!"

"(gasps) You?" Melanie exclaimed.

"Hey, so you're Mel now eh?" Conker said.

"Anyway, no, it's not him" Melanie said, "The other half of Nate's gem, _he_ has it."

"Oh no" Nate said. "Marx has the other half?"

"Has it?" Melanie asked, "he melded it into his flesh, it's apart of him now!" "And worse he is coming our way!"

"Egad!" Adeleus exclaimed, "how long do we have woman?!"

"I do not know, we need to keep on high alert." Melanie said. "He also has some sort of shadow army too, they are capable of possession."

"The shadow creatures are his?" Rik asked, "where'd he get those?"

"It looks like he is the one that creates them" Meanie answered.

"Greaat" Rik said.

"The question is, what does he want?" Tox wondered.

"Perhaps he is after the remaining half of the gem" Nate said. "If he was to get it he would be able to turn back time."

"I can think of few ways already on why that would be bad." Rik said

"Indeed, we cannot allow this to happen" Tox says.

"I need Josh in a safe place, Conker, take my son home, tell my sister to watch him you remember her right?"

"Yeah," Conker said, "no problem".

"Dad? You will be back right?" Josh asked

"I will try my best" Nate said, he hugged his son and Conker leaves with Josh.

"We should move to another world" Tox said, "there are citizens at risk here."

"Good idea" Adeleus said, "you have my blessings and such." Just as they prepare to leave a fellow Member of the Order approached.

"Ah, Isterd" Adeleus said, "sorry for yelling at you earlier I was just- wait, you don't look right, are you sick?" Isterd then attacked Adeleus.

"Ah! You fool! You know you cannot kill me right?" Adeleus shouted.

"I am also Immortal! I can!" Isterd yelled.

"Hold on!" Nate said, "that's not Isterd anymore!" Nate shot Istered to reveal that Marx killed him and took control of his body possessing him.

"Mwahahaha" Marx belowed, "you thought you could rid of me that easily?" "You only made me stronger Nate, give me the other half"

"No!" Nate yelled, "kiss my a-" Marx swipes at Nate knocking him over. He goes to pounce on him but Nate teleports away. Rik could then hear beeping coming from Nate's bracer device.

"Running reserve power?" Nate said, "not good." Rik threw knives at Marx, they hardly even made him flinch. Marx then rips out a pillar and chucks it at Rik, Rik dodges and rubble begins to fall. Some rubble fell on Riks head and knocked him unconscious for a second or two long enough to see Nate and Marx struggle out of the building.

"Rik! Rik!" Tox shouted shaking him. Rik rolls over and says,

"Ungh, I'm fine Tox" Rik sets up and holds his head to realize his hand was now coated in red. "That's not good, hope my brains are okay."

"Well can you walk?" Tox asks, Rik gets up and stands.

"Yeah I'm fine, did you get hurt?" Rik asked.

"No, Tox said, "I teleported away".

"Yeah, I figured" Rik said, he tries to use some of his restoration magic to heal himself, however it wasn't enough to make the bleeding stop.

"I guess I'm not as good as I thought I was at healing." Rik then looks into his gem and finds bandages.

"Well, that was convenient" Tox said.

"Yeah" Rik said as he quickly wrapped his head up. "Ngh, alright let's go".

"You are in no condition to fight Rik" Tox said. "We cannot go out there."

"But what else are we s'posed to do?" Rik asked. "He's gonna need help Tox."

"Whatever happened from fleeing fights you cannot win?" Tox asked. "That blow to the head must have knocked you senseless."

"No Tox, I have my 'senses', I am a Gem Bearer and a knight" Rik said, "and it's s'posed to be my duty to protect". "If he wins our world will be in danger too y'know."

"Hmm, how noble of you" Tox said, "just stay out of the way, and I will have your back along the way if you need a quick escape."

"Thanks Tox" Rik said. Adeleus then approached the exit,

"Hey, what are you doin Adeleus?" Rik asked.

"Something that I must do Rik" Adeleus answered.

"What is he-?" Rik wondered. Adeleus then sprints over to Nate and Marx. Adeleus hits Marx knocking him back several yards and into a waterfall.

"Quick!" Adeleus said, "give me your half of the gem!" Nate gave him the half, Marx flew back to them and gloated,

"Nice try old timer! But it will take more than that!" "Wait, the gem half.. What are you?" Adeleus then destroys the gem half, turning it to ash.

"Yaaargh!" Marx yelled angrily, "my plan is ruined!" "I have no choice now, it's time for plan B!" Marx then flew towards the big building Rik and Tox was standing at the edge of.

"Uh-oh" Rik said, here he comes!" Marx flew past them however and to the remains of the circular room.

"No!" Adeleus shouted "not the Crystal!" Marx retched the Crystal from its placement and flew up towards the sky.

"Now," said Marx, "try and stop me without your power and a supermassive black hole destroying your world…"

 _ **End of Chapter 13**_

 _ **Chapter 14: End of Worlds?**_

Marx then teleported away with the crystal. Everyone were standing amongst the ruins of the great building.

"My crystal! Our world! We need to do something!" Adeleus shouted.

"We get that" Nate said, "but where'd he go and how would we stop him?" "He cannot die after all." Melanie appears from wherever she went when the fighting started.

"It should be obvious where he went" Melanie said, "to the Plane of Non-Existence."

"Wait, if he supercharged that black hole by dropping in the crystal…" Adeleus began

"Then we all will be destroyed is that correct?" Tox asked.

"Yep" said Adeleus, "The Plane of Non-Existence is a little too close to our world, whoops." "Hindsight is 20/20 I guess heh, heh, who's idea was it to have that there again?"

"It was yours sir" Melanie said exasperatedly.

"Oh, whoops" said Adeleus. Rik then suddenly asked,

"Well, what then? We need a plan and now!"

"Hey, keep yer cool" said Adeleus, "I have a sword that can kill any immortal."

"Really?" asked Rik, "why didn't you use it?"

"Well, it's not here!" Adeleus said, "It's hidden in another world."

"Brilliant," said Nate, "would have been great to know before hand."

"We simply do not have enough time to go on another retrieval quest" Tox said. Conker then came back from Nate's world.

"Hey, sorry I took a bit" Conker said, "your sister wanted to play twenty question, well more like a hundred and two." "Oh! Looks like I missed the action."

"Yeah you did, now we need someone to get a sword to kill Marx" Nate said. "I think you will have to do it Conker."

"What?!" Adeleus shouted.

"Look you may not trust him but I do" Nate said. "And besides Rik and him are the only ones with gems now." "Me, Rik and Tox will distract Marx while Conker gets that sword."

"This is dumb" Adeleus said, "but we are in a pinch." "Conker, don't screw up, if you do you may as well…"

"Bend over and kiss my arse good-bye?" Conker interrupted, "yeah I know thanks."

"Why you little…" Adeleus began quite angrily but the quickly changed his mood, "I mean, yes, of course, the sword is here." Adeleus waves his hand over Conker's gem revealing the sword's location to him.

"Before you go Conker lend me some guns will ya?" Nate said.

"Alright" Conker said, "here's a couple pistols, a good AR and a couple of submachine guns"

"That'll do, some grenades would be nice too." Nate said. "Good luck Conker."

"See ya when I get back" Conker said and he left.

"A'ight, let's do this" Rik said, "you ready Tox?"

"As ready as I could ever be" Tox said.

"I'm good to go" Nate said.

"Good luck" said Adeleus, "I would go with you but I must stay and address my people."

"Next stop, our final battle" Rik said.

"I would hope so" Tox said.

"Man, after this I am going to party until I'm drunk" Nate said.

"Amen to that brother!" Arin said walking into the ruined building suddenly.

"Whoa, almost forgot about you" Rik said. "Wanna join us?"

"No. way. hose-ay." Arin said. "I am retired and would rather not possibly die, sorry, just wanted to see ya off that's all."

"And I thought I was the coward" Rik said rolling his eyes.

"Rik," Tox said, "don't be rude, you were like that too once."

"Hey sorry" Rik said, "I didn't mean it Arin."

"It's cool Rik, after last nite I say we are about even now."

"Yeah" Rik said, "never drinkin that stuff again."

"Times wasting Rik" Nate said.

"Oh, right" Rik said, "see everyone later.. hopefully." They all teleport in a ball of light to the Plane of Non-Existence. When they arrived Marx was nowhere to be seen, and the black hole was in sight.

"Good" said Nate, "we must have beat him here."

"So should we stick together or?" Rik asked.

"Tox, teleport around and scan the area" Nates said. "Let us know if he is near".

"As for you and me Rik, we are going to look around a bit."

"A'ight" Rik said. Tox teleported away and Nate and Rik walked around. Rik could see many different structures and pieces of world under the stunning colors of the auras clashing above. This place is one that never fails to strike awe even in the most dire of circumstances. They round the corner of some ruin and to their surprise find the Doom Slayer himself. He was sitting among some rubble toying with one of his guns clearly bored out of his mind.

"Hey Doomguy!" Nate said. The Doom Slayer got up and put his hand up pointing at it, Nate slaps his hand,

"Yeah, high-five!" Nate said.

"Great" Rik said, "now we have a real powerhouse on our side, we can't lose right?"

"I would hope Rik" Nate said. Tox then teleported back to them.

"He is several dozen yards away from the black hole" Tox said.

"What is he doing?" Nate said.

"He was hopping on one foot cursing" Tox said, "It appears he had dropped the crystal on his foot."

"Ha," laughed Nate, "okay we better try and meet him halfway." They walked across the ruins of the worlds clashing together. They walked past decrypt looking castles and ruined relics of machinery of some kind. Eventually they could spot Marx in the distance flying with the gem. Nate holds his arm in front of Doom Slayer,

"Do not do anything" Nate said, "I have a little plan." Nate then tells Tox what to do in a low whispery voice and Tox nods as Marx descends dropping the crystal to his side.

"Well, it looks like you three have arrived" Marx said. "And you brought that space suit guy too, not that he would do any better than the rest of you."

"I know you're an ugly demon now," Nate said, "but would it kill you to have an ounce of humanity?" "You are a pretty one note villain right now."

"Yeah?" said Marx, "well you're someone who is about to get their maw ripped out."

"Maw?" Nate asked, "oh yeah, I'm a fox"

"Yeah," Marx said, "you were supposed to become a dumb animal, not a wise guy one that walks like a man." "Enough though, you may begin your futile attempt to stop me now."

"After you" Nate said.

"Oh no" Marx said, "I don't think so, I would be at the disadvantage striking first." "You take the first shot."

"No way" Nate said, "I would be open for a counter attack."

"What if you counter-attacked my counter attack hmm?" Marx asked angrily.

"Still would be at risk" Nate said.

"No you- wait" Marx said. He notices that Tox is no longer there, he looks beside him and realizes that the crystal is gone. "Oh I see what you have done now, you think you are so clever don't you?"

"Well it worked didn't it?" Rik asked.

"Yeah" Nate said, "anyhow, about that first shot." Nate then takes the AR off his back and begins shooting at Marx.

"Ah! Hahaha, an assault rifle?" Marx asks, "please that feels like you are shooting peas." Then Doom Slayer took out a rocket launcher from where however, Rik could not tell. The Doom Slayer shot Marx with about 5 rockets but like last time Marx just reformed himself.

"Augh, I have had enough of you!" Marx shouted, he flew towards the Doom Slayer to pounce but Doom Slayer was ready for anything. He dodged to the side and as Marx flew by Doom Slayer grabbed his tail and swung him into ruins smacking him back and forth. Eventually Marx broke free from his grasp and flung him in the air and smacked him into a building causing the whole structure to collapse.

"Think he will be okay?" Rik asked.

"Maybe," Nate said. Then Marx flew away searching for the crystal,

"Where is it?!" Marx shouted. "You cannot hide it from me you damned lizard!" Nate then started shooting at Marx to possibly distract him.

"That's it!" Marx said, "go my minions! Possess the fallen and stifle them in their futile efforts!" Shadowy creatures then appeared and began making the dead arise, some were gladiators armed with swords and spears. Others were soldiers from wars of some kind with guns.

"Oh boy, more stuff to kill" Nate said.

"Oh boy? More like aw crap!" Rik said. The possessed soldiers began firing and Nate crouches in front of Rik with a shield protruding from his touch bracer.

"Okay Rik," Nate said, "I am out of power for this thing almost, on my go you duck and cover behind the rock over there." "I will handle the guys with guns, focus on the ones without guns okay?"

"Sounds good to me!" Rik said.

Then when the soldiers ceased fire for a moment Rik ducked and dodged behind a rock. Nate meanwhile brandishing a knife and a pistol jumped up on a possessed soldier and shot him in his head. He rolled and stabbed another one in the leg and shot another possessed soldier till he fell. Nate then rolled over the kneeling soldiers back that he stabbed previously and stabbed the back of his neck while narrowly dodging another about to shoot him. Nate stabs the soldier and shoots another behind him.

"Whoa" said Rik watching from behind the rock. Rik then saw some of the gladiatorial possessed approaching, Rik chucked knives and killed two of them. The one with the spear stabbed at Rik, Rik dodged and rolled behind him and slashed at his back. The possessed gladiator then retaliated slashing Rik on the shoulder, Rik then threw another knife ending the possessed gladiator.

"Good job Rik" Nate said, "oh look out!" Rik was about to be taken by surprised by another possessed gladiator with a sword. But Nate grabbed the possessed gladiator by the wrist and punched the underside of the arm in a way that made it bent. Nate then lined his arm length with the possessed gladiator and used his other arm to send an elbow into the base of the possessed gladiator's arm. This knocked the gladiator back and allowed Nate to take his sword and slash him with it.

"And that is how you disarm an opponent" Nate said, "any questions?

"Now you're just showing off" Rik said. "Come on we need to find Tox and see if the Doomguy is alright."

"Yeah but you were hit" Nate said, "you should take care of that."

"Yeah I know, I'm good enough with this healing magic to take care of this." Rik uses his restoration magic to heal the cut.

"What about your head?" Nate asks.

"I'm not good enough to completely heal that" Rik said.

"Well seeing how you have made it this far you're not bleedin anymore" Nate said. "But there is still a chance that there is some trauma, you should be takin it easy."

"I'm fine though" Rik said, "I think my healing magic stopped any of that tramwhatever."

"If you say so" Nate said, "come on let's go." They go to the ruins of the building and check to see if the Doom Slayer was okay. Of course it hardly even scratched him, he just got up and brushed rubble off himself and gave a thumbs up.

"Okay" Nate said, "he's okay, now to find where Tox went".

"I hope we get to him before Marx do" Rik says.

"Yeah I hope so too" Nate said, "Conker better hurry up and get that sword already." Rik, Nate and The Doom Slayer transversed the uneven and broken floating pieces of land.

"How far did Tox go?" Rik asked. "That crystal is big enough so he can't be too far off."

"I don't know" Nate said, "perhaps he is on one of the small floating chunks of land floating around here." "I will use my grapple hook and look around, don't wander too far you two." The Doom Slayer jumped down some kind of hole possibly thinking Tox went under the ground leaving Rik on his own. Rik walks over to some collapsed rubbles and sits down.

"May as well just rest for a bit" Rik says to himself. He looks up at the distant galaxies and the clashing of the colorful auras. Rik looks into his gem and pulls out a strange looking box with a lense. Rik pressed the button and there was a snap sound. And then a blank paper popped out of the slot.

"Okay?" Rik asked to himself, after a moment an image began to appear on the paper. Rik shakes it and then the image is fully revealed.

"Whoa, that's cool" Rik said, "and I though paintings looked realistic enough". He snaps a few more pictures and then puts it away. Suddenly Rik felt as if there was something behind him.

"I'm gonna look around and find Marx is behind me aren't I?" Rik asked.

"Yep" Marx said, "so you enjoying the sight seeing?" "Take it all in because it will be the last thing you see."

"My hairy-" Rik began to shout before Marx took a swipe. Rik dodged backwards and Marx lept forward to swipe at him again but Rik hit the ground and rolled.

"You are quick but you cannot dodge forever!" Marx said. Marx then fires some kind of fire energy out of his hands, Rik ran and took cover behind a rock. Rik takes out some knives and began to chuck electrified knives at Marx. They hit but it does not seem to do much seeing how he just laughs like a maniac. Rik pats his sides and realizes to his horror that he is finally out of knives.

"Okay, today can officially bite it" Rik says to himself. Rik only had his two daggers now for stabbing, he knew he could not take Marx head on so he just stayed behind the rock. Eventually Marx came over to the rock and began to gloat,

"What's wrong little doggy? All out of bite?" Marx raises a claw and tries to strike Rik but Rik dodges and slashes Marx on the side.

"Oh, please keep up the struggle, this has been oh so entertaining."

"Why are you even fighting me?" Rik said. "I thought you wanted the crystal back!"

"I do" Marx said, "but I thought why not eliminate the weakest one first?" " _You."_

"Hey! I'm not weak!" Rik said, "you are just takin me for granted."

"Oh, is that so? Marx said. Rik then reaches into his gem and grabbed something dangerous looking. It was some kind of catapult launching device and it was heavy, Rik could barely lift it, he was not sure what this thing would be launching but he fired. What happened next left Rik's ears rigging and himself feeling almost blind, he was close enough to be singed quite a bit from the explosive flame.

"(Cough) (Cough) Wow I didn't think it would be something like that." Rik stands up and brushes himself off and tried to walk away but a shooting pain in his leg stopped him.

"Ow!" Rik said, he kept walking with a limp but he just couldn't keep going. Looking down Rik could see some bits of rubble lodged in his leg, he tried his best to pull out the rubble and heal the wound with some restoration magic. After a moment Rik was able to improve his condition but it still hurt.

"Gah, where is everyone? Didn't they hear the explosion?" Rik wondered. Rik looks back at the fiery remains and sees Marx slowly walking unscathed.

"Not good!" Rik shouted as he tried to hobble away as fast as he could. It was no use because Marx flew at Rik and grabbed him by the throat.

"I told you," Marx said, "you are indeed the weakest, say goodbye you mutt!"

"No!" Nate then shouted running up behind Marx. Nate unloaded several bullets from his machine guns into Marx's back. When that failed Nate grabbed his sword and cut off Marx's arm, unfortunately Rik fell on the edge of the broken piece of world and fell off the side.

"Oh no!" Rik shouted, "no,no,no!"

"Riiiik!" Nate shouted as rik fell for seemingly hours, everything then went black as Rik heard a cracking sound. He was not sure if that was him that made the sound or a branch because when he opened his eyes again he was in a snow covered forest…

 _ **End of chapter 14**_

 _ **Chapter 15: The Power Within**_

Rik looks around confused, how did he end up in a snow covered forest?

"Well this makes no sense" Rik said looking up only to see a partly cloudy night sky. Rik pats his leg and touches his head, he does not feel pain anymore. Now that he thinks about it, he doesn't feel _anything_ , not even the coldness from the chilly air. Then someone or something put it's hand on his shoulder. Rik jumped away and looked behind him to meet Tox's gaze.

"Tox? Is this where you took the crystal?"

"No Rik, I'm the Tox from our world" Tox said.

"What?" Rik asked, "you mean I'm-"

"No" Tox interrupted, "not yet you're not, there is still time though." "There is a portal that will take you back, and if you hurry you can save yourself."

"O-Okay" Rik said, "but why are you here and not back home?"

"One world can only hold so many spirits" Tox said.

"So you never went to the skies?" Rik asked.

"I have" Tox said, "but ever since you left I have been keeping an eye on you." "It's nice to see that the other me is so similar, he already apologized for me, you know about how I was acting before.. You know."

"Yeah water under the bridge, all's good" Rik said. "So you knew I would probably end up here didn't you?"

"I would not say that" Tox said. "I made a promise to myself to meet you on the other side no matter when, how or where." "We must go now, we mustn't waste anymore time." Rik nods in agreement and Rik follows Tox through the snow covered wood. Tox then spoke once more,

"You know I wasn't sure what would happen to you once I sacrificed myself."

"Whaddya mean?" Rik asked.

"I just was unsure if you were ready for my departure" Tox said. "I was unsure if you could overcome the grief. Seeing you now, you have come along way since the day we met Anne." "You have become brave and you are quite honorable and noble now defending our realms, our parents would be proud."

"About them," Rik said, "did you see them in the skies?"

"No" said Tox, "they are still alive somewhere else."

"Well" said Rik, "if or when I make it back I think I might go looking for them. Tell them what we have done, let them know that we actually did good in the end."

"Perhaps, but one thing at a time" Tox said, "right now let us just focus on making sure you are kept alive."

"I'm gonna hurt when I wake up huh?" Rik asked.

"A bit.." Tox said, "..okay maybe a lot you did fall head first on a tiny piece of floating land."

"That doesn't sound good." Rik said, "I hope we're not too late."

"I hope we are not as well". As they walked Rik could see other lost souls in the forest, one of them was a gruff old looking man with a cap. He was muttering something about 'damned tanks'. Rik also seen something that looked like a monster, it was wearing a weird helmet and had a drill for a hand with a light coming from its oval shaped face. There was also a gruff looking man with a weird looking hat cursing some guy named Ross.

"Wow, lot of dead people and things here" Rik said.

"Indeed there is" Tox said.

"So how's Vax?" Rik asked, "you seen him in the skies right?'

"Actually" Tox said, "he was not there, I did look but it seems he is still alive somehow."

"Really?" Rik asked, "I should look for him when I get back." "Anyway, how much farther is the portal?"

"It should be up ahead" Tox said. "Hopefully the Guardian of the Gate will let you pass." They approach the portal and the Guardian stands up. He was some kind of ghoulish looking ghost with soulless eyes and long white hair. It was wearing a large stopwatch over his tattered robes.

"Halt! Only those in-between life and death shall pass" The Guardian of the Gate said in a low raspy voice.

"That would be me" Rik said. "I'm not to late." The Guardian of the Gate looks at the large watch sifting it's jaw as he checks how much time Rik has left. Or perhaps he was checking if it was time for dinner since he mumbled something about lamb. Anyhow finally he says,

"Yes, you still have a small window of time, do not squander it!"

"Oh thank the Sky!" Rik said, "Tox, thank you, I will see you again someday."

"You are welcome Rik" Tox said. "And stay on the path you follow, you will do great things yet I know it, goodbye and I shall be there when it's your time." Tox pats Rik's shoulder and Rik enters through the portal and wakes up to find himself in the Plane of Non-Existence once again. Strangely enough though he still felt nothing, he seen Nate and runs to meet him.

"Nate? Nate!" Rik could not get his attention, all Nate did was keep muttering how he will end Marx and avenge Rik. After a moment Rik realizes that it's no hope and he is still dead somehow.

"I thought I came back, this makes no sense!" Rik shouted to himself. He stops and thinks for a moment he looks at his hands and sees that he is somewhat translucent.

"Maybe.. maybe I need to find my body" he thought. Rik went back to where he was killed and looks down over the ledge below and sees himself. Rik jumps down and touches his body, nothing happened.

"Why won't I come back to life?" Rik asked himself, "no! Come on it can't end like this!" It was no use, Rik could tell he was mangled beyond repair anyhow. The only thing that would bring him back was a miracle, and then Conker appeared from the world he was in.

"Whoa good thing I wasn't an inch to the left, I would have fallen into the nothingness" Conker said. He then looks behind himself and sees Rik lying there.

"Oh no, Rik, uh, hold on I got something!" Conker said. "Looks like I am going to have to be the Deus Ex-Machina here." Conker searches through stuff in his gem pulling out things like anvils and rubber ducks, beer as well as some type of magazine.

"No, no, no" Conker muttered, "aha!" he finally said. Rik looked at what he was holding and it was a green mushroom with eyes.

"How's that s'posed to help?" Rik wondered. Conker kneels over Rik and before Rik knew it he was on the ground looking up at Conker in a bloom of light.

"(Cough) (Cough) (Gasps) What? How?"

"It was a one up" Conker said. "I snagged these from a certain plumber in red back before the buyout." Rik unpeeled the bandages on his head and looked at his leg, that weird mushroom somehow completely healed him.

"Wow, you got anymore of those?" Rik asked.

"Nope, my only one" Conker said, "come on let's get you up". Conker hoists Rik to his feet and then Conker pulls out some kind of grappling gun and shoots upward. Conker grabbed Rik and they both were hoisted upwards to the upper floating lands.

"Wait, you're here!" Rik said. "That means you got the sword then right?"

"About that… I don't got it" Conker said.

"What?!" Rik yelled, "Why?!"

"Some other predestined hero already snatched it." Conker said, "don't worry, I got something just as good if not better." "He will need a moment though, I left him with such a short notice that he may be a bit."

"We don't have time!" Rik said, "we need to go and help the others now!" Rik then sprinted away to go find the others and Conker followed. As they ran closer to the center where the black hole lies they could hear Tox and Marx fighting.

"Oh no!" Rik said, "Tox is gonna get himself killed outta rage thinkin I'm dead!." As they round the corner of a pile of rubble that used to be something nice presumably Nate is flung backwards and Tox is kneeling looking quite hurt. The Doom Slayer is strangling Marx with his gun but Marx overpowers him.

"I have had it with you!" Marx said as he opened up a portal and casted The Doom Slayer away.

"Hey," Rik said, "told ya you were takin me for granted."

"Rik?" Tox asks looking up. Marx just laughs,

"Perhaps" said Marx, "but you are still far too late!" Marx hoists the gem off the ground and flies to the black hole.

"No! I won't let you kill him!" Tox shouted, he teleported with the last ounce of his strength to Marx and wrestled the crystal from his grip. Tox teleported back as far as he could and knocked it as far in to land he could with a powerful burst of Sky.

"Good one Tox!" Rik said, Rik then saw Marx coming up to Tox from behind. "Tox! Look out!" Marx grabbed Tox and threw him at the black hole, Tox didn't seem to have the energy to teleport away because he vanished into the black hole.

"Tox! No!" Rik shouted

"Oh what do you care?" Marx said, "it's not like he was the one from your world." "Anyway, then there were tw- oh, I mean three where did you come from?"

"My mother, you?" Conker retorted.

"Oh ha ha," Marx said, "you will be sorry for that wise guy." Marx flies towards Conker but Nate clips his wing with the sword causing him to dive into some rubble. Nate notices Rik just standing there,

"Tox…" Rik muttered.

"Rik? Rik!" Nate shouted, but Rik could barely hear him something strange was happening. Everything seemed like it was vibrating all around him, his mind felt like it was in some sort of sub-space. Rik blinks and sees Nate get picked up by Marx, he was holding him by his leg. Clarity came to Rik when he heard the awful sound of a bone snapping as Nate is thrown to the ground.

"Nate!" Rik shouted."

"Aw heck!" Nate said, "my leg is like a limp noodle!"

"Ha ha, end of the road it seems, now time to end this" Marx says as he flies toward crystal.

"No!" Rik shouted, everything was vibrating around him again. "Come back here and face me!"

"Your death wish is my command" Marx said. He lands in front of Rik and swipes at Rik slashing him across his chest.

"Ow, that didn't work out" Rik said.

"Ha ha of course it didn't!" Marx said, "you are insignificant and weak, if I so much as breathe on you it would leave scars and-." Rik could barely hear what else he was gloating about cause his mind once again felt far away. Anger was rising inside of himself, this monster seemed to have struck a nerve. The gem started to glow and then when Rik blinked he saw.. well it's almost impossible to explain. What happened next he barely understood because under Marx he opened up a pool of chloric acid.

"Ah! What? How did you?" Rik had no idea how but he was mending reality around him and his foe.

"I didn't see anything" Conker said, "wait, did he just bend his perception of reality?" "Wish I had that power I would be living the life."

"I don't wanna even ask" Nate said. Marx flies towards Rik but Rik then mirrored reality causing Marx to nearly fling himself into the black hole.

"Wha- How?" Marx stammers, "this is not possible!"

"It is cause this is my world now!" Rik said.

"I will destroy you!" Marx screeches as he flies in to attack, Rik makes a wall appear and Marx smashes his face against it. Marx destroys the wall to find Rik is no longer behind it. Rik jumps from behind and stabs Marx in the back and then disappears, and then he reappears and slashes him again. And then Rik did this again and again. After moments of this Marx flies up into the air, and Rik stands visible for him to see arms folded.

"Had enough?" Rik asked.

"Ha ha!" Marx laughs, "you know I can take it, but we are at a stalemate right now." "This fight can go on for eternity or at least until you finally die because of your mortality, so you are only delaying the inevitable."

"We'll see about that" Rik said winking over to Conker. Conker nods and leans on some fallen ruin watching on.

"What?" Nate asks, "what the hell is happening? Conker hello? Maybe give me something for my leg?" Rik draws his attention away from Conker and Nate when he sees that Marx has made a mad dash for the gem. Rik then twists time itself to almost stop completely and he then opens up a tear. The tear he opened conveniently had a freight train going well over any safe speed limit and Marx is practically powderized. Marx reforms himself and begins talking again because when doesn't he?

"Graah! Where did you open that rift?! There even isn't one here! What kind of power is that?"

"I really don't know" Rik said, "heck I don't even know how I am doing any of this but I'm not complainin, you are gonna pay for killin Tox." Marx then in a fit of rage bombarded Rik with fiery balls of greenish energy but Rik once again flipped reality on Marx making him bombard himself.

"Yeaargghhh!" Marx screeches, "you cannot keep this up forever!" Rik knew he was right, he couldn't, whatever this power was it is draining on one's energy. And an adrenaline rush can only take you so far.

"How much longer till your 'back up plan' arrives?" Rik asked Conker.

"Anytime now" Conker said.

"What? So you are stalling me?" Marx asks. "I should have known, in this case I am going to drop that crystal into the black hole and you will not stop me this time!" Marx tries to grab the crystal and Rik makes the crystal disappear right in front of Marx replacing it with an old timey newsstand.

"What? Where is it?!" Marx yelled. Conker couldn't help but smile at this because for him it was still there because reality was only being bent around the perception of Marx and Rik. Marx overcomes this illusion and takes the gem. Rik then makes gravity too heavy for one to fly and Marx drops like a rock.

"Why is any of this possible?" Marx screamed. "The power to bend space and time to distort and shape reality itself should be mine, not yours!"

"Yeah?" Rik asks, "why not try to get it yourself?" Marx charges at Rik once more and Rik ducks and speeds up time so Marx hits the ruins behind him and hard. Marx gets up to swipe at Rik but Rik vanishes and the ground itself swallows Marx. Marx then bursts from the ground in a fit of rage just to end up falling towards the black hole because gravity was now sideways.

"No! No no no!" Marx shouted, but then Marx dropped onto the ground and Rik drops into a slump exhausted, he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Oh no, I needed more time" Rik says out of breath.

"Oh look at that" Marx said getting up, "the flame has been snuffed out and now the end can truly begin!"

Marx kicks Rik making him fall over and grabs the crystal and flies towards the black hole. Then without warning a man appears in front of him floating just inches away. The man was dressed in a black suit with a red tie, he had a couple of horns poking out through his long black hair. His eyes were red and and he had a sinister looking smile.

"Hello," he said, "I was informed by a little squirrel that you have been up to some mischief elsewhere."

"What? Who are you?" Marx says.

"Do you not recognize me?" The Man said, "I am your boss, we made a deal and I made you a demon king, remember?"

"Wait, is that t _he_ devil?" Nate said sitting up.

"Yes, yes it is, Lucifer himself" Conker said with a smirk.

"He's got it!" Lucifer said, "it is I Beelzebub, The Lord of Hell, the supposed crusader of all that is unholy." "So tell me why are you here and not watching over one of my domains? Hell World C-716-L I believe"

"Well- I-" Marx began, but Rik interrupts,

"He is trying to kill us all out of revenge or something against my friend Nate here." "And worse he tried doing that by making that black hole big 'nuff to destroy other worlds."

"Ah yes, that much I have heard" Lucifer said, "anything to add Marx?"

"I was tying up loose ends, that is all" Marx said.

"Tying up loose ends?" Lucifer asks. "You were doing more than just that, you abandoned your post in the dimension I gave you." "And I happen to have other worlds as well, whether they are Hell, The Underworld or Planes of Oblivion they are all mine!" "And you going through with this plan, would have destroyed many of them you know?"

"I had no idea sir" Marx said.

"How could you not? You have been to other worlds as well seeing how you made it all the way here." "I just opened a Holiday Inn in the closest universe to here, how dare you!" "I'm afraid you will have to pay for your insolence."

"You know what?" Marx said, "I don't care, I quit! You no longer have any power over me!"

"I was going to make your punishment swift and quick" Lucifer said, "but now, I will make your suffering the most infernal torture impossibly imaginable."

"Whoa" Conker said as he pulls out popcorn and a six pack of beer, "this is gonna be a fight".

"Seriously?... y'know what give me some of that." Rik said sitting down next to conker.

"The drinks cold?" Nate asked, "I'll take one too, that should help ease my pain." Marx goes to attack Lucifer, but Lucifer catches his arm with his now large demonic hands. Lucifer tosses Marx away and into some old looking church demolishing it and his hands reshape back to normal.

"You cannot beat me Marx! I created you!" Lucifer said. Marx rises and strikes Lucifer and Lucifer in return fire dark energy of some sort point blank and into Marx's face.

"AAUGH" Marx screeches as he pile drives Lucifer into a cliffs edge.

"This is cool" Conker said.

"I should help" Rik said.

"You can" Nate said, "but give it a minute, you're still a little tired." "Anyway how are you alive?"

"I gave him a one up" Conker said, "I was gonna try a defibrillator but I'm pretty sure those things don't do anything for broken necks." Upon hearing that Rik rubs the back of his neck in a shudder. Lucifer bombards Marx with dark energy of some sort while Marx retaliates with some form of fireballs.

"I can't believe Tox is gone.. Again" Rik said suddenly having reality sink in." Then from off to the side Rik heard a voice,

"Who said I went anywhere?" Rik looks to the side and see Tox, a little bit tattered but alive and well.

"Tox? You were thrown into the black hole!" Rik says.

"I teleported at the last moment and ended up on the other side." Tox said, "I apologize for the scare." In the background Marx claws at Lucifer and Lucifer kept attacking with demon like extremities.

"So did you do that to help me discover my secret power?" Rik asks.

"Honestly, no" Tox said, "It really was as they say, 'a close call'." "Glad you discovered it, who is that by the way?"

"Oh Lucifer?" Conker asked, "The real deal devil, he was the next best thing since there was no sword." Meanwhile in the background still, Marx pins Lucifer against the side of the cliff's edge but Lucifer smashes him off.

"Well he seems to be having trouble with his own minion" Tox said.

"Yeah, I'm feelin a bit better now" Rik said, "I'm gonna help him." Rik walks out into the middle of the plain and uses his newfound power to slow time to a crawl. Marx now practically unable to move gets cut in half by Lucifer. Rik stops and takes a breath as Marx screams in agony falling to the ground.

"That is quite a power" Tox said.

"You should have saw the crazy stuff he did earlier" Conker said. Lucifer walks up to Marx with a cruel smile,

"Now, you will not need these legs anymore" he said. "Nor will you need these wings." Lucifer rips Marx's wings off and uses his power to disable his ability to reform himself.

"No! My.. Re.. venge.." Marx gasps. In a shower of sparks and flame Marx is teleported away.

"That concludes my business" Lucifer said, "thank you again squirrel for bringing this to my attention."

"Hey no problem" Conker said. Lucifer then nods to Rik and says

"And thank you canine for you assistance."

"No sweat" Rik said.

"Alright then" Lucifer said, "now time to finish construction of the newest IKEA in Underworld C-15-A11." Lucifer then vanishes in a cloud of ash and smoke and Rik and Conker look to each other and jumps high-fiving each other and Rik does a little dance saying,

"Yeah! We did it! We did it!"

"Yes we have" Tox said. "And thankfully we are all okay, well mostly."

"Yeah, uh, about Doomguy, he okay?" Rik asked.

"I'm sure he is" Nate said, "he's probably back in Hell, but to be honest I think he prefers that place." Melanie then appears,

"You guys did it" she said, "thank goodness, I seen everything, let us return to Elder Light. I got the crystal don't worry about that"

"Wait before we go Nate" Rik said, "you want me to try and fix your leg with my healing magic?"

"Nah" Nate said, "I was talking to Conker about that and I decided to get a robot leg."

"What? Why?" Rik asked.

"I always wanted one" Nate replies, "they are cool and are better than normal legs."

"Right, okay well let me help you up then" Rik says. Rik and Conker help Nate up and they teleport back to Elder Light. Upon arrival Adeleus and the citizens of Elder Light are waiting to meet the heros.

"Our crystal have been returned safe and sound! Let's hear it for our saviors!" Adeleus shouted, and everyone cheers. "We shall have a grand banquet in their honor!"

"Wow a banquet?" said a Stargazer, "we haven't had one in ages."

"A baquet?" said A Member of the Circle, "shouldn't we focus on other things?" "Things like reconstructing the ruined buildings and homes?"

"Yes in time," said Adeleus. "But it's been a good half-century or so since we had a celebration, and well, I want to party, my word is law and I say we have ourselves a good time!"

"Hey Arin!" Nate shouts "bet you anything I can say my abc's after drinkin that brew of yours!"

"You're on!" Arin says. Everyone goes to the tavern to celebrate and Adeleus takes Rik and Tox aside for a moment.

"Tox," Adeleus said, "I know your predicament and I thought I would offer you remain here in Elder Light."

"It's much nicer here so I accept, thank you." Tox says, "I have a friend that could use a better life too, would you mind?"

"No not at all, he is welcomed" Adeleus said. "As for you Rik, what do you say? Will you remain here and serve the Multiverse?" Rik looks down thinking, finally he looks up to Adeleus and says,

"No, as much as I would like to stay I feel like my world will need me." "Sorry Tox I hope you understand, I just, I gotta go back."

"I understand Rik" Tox said, "you know your path of destiny and I too think you should follow it."

"Really?" Rik asked, "I didn't think you would understand".

"I do, you are going back for the Tox in your reality, I would do the same" Tox said. After a moment of silence Adeleus breaks the silence and says,

"Okay then but let me warn you Rik." "I was hoping you would not discover that gems power for.. reasons." "That much power is corruptible and dangerous to use, never use it unless it is a matter of life or death, you hear me?"

"Yes, power like that is something to be wary of" Tox said. "I would suggest never using it period."

"I get it, don't worry, it makes me ache anyway" Rik says.

"Good, now go and enjoy yourselfs" Adeleus said, "I will be there in a bit, I must make sure the crystal is back where it belongs." And they celebrated a toast in the honor of the heros and ate and told stories. Adeleus eventually arrives and gave a long winded speech about heroism and what not. However it got interesting when Nate challenged him to give a speech in limerick form, Adeleus did pretty well to everyone's surprise. Eventually Conker also got pretty 'tanked' (unsurprisingly) and tried to persuade Rik into bending reality to make an never ending beer fountain, which of course he didn't. Nate did successfully recite the alphabet after drinking Arin's brew, he needed help walking to his room though. Anyway the next day came, and of course it was midday because everyone overslept, but it was time to leave. Before leaving Conker asked Adeleus,

"So, I'm back in now right? We good?"

"Yes, yes" Adeleus said, "we are cool now, but I am keeping my eye on you.. Both of e'm!" "And you are back on a trial basis, a trial basis!"

Conker smiles and takes Nate to get that robot leg and finally return him home. Rik retrieved Alternate-Syx from his miserable reality and bids Adeleus and the other citizens of Elder Light goodbye. Rik bids Tox well one last time as well as Alternate-Syx. Before teleporting back home Rik takes one last look at Tox, he smiles and waves, Tox smiles and nods. He would come back to visit one day but for now he finally returns to his world, where he belongs. He arrives in a ball of light spooking the cattle and it's farmer,

"Whoops, sorry" Rik says as he walks down the path taking in the cool breeze of the nice sunny day. Rik eventually runs into a patrol of knights,

"Rik? There you are!" said one Knight, "it's been almost three days!"

"Really?" Rik asked, "felt longer."

"No matter, come with us back to Skyweather." the Knight said.

"Yes sir!" Rik said and he followed the knights back to Skyweather, no one will believe why he was missing at first no doubt, but with the gem they will have to believe him.

 _ **End of Chapter 15**_

 _ **Epilogue: Sometime Onwards**_

 **-A Couple of Weeks Onwards-**

Rik is in Shivbury talking to Anne in The Hoppy Hare about his adventures, he told Anne about the many strange wondrous things he seen and experienced. He even pulled out some of his favorite mementos out of the gem including the camera.

"Wait so this thing makes paintings?" Anne asked.

"Nate said they are pictures," Rik said, "here let me show you" Rik poses with Anne with two fingers over her head. The camera makes a snapping sound and the blank sheet pops out and Rik waves it revealing the picture.

"Wow," Anne said, "that is definitely easier than having to sit still while someone paints a picture of you."

"I know right?" Rik said.

"Anyway can you ever go back and see Tox again?" Anne asked.

"To Elder Light?" Rik asked, "no, not unless I join them." "They try to stay hidden from evils and all that, guess they can't have too many outsiders comin through."

"That's unfortunate," Anne said, "but they let you keep the gem?"

"Well yeah" Rik said, "it is mine after all, I proved myself so they couldn't take it away."

"And what of the power?" Anne asked, "no one no matter how good should have access to something like that."

"Yeah, I know" Rik said, "I heard it from Syx, guard commanders and captains for the past week." "I'm just going to keep the gem on me so I don't have to carry too much, and maybe visit my new friends every now and again."

"I see, and sorry for pushing the matter" Anne said. "People and beasts fear powers like that for a reason." "Anyway why don't you tell the children about the time you spoke to a dragon? They have been waiting patiently, at least I hope."

"Sure, I will in a minute, let me just finish my steak" Rik says. Anne exits the pub and Rik puts the gem encased in the amulet in the palm of his hand and smiles down at it. He finishes his steak and exits the pub, ready to take on the group of rowdy children.

 **-5 Years Onwards-**

Rik is sleeping, but his sleep is not restful. Rik tosses and turns in his bed, and wakes up in a start. Another dream about.. Someone or something wearing a mask, he was not sure what it was, he also heard a voice that is awfully familiar. He also seen the shadowy creatures too, but unlike the ones he had seen, these ones were twisted looking. He thought these dreams would stop when he locked the gem away in a box and hid it under the floorboards, but no they persisted. That was not the only reason why he put the gem away though. A year or so ago Rik almost erased his reality with the gem, he was not sure why but that was the start of his nightmares and has been more wary of the gem since. Rik hears a young boy's voice and he rolls over and see it's his adopted son. He was a Kobold Pup.

"Pa, you had another bad dream?" he said.

"Yeah," said Rik, "it's just a dream though, no big deal Greg".

"It's Gerg Pa" Greg said.

"I know what your real name is" Rik said, "Greg is the same name though, just the two letters switched." "And y'know, it's an actual name, anyhow what time is it?"

"Only 'bout six" Greg said.

"Six? Good, I will go make some breakfast" Rik said.

"Don't need to bother Pa, I already done that" Greg said. This is what Rik liked about Greg the best, he was self-reliant and could take care of himself. When Rik rescued him from a forest fire, he was in a little wooden shack. It seemed he was on his own for awhile, Rik immediately took a liking to him and adopted the Kobold Pup. This was a few weeks ago now, Greg was also the reason Rik finally got his own home just outside of Skyweather. Rik felt it would be best for Greg to be raised outside the city since he lived in the forest all his life. Rik enters the small living area and sees that Greg has cooked eggs, they were scrambled of course but they looked good.

"Wow, good job Greg" Rik said, "you saved me sometime this morning."

"No problem Pa" Greg says as he eats and leafs through a book about wizardry of some sort. That was another thing that struck Rik as odd about this Kobold Child, he was incredibly intelligent. He read books Rik wouldn't even have an interest looking into as an adult, truly odd but amazing nonetheless. Greg claimed to be self-taught but Rik didn't think so, Rik eventually finishes his food and goes to get ready for his knightly duties. He puts the lightweight plating of bronzish-steel over his usual outfit and adjusts the cape that drapes over his arm. The cape was tailored made with a Kobold emblem, Anne gave it to him as a gift for becoming a Knight Commander. Anne would not reveal how many gildeds it had cost, but Rik thought he should repay her somehow one day. He tosses the cape behind him so it was out of his arms way and looked into the mirror. ' _The first beast commander he reflects'_ at himself, a title Rik was proud to hold. He then leaves to exit,

"I'm off to work Greg, be good now!" Rik said. "Old Danielson next door will check up on you as usual good-bye."

"By Pa! See you later!" Greg said. Rik walks to the gates of Skyweather and goes to meet up with his Knights as well as a couple of new beast recruits. Rik looks through the orders and reads them loud and clear. Afterwards he takes the few left over and goes on patrol with them.

"So, Rik" Knight Anton said "how's livin outside the walls treating you?"

"Alright, I'm quite happy with it, I never liked livin in a city" Rik said. "And Greg seems to like it as well, it's peaceful and away from any noise."

"Yeah, about the kid" Anton said, "it's just you raising him yeah?"

"Yeah, why?" Rik asks.

"Well the kid can't grow up without a mother figure!" Anton says. Rik puts his hand to his face,

"Anton.." Rik says, "stop trying to get me hitched okay?"

"Hey I'm not doing anything of the sort" Anton protests, "I'm just telling you to find a nice girl for your kid." "I mean you leave him alone every day."

"Ol' Danielson checks on him." Rik said annoyed

"That's every so often though Rik" Anton said.

"He made breakfast on his own this morning" Rik said, "I think he is pretty capable on his own."

"So you are telling me you are not interested in any Kobold girls?" Anton asked.

"I would have to be in a pack, so no" Rik said.

"Normal beast? Lizards?" Anton asked. "Come on, we can go to the tavern later and I could help you out."

"Heh" Knight Lee laughed behind Anton, "yeah, cause you are quite the lady killer alright."

"Oh shut it you," Anton said quite angrily, "I have had at least ten times the amount of women than you!"

"Guys, don't make me turn this patrol 'round and go back to Skyweather" Rik said. "And Anton, just stop okay?"

"Oh alright Rik" Anton says, "no one stays young forever though, I suggest you think on it." After some walking Rik sees something out the corner of his eye move behind the trees and to the river.

"Wait here," Rik said, "I'm going to check what just ducked behind them trees." "Will yell if I need help a'ight?" The knights say 'yes sir' and Rik walks through the trees and to the river, he sees a figure for a split second with a mask of some sort. After it disappears in a puff of smoke Rik turns around and finds himself facing the strange creature. He blinks and it's gone,

"What?" Rik asked confused, was he seeing hallucinations or was this real? Then someone touches his shoulder and Rik jumps away spooked, it was Nate.

"Ha ha, scared ya?" He was a human, sometime after Nate left he was transformed back to his normal self. Nate was, well old, time moved different in other universes and it seemed only half a decade for Rik was a few for Nate. He also had a robotic arm now as well, and his auburn colored hair seemed to be duller due to his age.

"Nate, it's been awhile hasn't it?" Rik asked "your age is starting to show and how did you get here anyway?"

"Hey" Nate said, "I'm only in my mid to late fifties.. okay maybe I am slightly old now anyway, Conker brought me".

"Hello" Conker said, he has not aged a day it seems

"Wait, how are you not old?" Rik asked.

"Cause reasons, anyway me and good ol' Nate are visiting cause you don't come 'round anymore."

"Yeah, why is that?" Nate asked.

"I put the gem up" Rik said, "it's no good for anyone, I almost lost everything"

"What? That's no reason to just put it away like that" Nate said. "Anyhow nice cape."

"Thanks," Rik said, "anyway I got to get back to my Knights, I am a Commander so I'm a bit busy."

"I see, you have a house?" Nate asked, "we can catch up with you there later." "I am curious to know a bit more y'know."

"Yeah.. yeah" Rik said, "I will see you there." Rik described as best he could where his house was and went back to his Knights. Rik and his knights finished the patrol and then a little later on him and his men (and women) had to escort a royal convoy. That took up most of his day, but later on all he had to do was guard a certain couple of streets in suspect of escaped convicts. Eventually Rik finished his duties for the day and began to head home, he used to also work well into the evening. Having Greg now though he was allowed to return home by sundown. While walking Rik happened to look up into a tree and see the masked creature just sitting on a branch. Rik blinked and wiped his eyes and the strange thing was gone again. Rik scratches his head and keeps walking along. When Rik arrives home Nate and Conker seemed to have met Greg already.

"Who are you?" Greg asked, "I don't know you two!"

"Hey, relax youngin" Nate said, "Rik didn't tell us about you, he just said to come here."

"Woah, hey Greg I'm back!" Rik said, "it's okay, they are my old friends."

"How do you know them?" Greg asked.

"We went on an adventure together", Rik said, "anyway have a seat I will get something to eat." Rik got some chicken to eat and tells Conker and Nate what happened with his gem. Rik accidently merged his reality with the other one he found Alternate-Tox in, he almost killed himself as well as his reality. Rik did not even know why it happened, he was trying to save fellow Knights from being killed by a group of ill mattered Black Dracons. Before he knew it a tear was ripped and the fabrics of the realities began to merge causing devastation. Rik was able to fix this with some time traveling and as a result ended up 'getting rid' of his past self. In the end it was better to sacrifice a handful of knights instead of the whole world. Last time Rik saw the gem it seemed like it was growing darker in color too. Everything was fine and normal before the incident, but afterwards that's when Rik started to get the nightmares.

"Gee, that is 'orible." Nate said, "still though, that's no reason to abandon it out of fear."

"I'm not afraid" Rik said, "I just don't want anything to happen to Greg so I put it away."

"I suppose I can understand as a father myself" Nate said. "Wish he was still around, but you know what they say about how they grow up so fast and such."

"He visits often?" Rik asked.

"Oh yes, when he can" Nate said, "but for the most part we see each other through video chat."

"Okay, what do you do nowadays Conker?" Rik asked.

"Well besides getting drunk with Arin I hardly do much" Conker said. "I am always the last choice for anything so whaddya expect?"

"Yeah, y'know that can't be healthy drinkin like that all the time" Rik said.

"Well I'm still standin so don't care" Conker said.

"Okay whatever you say" Rik says.

"So Rik, we ain't going to see you again then?" Nate asks.

"Unless you come to visit" Rik said, "sorry but I don't want anythin to do with that gem anymore."

"I could take a look at it if that would make ya feel better" Nate says, "see if there's something wrong with it y'know?"

"I guess" Rik said, "it did seem a little different, it's worth a shot." Rik gets up and walks to his room, Rik hears Greg asking all sorts of questions. Upon opening the door Rik sees the masked thing again. Dripping ooze from under it's mask, made up of vile looking dark looking tar of some kind. It was standing over the floor boards hiding the gem, it was facing away. Slowly it began to turn its head, then there was a snap as the creature's head does a complete one-eighty. The candlelight flickers leaving the room dark for a second and it was gone, black tar substances included. Rik backs up and into the door, he wipes his eyes and shakes his head, something was not right, was the gem doing this? Rik moves the floorboards and unlocks the box holding the gem, it was a very deep dark green with hardly any hint of blue unlike before. Rik enters back into the living area and hears Greg asking even more questions.

"Why is your arm and leg weird?" Greg asked.

"Well they are robotic, they are mechanical limbs built to replace the ones I lost."

"Whoa, are they better?" Greg asks

"Well yeah, unless someone has some sort of weapon that emits electricity" Nate said. "Luckily stuff like that ain't all that common." Nate looks up at Rik and notices his expression, "you okay Rik?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Rik said, "here's the gem". Rik shows Nate the gem and Nate looks at it intrigued.

"It's darker.." Nate said, "..like it's been infected." "How often did you use your power?"

"I may have eventually started using it to sleep in" Rik said admitfully. "As well as other things to make life a little easier, but I don't know how it would get infected."

"Well I can't say for certain it is infected by some sort of evil" Nate said. "Tell me, have anything else strange been happening?" When Nate asked that for a split second Rik swear he saw the masked creature again. But Rik blinked quite quickly and it was gone,

"I keep seeing things that aren't there, uh what's that word?" Rik asks.

"Hallucinations?" Greg asked.

"Uh, yeah how'd you know that?"

"I read a lot of books Pa" Greg said, "it was in this one book about dreams and real life."

"What? I don't remember getting you that one."

"I used my allowance" Greg says.

"What? You went to the market yourself?" Rik asks.

"No" Greg says, "Ol' Danielson takes me down sometimes."

"Oh, that's fine then" Rik said, "anyway what do we do Nate?"

"No idea" Nate said, "I will have Conker forward a message to Adeleus I guess."

"Okay," Rik said, "till then this is going back into the box."

"For safety's sake that would be best" Nate said.

"Aww, you guys worry too much" Conker said. "It's always like this when you have your first kid, worry about every little thing!"

"I never seen a gem just turn dark before Conk" Nate said, "have you?"

"No" Conker said, "and don't call me conk or I'll conk yer lights out."

"I'd wipe the floor with you Conker" Nate said smugly.

"Maybe," Conker said, "but I know I can out drink ya!"

"Well go somewhere else and do it" Rik said, "it's gettin late."

"Really?" Conker asks, "it's only nine, I think."

"Yeah I know" Rik said, "but I gotta wake up early every mornin, I'm a Knight Commander, it's a pretty demanding job."

"I can see that" Nate says, "take care Rik, have a goodnight." "And goodbye to you too Gerg."

"Hey, you said my real name!" Greg said, "goodnight Mr. Nate."

"Later Rik and you too kiddo" Conker said.

"Bye Mr. Squirrel" Greg says.

"See ya guys" Rik said. After that Rik goes and tucks Greg in to bed and Greg reads to Rik his favorite book of the week. It was something about gemstones and how they were formed. Rik never would have guess something as hot and dangerous as lava, or as Greg corrected, 'magma', would make such beautiful gem stones. Eventually Rik says that's enough and tells him good night ruffling the fur on his head. Before Rik would go to bed himself however he needed to take care of the gem.

Rik walks to his room and put the gem back into the box and locked it up. Rik then tosses it back under the floorboards and replaces the wooden plank. Rik walks up to the window to close the curtains, but when he walks to his window he is met with the mask of the creature. Rik stares back until he inevitability blinks and it's gone again, Rik is unsure what to make of it. Why is this thing stalking his mind? Or was it really there as an omen of what's to come? Rik goes to bed and inevitably has even more nightmares. Rik tried his best to sleep regardless but he could not. Morning eventually came and Greg was there to meet his gaze once again,

"Mornin Pa, I take it you didn't sleep too well."

"What gave it away?" Rik asked, "the red eyes or the bags under e'm?"

"Both" Greg said. "Want me to make some breakfast?"

"Go ahead" Rik said, "I'm going to see if Ol' Danielson has any coffee I can borrow meanwhile." Rik doesn't usually drink coffee, but he needed some boost since he hardly slept a wink. Rik goes outside and looks to the left and looks to the right, he looks up at a tree and behind him. Perhaps he was just seeing things yesterday after all, Rik borrows some coffee from Ol' Danielson and goes back to his house. Upon entering his home the creature appears on the tree in a puff of smoke. It then disappears again later on when Rik exits his home to begin another day of his Knightly duties. Rik takes one last look behind himself, nothing, Rik nods to himself and and turns around and walks. The creature then reappears peering down the pathway at Rik as he walks to Skyweather...

 _ **The End…?**_

 _ **No of course not, the end is never the end the end is never the end the end is never the end the end is never the end the end is never the end the end is never the end the end is never the end the end is never the end the end is never the end the end is never the end the end is ne #$# #110111001**_

 _ **But wait! There's moar**_

 _ **The Cutting Room Floor**_

 _ **Unused ideas, concepts and random trivia from the fan story**_

 _ **Beyond Worlds**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The Fox**_

 _There is not much to say for the first chapter. I didn't really leave anything out but originally the beginning with Rik waking up and his morning meeting was a bit more shallow which I went and fixed later on._

 _Not exactly anything cut, but I should mention that Lawrence and later in chapter two Sonya both made reappearances; even though Lawrence left to join the army and Sonya left the country at the end of The Tenth Line. To explain this they were both coincidentally visiting again at the same time. I eventually went and re-wrote the story a little to fit this._

 _Nate originally would have appeared not in a ball of light, but riding a giant Alaskan Bull Worm through a portal. It would have been a spongebob reference but I never used that cause it didn't make sense._

 _Naturally this being my first novel I didn't know how to properly format the story. It was a huge wall of text and was unappealing to read. This is evident by the fact that the first chapter lacks line breaks whereas the others have plenty. I eventually went and fixed the first chapter, but I still have the original mess which in my version history._

 _ **Chapter 2: The Parallel Wasteland**_

 _Originally in the part where Rik and Nate are at the campfire Nate revealed that his son and wife was kidnapped. Obviously I changed this for the reveal later on._

 _I originally did have Nate explaining everything about the other worlds and what's he doing to Sonya. But that would have been boring so that's why we got the bit where Rik tries warm soda._

 _Before I thought of giving Rik a canine shaped gas mask to enter the alternate world it was originally a bubble. It was to reference bubble boy but again, a little too silly so I went with a gas mask._

 _Originally Syx was not with Tox in the parallel world. I decided that he could probably live on in that world since there was no instance in the actual game where he was susceptible to black dracon poison so I added him._

 _Finally, chapter 2 and chapter 3 were one huge chapter. Sungazer (the dev for the game The Tenth Line) said it would be a good idea to split it. It happens that the reveal of Alternate-Rik's demise was a good point to end off the chapter, good call there Sungazer!_

 _ **Chapter 3: Reunions**_

 _Originally Tox would have gone more in-depth on what happened in his reality and such but damn it, I still feel slightly uncomfortable with the final version so that's why I'm leaving it there._

 _I completely forgot about Nix until I played the game through again and decided to add her before they left which is why that scene isn't as drawn out._

 _Originally Rik was going to tell a full fledged tale on how he saved a boy from attacking chickens as a reference to The Legend of Zelda. I was issued a cease and desist from nintendo so I cut it (jk not really, it was just unused)._

 _Nate was originally going to tell a story about fending off some sky pirates eluding to a later chapter. I changed it cause Tox is smart and would have recalled this story when the Captain mentioned being saved from sky pirates later on._

 _Finally for this chapter Rik was going to originally have recurring bad dreams of his past. Like when him and Tox ran away from home and Tox being angry at him when their home was burned down. I did not implement this cause Rik tries not to remember the bad things in the past and it wouldn't have made sense. Especially with Tox being angry, they forgive each other so it wouldn't have worked._

 _ **Chapter 4: Lost**_

 _The cave Rik visits in the beginning wasn't originally going to be the same cave he would later return to. I decided later on that it would be a convenient twist._

 _Originally Ruvolro was going to be an unnamed dragon that Rik would have had to run away from. But Rik already did enough running so I decided to make him a friendly dragon. I actually did look up the Dovah language for Ruvolro's lines thought I should mention that._

 _Though I have implied Rik learned more than lightning and some healing spells at the College of Winterhold, he only uses those two throughout the story. Rik was never a magic type of person so learning only to use a couple at least decently is quite the achievement._

 _Rasare was originally not a werewolf and was added when I thought it would make a clever twist._

 _Rasare was also a replacement for Inigo, a modded follower by Smartbluecat. I did not include him because I would have to ask permission to use him and at my writing pace I did not have time to await a response._

 _Even though Rik had a dream about finding a woman in the cave and then being attacked from behind by The Beast, nothing came of it. That dream was going to contribute something like the others did but I forgot._

 _Originally more stuff would have happened in Whiterun. Most of it would have been related to Manslayer's Skyrim Gamerpoop series like Nazeem asking to be 'ravaged' for example. I even would have Jarl Balgruuf doing his Jarl ballin thing. I decided not to do any of the sort cause Gamerpoop is highly inappropriate and really against Skyrim's lore at times._

 _Rasare would have had more backstory originally but he was only a minor character. So I decided to give some insight to his past but that's it since he would be leaving in the beginning of the next chapter._

 _ **Chapter 5: The Beast Cometh**_

 _The Magic way pointing map thing was brought to my attention by the Inigo follower mod. Inigo tells you that your map can do that and he can place a waypoint over himself. Now I'm not sure if that was actually canon but hey, it works._

 _Originally Rik would have fell into water in the ravine but at the time I had no idea whether he could swim or not. Later on Sungazer (the dev. Of The Tenth Line) did confirm he can swim so that was convenient for later in the chapter._

 _The marked object that eventually ended up being the eye was not originally the marked object. In fact I forgot about my own plot till towards the end of the chapter._

 _The action scene with the Doom slayer was more in-depth with ways he pulverized different demons. The story having a teen rating however prevented me from including it._

 _ **Chapter 6: Skyhaven City**_

 _There were a lot of changes in this one, originally this world was Bioshock Infinite. However I wanted to be original and the world takes inspiration from that game. I mean floating sky city? Robotic men? Underwater facility later on? Yeah._

 _Other ideas I had for this chapter was 1984 dystopian setting and wolfenstein cause new colossus._

 _Originally the city would have been more oppressive, Rik upon seeing the robotic man the first time was originally being apprehended for 'asking too many questions'. Kinda a remnant of me wanting to do a 1984 esque setting._

 _Rik saying "Okay, what?" was apparently dialogue directly from the game and I made an accidental easter egg._

 _The officers did fire at Rik for basically no reason other than resisting arrest originally. However that never really sat well with me so I re-wrote it so the one officer was just hot headed while the other one was reasonable._

 _The floating city also had a lower district on the ground originally too, it would have been a slums of some sort for all the poor. I removed it since it would have been tied into the whole oppression thing._

 _Originally Rik would have not joined Nate in his masquerade mission, but the chapter was a little short so that's why I had Rik tag along._

 _I did not want to reference drugs in my story at all, alcohol is fine cause who the hell doesn't drink? But still. The illegal contraband that caused Grayson to lose his crew was the 'maggot cheese' cause I needed to find something that was banned and not drugs. I happened to remember Gordon Ramsay doing a segment with the stuff, so I used the cheese in place of something more risque._

 _ **Chapter 7: The Fall of Vans Colter**_

 _Originally I had two ideas for encounters over the seas, one was sky pirates and the other was ghost pirates. If you read the story you know which one won out._

 _The plot was actually gonna follow Nate at one point when he was sent to the future by Vans. But that would have been another chapter worth of adventure and I felt this is supposed to be Rik's story so I did it as is._

 _And the last fact is that this is the last one for this chapter, not a lot got changed or removed._

 _ **Chapter 8: Somewhere in the Multiverse**_

 _Even though this part looked like I was just making stuff up as I went along it was all planned out. I liked the idea the characters in my stories really getting lost in the Multiverse and just checking out other worlds._

 _In the original spyros world I had a scene where spyro looked into a portal and saw skylanders and, I dunno smacked the dev. who designed him up the head? I clearly was not ever gonna intentionally add this, just wanted to put that here._

 _Anyhow I have a lot of other worlds I was gonna use but never did. Those worlds are the Sly Cooper games (or Sly Raccoon if European, in that case sorry), Ratchet and Clank, Super Mario Bros Super Show, our world featuring Chef Ramsay, Saints Row 4's simulation world, Star Fox, Spongebob, Mcdonaldland, The Land Before Time, Animaniacs feat. Slappy and her 'explosive personality', Original Teen Titans, and Scooby Doo cause jinkies why not? Plus many more to list._

 _Daxter was meant to join Rik for the rest of the story cause he is my second favorite character in gaming. But that was dropped because I couldn't really make it work as well as I would hope._

 _Originally all three characters would have gone to another world after Rik's little adventure but I felt it would have got repetitive. So that's why Rik conveniently stumbles across the fourth marked object in his travels._

 _ **Chapter 9: The Plane of Non-Existence**_

 _The Plain of Non-Existence is indeed represented in the Cover Image for the story._

 _Rodent residing in Conkers house was a last minute thing I added to pad out the chapter just a little more._

 _Conker did have more fourth wall jokes but we ran out of walls_

 _Originally the Supermassive black hole was going to be Vacuum Decay, but that is way too nerdy and kinda hard to comprehend. Look it up, Vacuum Decay and let me know if you get it, I don't._

 _ **Chapter 10: Breaking the Cycle**_

 _Again had way more description of the violence that happened in this chapter. As a fan of Brutal Doom and Doom (2016) I just adored all the awesome kill moves._

 _Originally it would have been just Nate's son who was kidnapped. However it was both his wife and his son in the end cause I wanted to pull a Walt Disney and kill the wife._

 _While Doom Marine is known for his skull smashing aggression he is still human. The Doom Reboot showed this in subtle ways like how he backed up Vega towards the end of the game. The part in my story where he puts a supporting hand on Nate's shoulder was a call back to the fact he is human and does have some sort of empathy._

 _Instead of grabbing Rik and kick Marx so his arm popped off, Doom Slayer would have used his chainsaw to cut Rik free from his grasp. That could have been a little too much so I changed it._

 _When Rik was sucked into the portal at the end of the chapter setting up the next you could say he was going_ _ **down the rabbit hole.**_

 _ **Chapter 11: [Unknown]**_

 _The part with the reality swapping forest was inspired by Fran Bow. And Fran Bow was inspired by Alice in Wonderland, so you can also say it was inspired by alice too._

 _Who was the skeleton and the maggoty corpse? Could one have them been Fran? Perhaps the other was Alice? Hmmmmmmm._

 _Originally the Werewolf was a giant centipede. I changed it cause what the heck would a giant centipede be doing with a comb? They ain't got no hair!_

 _You may be wondering… was the Young Kobold Rik? Even if I said yes it still could be untrue, it could have been a dream after all…_

 _Instead of the world of Dust: An Elysian Tail, Rik was gonna visit Ooo and end up stuck in a party with Finn and Jake. I did not go through with it because those characters speak in a way that is really hard to write. That and I have not watched the show since the end of like season 5 I think? So yea thats why._

 _ **Chapter 12: The Cycle is Broken**_

 _I was going to use this chapter to get in some more worlds I didn't include but ended up not doing that to help keep somewhat of a focus for the story._

 _It was at this time I have been indulging in a lot of Left 4 Dead 2 and I swear I keep hearing Ellis when I try to imagine Rik's voice. Ironically enough though it would be impossible to have the story go to that game's world because of one reason. The infection actually lives on through the survivors. And the survivors are carriers and will likely infect anyone without the right genetics upon meeting them. On top of that the infection is also air borne sometimes too so yeah, l4d would never work._

 _The second recorded message where Rik just stopped listening was actually written out to some degree. I just made it the way it was cause Rik would not understand it. Here it is,_ ' _ **A week in and so far the animal gene conversions have been going according to plan. By splicing the genes and properly mending them we were able to allow cells to coexist in our genetic mutations. We were able to mend such creatures like Eagles and Sharks for that matter.'**_ _That is as much as I wrote before deciding to just make it seem too complicated for Rik._

 _Originally Josh, Nate's son was gonna shoot the plasma carpet bomb gun. When I thought about it, it could have ripped his arms out of socket so I decided to not do that._

 _Originally Elder Light was going to be Qaedrirus, but it was too water sounding and kinda hard to pronounce._

 _ **Chapter 13: The Ancient Order**_

 _At first I didn't have any idea what Rik and Tox would have done waiting so I kinda had them just hangin around town._

 _I was pretty hesitant at the idea of Rik getting drunk and passing out cause I never seen him as a drunk. However I felt better with the idea when I wrote it as an accident from drinking something too strong_

 _Sungazer (the dev of 'The Tenth Line') had some interesting ideas of his own for this chapter, he said to quote,_

' _ **It would have been funny if Rik got summoned while he was still totally wrecked. He and Conker could drunkenly slur at each other and nobody else would know what they were saying.'**_ _I thought that was funny enough to share and he also mentioned this,_

' _ **I was half expecting the bartender to be the ancient one in secret, or something.'**_

 _I quite liked that idea and I regret not coming up with that myself._

 _I also made a not-so-subtle easter egg to Sungazer Software when Rik asked if Stargazers also looked at suns. Like I said, not very subtle but hey at least you can't miss it._

 _Is Adeleus indeed slightly crazy? Yes moving on_

 _When Adeleus said "Don't throw yer butts at me Isterd!" it is kind of a reference to Spongebob, yeah again I like old spongebob what can I say?_

 _Conker was not originally going to be in the ending parts of the story. However he would not stop ringing my phone so I eventually agreed, guess he needed the beer money._

 _Originally Adeleus would have died but I ended up like the character too much to kill. Not much else to say about that, it was just a footnote stating 'maybe kill Adeleus idk lol, also need milk'._

 _ **Chapter 14: End of Worlds?**_

 _I didn't mention this but I was going to end the story with 12 chapters plus the epilogue. However I wanted to actually do something with that ancient order since I came up with it._

 _Doom Slayer was originally not in the final chapters but he was around for this long so I decided to make it so he was there by coincidence._

 _The scenes where Nate was fighting the undead possessed soldier was inspired by an Assassin's Creed fan movie I saw. It was pretty good it was Assasin's Creed wwii, very well done fan movie may I add._

 _The part where Rik was playing with a polaroid camera was almost not kept. I decided to keep it however since I never had more scenes with Rik playing with stuff outside his understanding._

 _Rik did indeed fire a fatman at Marx from Fallout. Now that I think of it Rik should have also suffered rad poisoning ah well, he had enough to worry about._

 _So you may have noticed I have a theme of forests and surrealness going on, not intentional but whatevs._

 _ **Chapter 15: The Power Within**_

 _Lots of changes, was gonna have Bill from Left 4 Dead help Rik get out of Purgatory or whatever that was. Instead he just makes a cameo as the gruff old man wearing a cap and saying something about damned tanks._

 _This is a first, actually changed the title because the chapter changed entirely so I had to come up with something else, this was originally A Hero's End._

 _The weird helmet monster is Delta from Bioshock 2 if no one got that._

 _And the other gruff guy with the weird looking hat was indeed John Marston from Red Dead Redemption. Was gonna have the story go to his world but in the end that did not happen._

 _Conker originally would have tried to revive Rik with a defibrillator but I thought eh, no, this was actually referenced by Conker himself. Anyway defibrillator was dropped cause well, I don't like how that translates to text and they can't fix broken necks so yeah._

 _Lucifer is based off of Calypso from the Twisted Metal series._

 _Rik originally did not have the power to twist reality by mending space and time. It was originally gonna be the ability to talk to dead loved ones. This power would have been used so he could talk to Tox on the other side back home. This was dropped in favor of living up the build up and since Tox met Rik in the purgatory place I just dropped it._

 _I originally was going to have Rik dead for the whole final chapter with Tox actually sacrificing himself so Rik could be revived. I had the idea that the only way to bring someone back to life was to have a loved one sacrifice him or herself. But that went out the window when I realized Conker could quite literally pull out a one up so that's what I did._

 _Again would have ended this chapter with Rik talking to Tox with his new found power. But I decided to make the ending happy without really any bitterness since there were already enough dark and depressing moments in the story. Also didn't want to put Rik through anymore pain and well, Tox deserves a happy ending for once wouldn't you agree?_

 _ **Epilogue: Sometime Onwards**_

 _I thought Rik posing with Anne doing bunny ears to take a picture was the cutest thing I thought up ever. Seriously, can someone like make some fanart of that? I would treat you to some coffee and doughnuts._

 _At first I was gonna make everything seem fine until the end. However I wanted to firmly establish that something is off from the get go._

 _Why is the kids name Gerg but instead called Greg? Cause Sungazer was bemused by it, he said to go with Greg, Greg for life. I honestly thought that was actually really dumb when I first made it up but it has grown on to me._

 _Also Greg is not super smart, he smarter than any ordinary Kobold Pup but he's not a super genius. I just like intelligent kid characters because they are a bit easier to write for me._

 _I knew someone would probably dislike Greg being left alone even though he is capable of taking care of himself. So yeah that's why I wrote in Ol' Danielson, some nice old farmer._

 _The scene where Anton is trying to get Rik hitched is a subtle hint to my distaste for shipping in fanfics. I can understand if it's a pre established relationship in the story but when it's one made up by the fan in ways that don't make sense or are cringy then that bothers me. I mean come on, stop forcing awkward romances people, it makes me want to drink lighter fluid._

 _I was hesitant to reveal the gem is getting darker implying that it may be infected at first. But when you really think about it, it does make sense because Rik would not willing just give up so much power I'm sure._

 _Don't tell me you don't think Greg reading about something smart with Rik isn't cute! It is and you know it!_

 _And finally the ending, am I hinting the fact I will do another? Yes. If Sungazer is okay with it I would be happy too :)_

 _ **And that was The Cutting Room Floor, I hope you found some of this insightful and entertaining. Thank you for reading the story as well as this little bonus. I always liked stuff like deleted scenes and little known trivia so that's why I made this. Anyways thanks again and I hope to do another story again soon. :D**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **PalmerDude Gaming**_

 _ **Extra page lol**_


	2. Beyond Worlds II: The Watcher of Aether

_This story is a continuation of the first story which is Beyond Worlds, and that story was based on the videogame The Tenth Line. If you have not both experienced the game and read the story you may be confused. I highly recommend you catch up on how the game and my story ends before reading, and if you have then enjoy this work of fiction._

 _ **Prologue**_

It watches you while you sleep, and it sees your deeds both good and bad and it will stand as judgement over you. The one with the mask, watches with the eye holes dark and menacing, yet at the same time illuminate with a light to see through universes throughout. As the saying goes, ' _The Watcher is Watching, and if he sees a thing amiss your life will no longer be of bliss'._ Morality has no meaning to this creature and if you are ever in contact with it then there is a chance you are in real danger. Even when it goes away there is always the possibility it's still stalking in secret and that it very well may return. According to the Directorate these findings are ludicrous but I know what I've seen. We have seen things previously thought impossible in these other worlds, so what would make this 'Watcher' any different? Fear. They fear to believe a creature like this can stalk and silently dispatch one like a predator of the night. They say ignorance is bliss but when it comes to The Watcher that bliss can very much be taken away…

 _ **Story By: PalmerDude Gaming**_

 _ **Proofread by: Rageage**_

 _ **The Tenth Line by: Sungazer Software**_

 _ **Every other copyrighted property is owned by its respective owners**_

 _ **Chapter 1: An Average Day**_

Rik the Kobold is sleeping in his bed, and blissfully too. He used to have nightmares after the incident with the gem but now they all have seemingly gone away. One morning he woke up realizing that he had no nightmares, but it was there, that thing. The strange creature with dripping dark ooze and the mask, it was looming over Rik and when Rik blinked it was gone. Strangely enough that was also the very last time Rik had seen the creature.

Rik wondered ' _Did he get rid of the nightmares?'_ if the creature had, Rik is grateful for it, perhaps that's what the creature was trying to do all along. Then again there was the fact that it wanted something to do with the gem, Rik still had no answer for that. Eventually he wakes up and stretches, he walks over to his mirror and meets his canine gaze. He scratches the blond fur on his face, one upside to being a beastman was never having to shave.

"Hey dad, see you're already up" Greg said entering the room. Greg was Rik's adopted Kobold Child, he obviously look similar to Rik as some Kobolds do. Greg had different markings and patterns on the fur however as well a somewhat darker tone to his blondish fur compared to Rik.

"Yea, I am" Rik said.

"No more nightmares still?" Greg asked.

"Nope" Rik said, "these things pass and it looks like I'm in the clear."

"That's great to hear" Greg said, "mind if Dax comes over today?" Dax was a Black Draconmage, a year older than Greg who was eleven.

"Sure Greg, just make sure you two stay outta trouble okay?"

"Okay" Greg said, "I will leave ya to get ready for Knight duty then." Greg leaves the room and Rik gets ready for his duties, meanwhile he thinks back to how Greg even made such a friend.

It was just a month ago in the waning days of the summer, Rik came home to see that Greg was with a Black Draconmage crying about his mother. He seemed to wear a leather jacket of some sort instead of Draconmage robes, and his hair was of a greenish tint. Of course Rik was concerned and he asked what he could do to help the poor child.

"Where is your mother?" Rik asked the Black Dracon child.

"She-she was taken by bad humans" The Black Dracon mutters.

"Okay" Rik said, "what is your name?"

"Daxtertalias , or just Dax if that's easier to remember." Dax then told Rik where they were attacked.

"Okay Dax, you wait here with my boy Greg, I will get your mother." Rik left to round up his Knights, they were no strangers to having to perform their duties even after their regularly scheduled hours. Rik was not sure who to expect his mother to be since Dracons often live in broods, but he was betting it may have been a human. They made haste through the forest to where the attack took place. Luckily there was a trail of blood leading to a nearby cave, Rik hoped that it was from one of the bandits. Rik and his Knights charges into the cave and attacks, they took care of the bandits with little to no problem. They all would serve their time since they made sure there were little to no casualties, Rik afterward walks down the cave and into an opening with cages. There was only one prisoner, it was a kobold with more of a reddish auburn colored fur and fur patterns that didn't match on either side of her face. She seemed to wear simple enough beast clothing that seen some wear and tear. It was a give way sign that she has been wandering for quite sometime now. She spoke to Rik with great relief,

"Thank whatever higher power folks worship around here," she said, "I was afraid I would see no rescue" she said.

"Yeah, I came when I found this Black Draconmage kid cryin" Rik said.

"My little Dax?" she gasps "I am glad he is okay, can you uh, break this lock or somethin?"

"Yeah, I was lookin for a key, but I got picks for a reason" Rik said, he gets out his lock picks and begins to work on the lock. "I didn't think a Kobold would be that boy's mother"

"Yeah, I know" she says, "it is a little strange, but I did not expect a Kobold would be a knight."

"Yeah, I am a commander actually" Rik said, "been doin this sorta thing for about six years now."

"Wow, that's great, um, I am Rehre by the way, thank you for your help" she says.

"Yeah, no prob miss" Rik said, "don't mind me askin, but where you headin?"

"Me and my boy are just wanderers, we have no home" Rehre said.

"Sad to hear" Rik said.

"It is isn't it?" Rehre said. "I would like to make an honest living maybe farming and gardening but I cannot afford to do so." Rik remembers at that moment Ol' Danielson recently was moved to an old folk home in Skyweather's Castle Town.

"Hey, I have an old friend who doesn't live in his house no more" Rik said. "Maybe I can buy the deed and give you a place to live and do your farmin." Rik finally unlocks the tumbler in the lock and opens the cage door.

"You would do that?" Rehre asked exiting the cage. "I don't understand, we are strangers to each other."

"Yeah, well I am a really good Kobold" Rik said. "That and well, you two need the help, it's dangerous out there sometimes, as you saw."

"Yes, I can agree to that" Rehre said, "I lost my pack due to humans muscling in on beast territory in the East." "Unfortunately Dax have been left by his brood at that time as well so I ended up fending for him and allowing him to travel with me." "After awhile we became quite close, anyhow that's why we are here."

"Sounds rough" Rik said, "but don't worry, beasts are treated right here, you both will be safe in the farmlands outside Skyweather." "Things have been better since the passing of The Tenth Line and the New King, well he's not so new now but you get my meanin."

"I am glad to hear that" Rehre said, "thank you again." They walked back together and Rehre waited with Greg and Dax while Rik went to Skyweather. Rik was able to negotiate a price with Ol' Danielson for his deed. They agreed on a bottle of 'the good stuff' as he called it and a fair sum of Gildeds that Rik agreed to pay later in the week. Rik returned later that evening deed in hand and gives it to Rehre.

"Here ya go" Rik said.

"I don't know how I can ever repay you, thank you" Rehre said, "um, where is the house?"

"Behind you" Rik said, "right across from my home."

"Really?" Rehre said, "this is wonderful! I am glad, so far you have been the only one I could really call a friend."

"Aw that's nice" Rik said, he then overheard the two boys,

"You hear that Greg?" Dax said, "we are staying!"

"Yay!" Greg said, "we can hangout everyday now!" Rik was happy that Greg finally had a real friend, and someone reliable nearby. First earlier that morning his nightmares cleared and then him and his son made new friends, it was a good day.

Rik then snaps back to reality and looks at himself in the mirror. He got his light armor with the bronzish color, his knives and of course his arm cape with the Kobold emblem. Rik is not a cape wearing type but it was a gift from Anne, his best friend, so he wears it. He tosses the cape behind him so it wasnt obstructing his arm and then looks outside the window.

"How long was I daydreaming for?" Rik wondered out loud. For some reason his mind has been doing that recently. Rik has been day dreaming about the past a lot recently, including that day he met his new neighbors. He also kept having flashbacks to himself and Tox when Greg and Dax play together, it takes Rik back to the days when the two of them were kids. Rik missed those days he took for granted. As a child you don't think about the future and what any minor change can lead too in the future to come. Nothing lasts forever and you never realize what you have until it's gone. Rik shakes his head, it's time to get himself going, he still had to eat some breakfast before leaving. Upon entering the main living area Rik saw that Dax was already over having some eggs with Greg.

"Hello Mr. Rik sir" Dax said.

"Hey" Rik said, "you don't have to call me mr or sir right now though, just Rik."

"Sorry, you are a Knight Commander though, I can't help it." Dax mumbles

"No need to be sorry," Rik said "just sayin you can just call me Rik off-duty is all."

"Um, speaking of that dad" Greg said, "you are cutting it close."

"Yeah I know" Rik said, "I have been movin pretty slow so far." Rik quickly eats some breakfast and grabs some fruit to take with him since he was in a hurry. The two boys exit the house, with Rik following soon after. It was a nice sunny Autumn day, the few trees scattered about were rustling. Rik begins to walk towards Skyweather on the dirt path dividing between the two farms in the vast meadow of agriculture surrounding the castle town of Skyweather. Rehre stops him short mid-walk.

"Good mornin Rik!" she said.

"Mornin, I'm gonna be late so I can't chat too long" Rik said.

"Yeah I can see that" Rehre said, "but I still need to pay you back for this nice plot of land here."

"Don't worry 'bout it, just glad to help." Rik said

"Well I owe ya," Rehre said "why don't you and your boy come over for dinner? I got some nice steaks with my earnings."

"Steak?" Rik said, "a'ight we will see ya later tonight then."

"I knew you would say yes to that" Rehre said with a chuckle, "take care Rik". Rik begins to walk and he overhears the boys talking and looks back.

"Wow, that's a big hole" Dax said looking down as Greg was digging into the ground.

"Yeah, and it will be huge once we hit a cavern!" Greg said enthusiastically. "We'll find treasure and be famous!"

"What? Treasure? Where's your map?" Dax questioned.

"Don't need one Dax" Greg said, "I will find treasure if I dig deep enough, gut feeling."

"Oh, I'm sure your gut knows all Gerg" Dax said.

"It's Greg, you know that and you don't believe me now," Greg said, "but your gut feeling is never wrong!"

"Except for when it is" Dax said, Rehre then spoke to Rik again,

"um hello? Rik?"

"Wha? Oh yeah I was just wonderin what they were up too." "Guess Greg is treasure huntin."

"In your front yard too" Rehre said, "guess you can't blame him though."

"Nah, I can't, I dug holes in our parents yard all the time." Rik said

"Our?" Rehre said.

"Yeah, I had a brother" Rik said, then he corrects, "an adopted brother, since he was also a Black Draconmage, his name was Tox, never knew his full name though." "The two of them reminds me of us a lot, it's weird, like I am looking at the past or somethin like that."

"That is kinda strange" Rehre said, "what happened to him?"

"Well, it was kinda cause of me" Rik said, "but at the same time he saved everyone by suckin Black Draconmage poison outta the air."

"Wait, that was him?" Rehre asked, "the one who cleared the skies himself?"

"Yeah, so you heard all the way out East too huh?" Rik asked

"Rumors," Rehre said, "I had no idea he was your brother".

"Yeah, most tend to forget that" Rik said, "I really gotta go, see you later tonight."

"Oh, right," Rehre said "go quickly you don't want to be late now!" Rik raced to Skyweather. He ran into the city and up to the wall where the morning roll call was taking place, when he got there he began to out of breath do the roll call.

" _(Pants) (Pants) Phew_ , okay roll call, Kenny?" Rik says

"Here" says Kenny the Self-Aware, dressed in the usually Skyweather Knight armor. He tends to be quite literal about things to the point no one even knows what he is talking about sometimes. He also happens to be a specialist in swords as well as daggers.

"A'ight," Rik said, "Anton?"

"Here" said Anton the Connoisseur. He wore the standard Knight armor but never wears a helmet because he wants everyone to see his hair, he tends to be bit of a narcissist at times. He specializes in heavy weaponry carrying his battle axe on his back.

"Okay," said Rik, "John?"

"Uh-huh" said John Firstego. He was always a quiet one wearing light armor and being an expert with a bow.

"So, um, we also have someone new to replace Knight Lee until we find him" Rik said. "That is actually one of the orders for today, we are to search for him.. Just sayin." "Anyway it's a.. Blue Draconmage? What? Where is he?"

"Hey, hi!" The Blue Draconmage shouted running up the steps. "Sorry not used to waking up that early!" He seemed to be wearing metal armor over a heavy looking hide jacket instead of typical Draconmage robes.

"A'ight now that you're here, tell us your name" Rik said.

"Why? you are the one in charge?" The Blue Dracon asked, "seriously who is in charge?"

"I am" Rik said.

"What? Really?" The Blue Draconmage asked.

"Yep" the other Knights responded in unison.

"Oh, well my apologies, Commander" The Blue Draconmage said, "I am Lixilvalious, or just Lix if that's too much of a twist of the tongue." "I am surprised to see a Kobold is the one in charge though, I was caught off guard by that."

"Yeah, you must be new 'round here, most outsiders are a bit surprised at first" Rik said, "anyway, now I can get to the orders." Rik reads the orders and then they proceeded on with the day. Lix was a bit cold towards Rik though (no pun intended). Despite the cool and calm like demeanor he seemed to resent Rik's authority in subtle ways. And later on in the day he wasn't all that subtle anymore. He constantly interrupted Rik and would talk back to him questioning something or even complaining at one point. Lix must have felt like he was superior compared to a Kobold just because he was a Draconmage Finally towards the end of the day Rik checks the orders. The last order they completed was patrolling in search for a criminal in the farmlands surrounding Skyweather. There was one more thing to do for the day.

"A'ight guys," Rik said, "we need to find our missin knight."

"Why?" Lix asked, "sick of me already fuzz boy?"

"Maybe a little, but no that's not why, it's one of the orders," Rik said, "Lee gots a family, we gotta find him."

"It's been over a week though" Kenny said, "chances of finding him are quite slim sir."

"So we would be wastin time?" Lix asked, "yeah we may as well just go home then."

"Well I didn't say that" Kenny said.

"Guys," Rik said, "we have to look, and we do have some lead 'cordin to the orders and its near the outskirts of Skyweather on the North-West side." "Besides, Lee isn't the only one missin."

"I get paid for my extra time right?" Lix asked. "This seems like it may take awhile."

"That's not up to me" Rik said, "let's go everyone."

"Yeah yeah, fuzz boy" Lix said dryly. They travel to the outskirts of Skyweather on the North-Western side and began to investigate.

"Like I said," Rik stated, "Lee was not the only one to go missin 'round here, there are other people and beasts missin too." "They were all last seen in the area somewhere."

"Maybe they just keep gettin lost in the forest over there" Lix said.

"That is a possibility" said Kenny. "But unlikely since no one has been found yet, people and beasts have been going missing for a few weeks now."

"Yes, I can attest to that" said Anton, "I had a date that went missing here as well."

"Of course you did" Kenny said. The group combs the area keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious in the open area. The group also poked around the nearby forest a little too. They found nothing, and to Lix's dismay they have been looking for over an hour now.

"Jeez guys, it's gettin dark lets just go already" Lix said.

"I got a lantern" Kenny said.

"That's fine Kenny, I am late for dinner anyway" Rik said.

"You are having a dinner with someone?" Anton asked.

"Yeah" Rik said, "my neighbor offered for me an' Greg to come over."

"Well I am stayin behind I s'pose" Kenny said. "I will notify you if I come across anything."

"Finally!" Lix said, "now if you excuse me, the tavern awaits." Rik returned home to see that Greg was already at Rehre's house waiting.

"Dad, you're super late y'know" he said.

"Yeah, we were out a bit longer than I thought we would" Rik said. Dax opened the door and asked,

"Greg your dad here ye- Oh he is here, hello Mr- I mean Rik"

"Hello Dax, how's things? Good?" asked Rik.

"Yeah," Dax responded, "pretty much, come on in dinner is pretty much done." They enter the warmly lit home and enter from the living space to the dining area.

"Hey Rik," Rehre said, "I had a feeling you would be slightly late so I started dinner slightly late."

"Well you were spot on" Rik said, "we were tryin to find missin people and beasts, and my Knight too."

"Yeah, I heard that the forest has something just makin people and beasts disappear, kinda spooky." "Anyway sit down and let's eat." They took their seats and ate and carried on general conversations.

"So Greg," Rik said, "find that treasure?"

"Nah, not in that spot anyway" Greg responded.

"Yeah, told you you were dead wrong" Dax said.

"I won't be next time!" Greg said, "anyway y'know my birthday is tomorrow right?"

"It is?" Rik asked.

"Yeah, and I want to go with you on knight duty" Greg said.

"Well, uh, it could be dangerous" Rik said. "You sure 'bout that?"

"Yeah" Greg said, "I mean if something did happen I know how to fight".

"Yeah, I know, taught how to throw knives myself" Rik said, "but if we were to get into a real fight I want you to run away and hide okay?"

"Oh alright" Greg said. They continued chatting about stuff while eating, eventually Rehre asked why Rik was missing a piece of his ear.

"Oh about that" Rik said, "uh well, I had an ear ring once, tried it on just for fun but couldn't get off so I was stuck with it." "But birds tend to be violent and annoyin, so me and my brother Tox were just walkin mindin our own, and then a huge bird came outta nowhere." "He saw my ear ring I guess cause he ripped it off along with some of my ear."

"Really?" Rehre asked, "I have a sneaking suspicion that is slightly untrue."

"Nah, it's true alright," Rik said, "I mean it's not like I would do that myself, that would hurt before I even tore it off."

"That is kinda silly though" Rehre said, "the bird stealin the ear ring though, not your ear gettin torn of course." "Anyhow, what other true stories you have?"

"Well" Rik said, "there was the time I mistook lapis oil for water, that burnt my tongue a bit-" There was a knocking at the door at that moment, Rehre goes and answers it and then returns.

"It's for you Rik" she says.

"For me?" Rik asked, "who is it?"

"It looks like one of your knights" Rehre said. Rik goes to the front door to see that it was Kenny standing there.

"Rik" he said, "I told you I would return if I found anything and well.." Kenny shows Rik a sword. It was the sword of Knight Lee.

 _ **End of Chapter 1**_

 _ **Chapter 2: The Investigation**_

"Lee's sword?" Rik asked, "where'd you find it?"

"Deeper in the forest" Kenny said, "it got a bit misty, and it snuffed out my lantern, darn moisture in the air, but I did hear Lee."

"Well" Rik said, "we'll have to look into that".

"Yeah, not tonight though" Kenny said, "it's about eight and it's pitch dark, and well there's a mist so the lantern won't stay lit."

"Yeah, guess you're right" Rik said, "hope he's okay." A horse drawn carriage was then heard coming down the desolate roadway.

"Hm, wonder who that is" Kenny said. A person stepped out from the carriage and there was no mistaking, it was Anne. She looks behind herself and sees Rik and says,

"Hello Rik, what are you doing over there at that house?"

"A friend invited me for dinner," Rik responded, "but what are you doing here?"

"I sent a letter" Anne said, "you didn't get it? Didn't Greg ever see it?"

"Must of missed it," Rik said "and I don't think Greg seen it either he has been with his new friend."

"New friend?" Anne asked "who?"

"Come on you can meet e'm" Rik said, he turns to Kenny, "so you stayin or?"

"Nah I'm goin" Kenny said, "see you tomorrow." And he leaves, Rik enters back into the house and introduces Anne to Rehre and Dax.

"It is nice to meet you two" Anne says, "I have got to say, I have never seen a Black Draconmage child before, not even at the orphanage I matron at."

"Orphanages even takes in beasts here?" Rehre asks.

"Yeah" Anne said, "it wasn't easy but I was able to push for it."

"That is nice" Rehre said, "I was not expecting anyone else, but I could get an extra plate."

"It's fine" Anne said, "I ate earlier". Anne looks back at the two boys, Greg gave Dax a pepper and after consuming it Dax produced a short flame.

"Hey!" Rehre shouted at Dax, "no fire in the house, I told you already!"

"Sorry ma" Dax said sulkily. Anne looks back to Rik and asked,

"They remind you of you and Tox don't they?"

"Yeah quite a bit" Rik said.

"Speaking of which" Anne said, "I came here so we could visit him again." "We have not had the chance to do it so far this year."

"Yeah, I know" Rik said.

"That and the Fall Festival starts tomorrow" Anne said. Rik have forgotten about that, it slipped his mind but the Fall Festival is always a good time. Plenty of food and festivities it is always something to look forward too before the harsh winter to come in the next month.

"Well tomorrow is a weekend day" Rik said, "we should have time before my Knight duties at nine to visit Tox." "And then maybe I can even call it quits early to join in on the festival."

"Sounds good" Anne said, "so Rehre, are you from here?" They carry on general conversations and eventually they leave and rest for the evening.

Morning broke, there were whispers in Rik's mind as he slept, he could not make out what they were saying. He woke up to the sound of silence, it was strange, his mind felt like it was buzzing. The sun was just peaking over the horizon however so it was time to get get up. Rik stood up and walked over to the mirror and sees he is surrounded by an apocalyptic wasteland. He blinks and sees that his reflection has returned to normal, he hears a whisper in his mind ' _Be warned'._

"Wha?!" Rik asks aloud, "be warned about what?!" Greg rushes into the room,

Dad?" he asks, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," Rik said, "I was just hearing things." "Oh and happy birthday by the way Greg."

"Uh, thanks Dad" Greg said scratching behind his ear.

"You were hearing things?" Anne asked, poking her head through the doorway. "What things?"

"I musta still been waking up" Rik said, "I'm fine."

"Okay" Anne said, "well let's get some breakfast then". Rik got ready to go and entered into the living area. Greg was talking to Anne about something in a book he was reading.

"Dinosaurs would be pretty cool to see today don't ya think?" Greg asked Anne.

"Cool maybe, but definitely dangerous."

"Maybe" Greg said, "they kinda look similar to dragons in this book though."

"Oh, hello Rik" Anne said looking up from the table. "Come and eat, we have to go soon."

"Yep" Rik said.

"I didn't know Greg could read so well" Anne said, "who did you get to teach him?"

"No one" Rik said, "guess he just liked books so he learned."

"Unlikely" Anne said, "but still maybe." Soon Rik, Anne and Greg left the house and began to walk towards the crater to where Tox has remained. Upon arriving Anne allows Rik to go first, Rik takes Greg's hand and walks over to Tox.

"Well Greg," Rik said, "this is my brother Tox, he was the one that saved me and the world."

"What was he like?" Greg asked.

"He was nice, but kinda mean lookin to most" Rik said. "He liked to consume stuff kinda like Dax and well, he was smart, liked to use big words that I didn't really know."

"I think I woulda liked him" Greg said.

"I think he would like ya to" Rik said with a smile. Rik looks up to Tox and speaks to him, "life is good Tox." "Hope you have been to some cool places through that afterlife place, I miss ya." Rik finishes up and Anne talks to him too, talking about how things were at the orphanage and things going on. Eventually she wishes him well wherever it is he is watching from. They head back to Skyweather after a while.

"Okay," Anne said, "I am attending the festival, I will see you later?"

"Yeah" Rik said, I'm lookin forward to it."

"Alright then bye" Anne said. Rik and Greg says goodbye and then Rik asks Greg,

"You sure you want to go with me?" "Could be dangerous trackin our Knight."

"Yeah I'm sure, it will be fine" Greg said.

"Well, that's what I am hoping" Rik said. "Come on then, and you stay close a'ight? Don't want you to get lost." Rik walks up to the top of the wall with Greg and begins to do the roll call. Upon calling for Anton, he questions Rik,

"Why is the boy here?"

"He wanted to come along today" Rik said.

"But he's just a boy" said Anton, "what if we get into a conflict?."

"It's his birthday," Rik said, "couldn't really say no." "Besides" Rik takes out an apple and places it on the walls edge, "he's not bad with a knife." Rik hands Greg a throwing knife, Greg walks to the other side of the wall and throws the knife hitting the apple causing it to fall.

"Well, he's not too bad" Kenny said, "maybe better than you Rik".

"Nah, but maybe he will someday" Rik said.

"Well yeah, you'd be old then" Kenny said.

"Yeah, anyway where's Lix?" Rik asked. And then as if on cue Lix walked up the stairs, clearly sluggish and slow from the late night at the tavern.

"Hey" Lix said, "sorry I'm late again, I uh, well guess I stayed up a little too late."

"Okay, you sure you can handle today?" Rik asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine" Lix said, "I am still game for that festival later too." "Uh, hey fuzz boy, why do you have a little fuzz ball with ya?"

"He's my boy" Rik said, "he wanted to come along, it's his birthday so I couldn't say no." "If you can, try to be nice around him a'ight?"

"Yeah, yeah," Lix said, and then he looks down at Greg, "happy birthday little buddy, you wanna see some action don't ya?"

"It would be pretty cool to see a fight" Greg said.

"Well don't count on that" Rik said, "anyhow it's about time we get going." "Kenny found Lee's sword last night so we'll follow Kenny to where he found it."

"And then?" Lix said.

"We look around what else?" Kenny says, "sheesh talk about dumb questions."

"I can tell you something else dumb, it's looking at me" Lix retorted.

"Why you-" Kenny began until Rik shouted,

"Stop!" That's enough guys, not around my kid at least, you guys are makin yourself look bad."

"Sorry sir" Kenny said.

"Ech, whatever" Lix said.

"Man, and to think Red Dracons had short tempers" Anton said.

"Hey Fabio, he said enough already, drop it" Lix said.

"That's not my name" Anton said.

"It was meant to be an insult" Kenny said.

"Wha?" Anton said.

"Forget it" Rik says with a hand on his forehead. "Kenny, let's go, we'll follow you." They leave Skyweather's castle town and walk out into the plains and to the edge of the forest.

"Now it was dark" Kenny said, "but I remember specifically going around this bendy lookin tree. They begin walking into the forest, Kenny continues, "and I remember walking past this rock that looked like a snail playing charades." Greg looks at the rock and shrugs,

"I don't see it" he says.

"Yeah me neither" Rik said. They continue walking and then there was mist.

"What?" Kenny asked, "still misty?"

"Yeah kinda spooky" Anton said. They eventually come to a tree with a stab mark.

"This is where I found the sword" Kenny said.

"Okay guys stick together" Rik said, "this mist is getting stronger."

"Yeah" Kenny said, "more like a fog now, visibility is starting to get quite low."

"I agree" said Anton, "I can barely see where I'm- Whoa!" Anton trips over a root and falls over, Greg and Lix laughs at him while the other struggle to keep a straight face.

"Heh, you okay?" Rik said.

"As long as this face remains good lookin then yeah" Anton says with a dopey smile.

"Oh, you're a million pretty boy" Lix said, "the ground is all over ya!"

"You got a bit of a mouth on ya, y'know that?" Anton says pointing at Lix.

"Mhmm I know" Lix said, "makes me more colorful in personality" Rik looks away from his group, he saw something in the corner of his eye. Rik walks down and looks past a bend of trees. There it was again, the masked creature with its eyes glowing white out of the mask and dripping black ooze. Rik blinks but it only drew closer.

" _Turn back, last chance, I. Am. SERIOUS."_ The Masked Creature hissed.

"N-not until I find Lee" Rik said, as calmly as he could, he was starting to feel a little shaky.

" _Too late, too late"_ The Masked Creature hissiled. " _Leave, or else.. consequences"_

"Nuh- No!" Rik said pulling out his daggers, "I ain't lettin you stop me!"

"Rik?!" Kenny yelled, "Rik you okay?" The Creature disappeared as the group came rushing to his side.

"Yeah, what's with the yellin?" Lix said.

"What was it dad?" Greg wondered.

"I saw some Masked Creature" Rik said, "he said we are too late and to turn back."

"Well, where is he?" Anton asked.

"He disappeared" Rik said.

"Oh great," Lix said, "you are going crazy already, y'know what I agree with your imaginary friend, let's get outta here."

"Obviously there are mysterious and dark powers at work here" Kenny said. "We should stay and get to the bottom of all of this."

"I dunno" Anton said, "we are not trained to deal with spooky ghosts or whatever."

"It's not a ghost" Kenny said, "if it was a ghost you wouldn't even see it."

"Well I didn't see it" Lix said.

"That's because it disappeared" Kenny replies.

"Yeah like a ghost!" Anton said.

"Wait, did anyone here that?" Rik said suddenly.

"Um, hear what sir?" John asked.

"I thought I heard Lee" Rik replies. They listened in silence and yes, Rik was right, Lee was calling out for someone, anyone.

"Let's go" Rik said. They stumbled blindly through the forest in an attempt to find where Lee was calling out. Eventually there was nothing but silence and the group realize just how hopelessly lost they have gotten amongst the fog.

"Lee?" Anton calls out, "hello?"

"We are hopelessly lost" Kenny said, "of course that is obvious though."

"Then why'd you say it?" Lix asked.

"Someone had to say the clique" Kenny said.

"I don't even know what that is" Lix said scratching his head. "Who wants to just get outta here?"

"I do" Anton said.

"Great idea" Kenny said, "but we can't see anything."

"Don't worry I'll get us out" Rik said, "I can smell pies for the festival all the way from here."

"I can't" Greg said, "you sure?"

"Yeah" Rik said, "I must have a stronger nose." "Let's see, this way!" They start walking and eventually come to the side of a rock face.

"Um, we never came this way did we?" Lix asked.

"Nope, Rik are you sure you smelled pies?" Kenny asked.

"Well yeah" Rik said, "I thought I did, it's kinda.. gone now."

"Gone?" Lix asked, "now isn't a time to joke around!" "Oh I get it, you are gettin back at me for bein a jerk aren't ya? Taken me out here and creepin me out?"

"We are not tryin to do anything" Rik said.

"Yeah," Kenny said, "all of this is for real."

"...Um" Lix said, "I was hoping this was just a joke."

"It's not sorry pal" Rik said.

"Hey, I am not your pal" Lix said, "I'm no one's pal in fact and.. wait where is the little fuzz ball?"

"What?" Rik asked.

"Your kid?" Lix said. Rik looks behind him and around,

"Oh no, Greg? Greg!" Rik runs off from the others.

"Wait!" Kenny shouted, "not a good idea Rik stop!" Rik stops and looks back,

"No one seen where he went?!" he asked.

"No sorry" said Anton.

"Sadly no" John said.

"I don't get it" Rik said, "he was right behind me!" They then see what looked to be two lights piercing through the fog.

"What the heck was that?" Lix asked.

"Let's follow it" Rik said.

"What?! No no no nope!" Lix shouted. "I had enough of this!"

"Come on you are such baby" said Anton.

"Yeah?" Lix said, "you are trembling yourself!"

"I am not" Anton said, "I will lead then! Onward follow that, thing!"

"Anton!" Kenny yelled, "what ever happened to staying together you oaf?!"

They make their way through the foggy forest and eventually come across a strange looking shack.

"Okay, great" Lix said, "you led us to some shack." "Now let's focus on finding that kid."

"Yeah, it looks abandoned anyway" Rik said.

"Hey! Over there!" Anton said pointing "you see that?"

"Yeah something is over there!" Lix said. They drew closer and see that it's Greg he was holding his dagger and at his feet lied a huge wolf.

"Greg! Are you hurt?" Rik asked.

"N-no, and I-I didn't-" Greg began to stammer.

"It's okay, you did what you had too" Rik said hugging Greg. "Sometimes you just don't got the choice."

"Wow" Anton said, "that kid is pretty tough, I mean look at the size of that thing."

"Yeah," Kenny said, "I don't believe it, and even more unlikely the boy is unscathed."

"Hm," John said inspecting the creature, "actually the wolf's skeleton has been seemingly twisted, almost to knots". Rik looked at the wolf and it was obvious that some outside forced helped Greg. But what this mysterious force has done was too much, the body was just a mangled wreck.

"What the heck?" Rik asked.

"Well" Kenny said, "looks like someone or something saved your boy there."

"Yeah" Greg said, "it was tryin to hurt me but then something did.. that to it."

"Well I'm glad you're okay at least" Rik said.

"Think we should bury it?" Greg asked.

"Well I guess I could dig a hole-" Rik said until Lee once again called out and this time it was coming from the shack.

"Lee is in there!" Rik said, "come on let's get him."

"Wait" Lix said, "you sure that's him? I don't wanna end up like that wolf there."

"It must be him" Kenny said, "but I suggest we proceed cautiously." They run up to the door and Greg lingers for a moment over the wolf. He then follows the others as Rik turned the doors handle. It hardly budged,

"Um" Rik said, "someone else want to give this a go?"

"Yeah" Anton said, "stand back". He firmly grasps the handle and turns it and pulls, the door flies open sending Anton backwards.

"Oof, got it" Anton said. They enter the shack and are surprised to see just how big it was on the inside. The door opened to a mansion foyer complete with some decorative wallpaper as well as pictures of cats and clowns. The staircase was big and grand with a glassy chandelier overhead and the floor was marble. The furniture was very nice looking to with pillows on the couches as well as an comfy looking easy chair.

"What the-" Rik said, "how does this all fit in a tiny shack?"

"It doesn't" Kenny said, "it is feasibly impossible."

"Well as nice as this place is" Lix said, "it still gives me the creeps."

"Yeah same" Anton said. A blue looking ghost girl who looks papery then floats down from the ceiling.

"Ghost!" Anton shouted, "told ya Kenny!"

"Aw shaddup!" Kenny yelled.

"She doesn't look very scary for a ghost" Lix said looking up.

"Um, hi" Rik said, "who are you?"

"I.." the ghost said, "am Spooky" she said.

"Okay, Spooky" Rik said, "can we have our friend back so we can go?"

"No" Spooky said, "I am afraid none of you are leaving… ever."

"Wait, what?" Rik asked.

"Yeah" Spooky said, "no one leaves, once here always here, sorry." Rik's ears drooped,

"Aw crap…"

 _ **End of Chapter 2**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Spooky's Multi-Dimensional Mansion Trap**_

"Ha ha, I was just kidding" Spooky said, "there is a way to escape, you just have to find it."

"Oh," Rik said, "why can't we just go out the front door?"

"It would be too easy" Spooky said, "that's not very entertaining to just turn heel and walk out y'know?"

"I guess?" Rik said, "um, don't mind me sayin but you are not very scary for someone called spooky."

"Oh I can be scary" Spooky said, "I just choose not to right now."

"Well I ain't stayin" Lix said, "gonna miss the festival stuck here."

"Yeah," John said, "come on let's just go back outside." Upon opening the door John fell down and into what looked like a void.

"John!" Anton shouted, "no!"

"Well," Kenny the Self-aware said, "there goes John Firstego, the least characterized of us all but still, he will be missed. Everyone shoots a questioning glance at Kenny, and then glares angrily at Spooky, Spooky just stares back blankly.

"What?" she asked, "I warned you, would be too easy."

"What is this place?!" Lix yelled, "some murder trap because you're evil?!"

"Well, yeah kinda" Spooky said, "it was made to hold someone in particular but I decided to expand on that." "Anyway if you must know this place is Spooky's Multi-Dimensional Mansion Terror Trap of Despair, Doubt, Pain and Suffering; I am still trying to get that trademarked."

"Wow" Rik said, "that's welcoming." "But I have my kid here, can't you just let him go?"

"Nope sorry" Spooky said, "picked a poor day to bring your child to work."

"You monster!" Anton said, "first you take the life of our friend and now you disregard the safety of a child? Inexcusable!"

"I am not a monster" Spooky said, "I am a ghost, anyway just find the end and you can go, I guess." "I wouldn't know, no one has ever made it out but there's like a portal or something that will bring you back."

"Do we really have too?" Rik asked, "we were just lookin for someone missin."

"Yup, have fun bye!" Spooky said and disappeared through the ceiling.

"Well, which door should we go through?" Anton asked.

"I dunno" Lix said, "blind guess I suppose so I say right." "Y'know, cause right is right.. Right?"

"Not necessarily" Kenny said. "Well Rik it's up to you what we do, you are the leader after all."

"Yeah, thanks for remindin me" Rik said. "I say we just take a moment to rest a'ight?"

"Yes sir" Kenny said.

"Rest?" Lix asked, "I dunno if that's a good idea, what if this whole room becomes a trap by not gettin moving?"

"Let's just hope it don't" Rik said. Rik then walks over to Greg and sits next to him on the couch.

"You okay?" Rik asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Greg said, "I'm not worried cause you have it all under control right?"

"Not gonna lie" Rik said, "I am not in control of much but I won't let anything happen to you."

"I already knew that" Greg said, "who knows maybe we will find treasure too."

""Treasure?" Lix said, "that is definitely a silver lining little buddy, would make this sorta worth it."

"Yeah, don't count on it" Rik said, "anyway we should go through the door over here on the right."

"Yeah, right is always right!" Lix said, "we'll be fine!".

"If you die next I wouldn't be surprised" Kenny said.

"You would want that would you?" Lix asked dryly.

"Of course not, just sarcasm" Kenny said, "you are always so critical."

"Well" Greg said "that wasn't a nice thing to say".

"Of course" Kenny said, "I'm sorry, okay?"

"Okay" Greg said.

"Alright, well onwards then" Kenny said.

"Yeah, let's go and stay together" Rik said as they entered into the next room. In the room there was more furniture next to a very warm fireplace with pictures of clowns and sabercats.

"Why are there so many clown pictures?" Lix asked, "I hate clowns."

"Aw, you're scared of clowns?" Anton asked.

"No," Lix said "hate them, they are so annoying I could just ice them."

"Whoa man," Kenny said, "you should _chill_ out!"

"Don't even start with the ice puns" Lix said, "they are not funny." The fire began to grow in strength.

"Woah" Rik said, "that fire is gettin pretty huge." The fire then began to spread into the room.

"Okay not good!" Rik yelled.

"Lix, your breath!" Kenny yelled, "use it!." Lix quickly breathes his ice breath freezing the whole room with a icy coat.

"Very ice! I mean, very nice" Rik said, "let's go." They walk into the next room and it looked to be some sort of recreational room. It had a pool table as well as some machine like looking equipment.

"Well, there's nothing much here" Anton said. "May as well carry on." Rik goes to open the next door but find that it's locked.

"And we need a key" Rik said, "anyone seen one?"

"I don't believe I have" Kenny said.

"Well" Lix said, "let's look around." "It's gotta be in here somewhere, where is it?" They look around the room and have little luck in finding the key. Eventually Lix leans on one of the machines and accidentally pulled down a switch or something, Rik was unsure. What he was sure of however was that it opened up a crawl space for a Kobold to fit through. However Rik found he wasn't exactly slim enough to fit through due to his armor; it is light but it's just bulky enough to where he cannot fit.

"Well I guess I will need to take my armor pieces off" Rik said.

"I got it dad" Greg said. Before Rik could protest Greg climbed through and yelled he found the key.

"Okay" Rik said, "now get outta there."

"On my way" Greg responded, "what the?"

'What the what?" Rik asked.

"Aaa!" Greg shouted, and then there was a thud,

"Greg!" Rik shoued. A moment later Greg came scrambling out of the crawl space.

"Greg what happened?" Rik asked.

"There was monster in there, but I took care of him" Greg said.

"You killed a monster?" Lix said, "sure kid."

"I can fend for myself" Greg said.

"Hey, I believe you" Rik said.

"Yeah, Kenny said, "you are capable, now that key."

"Right here" Greg said holding it out.

"Great" Kenny said, "let's move out." They unlocked the door and proceed to the next room. It appeared to be a kitchen with everything you would find in one, stoves, fridges and utensils.

"Jinkies I'm hungry" Lix said.

"Did you just say 'jinkies'?" Kenny asked.

"Maybe what's it matter?" Lix said, "anyway I'm raidin the fridge." Lix opens the fridge and find that there is a severed head in there.

"Whoa, um never mind" Lix said.

"Why what is it?" Greg asked.

"Nothing let's just keep moving." Lix said. They move on and into what seemed to be a dining room with waiter ghosts serving a big fat ghost. There are also more pictures of clowns in the room as well.

"Ghosts have food?" Rik asked.

"Apparently" Kenny said, "they ain't bothering us so let's just leave e'm".

"Good idea" Rik said so they carried on into a hallway. They walked down the hallway for seemingly hours.

"This is the longest hallway ever" Lix said, "what's it leadin to anyway?" After saying that the group soon came to a set of stairs.

"Aw come on!" Anton said, "we just did a bunch of walking and now we walk upwards?

"Hey it's not a bad work out" Greg said.

"Yeah" Kenny said, "I suppose it's not, chin up Anton." They walk up the stairs as it twist and turns going upwards.

"Wow, this is too many stairs" Lix said, "did a fitness instructor construct this part of the place?."

"Maybe" Kenny said, "who bleeding knows?" Upon reaching the top they enter a barren wood room.

"Wow" Lix said, "a room with a whole load of nothing." "Definitely worth walking up all those stairs right?"

"Guess the ideas were running dry" Kenny said. Rik heard creaking in his ear and asked Greg if he heard it. Greg did hear it, the wood was becoming stressed as if something has weakened the floors structure. A small termite jumped up and started to gnaw on Anton's skin.

"Ow!" Anton shouted slapping it off, "what the heck?" The floor then creaked and began to snap.

"We need to move!" Rik yelled. They scramble to the rooms exit but it's too late the wood floor crashed downwards at a slant forcing everyone sliding down. They slid into a stone like room full of termite nests and the termites immediately began to attack.

"Lix freeze them!" Rik shouted. Lix let out a breath of icy air freezing most of the termites. But there were still a considerable amount of termites so they ran as fast as they could out of the room and slammed the door behind themselves. Luckily the door was made out of metal so the termites couldn't get to them. Looking around Rik could see they were in some sort of wine cellar. This wouldn't be so odd except for the fact they previously went up several flights of stairs.

"Well" Kenny said, "this makes no sense, it's almost like every time we enter a room it's randomized."

"Maybe they just wanted their wine aboveground?" Lix suggested.

"There's some stairs over there" Anton said, "we can go that way." So they walked up the stairs and opened the cellar door leading into a sort of bar/lounge area. The bar looked stocked and there was a pool table as well as a jukebox, of course Rik didn't know that and thought it looked weird.

"Weird" Rik said looking over the jukebox playing some tune he never heard of before.

"Hey!" yelled a Man "who the heck are you people and uhm, people animals?" Rik looked at the man, he looked pretty presentable. He had long silky lightish brown looking hair as well as a bit of a moustache that looked well kept. The man wore a white suit and on it was pinned a purplish black rose.

"I am Rik" Rik responds "and this is my boy Greg and my knights." "Lix is the Dracon, Anton is the guy not wearing a helmet and that one there is Kenny."

"Yo" Kenny said.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance" the Man said, "I am Billy Crandel, I have been trapped for a time here now."

"You fell for the trap too?" Rik asked.

"No," Billy said, "I was put in here for nothing at all!" "Betrayed by the one I dared to call a brother!"

"Oh, well that's too bad" Lix said, "anyway you know this place at all?"

"Know this place?" Billy asked, "hardly! But I have drawn a map on what path seems to lead forward from here." "You see, this Mansion is like a maze and eventually if you get too lost you end up back here, this bar area."

"So being here means we are way off" Kenny said, "crud."

"Crud indeed," Billy said, "but I have just about narrowed down the route of escape." "Once I escape I will retrieve my gem and from there I can make things right from there just as I have before."

"Wait" Rik said, "you were a Gem Bearer?"

"You know about that?" Billy said, "yes I was, until my brother trapped me here and stole my gem."

"What did your gem do?" Rik asked

"It could do anything" Billy said, "it had mastery over space and time."

"I think I have that one" Rik said.

"Wait," Billy said, "you do? How'd you get it? What would you want for it back?"

"I found it with some crazy lady" Rik said " it was in another world, and she was using it to open a portal for some crazy monster." "You can just have it back, it caused some problems before and well, I don't want it." After saying this Rik's ears started to ring as the Masked Creature arose from behind Billy.

"Whoa behind you!" Rik shouted. Billy looked behind himself and saw nothing.

"There's nothin" Billy said, "what was it?"

"That Masked creep again" Rik said, "he made the gem to do bad stuff I think, and I think I am the only one that sees him."

"No you are not the only one" Billy said, "he is The Watcher, he watches from the Aether and keeps order no matter what."

"Wait" Lix said, "are we in danger of that thing too?" "I swear I better not just drop dead cause that would be unfair, I would rather have a fighting chance."

"Possibly" Billy said, "but I can tell you because it's the gem". "It ain't yours so I will take it for you and when I do it should go away."

"Really?" Rik asked, "that would be great".

"Good" Kenny said, "so where should we go first?"

"I say we go this way over here" Billy said pointing over at the direction of the door. They go to leave and on the way out Greg spots something on the bar counter. It was a bottle with the word phosphorus scribbled onto it. looked like it could be important so Greg pocketed it. They enter the next room and it was a room full of medieval decor. Suits of armor as well as all kinds of weapons, everyone couldn't help but to take a look at the armory of weapons.

"Nice dagger" Rik said, "wonder if anyone mind us takin some of this stuff."

"Nope" Spooky said suddenly coming up from below the floor. "Take what you will need, you all will need it." Spooky turns and sees Billy.

"Oh" she said, "he is with you? Um you are not letting him go with you, are you?"

"What when we escape?" Kenny said, "yeah why?"

"No reason" Spooky said, "he was the whole reason this place was made." "Oh well, don't want to bore you with details I must go." Spooky then floated straight through the ceiling.

"Wait" Lix said, "so your brother had this ghost girl make this place Billy?"

"Yup" Billy said, "my brother is a reaal sunovab-"

"Hey!" Rik interrupted, "my boy is here watch it."

"Sorry" Billy said, "speaking of which where is the lad?"

"Over there" Anton said, "looks like he found himself a new weapon of choice." Rik looks over at Greg and sees him practicing with a crossbow. Greg lines up his shot and hits the knight armor's head clean off. Greg fist bumps the air in a celebratory fashion and looks back at Rik.

"Oh, hey pa" Greg said, "you see that?"

"Yeah" Rik said, "when have you shot a crossbow before?"

"This was the first time" Greg said.

"What?" Lix said, "that must have been a lucky shot, do it again!" Greg tries to do it again shooting another suit of armor and misses.

"I knew it" Lix said, "but I will give ya credit, it was close." Greg tries a few more times but just barely scrapes the helmet on one attempt.

"Pretty accurate all thing considered" Anton said.

"Yeah" Kenny said, "and he's not off by a mile, pretty good for a first time with a crossbow."

"Yeah" Greg said, "so I can keep it right?"

"Sure Greg" Rik said, "just be careful where you point"

"Of course dad" Greg said, he then looks over at a display case with some stuff in it and picks up something black looking.

"Hey, this is flint" Greg says.

"He's right" Kenny said, "what is that doing here?"

"Who knows" Lix said, "anyway we done here?"

"Yeah" Rik said, "which way Billy?"

"Doorway on the left" Billy said looking over his chicken scratch drawing of a map. Upon entering the next room they see some bodies on the floor, as they approach they begin to arise.

"Hrggh" one of them growled.

"Oh crap" Billy said, "the zombies are back."

"Why are they everywhere in other worlds?" Rik asks.

"Cause, people loves to kill e'm!" Billy said drawing a revolver and shooting at one. Greg hits the other with a bolt but it doesn't stop it. Billy then shoots the other zombie.

"Rule of thumb kid" Billy said, "shoot the undead in the head."

"So the dead can come back to life?" Lix asked, "I hope I don't do that, must stink."

"Well none of you were bitten so it's fine" Billy said. "Anyway carry on folks, this way." The next room made shivers run down Rik's spine, it was a room covered in webbing.

"Oh great" Rik said, "spiders".

"You scared of them?" Lix questioned.

"Big ones aren't too much of a problem" Rik said, "but the little tiny ones that are poisonous? Yeah that's something to be scared of."

"Well you may not like this very much then" Billy said. Spiders started to swarm all over the room.

"Anyone know a fire spell?" Rik said raising a foot up in an attempt to dissuade spiders from climbing on to him. Oddly enough the spiders didn't use their strength in numbers like Rik would expect. Instead they all combined into one mass to form a giant spider as big as the room.

"Wait" Billy said, "where is my phosphorus?" Greg takes the bottle out of his pocket,

"You mean this?" he asks.

"Yes!" Billy said "give it quickly so I can coat my bullets". Greg goes to hand the bottle over but the giant spider sprayed out a web and took Billy's revolver.

"Darn!" Billy shouted.

"Now what?" Lix asked.

"Uh, freeze e'm?" Kenny said.

"I would" Lix said, "but I need somethin to boost my recharge faster, I am still out from the last two times!"

"Wow" Kenny said, "the exact moment we needed it too?"

"Yeah, I know right?" Lix said. Greg took the flint out of his pocket, somehow he felt it made sense to tie it with some spider web to the end of the crossbow.

"What are you doing?" Anton asked.

"This bottle of stuff must cause fire or somethin" Greg said.

"Yes!" Billy said, "it's flammable, the combustion from the revolver would set the coated bullet alight." "I see what you are thinkin kid very clever! Quick coat your bolts in the phosphorus!" Greg does so and quickly loads a bolt and fires. The flint was a bit of an obstruction so the bolts trajectory was off but it still lit the bolt. It caught on some web and the room started to catch alight. Greg fired another at an angle to set flame to the spider, he hit it and the room started to become an inferno.

"Good job Greg!" Rik said, "now let's hotfoot it outta here." "Heh heh, get it?"

"Yeah you're so funny" Lix said, "still outta ice so unless you want to burn let's go!" They leave through the next door that Billy pointed out quickly, they seemed to be safe for now. The room was quite normal looking except for more clown paintings.

"Phew" Kenny said, "finally a break." They leave to exit into the next room but a metal door with no handle slammed down and blocked the doorway. Kenny and Anton are now trapped in the previous room.

"No!" Rik shouted "we have to get them!"

"This never happened before" Billy said. "I don't know if we can even go back now…"

 _ **End of Chapter 3**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Escaping the Mansion**_

"Oh hey, wait a moment" Kenny said, "I found a secret lever".

"What?" Rik asked, "really?"

"Yeah but it leads somewhere else." Kenny said, "guess we'll meet up with some luck."

"Right" Lix said, "don't you guys go dyin on us now you hear?"

"Will do" Kenny said. Rik and the others then turns around and take in the surroundings. It was a huge green house with flowers and plants all over as well as some pods holding strange plant monsters.

"Woah" Greg said, "that looks cool."

"More like horrorfying if you ask me" Lix said, "what were they doin here? Makin plant people?"

"Maybe, I dunno" Billy said, "careful though one of them did break out." "This is where I gathered what I needed to make my phosphorous coating by the way, wouldn't be a bad idea to make more."

"Wait" Rik said, "one of those things are out?"

"Yeah" Billy said, "no big deal, your little boy there has fire so we'll be fine." "Um, anyone has a knife or something? Don't got my gun anymore." Rik hands Billy a knife and they continue along the path and to the next door. The plant man leapt out from seemingly nowhere and pounced on Lix.

"Aaa!" he shouted, "get the nature freak offa me!" Greg shot the plant man catching it on fire, Lix kicked it off and the creature kicked and slashed out on the floor.

"We better go before it get's up" Rik said.

"Not a bad idea" Billy said. They quickly leave into the next room and find that they are in a huge library.

"Well" Lix said "what huge mansion is complete without a huge library that is like a maze?"

"Heh yeah" Greg said, "none I guess" he browses the books on the shelves and realizes most of them are not even real books. "Aw it's a fake library, most of these books are just paper cutouts."

"At least there's no distraction for you then" Rik said. "You'd probably read every book if we let you."

"Anyway" Billy said, "this part was the trickiest to narrow." "But that is why I have notes on where to go follow me." Just as Billy said that a book case toppled over thanks to the ceiling collapsing. When the dust settled Rik saw he was alone.

"Is everyone okay?" Rik asked.

"Yea" Lix said, "where are you on the other side?"

"No, I am a ghost now" Rik said sarcastically "you can't see me, anyway where's Greg?"

"I am right here" Greg said, "a okay."

"We'll navigate our way out". Billy said, "as for you just follow the path where you see books stacked."

"Wait" Rik said, "it's that easy?"

"Not exactly" Billy said, "The Librarian as I called her is that way." "Don't let her catch you or else, well you know."

"Duly noted" Rik said, "I guess I will get movin then."

"Please don't get too lost" Lix said, "we are already missin out on the festival as it is."

"Really Lix?" Greg asked, "that's your biggest worry right now?"

"No" Lix said, "just sayin cause y'know better to be there than here, motivation."

"Okay then" Rik said, "I will see you all soon." Rik begins traversing through the maze like rows of book cases, eventually he hears someone stomping by. Rik ducks behind a stack of books in hopes of not being seen. Cautiously he peeked out to see this Librarian. Half of her face was like paper mache and she wore a dress made of tattered and torn pages and book covers. She looks down the row where Rik is at, Rik ducks down and remains silent. She stomps down the corridor and walks past Rik and then walks to the left down another path way of book shelves. Rik breathes a sigh of relief and continues onward following book pile after book pile.

"I hope I'm going the right way" Rik said to himself as he kept walking along, he notices a space in one of the bookshelves as he walked and peaked through. It was Spooky and she was talking to The Watcher.

" _I told you"_ The Watcher said, " _I told you not to make this place a death trap"_

"How could I not?" Spooky asked, "the opportunities are endless, passing it up would be just crazy y'know?" "Besides, there are those in other universes that think ghosts like me are 'cute', they must also learn to fear us."

" _*sigh* Yes but they will escape with him"_ The Watcher said, " _I know they will, and when they do…"_ The Watcher stops and looks over to where Rik is peaking through. Rik quickly ducks away and runs down the row of bookcases.

"What was that about?" Rik asked aloud when he came to a stop.

" _Perhaps now I can explain?"_ The Watcher said behind Rik. Rik turns around and jumps back.

"What?" Rik asked, "explain what?"

" _You are being deceived"_ The Watcher said, " _leave_ _Crandathiel_ _behind, he is lying."_

"Who's that?" Rik asked, "what do you want already?"

" _To keep him contained"_ The Watcher said, " _the gem belongs to you."_

"What?" Rik asked, "I dunno who that is but you want to make me evil or somethin huh? Not gonna happen!" Rik then slashes out at The Watcher with his dagger but it does nothing. The Watcher grabbed Rik's dagger and turned it into ash.

" _Not a good idea"_ The Watcher said, " _I wish to help, how can you keep denying it?"_

"Cause you're evil!" Rik shouted and ran away down corridors of books. Rik ran and eventually he found himself facing The Librarian.

"Uh-oh" Rik said. The Librarian screeched swiped at Rik with her claws, Rik dodges and runs. However the monster is faster than she looked and she chased Rik in a hot pursuit.

"Aw crud, crud, crud, crud!" Rik huffed as he ran. Rik eventually turns down a corridor of bookcases. Behind him The Watcher appeared seemingly from nowhere and pins The Librarian against a bookshelf with a giant claw like hand, he tosses her into bookcases causing more shelves to collapse. The Librarian gets up and screeches, she charges at The Watcher. The Watcher blasts her with a beam of dark energy of some kind reducing her to nothing but a cover of her former self. The Watcher turns to Rik and says,

" _It's up to you on what to believe, but, in the end you must do what is right." "And if I must, I will intervene to insure it."_ The Watcher disappears leaving Rik alone, he is unsure where to go now, the obvious path forward is now gone. Rik wandered an endless maze of books for seemingly hours, eventually he is able to figure out where to go. He once again found neatly stacked pile of books and soon he was able to catch up with the others. As Rik approached he could hear Billy talking to Greg.

"There, there my boy" he said, "he will be about any minute now I'm sure."

"Are you?" Greg asked, "I mean he has been in there for awhile." Rik turns from the corner and says,

"Don't worry I'm here now".

"Pa!" Greg shouted grabbing his hand, "come on Billy said we are gettin close."

"Good" Rik said, "this will be over soon then."

"Yeah I know right?" Lix said, "look, I am glad you made it outta there."

"Thanks," Rik said "so that means we're friends now?"

"Friends?" Lix asked, "mmm, I dunno about that, but I say you are okay."

"Good nuff for me" Rik replies. The group enters a large room with a wooden looking puppet man in the middle. He seemed to wear a simple enough brown tunic and he had a smile, very eerie and very creepy. He also had pure white eyes, no irises just the whites. He had in his hand what looked to be a very sharp needle.

"This was the last room" Billy said, "after this I am not sure where we should go."

"Um what about that puppet?" Lix asked.

"Whatever you do be sure to keep an eye on him" Billy said. "There are four of us, shouldn't be all that hard."

"What does he do?" Lix asked, "he is just standing there." Lix looks at the puppet, and then the puppet just disappears.

"It's gone!" Rik said, "that is probly not a good thing huh?"

"No" Billy said, "keep your eyes peeled, if it gets behind you, well just don't let it okay?" The area seemed to have interconnecting rooms, Billy led the group to towards the doorway. Everyone made sure to keep checking over their shoulders, the puppet man could be anywhere. Greg looks behind himself and sees the puppet man was towering over him, needle raised.

"Woah!" Greg yells, "that was way too close."

"Yeah" Lix said, "that's it, I am icing this thing so it stops moving!" Lix breaths as much ice he could onto the puppet. He was still a bit tapped out but was able to completely encase the creature in ice.

"Try and hurt us now" Rik said. Everyone keeps walking and Rik eventually looks back and noticed that the puppet still moved and was no longer encased in ice.

"Well that didn't work" Rik said. Everyone looks at the puppet man again.

"Nothin seems to stop him" Billy said, "quick to the next room before it catches up." Everyone runs to the safety of the other room with Billy trailing behind. Billy is about to enter the room before he stopped short by the puppet man. In a last effort it stabbed Billy's ankle with its large sharp needle.

"Augh!" Billy yelled, "you damned puppet!" Billy takes out the knife and stabs the puppet man right in the temple. Being made of wood the knife stuck pretty snuggly into the puppet man's head, it seemed to have done no good for Billy. He eventually frees himself from the puppet man and pushes him away as Lix and Rik pulls him into the next room.

"Oh jeez man" Lix said, "can you even walk still?"

"The puppet busted his ankle pretty bad" Rik said, "probably not." To Rik's surprise though Billy was able to stand up. Billy limped forward and towards the middle of the room. This room was full of chemistry stuff, or at least that's what it looked to Rik. Even more disturbing though was the skeletons and couple of corpses on the floor.

"What happened here?" Lix wondered.

"Looks like these people tried to brew somethin" Billy said.

"So we have to make a potion?" Greg asked.

"Nope" Lix said at the next door, "see we can just keep moving."

"Really?" Rik asked, "well I'm not arguin."

"I wonder why though" Billy said, "wait a minute." Billy squinted at the darker end of the room, there was something over there. It then charged at them, Rik couldn't tell what it was exactly, but it was a haze of smoke. It seemed to be a black and reddish color and somewhat resembled a humanoid figure.

"Run away!" Lix yelled, "run away again!" They ran as fast as they could but Billy was much slower with his wounded ankle, Billy eventually stumbled and fell.

"Billy!" Rik yelled, "come on!"

"Don't kill yourselves over me!" Billy said, "go on, I'll meet up with ya."

"What? How?" Lix asked.

"Just go!" Billy yelled. And so they ran, they slammed the door shut behind them. The room was beautifully decorated with pictures of even more clowns. All in all though it was a nice peaceful reading room.

"We could have done something" Greg said, "don't you think pa?"

"I don't know" Rik said.

"Maybe, maybe not" Lix said, "he saved us though, let's make that count at least."

"Yeah" Rik said, "if we get out of here that will mean something at least."

"That's the spirit pal" Lix said.

"Did you just say pal?" Rik asked.

"Well, yeah" Lix said, "in a supportive kinda way, y'know?"

"Okay Lix" Rik said, "come on, got a feeling we should go this way." They enter into the next room and it is a huge looking stairway leading up.

"Wonder if this is the right way" Lix said.

"Well I hope" Rik said, "or else we'll be stuck here drawing our own map."

"We should do that y'know" Greg said, "just in case, I doubt we'll guess right all the way".

"A'ight" Rik said, "just gotta find some paper and something to write with."

"Maybe we'll find some up the stairs" Lix said, "let's get goin". They walked up the stairs endlessly, after about a good five minutes. Greg looks back and walks down the stairs a little and realizes they have gone nowhere.

"Um, guys?" Greg said, "we haven't gone anywhere."

"What?" Lix asked walking back down the stairs, "wow seriously? A never ending staircase?" "How does that even work?"

"I dunno" Rik said, "guess we went the wrong way." At that moment a panel of the floor before the stairs opened. It was Kenny and Anton,

"Okay now where are we?" Anton asked.

"Hm stairs, our friends" Kenny said. "Wait our friends! Anton we found e'm!"

"Oh joy!" Anton said. They clamber out from the hole and greet everyone in relief.

"Wait" Kenny said, "where is Billy?"

"Gone" Lix said, "some smoke thing got him."

"That is too bad" Anton said, "he seemed like a swell fellow."

"Yeah" Rik said, "anyway those stairs are out". "You can walk e'm forever but you'll never get anywhere."

"Well where else then?" Kenny asked. "All that's here in this room is this giant painting of a clown."

"Wha?" Lix said, "that wasn't there before."

"Yeah" Greg said, "where'd that come from?" They look at the painting and then the clown jumps out from the painting.

"Wa-ha! Wa-ha! Wa-ha!" The Clown shouted.

"Whoa um, what do we do?" Lix asked.

"Well he seems to be doing his own thing" Kenny said. The Clown then conjures a red balloon out of nothing and says,

"Oooh red balloon, you scared now?"

"Nope" Lix said, "are you done yet?"

"Yeah" Kenny said, "you're not really all that scary."

"What?" The Clown asked, "I am! Wa-ha! Wa-ha!" Rik looks past the not so scary clown and sees a doorway in the painting he jumped from.

"Hey a door" Rik said, "let's go."

"Onwards then!" Anton said.

"Wa-wait" The clown said, "you can't pass!"

"Don't care" Lix said, "bug off ya creep." They enter the door and it leads to a stairway leading downwards.

"Well that was weird" Greg said.

"Yeah" Rik agreed, "anyway we got to be close now right?" They walk down the stairs and come to what seems to be a lab. Rik recognized this laboratory, it was the one him and Alternate Tox visited awhile ago.

"Wow" Rik said, "I've been here."

"No kiddin" Lix said, "well where do we go?"

"One of these doors should be opened" Rik said.

"Well let's get a move on" Kenny said, "I have had enough of this place." They walk down the corridors and come across the only open room. The room had a big archway looking device in it, Spooky was there hovering,

"Well" she said, "you guys made it great."

"Yeah, we did" Lix said, "this thing our ticket home?"

"Yup" Spooky said, "I was um, told to just let you guys go already." "Without Crandatheil you are all free to go."

"Who is that?" Rik asked. "We don't know anyone called that."

"Don't worry about it" Spooky said, "just get out of here before I change my mind." She activates the machine and the portal opens.

"Finally, see you guys on the otherside" Kenny said. Kenny leaves and so does Anton.

"Okay" Rik said, "it's over now Greg." "You want to go first?"

"Yeah" Greg said, but just as he was about to enter Billy walked into the room.

"Billy!" Rik shouted, "you are alive?!"

"Yeah" Billy said, "no problem, heh heh, I handled that no problem back there." The Watcher then appears,

" _Like I said"_ he said _, "if I must I will take action and now is that time."_

"Quick into the portal!" Rik shouts, they try to jump in but The Watcher blasts the machine with dark energy causing it to malfunction. The portal now was static and flashing different colors.

"Ugh" Rik huffed slapping his forehead, "we were so close." The Watcher started to attack Billy and in the confusion Rik is blasted with dark energy and falls into the portal.

"Dad!" Greg shouts jumping after him.

"Kid! No!" Lix yelled leaping to catch him but falling in himself. As Rik began to lose consciousness he could hear The Watcher saying,

" _I warned you, when you awake ensure the gem is secured, it belongs to you."_ And then there was darkness, Rik wasn't sure where he was until he noticed a light. He walked towards the light and it was coming from the windows of a house. The house was his old childhood home…"

 _ **End of Chapter 4**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Memories**_

"My old home?" Rik asked himself, "I gotta be dreaming or somethin." Rik walks to the side of the house and looks through the window. He saw himself and Tox as kids, it was surreal.

"Woah" Rik said, "now I really am looking back into the past." It was one of Rik's memories alright. Him and Tox would always read books about Knights and such and debate whether or not it could have happened.

"Good times" Rik said to himself "but when do I wake up? I need to see if everyone is okay."

"Everyone is fine" a familiar voice said behind him. "It's you that I'm concerned about however." Rik looks behind himself and sees that it was Tox speaking to him.

"Tox?" Rik said, "you're in my dream too?"

"Dream?" Tox asked, "I wish, you are actually trapped within your memories."

"What?" Rik asked.

"Yes" Tox said, "you are having an out of body experience in your own mind." Rik had no clue what Tox was talking about, he was dead and stuck in his head? That made no sense to Rik.

"I don't follow" Rik said, "what are you on about?"

"Okay" Tox said, "you ended up in another world and the person that found you took you to this place." "You are in some kind of machine now, it may have caused.. this."

"Okay" Rik said, "what is the point of that though?"

"The point" said a woman from seemingly nowhere, presumably the darkness surrounding "is to get you out."

"What even" Rik says.

"Just listen" Tox said.

"Yes" The Woman said,"listen to me, I am Doctor Amari, and this is the Vault Dweller.

"Uh, I have a name" The Vault Dweller said, "it's Nate."

"Hey," Rik said, "I know someone else with that name."

"Oh really?" Nate said, "small world."

"Well" said another woman, "you can just call him Blue, that's what I do."

"A'ight" Rik said, "less confusin that way."

"Okay" Dr. Amari said, "stop crowding around me already you two, step back and let me work."

"So where are all of you people?" Rik asked.

"Like your lizard friend said" Dr. Amari said, "you are in The Memory Den and you are in this machine called the Memory Lounger." "You are technically dead but there is still brain activity." "You are basically a ghost inside your thoughts and to come to consciousness I am going to guide you out of your memories."

"How does any of that work?" Rik asked scratching behind his ear confusedly.

"Very complex" Dr. Amari said, "also some air of suspension of belief is required as well."

"Wait, what?" Blue said from the background, "you're telling me you're not entirely sure how this thing works?"

"I didn't construct the device" Dr. Amari said, "I merely operate it now go sit back down."

"You know that is hard for me to do" Blue said, "I get bored pretty quickly."

"Alright then" Dr. Amari said, "why not go help another settlement for Garvey 'general'."

"On second a thought" Blue said, "I am very tired, guess I will have a rest."

"That's what I thought" Dr. Amari said, "now what was your name again?"

"Rik" Rik responded.

"Right Rick" Dr. Amari said.

"No" Rik said, "drop the c."

"Seriously?" Dr. Amari asked, "fine, okay _Rik_ , follow the neuron pathways I open up and navigate your memories." "Eventually we will reach the end of them and hopefully you'll wake up."

"Why do I feel your slightly unsure of all of this?" Tox asked.

"This is the first time" Dr. Amari said, "I can only hope this works."

"Man this could be a waste of time" Blue said, "I told you we should have left him Piper."

"How could you say that Blue?" Piper asked in disbelief, "did you even take a look at him? He is so cute!" "It would've been a crime to leave the poor little guy behind."

"Cute?" Rik asked, "I'm not cute, am I?"

"You are whatever you perceive Rik" Tox said. "Let's go, this may be a little rough I am afraid so prepare yourself."

"I am not lookin forward to this" Rik said. Rik and Tox then walk on the neural path and to the next memory. They walk on the path through the darkness and up ahead Rik could see the next memory, it was dim with hueish blue. As they stepped inside of the space of the memory seemed to have lit up with normal light. This memory was a good one, Rik was attempting to fish with a pole when he was around Greg's age. However he wasn't very good at it.

"Oh man I remember this." Rik said.

"Yeah," Tox said, "oh look there I am." Past Rik seemed to complain about how tough it was to fish and so Tox gave it a try. After a moment Tox had the brilliant idea to use a blast of Sky on the water. After he did so it rained fish all over the makeshift dock with the two of them laughed.

"Well it still worked" Tox said, "we had more fish than we knew what to do with that day."

"Yeah," Rik said, "anyway where's the next neuro-thing?"

"It is right here" Dr. Amari said, "I can only bridge these memories so fast." Another neural path is opened up and Rik and Tox follows it the next memory. This one was a nice summer evening.

"This memory is just us having dinner with our parents" Tox said.

"Not just any dinner Tox" Rik said, "the last one, before, yknow."

"Uh, before what?" Blue asked.

"Something traumatic I would assume" Dr. Amari said. "I believe I see what the memory is, we can skip that one if you would like."

"Yea, please" Rik said.

"I have no objections" Tox said. "I am not particularly fond of that memory ethier."

"Can I at least see it?" Blue asked.

"No" Dr. Amari said, "we are moving on, there are a lot of memories so I am making sure to skip as many as possible." "Okay here, carry on when you are ready." Rik and Tox walks to the next memory and this one was with Tox and Rik sitting by a campfire.

"Huh" Tox said, "wonder what was so memorable about this." After Tox said that Past Rik was shot with an arrow by a hunter hidden in the bushes.

"Oof" Rik said, "I remember that one, right in the tail end too."

"Yeah" Tox said, " now I remember, the doctor visit that followed was a little awkward too." "Best we move on, miss?"

"Yeah, still here" Dr. Amari said, "connecting now." The next neural path opened up and Rik and Tox followed it. The next memory was the day they met Anne in the bramble.

"Oh yeah" Rik said, "when Anne was 'The Princess', man I was really hopeful to get some royal fame."

"Well you read too many stories" Tox said, "even though I knew all along I didn't want to squander your fantasy."

"Yeah" Rik said, "why did you let it go as far as it did anyway?"

"I guess I forgot about it eventually" Tox said, "there was a lot going on if you don't recall."

"Yeah" Rik said, "a little bit." They follow the next neural path and it was the memory from when Lawrence told Rik about his betrayal.

"Um, nothing to see here" Rik said, "best keep moving."

"Wait" Tox said, "Lawrence told you that he gave us away to the Shepherds of Oblivion that night and you said nothing?"

"Well, I" Rik stammered, "I did tell Anne eventually."

"No matter now I guess" Tox said sighing very heavily, "what's done is done, no need to dwell on something no longer meaningful."

"Yeah" Rik said, "water under the bridge and that."

"Hey" Blue said, "we don't got all day y'know".

"Shut up Blue" Piper said.

"Yes" Dr. Amari said, "excuse his.. rudeness." "Let us continue." Rik and Tox follow another neural path. The memory they came too was not a good one, it was the one where their childhood home was burnt down.

"Oh man" Rik said, "open the next path now."

"Quickly if possible" Tox said looking out into the blackness, "I never meant to act out like I did that night."

"Don't let it eat at you" Rik said "I feel just as bad as you do, maybe worse."

"Okay" Dr. Amari said, "the next path is open, leave."

"Man" Blue said, "I feel like I am reading just the cliff notes of these guys backstory."

"Well we are routing through his memories" Dr. Amari said.

"Yeah" Blue said, "probably won't want to go through mine ever, some really dumb stuff especially back in college"

"I really hope" Rik said, "that I am not stuck with that guy when I get outta here." Rik and Tox eventually come to the next memory. It was after Tox had sacrificed himself.

"I will never forget that day" Rik said, "I didn't believe it at first, I stayed there for almost a day." In the memory Rik could see Anne trying to have Past Rik come with her. Eventually Past Rik left with Anne.

"That was the day I knew I was on my own" Rik said.

"Well" Tox said, "I am with you now at least, seems even in death we still see each other."

"Yeah" Rik said, "would have been great to know that back then, I was pretty depressed." They walk to the next memory and it was of Rik in the Hoppy Hare just being miserably sad with some mead.

"I almost forgot about the Knights" Rik said. In the memory Skysworn, the Guard Commander entered the tavern with Anne.

"Yup" Rik said, "that was the day I was offered to become a knight." "I did it cause I guess it was like a dream come true for me and I did it to make my second chance count."

"More like your third chance" Tox said, "you almost died once before."

"Oh yeah" Rik said, "right, anyway how much more Doc?

"A little bit still" Dr. Amari said, "we are going at a very good pace though." "I am going to be attempting to bridge the furthest memories I can here. Hmm no that is too far, this will have to do, proceed" Rik and Tox travels on the neural path to the next memory. The memory they came to was when Rik was still a knight on a trial basis. Past Rik was with the other knights practicing drills as well as just training.

"I dunno what stuck out in this memory" Rik said. Rik sees that his past self is throwing knives. Past Rik hits every target dead on and even an apple out of someone's hand nearby the practice range.

"Oh" Rik said, "now I remember, everyone thought I was so cool."

"You've always had a keen throwing arm" Tox said.

"Yes very talented indeed" Dr. Amari said, "proceed on to the next memory and then from there I will stretch the next neural connection as far as I can." They enter the next memory and Rik could see it was The Plain of Non-Existence.

"Oh man" Rik said, "this was something I would never forget." The memory was when Rik took on Marx with the new found power of the gem.

"Power like that is dangerous" Tox said, "I am glad you no longer possess it."

"Yeah" Rik said, "I decided to drop it and for a reason."

"Hey Dr. Amari" Blue said, "how much longer?"

"Soon" Dr. Amari said, "you know you can just leave and come back right?"

"That's the thing" Blue said, "I might forget."

"Anyway" Dr. Amari said, "let us continue." Rik and Tox walks the next neural path and eventually the air grew staticy. Rik soon found he was at the next memory alone.

"Hello?" Dr. Amari said from the distance, "I have lost contact! Hang in there I mus-" she is then cut off and Rik could see what memory it was. It was when he was in the middle of disaster as his world and the alternate world of Black Draconmage poison collided. The Watcher then appears aside Rik.

" _I know what you think of me"_ The Watcher said, _it is because of this, and I apologize." "My attempt in interacting with the gem myself caused a counter reaction opening that rift." "The nightmares you suffered from were neumonicly burnt into your mind that day." "Even though they have faded they still remain and very real, including what you had to do to save everything."_

"Wait" Rik said, "you did that? By accident?" "There was nothing wrong with my gem then?"

" _Yes"_ The Watcher said, " _I have tried to tell you but something has been preventing me."_

"Okay" Rik said, "so that's why you kept bugging me?"

" _No,"_ The Watcher said, " _there is something else, Crandathiel he-"_ The Watcher is cut off as the static begins to fade.

" _I must leave I will see you again."_ he says and like that he was gone. Rik walked the next neural path and eventually finds his next memory. Tox reappeared in front of Rik.

"Rik there you are" Tox said, "what happened?"

"That Watcher guy" Rik said, "he came to talk to me."

"The Watcher?" Tox said, "so he does exist?"

"Wait you don't even know?" Rik asked.

"While I do visit the Aether on occasion" Tox said, "I never seen him for myself and assumed him a myth."

"Weird" Rik said, he looks over at the memory in front of him. It was the day he found Greg. Surprisingly Greg was unharmed by the fire even though he was right in the middle of it.

"I remember taking him in" Rik said, "I asked if he had a pack and he told me he has been alone for pretty much all his life." "I told him he could stay with me and he was very happy about it."

"Yes, and from what I've seen" Tox said, "the boy is quite talented."

"Yeah" Rik said, "he read the kinds of books you would read."

"Alright" Dr. Amari said, "I have been able to stabilize things are you still there?"

"Yeah" Rik said "I am".

"Good" Dr. Amari said, "this should be the last one, proceed when you are ready." Rik goes to the final memory with Tox following him behind. It was back recently right before Rik was blasted into the portal. The scene plays out and Dr. Amari could be heard saying,

"Alright, go into the portal, with any luck exiting your brain may make you wake up."

"And if that dosen't work?" Rik asked.

"Well, you die" Dr. Amari said, "let's hope you don't though."

"Ulp, well here goes nothing" Rik says. Rik steps into the portal feels as if he is shocked with a bolt of electricity as jolts up and hits his head in the lounger.

"Ow" Rik said, "ugh, let me out."

"Okay hold on" Dr. Amari said as she opens the lounger and Rik crawls out. "Easy now" she said, "no sudden movements just make subtle ones and try not to fall over."

"Hey" Blue said, "welcome to the real world! It sucks by the way."

"Well it is a wasteland out there" Piper said, "it ain't exactly ideal but hey it's better than it was when the bombs first hit."

"Wait" Rik said, "I remember you Blue, sorry about that monster that other guy woke up."

"Hey don't sweat it" Blue said, "it was a cake walk with my gauss rifle."

"Right" Rik said looking around, he then saw him, Tox was there with him standing next to Blue.

"Tox?" Rik asked somewhat confused…

 _ **End of Chapter 5**_

 _ **Chapter 6: Wasteland**_

"Tox?" Blue asked, "your lizard brother is here too?" "How is that anyway?"

"He's my adopted brother" Rik said, "thought that was obvious." This is the first time Rik was able to get a good look at Blue, the name fit him because he was wearing a blue suit. Next to him was Piper with a scarlet red looking trench coat and wearing her reporters cap. She seemed to be writing about something at the moment.

"Right" Blue said, "well there is no one next to me, are you seeing ghosts?"

"Actually" Dr. Amari said, "it is very possible that he sees his brother in his spirit form due to the impressions left in his brain from the Memory Lounger."

"Interesting" Tox said, "I wonder how long it will last."

"Yeah" Rik said, "how long will I see him for?"

"Who knows" Dr. Amari said, "however you will look crazy talking to him."

"Ah who cares" Rik said, "I'm glad I get to see him again."

"Same here" Tox said, "however there is still the question of what to do next."

"Yeah" Rik said, "good point Tox what should I do next? Wait, where's Greg?"

"Greg?" Piper asked, "who's that?"

"My son" Rik said, "well adopted son but he still kinda looks like me."

"You're missing your son too?" Piper asked, "you hear that Blue?"

"Yeah, yeah" Blue said, "I feel bad for you, my son was missing too."

"Really?" Rik asked, "you found him?"

"Oh yeah" Blue said, "he was actually some old guy since I was frozen in Vault 111"

"What?" Rik asked.

"It's a long story" Blue said, "but for the good of the Commonwealth I destroyed the Institute and him with it."

"Oh" Rik said, "sounds rough."

"Yeah" Blue said, "let's not talk about that."

"Don't worry though" Piper said, "we'll do everything we can to find your missing boy" "I was able to help this stick in the mud here so I know I can help you."

"Yeah but where to begin?" Tox wondered.

"I need to find Lix too" Rik said.

"Oh the Blue Draconmage" Tox said, "that's right."

"Who is Lix?" Piper asked.

"You saw Tox in my memories right?" Rik asked, "Lix is a giant lizard person but blue."

"Hey who are you calling lizard?" Tox asked.

"You know I don't mean it" Rik said.

"Alright well let's get moving" Blue said. "See you again Dr. Amari."

"Oh I'm sure I will" Dr. Amari sighs.

"By the way" Rik says to Piper, "whatcha writing about?"

"Well" Piper said, "you, I think you would make a great story."

"You are writing a story about me?" Rik asked.

"A news story" Piper said, "people I'm sure would be interested in such an interesting individual like yourself."

"Yeah" Blue said, "she did a story about me too so you may as well join the club".

"Alright" Rik said, "you gonna take a picture too? Make sure to get my good side."

"Ha, alright" Piper said, "maybe I will snap a picture once I have the story done." "I don't want to write too much yet because I still need to see where this goes from here."

"Right" Rik said. They exit out and onto the streets of Good Neighbor, as Blue called it. There were large buildings with junk fences put up to keep the outside world out. The people all around were quite sketchy looking.

"Good Neighbor?" Tox asked, "more like good-bye."

"Heh yeah Tox" Rik said, "this place looks like a bad neighborhood."

"A little" Piper said, "it looks pretty rough but a lot of people are too hopped up on jet to really be a threat."

"What's that?" Rik asked.

"Nothing you need" Piper said, "trust me on that, it's not worth it."

"It's not that bad" Blue said, "I use that stuff a lot."

"Right" Piper said, "speaking of which time to get some more addictol, you look terrible."

"Oh ha ha" Blue said, "I'm not that bad.. yet."

"You will be if you keep using it" Piper said. "I mean it Blue you need to start laying off that crap." While the two of them argued Rik wandered away from them a little and looked around. Rik looks up at one person and realized that he looked quite undead.

"Aaa!" Rik said, "zombie!"

"Wha?" said the Zombie looking Man, "not cool man, I am a ghoul, and a non-feral one."

"Sorry about that" Blue said rushing over, "he never seen a ghoul before."

"Yeah" said The Ghoul, "well I never seen a talkin dog person before but you don't see me yellin 'Aaa! Talking mutt!"

"Hey" Rik said, "I'm sorry okay? Lay off already."

"Hmph" The Ghoul said and walked away.

"Well" Tox said, "can't say you are in the wrong but…"

"Yeah, I know Tox" Rik said, "I know, anyway what are we doing?"

"Well" Piper said, "we are going to see good ol' Nicky."

"Yeah" Blue said, "Detective Nick Valentine, he is a pretty good detective."

"A detective?" Tox asked, "that is a good idea but would he be able find a lead?"

"I dunno Tox" Rik said, "I would hope."

"Hey" Blue said, "enough talking to your ghost brother and let's get moving"

"Hope you are ready Rik" Piper said, "it will be pretty dangerous making our way back to Diamond City."

"What?" Rik asked, "it's really that crazy on the outside?"

"Just in the city area" Blue said, "raiders, super mutants and gunners as well as other stuff are out there."

"Supermutants?" Rik asked.

"They are big and stupid as well as mean and green" Piper said. "Do you know how to shoot a gun?"

"I got throwing knives and daggers" Rik said, "good enough right?"

"Hardly" Blue said, "I have a 10mm Pistol you can use."

"Yeah never used those things before" Rik said, "you can just hold on to that."

"Alright if you say so" Blue said, "here we go." They exit Good Neighbor and into the urban wastes of Downtown Boston with large buildings looming overhead as well as gun and laser fire from a lot of directions.

"Well ain't this just a wonderful neighborhood" Tox says sarcastically.

"Yeah" Rik said, "lucky for you, you're a ghost so no one can hit ya."

"That is an upside I suppose" Tox said.

"Still unsure if he really is talking to someone" Blue said.

"He doesn't come off as crazy" Piper said, "leave him be."

"Well" Blue said, "I wish I was lucky enough to have the ghost of my wife haunt me."

"Or your son?" Piper asked.

"Um, moving on" Blue said, "look out supermutants." The supermutants spotted them immediately and began firing red beams.

"Woah!" Rik said, "they are shooting a light show at us!"

"Yeah" Blue said "lasers hurt, a lot, so try to stay down." Rik threw knives charged with electricity at the mutants but it was difficult since guns are so much faster."

"Jeez" Rik said, "it's kinda hard to get any hits in".

"Well yeah" Blue said, "it's what we call being pinned down". "Piper still got my grenades?"

"Yeah" Piper said, "along with all the other junk you make me carry."

"Great, throw them" Blue said. Piper chucked the grenades and it gave them the opportunity to attack while the mutants scrambled to get out of the blast radius. They finish off the mutants and quickly get moving again.

"Alright" Tox said, "still in one piece."

"Yeah" Rik said, "thank the skies, the sooner we get outta here the better."

"Agreed" Tox said. They quickly make haste through Downtown Boston and soon are near the Diamond City wall.

"Phew" Piper said, "made it back A-Okay".

"Yeah" Blue said, "let's see if good ol' Nick is busy." They walk to the entrance to Diamond City, while walking Rik is looking up at the wall and he sees The Watcher on top of it.

"What the?" Rik said, "Tox you see him?"

"Up there?" Tox asked, "yes I do, that is The Watcher? A fitting name".

" _Yes indeed"_ The Watcher said, " _Rik, your son is in another world."_

"What?" Rik asked, "how do you know?"

" _I am The Watcher remember?"_ The Watcher said, " _I know all and I see all."_

"Yes" Tox said, "but how can we know to trust you?"

" _Because you are not the danger"_ The Watcher said, " _trust in me or else all things will come to an end." "You must get back home to claim your gem before Crandatheil, but I know you will not leave your child behind."_

"Do we have to play the pronoun game?" Tox asked annoyed, "tell us the full truth and stop being so vague!"

"Yeah" Rik said, "can't trust you if you won't play it straight with us."

" _In due time all will be revealed"_ The Watcher said, " _just trust in me, for the sake of your home world, you must."_

"Okay" Rik said, "but where is Billy? What did you do to him?'

" _He is where he belongs for the moment"_ The Watcher said, " _I made sure of it, now I bid you good-bye, for now."_

"Think he is telling the truth?" Rik asked.

"Possibly, possibly not" Tox said, "only time will tell."

"Hey!" Blue said, "come on Rik! You got left behind!"

"Yeah" Rik said, "I'm comin." Rik catches up with Blue and Piper and enters Diamond City.

"This is a city?" Tox asks as Rik looked around taking in the sights. It was more like a shanty town built within a stadium.

"What. A. Dump." Rik said.

"Well" Piper said, "I know it's not the prettiest place, but it's a whole lot safer than out there." They walk to Nick's office but on the way some guy dressed in a weird looking outfit that was shouting about swatters distracted Rik.

"What's a Swatter?" Rik asked.

"This fine instrument right here" the Man said showing what looked to Rik was a slightly misshapen wooden stick. "I see you're a rookie well you see these things were called baseball bats and were nicknamed swatters." "And the sport baseball was played with two teams beating the snot outta each other

"Moe" Blue said, "that is not how baseball was played."

"Oh yeah?" Moe asked.

"Yeah" Blue said, "it wasn't violent, mostly, there were bases and the goal was to hit a ball in hopes of running all of the bases to score." "And if someone caught the ball you hit or touched the base you were running for, you get out."

"Wow" Piper said, "almost sounds elegant, you sure?"

"I like my version better" Moe said.

"Take it from me" Blue said, "I was from that time, I'm right Rik."

"Okay then," Rik said, "I'll take your word on it".

"This baseball..." Tox said, "sounds like quite a fun sporting event."

"Yeah" Rik said, "if you wasn't a ghost we could try it."

"Perhaps" Tox said, "but I am pretty sure teleporting would be considered cheating huh?"

"Prob'ly" Rik said. They walk down an ally like way and enter into an office.

"Man" Rik said, "this place is tiny, we all barely fit in here."

"Well excuse me" said a Robot looking man, "if we can't afford the most luxurious accommodations."

"Hey Nick" Blue said.

"Oh it's you" Nick said, "and you have Piper with you along with the strange looking dog person?"

"Hey I'm a Kobold" Rik said, "and my name is Rik."

"Okay Rik the Kobold" Nick said, "nice to meet you, Nick Valentine at your service, what are all of you here for?"

"His son is missing Nicky" Piper said pointing at Rik, "you were able to help Blue so we thought you could help."

"Right" Nick said, "so my Partner thought to come to the best detective when it comes to finding missing children, me". "Alright give me details, where'd you last see him?"

"Um, I was trapped in my head or something" Rik said.

"He was in a coma?" Nick asked.

"Yeah" Blue said. "We took him to the Memory Den and Dr. Amari was able to help him."

"Okay well" Nick said, "where did you two find him?"

"Near Bunker Hill" Blue said, "near the church, somewhat along the way to Wattz Electronic on the side of the road".

"It's a good thing they found you" Tox said, "you were quite literally roadkill."

"Not funny Tox" Rik said.

"What?" Nick asked, "who's Tox?"

"He apparently can see his dead brother or something" Blue said.

"Yeah" Rik said, "when I got out of the lounging thing he was there still."

"Amari" Piper said, "thinks it's a side effect from the lounger, so it may eventually wear off."

"Right" Nick said, "anyway let's go and investigate where you found him." They all leave Diamond City and begin walking.

"We'll go around to get there" Nick said, "much safer than cutting through DownTown Boston. And so they walked occasionally getting into the odd gun fight until eventually they ran into this man with sunglasses and a giant lizard monster at his side.

"Woah" Blue said, "Deacon? You actually got a deathclaw? Thought you were not serious about that."

"Yeah" Deacon said, "Desdemona still didn't agree but I got my Fluffy anyway."

"He named that thing Fluffy?" Tox asked, "you have got to be joking."

"I don't think he is" Rik said.

"Anyway" Deacon said, "you still doing that dead drop? It's kinda been a few weeks now you know."

"Oh yeah" Blue said, gettin on that, been busy, real busy you know?"

"Okay" Deacon said, "well me and Fluffy are gonna clear out some Brotherhood we'll see ya."

"Well" Piper said, "that was weird".

"Yeah let's keep moving" Blue said. They continue walking along the river to Bunker Hill. Eventually they come across some heavily armored looking people.

"Ad Victoriam Knight" said one of the armored looking people.

"Um, what?" Rik said.

"He was talking to me" Blue said.

"You're a knight?" Rik asked.

"Not in the way you might be thinking of" Tox said.

"Right um, we are just passin through" Blue said, "you know."

"Okay" said the Armored Man, "you are executing them orders, right?"

"What?" Blue asked, "oh yea, those, uh-huh I am on it no worries."

"Good to hear" said The Armored Man, "carry on then Knight."

"So you are with them too?" Nick asked.

"It is quite strange" Tox said, "that he seems to be affiliated with every faction."

"Um, yeah" Blue said, "I am with them too.

"And you are also the Minutemen General" Piper said, "does that like, make you a triple agent?"

"Actually" Blue said, "I was a quadruple agent before I blew up the Institute."

"Wow" Rik said, "you really get around then don't you?"

"Yup" Blue said. They eventually found themselves at Bunker Hill after a while more of walking through the wasteland. There was a tall pointed looking structure in the middle of it and it seemed to harbor a hub for trade as well as a place to stay the night for travellers.

"Okay" Blue said "we just need to walk up this road side and past the church and that will be where we found him." As they walked Rik could see a huge ship in the distance.

"What is with the huge ship?" Rik asked.

"That?" Blue asked, "bunch of robots want me to help them get it flying or something."

"What?" Rik asked, "a flying ship? I want to see that, you should help them."

"I already cleared out Corvega once" Blue said, "I am not doing it again now, so, sorry."

"Shame" Tox said, "that would have been a sight." They continue walking and to the road side past the church where Rik was found.

"Okay people and animal person I guess" Nick said. "Look around and see if we can find any clues on the whereabouts of this youngin." They search all around the area and eventually Rik can see Tox looking down at something.

"Tox?" Rik asked, "whatcha lookin at?"

"This appears to be a gem" Tox said. Tox was right, and Rik can recall where it's from too, it was the gem powering the archway Rik was sucked into. It was a blue gem too, the one Nate had from Rik's last adventure.

"I don't understand" Rik said, "wasn't this one destroyed?"

" _Yes"_ The Watcher said from nowhere, " _that gem belonged to an Alternate version of your friend where he never awoke in that laboratory."_

"What? Where are you?" Rik asked, but he never got an answer, and upon checking the gem Rik soon realized that the gem would not do anything...

 _ **End of Chapter 6**_

 _ **Chapter 7: The Powerless Gem**_

"Um" Rik said, "the gem doesn't work."

"Gem?" Blue asked, "what"?

"The gem can take me back to my world" Rik said, "but it won't work."

"Wait, wait" Piper said, "you come from another world like, an alien? I thought aliens were those little green people."

"Perhaps" Tox said, "The Watcher was right after all"

"Yea" Rik said, "I'm startin to think so too."

"What?" Blue asked.

"Greg might be in another world" Rik said.

"Well" Nick said, "my services do not extend outside my own world I'm afraid so I don't think I can be of any help in that case." The device on Blues arm then started to make a noise.

"Hello?" A voice came from it, "I am broadcasting to ask if Nick is with you."

"That's my secretary Ellie" Nick said.

"Anyway" Ellie said, "send Nick back my way if he's with you, there is an case that is urgent."

"Oh boy" Nick, "wonder what that could be."

"Gonna need a hand?' Blue asked.

"No" Nick said, "you stay with him and help him, I got whatever is waiting for me covered."

"Okay" Piper said, "be careful Nick." Nick leaves and Rik is unsure what to do.

"I need ideas Tox" Rik said, "got any?"

"I may be a ghost" Tox said, "but I am not a psychic ghost, so no I have no clue."

"Well I guess we can wander about a little" Blue said. "Maybe we will stumble across what we need to do."

"Really?" Rik asked.

"Yeah" Blue said, "it always seemed to work for me." And so they walk down the road toward what was Mass Gravel and Sand according to Blue. Apparently there is not much there.

"By the way" Rik said, "what's that thing on your arm?"

"This?" Blue asked, "my Pip-boy, it's pretty handy, stores info, has maps and a radio, pretty good for being out here in the wastes."

"Sounds handy all right" Rik said.

"Mind if I ask you something?" Blue asked.

"What?" Rik asked.

"Since you are kinda dog like" Blue said, "would you kick your leg if I scratched behind your ear?"

"Yea" Rik said, "I'll kick all right, right where the sun won't shine."

"Okay, nevermind then" Blue said.

"Anyway" Piper said, "no one has a clue what to do then?"

"Nope" Blue said.

"Well" Piper said, "I guess I'll get going then, gotta check up on Nat."

"Alright Piper" Blue said.

"By the way" Piper said, "if anything happens make sure you write it down or something so I can make a story."

"Will do Piper" Blue said.

"Shame she has to go" Tox said, "I somewhat enjoyed her company."

"Right" Rik said, "okay Blue you have an idea?"

"Nope" Blue said, "hey is there something glowing by the big pile of gravel?" Blue was right there was an oddish fluorescent glow, Rik looks around the pile and sees that fox again. It was the glowing white fox with blue markings and four tails and its feathery wings again.

"The fox" Rik said, "what was his name, Vilix? Vilix looks to Rik and lets out a howl, Vilix then sprints away and into what looked to be a hole in the side of the rock face.

"We should follow him" Rik said.

"Wait" Blue said, "through there? I dunno." But before Blue had time to fully protest Rik scuttled through the hole and followed Vilix.

"Now wait a minute!" Blue shouted, "wait up already!"

Rik did not listen, he followed Vilix close through the caves and eventually came to a clearing outside some lab looking doors.

"Why do I always find myself in labs?" Rik asked.

"No clue" Tox said, "I guess scientists really like these gems."

"Maybe" Rik said, "wait where's Blue?"

"You left him behind" Tox said, "y'know, when you ran ahead disregarding any potential danger you could have come across."

"Danger?" Rik asked, "like what?" After Rik asked that a giant scorpion bursted out from the dirt covered ground.

"You know" Tox said, "something like that."

"Why did you have to mention danger?" Rik asked. Rik threw an electrically charged knife at the scorpion, that seemed to only tickle it.

"Um, Tox?" Rik said, "I think I'm in trouble!" Blue then came up from behind the scorpion and shot it with a gun multiple times pretty quickly.

"Always pack a Combat Shotty for caves" Blue said. "Next time you should try to wait up."

"Yeah" Rik said, "thanks for the save."

"No Problem, now let's get moving" Blue said. Upon opening the lab doors it was apparent that the creatures inside were zombies.

"Real zombies this time!" Rik yelled.

"Actually" Blue said, "they are feral ghouls."

"Same difference!" Rik said, "let's take e'm out." These feral ghouls were fast however because one knocked Rik to the ground and was trying to take a bite out of him. Rik had his dagger ready however and instead of biting on Rik the ghoul was biting on the knife. Blue shot the ghoul off of Rik and quickly started to take care of the others. Rik got to his feet and chucked a knife or two to help, but Blue's shotgun was quite the street sweeper.

"A'ight" Rik said, "we made it."

"Yes" Tox said, "so far, do not let your guard down, you were almost food for the undead."

"Y'know Captain Obvious?" Rik asked, "I think you two would be good friends."

"Ha ha" Tox said, "all joking aside though where is Vilix leading us?"

"I dunno" Rik said, "wherever he is taking us though will help me, he helped me last time."

"We would hope" Tox said.

"Hey" Blue said, "let's move I see the glow from your fox friend this way!"

"Yeah" Rik said, "I am comin." They walk down the corridor of the laboratory, every door seemed to be either jammed or stuck. Of course ghouls littered the corridors as well so Rik and Blue had to fight their way while walking..

"Wow" Blue said, "all of these people were here working on something." Rik looked through the window of one room and saw something strange. It looked to be some prison with a powerful energy keeping a creature contained. Rik recognized this monster, with its larger claws and wings.

"Volkiris?" Rik asked, "how'd you get here?"

"You?!" Volkiris said, "well, I never thought I would see you again." "Please release me."

"No way" Rik said, "you'll destroy worlds and stuff."

"I promise not to" Volkiris said, "I was a servant of Marx himself but with him gone I am free."

"What?" Rik asked, "I thought eating worlds is how you ate."

"He cursed me" Volkiris said, "with the insatiable hunger I could not control." "I can now eat dark matter and be satisfied like I have for eons now."

"I dunno" Rik said, "Tox?"

"I feel he is telling the truth" Tox said.

"You don't know that" Rik said.

"He could be a formidable ally" Tox said, "the choice is up to you but I believe him."

"Well" Rik said, "if Tox trusts you then I guess I could free you."

"Oh thank you!" Volkiris said.

"Wait what?" Blue said, "you can't be serious."

"I am" Rik said, "anyway how do I turn this off?" Rik looks at the large machine of blinking lights nearby and electrifies it with his limited knowledge of electrical magic. The machine blows up knocking Rik back, but really he should have known not to do that.

"Oof" Rik said rubbing his back, "that hurt".

"Yes!" Volkiris said, "I will never forget my debt friend". "If you ever need me at your side just yell 'Volkiris, I summon thee!'."

"A'ight" Rik said, "thanks, I'll be sure to let you know if I need ya." Volkiris then disappears leaving Rik and Blue alone again.

"I feel like that could be a mistake" Blue said. "I mean did you see the claws on him?"

"I am quite sure" Tox said, "that it was the right thing to do."

"Well" Rik said, "guess we'll see, anyway let's find Vilix." They reach the end of the corridor and they found another door that they were able to open. Upon opening the door though the room was filled with ghouls.

"Uh-oh" Rik said, he then quickly nabs a grenade off of Blue's belt and tosses it in the room and closes the door. The grenade goes off blowing the door open and all that remained were a few ghouls, some with their limbs still and some without. Rik and Blue takes care of them and begins looking around the room. Rik sees Tox looking up at a sign.

"Secret entrance to Project Beyond" Tox reads.

"Project Beyond?" Rik asked. "I wonder what that is all about."

"Yeah" Blue said, "me too, well after you."

"You're so kind" Rik said sarcastically. Rik enters through the secret entrance and sees Vilix, he makes a barking sound and prances away.

"Well" Rik said, "we are going the right way at least." The corridor eventually gives way to a cave pathway and the path seems to twist and turn, they follow this way until eventually they arrived at a huge door. The entire room was huge with upper areas as well. Rik presses on the door and determines the it is locked.

"Door's locked" Rik said, "think there's a key 'round here?"

"Rik" Tox said, "I do not believe I see a lock on this door."

"Oh" Rik said, "good point."

"There must be a terminal" Blue said, "wait here for a sec, I'll look." Blue goes through a side corridor and eventually he finds himself up top and on a higher up ledge.

"This is it" Blue said, "it's locked but I can hack this I think." Blue types on the terminal for a good several minutes. Rik sits on the cave floor and takes a rest because Blue is taking so long cursing out every time he gets locked out.

"Well" Tox said, "he's terrible, we may be here for awhile."

"Yeah, great" Rik says.

"Maybe there is another way in" Tox said, "you see any spaces you could crawl into?"

"No" Rik said, "and there's too much stone to dig too." "Hey Blue! How's it comin?"

"You want an update?" Blue asked, "hacking sucks, period. Eventually Blue guesses the password. "Aha!" he said, "there we go now let's open up that darned door." Blue opens the door and a big monster looking demon with fangs leaps out from the door.

"Ah crap!" Rik said bracing himself, but before he was pounced on the Doom Slayer grabbed it's tail from behind. The Doom Slayer flings the monster back through the doorway and Rik could hear snapping, the Doom Slayer then walks back out.

"Doom Guy!" Rik said, "long time no see". The Doom Slayer pats Rik on the head and begins to make gestures. He seemed to gesturing toward where he came, and judging how he formed his arms into an archway there was another portal.

"Hm" Tox said," there is another portal then?"

"Seems like it" Rik says, "we should follow him." Rik and Blue begins to follow the Doom Slayer but the Doom Slayer puts his hand up to Blue at the door and shakes his head.

"What?" Blue asked, "I can't go? Why not."

"It's may seem this does not concern him" Tox said, "Blue has been quite helpful but it may be best he remains within his domain."

"Yeah" Rik said, "I agree with Doom Guy and Tox you should go back."

"Why?" Blue asked, "I can handle myself."

"Well it's not that" Rik said, "don't wanna hafta worry 'bout getting you back to your world and stuff."

"You are leaving this world?" Blue asked, "well I don't know, are you sure you are good without me." Doom Slayer cracks his fists and nods.

"Yup" Rik said, "this guy is all we need right here."

"Tell him I said do take care" Tox says.

"See ya" Rik said, "and Tox said take care."

"Yeah" Blue said, "thanks, just be sure not to die so my time wasn't a waste alright?"

"Will do" Rik said. Rik follows the Doom Slayer down the huge cave tunnel and eventually it led back into another lab.

"Okay" Rik said, "so what do we do?" The Doom Slayer points at a very heavily looking sealed door and behind it was a large looking portal. The portal seemed to be kept open by several runes floating around it.

"Very interesting" Tox said, "these runes are keeping a pathway open to other universes, most likely with the assistance of a machine."

"That's Tox" Rik said,"talking about stuff in detail as always.

"I do not believe he can see me" Tox said, "you were being sarcastic again weren't you?"

"A little" Rik said, "but how do we get the door open?" The Doom Slayer then made more gestures with him charading pulling a switch or smashing something with his foot."

"Y'know" Rik said, "this would be easier if you could talk." Doom Slayer shrugs his shoulders and waves Rik to follow him. There were demons on the loose all over the place so Rik and the Doom Slayer had to fight through hordes of monsters. Rik threw knives at the demons, electrifying a few as well. The Doom Slayer jumped around and shot, ripped and teared and exploded anything in his path. Eventually Rik walks past a room but then walks back and sees The Watcher.

"Do you mind?" Rik said, "if you're gonna hang around the least you can do is help

" _I only intervene if I must"_ The Watcher said, _the gem, you will need to empower it once more." How you ask? The portal has settings for another realm of surreality, tune it to this world and you shall come closer to finding your son."_

"Well no duh" Rik said, "figured I would have to jump into the portal." "I mean how else would I get anywhere?"

" _You still harbor bitterness and resentment"_ The Watcher said, " _soon you will see that I am to be trusted."_

"Just. Tell. Me." Rik said, "what's the point of hiding stuff when you can just spill it now?"

" _You will not believe"_ The Watcher said, " _so first you will have to see or you'll be deceived by your own judgement." "This is a risk but right now it's the only way."_ The Watcher then disappears.

"What?" Hey!" Rik said, "what is that supposed to mean? Come back!"

"Looks like time will tell" Tox said, "for now let's just focus on getting to that surreal world."

"Surreal world" Rik said to himself, "hope I won't have to comb heads with long hair again or switch between worlds drinking weird stuff."

"One can only hope." Tox said, "come, the Doom Slayer is awaiting you." Rik catches back up with the Doom Slayer and they enter an auxiliary powered looking room. After looking around the Doom Slayer finds what looks to be a switch for the door. He punches it and then there is loud screeching as the door begins to open.

"That was it" Rik said, "let's go." They go to the room with the Rune Portal and the Doom Slayer opens up a pathway to a world and jumps through.

"That doesn't look like our stop" Tox said, "tune it to another world." Rik goes to the panel and begins to press buttons. He switches through worlds and meanwhile Tox looks closely at the portal.

"Hm no" Tox said, "not that one, or that one, nope still not it." Vilix then appears seemingly from nowhere and flutters up to the runes floating aside the portal influencing them. The portal then materializes the image of a strange looking place. The sky looked to be a deep sleepy purplish blue with hues of magenta. As for on the ground the trees looked as if they were deformed and the river nearby seemed to glow an eerie blue.

"That is surreal looking alright" Tox said.

"Yeah" Rik said, "let's go in there." Rik enters the portal and to his surprise he heard a voice.

"Ah finally!" said A Mysterious Woman's Voice, "now you can hear me, in your mind! Ooo spooky eh?"

"What? Rik asked, "who said that?"

"Me" said the Mysterious Woman, "this is my domain and I have been expecting you." "I am Melicorva and this is my realm, _**The Realm of Melicorva!**_ "

"Oh" Rik said, "nice to meet you and nice to be here then."

"That was supposed to be the chapter's end" Melicorva said, "now hush, not another word until the next one."

"Next chapter?" Rik asked, "wha-?"

 _ **End of Chapter 7**_

 _ **Chapter 8: The Realm of Melicorva**_

"Um, okay" Rik said, "can I talk now?"

"Yes" Melicorva said, "now you may have questions so state them quickly."

"Right" Rik said, "where are you?"

"Somewhere beyond watching" Melicorva said, "we will not meet face to face sadly but I will give you hints."

"Hints?" Tox asked.

""Yes" said Melicorva, "hints lizard! I am speaking your bloody language am I not?"

"You are" Tox said, "I heard you loud and clear, as well as your attitude dear."

"Attitude?" Melicorva, "you're lucky I am here to help him otherwise I would show you attitude!"

"Okay" Rik said, "let's just calm down a little, a'ight guys?"

"I am a woman thank you very much" Melicorva said.

"You get offended quite easily don't you?" Tox asked.

"Hmph" Melicorva huffed, "anyway you'll want to keep following that fox thing of yours." "He knows where to go."

"Okay but where are we going?" Rik asked.

"A special place" Melicorva said, "this realm is where the gems were infused with their magical capabilities".

"What?" Tox asked, "please, do go on."

"If you wish" Melicorva said.

"Oh great" Rik said, "a history lesson."

"Hush you!" Melicorva shouted, "this is important, you see the power of these gems was a gift from me." "I admired the craftsmanship of these gems from the Unnamed Tribe and decided to allow them the blessing of entering my realm to enchant them." "Unfortunately mortals tend to be stupid so I had to cut them off after they grew power hungry." "I had a half-mortal son who fell victim to this greed of power so I exiled him." "He was the tipping point that convinced me no one deserved this great power and so I closed off any entrance to my realm forever."

"You had a son?" Rik asked.

"Yes" said Melicorva, "I had two, both exiled for different reasons." "Anyway you two ain't getting nothing done chatting to me, get going!" Vilix barked and fluttered away and Rik followed him into the forest. All of the trees were oddly shaped with leaves having deep shades of cyan and blueish green and there were giant flowers with giant pedals. In fact some giant flowers seemed to have what resembled jaws to snap with. Rik continued to follow Vilix until one of the flowers snapped down on Rik swallowing him whole.

"Hey!" Rik yelled, "you're gonna get it if you don't let me go!" Obviously the flower did not let him go so Rik slashed at the flower's insides until he cut a hole through the flower and tumbled out. The killer plant then withered up and died after he had done that.

"Hey!" Melicorva shouted, "try not to get eaten again, those are my flowers you know."

"It's just one" Rik said, "I'm sure more will grow back."

"It is a pain to do so" Melicorva said, "if you haven't noticed there is no sun in my realm!"

"Then how did you grow these at all?" Tox asked.

"Magic obviously" Melicorva said, "you know about magic yourself don't you? If so feel free to help out with the younger trees."

"I don't have any magic over nature" Tox said, "that and I am kind of a ghost if you couldn't tell."

"Wait" Melicorva said, "what are you doing here then? Shouldn't you be in the Aether with that other son of mine?"

"It's a long story" Tox said.

"Wait a minute" Rik said, "your other son is in the Aether?"

"Yeah" Melicorva said, "I guess he somewhat claimed it as his own realm."

"Does he have a mask?" Rik asked.

"Yes" Melicorva said, "why you know of him?"

"Know of him?" Rik asked, "he's been following me."

"What?" Melicorva asked, "if he was here I would surely know of it, anyhow we'll speak again, until then don't kill any more of my flowers!"

"A'ight" Rik said and he continued to follow Vilix through the forest. Eventually Rik came to a bridge over a pretty much bottomless looking ravine cutting through the forest. The bridge was an old wooden and rope one that looked rickety. While Rik was sure he was light enough to cross safely it still would be quite risky judging how some of the ropes seem to be tethered.

"An old rickety bridge" Rik said, "yeah I think it'd be better to go 'round."

"No time" Melicorva said.

"No time?" Rik said, "why is that?"

"Cause" Melicorva said, "I cannot let my eyes off of you until you are gone so take the quicker route."

"Really?" Tox asked, "that's a petty excuse."

"Okay" Melicorva said, "if he thinks he can take on the thousands of the vicious, carnivorous and dangerous spiders all the way around the ravine then he is welcome too."

"Wait what?" Rik asked, "ulp, uh the bridge isn't so bad now."

"She's probably lying" Tox said, "let's go around Rik, it would be safer." After Tox said that spiders started flooding out from the brush and started to beeline towards Rik.

"Woah!" Rik yelled, "lyin huh Tox?!" "I am outta here!" Rik starts to cross the bridge but the spiders were hot on his trail on the bridge. The bridge began to sway and the ropes began to tether even more. Hundreds of spiders were now swarming onto the bridge Rik knew the bridge was going to break. He braced himself as the bridge broke, and then held on as tight as he could as the bridge swung and crashed into the side of the ravine.

"Aaa!" Rik yelled as he fell backwards and his foot was caught in a rung. He was now helplessly hanging upside down as spiders began to crawl onto his fur. He swats the spiders off and uses all of his strength to pull himself upright and attempted to climb up the broken bridge the rest of the way. Unfortunately Kobolds are not good climbers, Rik could barely pull himself up let alone hold on as dozens of spiders continuously attacked him. It began to look hopeless for Rik as he lost his grip and began to fall.

"Aaa! No no no"! Rik yelled as he began falling, but then something began to lift him into the air.

"Huh? What?" Rik asked and looked up, "Vilix!" he shouted. Somehow Vilix was able to lift Rik with hardly any effort and flew him to the safety of the other side of the ravine.

"Thanks Vilix!" Rik said. Vilix made an almost chirpy barking noise.

"That was too close" Tox said, "this Melicorva may not be on our side here."

"I am too on his side" Melicorva said, "my realm is not without danger for mortals."

"You control this realm" Tox said, "why are you not helping us?"

"Really?" Melicorva asked, "I am not going to spoon feed anyone, this is supposed to be the test for those who are worthy." "If you cannot survive to get to my shrine then you are a failure."

"Oh" Tox said, "you are one of those deities then, really I should have guessed already."

"Anyway moving on" Rik said rubbing his forehead and taking a step, "ow!" Rik looks down at his ankle. It definitely looked like it's swollen a bit as well with it looking slightly burnt since his flesh was now showing and reddish.

"What's wrong Rik?" Tox asked.

"My ankle" Rik said, "it's a little hurt cause it got caught back there."

"Don't you know healing magic?" Tox asked.

"I haven't used it in a really long time" Rik said, "I hardly remember how to do it." Rik tried his best to recall the restoration spell. After some attempts he ended up soothing the burning feeling but nothing much more than that.

"Better than it was I guess" Rik said, "mph, a'ight let's keep going." Rik follows Vilix some more through the twisting trees, eventually the path became too overcrowded with twisted trees and roots. Vilix went in a direction off the path and Rik followed but eventually the air grew staticy and everything grew dark.

"Whoa" Rik said, "what the heck?"

 _Hello again"_ The Watcher said.

"Oh, it's you" Rik said, "what now?"

" _It's good to hear you no longer fear me at least."_ The Watcher said.

"Well" Rik said, "after awhile you just started to be more annoying than scary."

" _Yes"_ The Watcher said, " _I get that after I bother one for awhile." "Anyway I see you met mother dearest, she cannot see me but if she knew I was here well…"_ he trailed off.

"Why did she throw you out anyway?" Rik asked.

" _Reasons"_ The Watcher said, " _it began with Crandatheil, my tyrant half brother, and then when I found the mask she grew quite jealous." "She despised the power I gained, it surpassed her own and so as a result I was exiled, not that it mattered fore I planned to soon leave." "Soon after I met with the old man-"_ The Watcher stopped short, " _It appears I had less time than I thought, I will see you again."_ The Watcher disappeared and the world grew brighter once again.

"Ah, there you are" Melicorva said, "that was odd, a little too odd."

"What just happened?" Rik asked pretending to have no clue what just happened.

"I dunno" Melicorva said, "I lost track of you but things seem to be normal again."

"Well as normal as can be" Tox said, "what was that about Rik?"

"I'll let ya know in a bit" Rik said, "come on let's find Vilix. Rik wandered through the strange and twisted forest and eventually saw an illuminous glow.

"Ah there he is" Rik said, "or she, I actually don't know, not too interested in checking for myself though." Rik walked towards the light but it was not Vilix it was a strange glowing fungus monster.

"Blarghh" it said.

"Woah, um" Rik said, "you are not Vilix."

"Ooragh? The fungal creature asked.

"Nothing" Rik said, "don't worry about it, see ya." he said and waved as he walked past. The fungal creature smiles and waves back at him and then stumbles off into a different direction. Rik followed Vilix through a literal sea of twisted trees and snaggling brambles that Rik tripped on constantly.

"Whoa!" Rik said flailing to keep balance, "these brambles keep tripping me up."

"Actually" Tox said, "they are purposely grabbing you".

"What?" Rik said, "why is that?" Rik then hears snickering come from a nearby tree.

"He he he" it laughed.

"Is that tree…?" Rik asked.

"Yes" Tox said, "it is sentient, like most trees only this one has a face."

"He he he" The Tree said, "hope you had a nice.. Fall! Ha ha ha!"

"That was terrible" Rik said.

"Oh yeah?" The Tree asked as he grabbed Rik by the foot with his roots and tripped him causing him to fall flat on his back.

"Ow! That's it!" Rik said, "I'm getting outta here come on Vilix."

"Ehehehe" The Tree laughed as Rik walked on with a huff.

"Stupid tree" Rik said as he followed Vilix, eventually they were back on a dedicated path and Rik could see a glowing shrine up ahead. The shrine was up at the top of a giant rocky hill though just steep enough to make climbing almost impossible.

"Okay" Rik said, "how do we get up there?"

"Um, Vilix, remember?" Tox asked.

"Oh yeah" Rik said, "heh, kinda forgot."

"Actually" Melicorva said.

"Actually?" Rik asked, "actually what?"

"Vilix is not allowed to aid you" Melicorva said, "this is the true test, if you can scale the mountainous hill you are worthy."

"This is dumb" Rik said, "what does that have to do with anything?"

"Truthfully" Melicorva said, "nothing but that's just how these things go sometimes." "Just do it and stop complaining pup, look around.. you may find some things to aid you." Rik scans the surroundings and up in one of the twisted tree branches he saw what looked to be a grapple hook.

"Look" Rik said pointing up at it, "a grapple hook".

"Hmm" Tox hummed, "that grapple seems to be missing rope".

"Yeah" Rik said, "but let's worry about gettin it down first, seems to be dug in the branch pretty good." "Vilix! Can you fetch that at least?"

"No" Melicorva said, "he can not"

"Why?" Rik asked.

"Because that would be cheating" Melicorva said, "come on use your brain, I know you have one." Rik looked around and eventually he looked behind the tree and noticed the branches and knots can almost be used as a ladder. Rik carefully navigates up to the branch with the hook, he attempts to free the hook but it is embedded deep into the branch. Rik takes out a knife and hacks the hook out but doing so weakened the branch causing it to snap under his weight.

"Whoaaa!" Rik yelled falling down, "oof that hurt a bit" he said getting up and rubbing his shoulder.

"You should have been careful" Tox said, "anyway I seen the rope while you were up there."

"Really?" Rik asked, "where?"

"It was on the bank of that pond over there" Tox said, "but it seems a fish looking creature took it and swam into the pond."

"Great" Rik said, "I can paddle but I don't know about swimming under water." "Maybe I can fish it out?"

"Where would you get a pole and bait?" Tox asked, "that seems unlikely."

"A'ight then" Rik said, "guess I'll take a dive." Rik enters the pond and swims toward the center and dives under. He soon resurfaces and shouts,

"I seen him! I got him now hold on!" he goes back under and catches up with the fish creature and wrestles the rope from its mouth. Rik resurfaces and swims to the bank, and holds up the rope and grapple.

"A'ight" he said, "got it, now I just need too…" Rik ties the rope onto the grapple. "Yeah! Got it, now I just need to climb up."

"Be careful" Tox said, "don't want the fall high up".

"Yeah" Rik said, "thanks for your advice there Tox."

"Anytime" Tox said, "tune in next time for when I remind you that the water is wet and fish do indeed swim in it."

"Oh haw haw" Rik said sarcastically, as he tossed the grapple up as far as he can. He scales up the giant hill to the top and reaches the shrine.

"Finally" Rik said as he approaches the shrine of a beautiful looking woman in robes with her hands cupped and held out stretched.

"Now" Melicorva said, "put the gem into the hands of my shrine and stand back and watch in awe and wonder." Rik places the gem into the shrine statue's hands and there was a beautiful array of lights blinding Rik with colors of blue, purple and green. When the process finishes Rik lowers his hand and see the gem floating glowing bright blue.

"Ah yeah" Rik said, "now we are gettin somewhere." Before Rik could grab the gem Vilix hops up and nabs the gem holding it in his maw.

"Vilix!" Rik shouted, "give it back!" But Vilix did not listen, he opened a portal and jumped through.

"Well that's just great" Tox said, "should we follow though?"

"Yeah, I need that!" Rik said and he jumped through after Vilix. Rik lost his sense of sight and when he regained it he saw before him a destroyed burning house and what looked to be dead rabbit people.

"Wha-What?" Rik asked, "what happened here?" Rik looks to the side and sees hulking wolf looking people running away.

"Hey stop!" Rik shouted, he then heard gasps of disbelief and someone yelled,

"You! What have you done?!" Rik turns around and sees more rabbit people.

"Look I didn't do this!" Rik shouted, "I swear I just got here!"

"Liar! You are unmistakably a wolf!" the rabbit person then threw what looked to be a rock and hit Rik in the head knocking him out…

 _ **End of Chapter 8**_

 _ **Chapter 9: Realm of Hares and Wolves**_

 _ **~Meanwhile a day prior in a vale elsewhere~**_

The sun was rising over the trees in the forest of the peaceful vale. The river ran through the vale and past a nearby hut and further down the river stood Greg. He was standing almost waist deep in the shallower part of the river. He was trying his best to focus and nab one of the nearby fish starting to swim around his paws. Greg waited a moment more and then quickly tried to grab a fish from the water but failed and scared all the other fish away.

"Darn" Greg said, "thought I had that one".

"Yes you did" said a Old Rabbit Person wearing a straw hat and wearing very European like clothing behind him, "it is because you still lack the focus."

"Master Yosig" Greg said, "were you watching this whole time?"

"Not whole time" Yosig said, "but I seen your failure."

"Well" Greg said, "what does this have to do with learning self-defence?"

"It's what you as a student are supposed to do" Yosig said, "it's to.. teach reflexes and what not."

"I'm not a student though" Greg said, "you agreed to shelter me and my friend as long as we agreed to let you train us on fighting and survival and whatever else." "Kind of a good deal when you think of it, shouldn't we be paying for that?"

"Money is a source of evil." Yosig said, "that's why I grow food of my own, I only train you because much better than doing nothing".

"Makes sense" Greg said, "still though we should leave soon, I need to find my pa."

"When you are ready you can leave" Yosig said, "until then take break Aliran, find your lazy friend and tell him to practice form."

"Um, I'm Greg, remember?" Greg said.

"Oh right" Yosig said, "you remind me of Aliran my bad, Gerg was it?"

"Greg" Greg said, "that's my name, it's been like, two days how do you keep forgetting?"

"I'm old" Yosig said.

"Oh yeah" Greg said, "that's a good reason anyway I'll get Lix." Greg then goes to the hut beside the river and enters into it. He walks over to Lix still snoring, he had a bandage on his head from when he dropped head first from the portal; It was quite the rough landing.

"Lix" Greg said, "wake up."

"Mphhm, wha?" Lix mumbled, "oh hey, it's the little hero"

"Yeah" Greg said, "Yosig wants you to get your tail moving".

"Yeah of course he does" Lix said, "aah, my head still hurts, is that a bad thing?"

"No" Greg said, "you hit it on a rock so it's gonna ache for awhile."

"I was bleedin" Lix said, "you sure?"

"Yeah" Greg said, "it was just a small cut, I seen it when I helped Yosig bandage your big old head." "The only thing to worry about is a concussion, but you seem okay."

"If you say so" Lix said, "never thought I would find myself friends with someone like you though, it's been a weird past couple of days."

"Friends?" Greg asked.

"Yeah" Lix said, "you kept your cool unlike me and helped me and yourself out, something like that deserves massive respect little guy." "I know you're just a kid in all, but you are more adult than most adults out there, myself included."

"Thanks Lix" Greg said, "that means a lot."

"Yeah" Lix said, "I have done some regretful things before coming to Skyweather to start over, and well, I wish I was more like you when I was a kid, kind and educated." "Anyway what does old rabbit guy want anyway? To practice standing in a way or something?"

"He said to practice form" Greg said, "so yeah, that I guess?"

"Alright then" Lix said, "when you are ready to leave this old hare-bag behind you let me know okay?"

"Okay Lix" Greg said, "I guess I'll go see if Yosig needs any help harvesting carrots."

"Yuck" Lix said, "never liked vegetables and that's all this guy eats, man I would love some steak."

"Same here" Greg said, "anyway later." Greg exits out of the hut and walks over to Yosig digging up carrots.

"Need help?" Greg asked.

"No" Yosig said, "today I have crops, you should practice dual wielding, I will help demonstrate soon for now practice on own." Greg went and done as Yosig asked. He took out his daggers and practiced on a dummy set up in the little training yard between the hut and the crops. He thrusted his right hand, then his left, he flipped the daggers in his hands, twirled and stabbed. Greg seemed to be quite proficient with both of his hands. It didn't matter if he was using his right hand or his left hand he was just as accurate either or. Greg eventually heard a voice he didn't recognize and realized that Yosig was talking to some wolf man. The wolf man was dressed in some sort of skirt looking outfit to Greg, but realistically speaking he was dressed like a Roman Legionary.

"Rabbit" said The Wolf Man, "we have come to collect your debt."

"I told you" Yosig said, "I owe nothing."

"Yes you do" The Wolf Man said, "protection, if it wasn't for me, Commander Commodus, my men would have ransacked your little farm by now."

"For the final time" Yosig said, "leave, I will not give anything." Commodus then strikes Yosig and draws his sword. Upon seeing this Greg rushes to Yosig's side and stands in-between the Commander and Yosig.

"Get outta here!" Greg said, "or else I'll take ya!"

"Ha ha" Commodus laughed "ain't that cute. "Say you have got some fight in you and you are a wolf as well, a strangely colored one but still, why don't you enroll in my army?"

"No way!" Greg said, "leave him or else."

"No!" Yosig yells, "do not fight Greg, I'll give them what they want."

"Aw too bad" Commodus said, "I was hoping you would be more difficult." "That kid doesn't belong with you though, you should send him on his way." Yosig gives a basket of produce to the Commander and shoving it into his hands.

"The boy will do as he please" Yosig said, "now go." The Commander leaves and Yosig clutches his side.

"Are you going to be okay?" Greg asked.

"Yes, will be fine" Yosig said, "I must rest." Lix was waiting by the hut.

"Wow" he said, "what the heck? That jerk, oh man I hope that jerk pays for that."

"Yeah definitely" Greg said, "anyway we we should just make sure Yosig will be okay, he got hit pretty hard."

"Yeah" Lix said, "anyway that guy though, who the heck was he, some army leader? Whoo boy that seems kinda bad."

"Yeah and he wanted me to join him in his army too" Greg said, "I dunno if we should stay here".

"It is up to you" Lix said "go or stay it don't matter to me." The day then dragged on until eventually nightfall, Greg was sitting by the river bank looking up into the stars. He had his crossbow at his side, he would pick it up and fiddle with it every now and again in the moon's light. Eventually he heard what sounded like footsteps, he turned with his crossbow aiming at whatever was behind him.

"Woah" Lix said, "easy there it's just me little guy, you are a bit on edge after today still huh?"

"Yeah" Greg said, "sorry Lix, I thought you went to sleep."

"Well" Lix said, "you were still out here so I came to check on you, uh say while I'm here you wanna see a trick?"

"A trick?" Greg asked, "what trick?"

"You can enchant your crossbow" Lix said, "learn some magic and you can do that, here let me show you." Lix took some bolts from Greg and showed him how easily he could turn the crossbow bolts into ice bolts.

"There" Lix said, "now when you shoot someone you'll freeze e'm."

"Hey thanks Lix" Greg said, "think you could teach me ice magic so I can do that?"

"I ain't a good teacher" Lix said, "but I could try I guess." Lix tried his best to teach Greg how to use ice magic or at the very least use magical elements to enchant things for himself. In the end Greg was able to get somewhat of a grasp on how to enchant and even use ice magic himself but he still had a way to go.

"Well it's a start" Lix said, "if you keep at it eventually you'll get good."

"Naturally" Greg said, "thanks again Lix, if those wolf guys show up again we'll show e'm what for."

"Hope we're gone before they show up again" Lix said, "if that commander was any indication they are a pretty tough force."

"Why are you always so cowardly?" Greg asked, "you should always fight for the right thing."

"Yeah" Lix said, "but that is a pretty good way to get into.. trouble." "Trust me I know, it's better to just ghost through most situations."

"Maybe" Greg said, "but have you ever wanted to be a hero, like my dad?"

"No" Lix said, "it's more work than it's worth and trust me your dad probably wouldn't say he's a hero." "No one ever can confidently say they are a hero because heroes can't have flaws and must always make good choices." "No one has ever been able to do that, it's impossible." "I'm sorry to spit off at the mouth here but, heroes, that's a fantasy thing, I know that cause I was a kid once too, I used to have those same dreams." "Unfortunately they are just that, dreams."

"Okay" Greg said, "I just wanted to protect Yosig that's all."

"Mhmm" Lix said, "but that's how it all starts, you stand up for one guy and then you are stuck fighting a war."

"You are getting pretty worked up now" Greg said, "maybe we should just get some rest."

"Yeah" Lix said, "I am a little tired so that would do us some good." Greg and Lix then retire for the night but the next morning Greg could hear commotion outside.

"What?" Greg asked, "what's goin on?!"

"I dunno" Lix said, "I'll peek through the window". Lix looks through the window and sees the Commander is back but with a couple of soldiers, they were harassing Yosig for more resources.

"The Commander wolf is back with some cronies" Lix said, "we gotta go."

"No" Greg said, "we gotta help."

"Kid! No!" Lix shouted but Greg was already out the door. He shot a wolf soldier and froze him solid. The other soldier drew a bow but Lix freezed him before he could pull the string. Yosig seeing an opportunity stomped on Commander Commodus' ankle and punched him in the snout.

"Ow!" Commodus yelled "you'll regret that!" Greg shot another bolt at Commodus but the Commander held his sword up and it froze his sword solid. Quickly Commodus took out a dagger and and grabbed Yosig and held it up against his neck.

"Alright pip-squeak" Commodus said, "you will give us what we need or else he dies!"

"Don't kill him!" Greg yelled, "alright you win."

"Good" Commodus said, "and you have quite the fighting spirit kid, you're coming with us."

"What?" Greg asked, "no way, you're not taking me!"

"Then this old rabbit will di-" Commodus said before he was interrupted by Lix freezing him solid.

"Great job" Yosig said slipping out from the frozen wolf's grasp.

"Thanks" Lix said.

"That was sarcasm" Yosig said, "now we will have to flee, cannot live here no more."

"Oh, I didn't-" Greg began, "I- I'm sorry."

"Do not feel sorry" Yosig said, "you did what you thought was right." "Even though the outcome is bitter, you did a heroic thing, I feel you have the spirit to do much good in the future." "Now let's float these wolves down the river and began to prepare to leave."

"Okay" Greg said. They were able to float the wolf soldiers downstream no problem but upon returning to get Commodus they realize he's missing. They search the area but he is nowhere to be found so they began preparing to leave instead. By midday they were set to leave and they began to travel down the dirt road and eventually came to a mountainside. They walked along this mountain side off the beaten path with the mountain on their right and a large stretch of forest on the left. Eventually dusk fell so they decided to set up camp in a nearby cave. It was peaceful enough sitting around the campfire and chatting.

"...And that is why" Lix said, "you always should do a double take before you drink, cause let me tell you that was not fun."

"Yes" Yosig said, "quite the.. insightful tale.

"Speaking of drinks" Greg said, "I'm going to refill my canteen." "That stream was a little back the way we came right?"

"Yes" Yosig said, "do hurry and please be careful."

"I will" Greg said.'

"Woah hold on" Lix said, "I'm goin with you just in case."

"Good call" Greg said, "let's get movin." Greg takes a lantern and leaves with Lix following behind. They reach the stream but then from behind something whacks Lix in the back of his head. Lix dropped unconscious and in the lantern's light Greg saw the Wolf Commander.

"Stand back!" Greg shouted taking his dagger out, "I'm warning ya!" It was no use however, Greg was at a disadvantage leaving his crossbow behind and Commander Commodus was much better than Greg when it came to close combat. Commodus was quick to disarm Greg as he attacked and just like that there was nothing he could do as he was taken away.

"No! Help!" Greg yelled.

"Scream for help all you want" Commodus said, "but you are now apart of my army kid, train them while they are young they say!" "You have that fighting spirit and every wolf are to be drafted."

"I'm not a wolf though!" Greg yelled, "I'm a Kobold!"

"You look like a canine" Commodus said, "therefore you are of wolf brethren." "And the befriending of wolves and rabbits in my eyes are strictly prohibited." And like that Commodus has taken Greg away, eventually Lix wakes up and get's to his feet.

"Ugh," he groaned, "what the heck happened? Ow my head now it's worse, ffft ah, oh that is not good." "Wait, kid? Kid?! Greg! Where are you!?" "Oh no this is bad, real bad, what am I goin to do?!"

" _Retrieve him"_ The Watcher said appearing behind him.

"What? Me?" Lix asked, "I mean yeah obviously but what's stoppin you? You saved him before right? Y'know, when you killed that wolf, who else would have done it?"

" _I only intervene as a last resort"_ The Watcher said, _it is for the best I stay shrouded in mystery."_

"But why?!" Lix asked, "they took the poor kid away and I ain't got a clue on where to find him darn it!"

" _I can see you are stricken with grief and anger"_ The Watcher said, " _however just standing here feeling sorry will not help." "The Commander, Commodus, took him, they are heading to a city of wolves." "It is their capital known as Alegana, it is in the north-east from here."_

"Yeah" Lix said, "cause we'll march in there and just ask nicely." "You really should at least lend us a hand."

" _Perhaps"_ The Watcher said, " _I can manipulate the outcome from the shadows." "Get there for now, until then I have other matters to attend too."_ The Watcher then disappears and Lix is left alone, he scrambles back to the cave and tells Yosig what happened.

"...And then after that the jerk just left" Lix said, "we have to get him back, and if you won't help I guess this is good-bye."

"I shall help" Yosig said, "however you must do as I say you hear?"

"What?" Lix asked, "whaddya mean by that?"

"What I mean" Yosig said, "is that you will follow my lead, we can only do this stealthily and you have a lot to learn." "I will have to train you along the way to ensure success."

"Okay" Lix said, "I'll do whatever."

"Good, now" Yosig said, "you mentioned this Watcher, I know of him." "He is a legend as old if not older than time itself." "If he is helping you then that is either a really good thing or a really bad thing."

"Guess we'll find out?" Lix asked.

"Perhaps" Yosig said, "let us hope for the positive outcome."

"Yeah" Lix said, "don't worry little guy we'll get ya, just hang in there."

 _ **~Meanwhile several hours later back with Rik elsewhere, wherever~**_

Rik awakens clutching his head.

"Ow" Rik said, "that hurt, where am I?" Rik looks around and realizes he is in a cell. Bars, bar door and a little window with more bars, a traditional medieval style cell.

"Well great" Rik said, "as if things weren't already bad…"

 _ **End of chapter 9**_

 _ **Chapter 10: The Rabbit**_

"Man this is boring" Rik said, "wonder how long they'll keep me here." Moments pass and Rik is just sitting against the wall singing "thirty-two bottles of mead on the wall, thirty-two bottles of mead-" suddenly he heard someone at the cell window. It sounded like a scraping sound was coming from there.

"Hello?" Rik said, "who's there, whatcha doin?"

"Mph wha?" asked a guard by the cell door.

"I thought I heard someone at the window" Rik said.

"Yeah well there isn't no one" The Guard said, "now let me alone will ya?" The day dragged on and eventually night came, and Rik was just sitting there still. He thought hard all day how to escape but there doesn't seem to be any way.

"There has to be a way out" Rik said, "wish Tox could have stayed a little longer."

"I am still here" Tox said.

"Tox!" Rik said, "I thought the memory pod things effects wore off."

"Nope" Tox said, "you can still see ghosts."

"Yeah anyway I need to get out" Rik said, "ideas?"

"Nope, none" Tox said, "sorry."

"Oh great" Rik said, "you don't even have a clue either, well that's it I'm stuck here forever now."

"Not exactly" a girl's voice came from the window, "they plan to execute you."

"Whaaat?!" Rik asked alarmed, "no one told me that!"

"Yeah" The Girl said, "the gallow is set up in the town center and everything."

"Well what I do then?" Rik asked, "you bustin me outta here?"

"Yeah" The Girl said, "come to the window." Rik drags a chair to the window stands on the chair and peers out the window." The dungeon was underground slightly so the ground was pretty much where Rik's face was. Anyway Rik could see in the moonlight some rabbit girl kneeling down at the window wearing what looked to be an adventurer's outfit.

"You're a rabbit" Rik said.

"Yeah, everyone is around here" The Rabbit said.

"I know but I guess I didn't-" Rik began but the Rabbit Girl interrupted saying

"Hey! We don't got all night, we'll chat after you escape."

"Okay" Rik said, "how do I do that then?"

"Yank on the bars" The Rabbit Girl said, "I filed them so they should just snap off now." Rik yanked on the bars and they popped right off.

"Wow you are a clever little girl" Rik said.

"Hey!" The Rabbit Girl said, "I am not little, I am almost 16 now!"

"Sorry" Rik said, "I didn't know that, any chance you got my quivers of knives back?"

"Um, no" The Rabbit Girl said, "that would probably be impossible, I am not that sneaky."

"At least got a dagger?" Rik asked.

"Umm, no" The Rabbit Girl said, "I just decided to bust you out, guess I didn't really think anything through."

"Well" Tox said, "at last she freed you".

"Yeah Tox" Rik said, "still I have nothin to fend for myself."

"Uh who were you talking to?" The Rabbit Girl asked, "you're not crazy are you?"

"No" Rik said, "I'm not let's just go, I'll take this bar with me for whackin if I need to do any." Rik crawls out from the cell window and crouches with the The Rabbit Girl.

"Good, great" The Rabbit Girl said, "lettuce go then!"

"Was that a pun?" Tox asked.

"Heh yeah" Rik said, "she said lettuce I guess cause she's a rabbit?"

"Yeah" said The Rabbit Girl, "that's it pretty much, seriously who are you talking too?"

"My brother Tox" Rik said, "you see I went to this one world and-" he began but The Rabbit Girl interrupted once again saying,

"Woah, woah, just save it until we are out okay?"

"A'ight" Rik said, "what's your name at least?"

"Lucia" The Rabbit Girl said, "Lucia Chelery, now we can get to know each other better after we get you away from here."

"Okay Lucia" Rik said, "I am behind you." They sneak through the town, it was quite a big one too. There were houses, shops and of course a tavern and an Inn, the town was surrounded by a wall. Eventually the two and Tox made it to the exit but it was guarded by a single guard watching outward.

"A guard" Lucia said, "he'll never let you pass, knock him out with that bar."

"I was hopin I wouldn't have too" Rik said, "is there another way?"

"Afraid not" Lucia said, "I scouted the area at least before going through with this."

"Okay" Rik said, "just wait here then." Rik then snuck up behind the guard and struck him on the head. Rik checked to make sure he didn't do much more than knocked him out. He looked like he'll be fine and with just a terrible head ache.

"Great job" Lucia said, "now we make like a librarian and book it!"

"Heh heh" Rik said, "yeah right behind ya." Rik and Lucia retreat into a nearby forest and after some walking through the brush they came to a small opening. In this small opening Lucia had a little camp set up.

"Welcome to my little camp" Lucia said, "it ain't much but you can rest and I got some food." "Now that we are safe we can talk if you would like."

"Yeah" Rik said, "you can start with why you saved me."

"Yeah" Lucia said, "that, well I saw what happened." "It was them wolves that set the place on fire and killed them rabbits."

"You saw everything?" Rik asked.

"Yeah" Lucia said, "I was in that house, my foster parents told me to escape through the back so the wolves wouldn't get me."

"Your foster parents?" Rik asked, "what happened to real parents?"

"Also killed by wolf people." Lucia said, "I know now they are after me, they have to be cause this is the third time now!"

"Third time?" Tox asked, "that's quite unfortunate."

"Yeah I know right?"

"Hey!" Lucia yelled, "take this seriously and stop talking with yourself will you?"

"I was talking with Tox" Rik said, "he's a ghost you see."

"What really?" Lucia asked, "how do you see a ghost?"

"I dunno" Rik said, "but I am actually from another world and I was in a machine." "This machine let me see my memories or something and a side effect is somehow seeing Tox, my lil' brother." "Well adopted brother since you can't see him, he's a Black Draconmage, y'know kinda like a dragon but different."

"I see" Lucia said, "well not really but I kinda get it." "Anyway yeah, I saw you were wronged so I freed you and now you will aid me."

"Aid you?" Rik asked, "in what?"

"Finding out what the wolves want from me." Lucia said. "I must know why they killed all of my folk trying to get me."

"Okay" Rik said, "any idea why they are doing that?"

"Well" Lucia said, "Mother and Father have always said I was special." "I am not sure if that meant anything but it's something I guess?"

"Maybe" Rik said, "but I have my own stuff to do y'know."

"Like what?" Lucia asked.

"I need to find people" Rik said, "my son Greg and Lix a Blue Draconmage." "I also need to find a magical fox with wings, he took something from me."

"Okay" Lucia said, "well let's make a deal, you help me out and I'll help you, deal?"

"I dunno," Rik said "Tox?"

"Eh, do what you wish I suppose" Tox answered, "you'll have to deal with her if you say no."

"Good point" Rik said, "alright I will help you Lucia, but where do we start?"

"I have a map" Lucia said, "take a look." Rik looks at the map and it details the whole region. The region seems to be called Elantras.

"Huh" Rik said, "so the region is called Elantras?"

"Yeah" Lucia said, "named after the god herself she is the one that created everything supposedly." Rik looks at the map some more and determines it is a lot like back home with several towns scattered and one big capital.

"Hmm" Rik said, "what town are we near?"

"Graywood" Lucia said, "it is Rabbit people only but there are other towns with rabbits and wolves."

"Wait" Rik said, "wolves and rabbit live together? Let me guess the wolves are trying to be dominate now are they?"

"Only the one's that come from the capital city of Alegana" Lucia said, "most are content living peacefully but the ones from Alegana are trying to start a war against the rabbits." "And usually when they forcefully make them join the army they seem brainwashed, like they forgot who they really were."

"Hm, that sounds bad" Rik said, "anyway Alegana is way out North-East from us."

"Then we should head there" Lucia said, "the wolves that attacked were the soldiers of Commodus' army, The Taloned Paw."

"Okay" Rik said, "but won't that be dangerous?"

"Yeah" Lucia said, "I know but it is just too alluring of an adventure, I have a feeling they want me for a reason, I must know it."

"You're pretty brave" Rik said, "gotta give you that, anyway the Commodus guy, he's like a general or somethin right?"

"Yeah" Lucia said, "he is the meanest from what I hear, like I said he is forcing wolves to join him for some reason"

"So we should avoid him?" Rik asked.

"Yeah" Lucia said, "would be best for the both of us I believe." "Anyway will you help me or will you not?" "If not you may as well just go back to that cell cause I am out of here if you say no."

"Well, uh..." Rik said, "you did help me out so it's only fair I help you right?" "I swear to help you, knight's honor."

"Knight?" Lucia asked, "you are a knight? That's awesome! Just like the story books, if only I was a princess then the dream would be complete."

"Heh" Rik laughed, "sounds like someone read to many stories" he said nodding at Tox.

"Indeed" Tox said, "she just may have."

"Yeah" Lucia said, "I loved them stories, anyway rest up because tomorrow we head out".

"Okie dokie-artichokie" Rik said, "sweet dreams 'princess'."

"You too oh 'noble knight'" Lucia said back. Rik went to sleep and was dreaming about some homemade chicken when Lucia woke him up saying,

"Rik, Rik! Wake up and do the knightly thing and protect us from this demon!"

"Wha?" Rik asked still half asleep struggling to focus his eyes. "What demon? What the heck are you talking about?!"

"Over there numbnuts!" Lucia yelled pointing, "it's just, standing there, staring." Rik looks over and sees it's The Watcher.

"Oh for the love of" Rik mutters, "way to scare her Watcher" he said getting up. "I thought only I could see you or something."

" _I can allow whoever I choose"_ The Watcher said.

"Wait what?" Lucia said, "you know the creep?"

"Yeah" Rik said, "trust me he is more annoying than actually creepy".

" _Well perhaps"_ The Watcher said, _I will keep the whereabouts of your son to myself then."_

"What?" Rik asked, "hold on I was joking where is he?"

" _He was apprehended"_ The Watcher said, _The General took him to the Capital."_

"Commodus himself?" Lucia asked, "oh no that isn't good."

" _Indeed"_ The Watcher said, " _you must go there if you want to rescue your boy."_

"A'ight" Rik said, "Commodus won't get away with nabbin my kid" "Thanks Watcher, maybe you're not that bad after all"

" _I only do what I must"_ The Watcher said, " _if I didn't need you I would have just left you to wander aimless." "The far greater evil can only be stopped by you."_ The Watcher then absolves away.

"Well that was convenient" Lucia said, "now you also have a reason to go to Alegana."

"Yeah" Rik said, "I do, how long till morning?"

"A couple hours" Lucia said.

"Great" Rik said, "let's get ready to move then, I'm getting my boy back"

"Yeah" Lucia said, "and I am getting answers, let's do this thing!"

"Rik" Tox said, "do not do anything too rash, okay?"

"I won't" Rik said.

"I am just telling you" Tox said, "I feel we will not maintain contact for much longer."

"Wait" Rik said, "so you're leaving then? Why can't you stick around a little longer?"

"The effects of the lounger" Tox said, "they are wearing off and soon you will no longer see or hear me." "I just wanted to let you know that it was good to spend some time together again."

"Yeah" Rik said, "if there is a way sometime, try to talk to me again alright?"

"Of course" Tox said, "now we shall see how long I remain, until then find that boy."

"Uh-huh" Rik said, "will do Tox". Rik and Lucia pack up whatever they need and head out, through the forest, they walked and eventually out into an opening plain into a valley.

"Hey" Rik said, "there is some road near here, should we take it?"

"It would be easier" Lucia said, "but it could also be dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Rik asked.

"Yeah," Lucia said, "army patrols come through there from what I hear."

"Well" Rik said, "we can always run from any trouble because this valley looks a little steep."

"It is" Lucia said, "anyway road it is, if we get caught though it's on you."

"Me?" Rik asked, "you're the one agreeing to go through with this y'know."

"Well they do have your son" Lucia said, "taking the faster way is well worth the risk in this case." "However in the end it was your idea."

"Whatever you say 'princess'" Rik says.

"Are you really goin to keep callin me that?" Lucia asked somewhat annoyed.

"Yeah, why not?" Rik said, "you said so yourself, 'if only you were one', so that's your nickname."

"Well you deserve one too" Lucia said, "so I'll call you muzzle face".

"That is kinda dumb" Rik said.

"And that is why I call you that" Lucia said, "now let's go to that road Muzzle Face!"

"Oh ha ha" Rik said, "you are just too much." The two of them travel over the hill tops and to the dirt road with trees along the sides.

"Here it is" Lucia said, "the road."

"Yeah" Rik said, "wish I had more than just this rusty bar for bashin, I can fight pretty good y'know, just not with this." After walking for a bit the two see a couple of foot soldiers walking along the road.

"Hey!" A Wolf Soldier said, "stop there! What is the meaning of this?"

"What?" Rik asked, "we are just walkin."

"You? A wolf?" The Soldier asked, "and a rabbit, and not just any rabbit! You are to come with us miss, Commodus himself has been searching for you!"

"What!?" Lucia shouted, "why does he want me?"

"We have no idea" The Second Soldier said, "orders are orders y'know, and if you disobey he uh, well let us not dwell on that."

"Shut up Henry" The First Soldier said, "you talk too much you stupid whelp!"

"Aw jeez Stal I'm sorry" Henry said, "I really am, it's just he said-"

Shut up!" Stal shouted interrupting Henry, "you apologize too much too, keep messin up Henry and you'll really get it!"

"Ah-Alright Stal" Henry said. Since Stal was preoccupied with Henry Rik saw ample opportunity to strike Stal on the back with the bar" Stal yelled in agony and kneels in pain and Rik knocks him on the head knocking him out.

"Woah good one!" Lucia said.

"Oh no" Henry said, "don't hurt me alright? None of this was my idea."

"Yeah?" Rik said, "why shouldn't we hurt ya?"

"Cause I'm innocent" Henry said, "I was forcibly recruited, practically dragged me away." "And let me tell you, the king has done nothing!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rik asked.

"The King just let's Commodus do whatever, it's like he doesn't care maybe? I dunno." "Look the village I came from had lots of Rabbits, I was friends with a lot of them, my love was even one."

"So you're against them them?" Lucia asked, "good to see that not everyone can be brainwashed."

"Yeah" Henry said, "unfortunately most of them are, including Stal here, and to prove I am of no threat allow me too…" Henry pulls out his sword and stands over Stal.

"Woah!" Rik shouted, "hold on a second there, you don't need to do that!"

"What? Why?" Henry asked.

"Because you do not" Tox said, "killing him is wrong, he is being misled by a corrupt leader after all."

"Yeah" Rik said, "he was brainwashed by the Commander right? He deserves a chance don't you think?"

"Yeah" Henry said, "you're right, it's just that he.. I really never liked him, he was kinda a jerk, sorry, but we can't let him come with us".

"I agree, can't let him join us" Lucia said, "but who says you can join us?"

"What else am I gonna do?" Henry asked, "I am out, I am deserting, that is not who I am, and someone like Commodus and Stal will never change me!"

"A'ight then" Rik said, "come on along then I guess."

"Rik" Lucia said frustratingly, "we really shouldn't, three's a crowd y'know."

"Hey I won't hang around too long" Henry said, "I'll figure out what I'm gonna do while I travel with ya two okay?"

"Fine" Lucia said, "but we could use weapons, got any?"

"Yeah" Henry said, "here you two can take my and Stal's daggers, good enough?"

"For now" Lucia said, "thank you."

"No problem" Henry said, "let me just put Stal away from the road somewhere and we'll get movin." Henry does that and the party are traveling along the road once more. They know they cannot stay on the road for long, so they plan to use a cave off the beaten pathway…

 _ **~Meanwhile in Alegana with Greg~**_

Alegana is a big, beautiful city with fountains, pretty gardening and astounding architecture. Unfortunately half of the city is now utilized as a military base for The Taloned Paw army and Greg was stuck in the middle of it. He was being shouted at and ordered around constantly, he knew to not say anything back or disobey because the punishment would be severe. While there though he would notice from time to time the king watching from the balcony of his castle. Greg of course couldn't tell for sure but he seemed sad, putting his hand over his snout, as if he was concerned over something. Something was not right, Greg intended to pay him a visit the first chance he got later that night and see if he can overhear anything…

 _ **End of Chapter 10**_

 _ **Chapter 11: The King's Woes**_

Night fell and Greg was locked away in a special room with no windows. He has been caught outside during curfew before. They seem to think keeping him locked in a room will work but it will not, there is always a way out. The Wolves didn't realize that this room had a hole under the bed frame. And through this hole was another room abandoned and never used with a broken window leading to the outside.

"Yeah that's right" Greg said, "you can't keep me locked up, now let's see what is up with this place." Greg snuck along stealthily there were some guards scattered here and there. The guards would occasionally talk to one another too, talking about stuff going on as well as boasting about their rank. Greg sneaking by behind barrels and carts listened in to a conversation.

"Does it feel odd to you?" The First Guard was saying, "I mean he carries that talisman with him almost everywhere he goes."

"Yeah so?" The Second Guard said, "he IS the commander after all, he'll do what he want, besides what's so strange about a charm?" "I wear a necklace does that make me strange?"

"No it's not that" The First Guard said, "it's just, he seems to be able to do anything with it."

"Oh yeah?" The Second Guard said, "what are you on about anyway?"

"I have seen it" The First Guard responded, "one day a new recruit will be uncooperative and then the next he'll be doing whatever as if he has been here for months."

"Well" The Second Guard said, "maybe just keep that to yourself, don't want anyone to think you are some crazy nut or somethin."

"Yeah" The First Guard said, "maybe it's all a huge coincidence and I overthink things, but I still can't remember how I got here." "I was told I was found unconscious, but where? And why can't I remember anything?"

"Just shaddup and stand guard" The Second Guard said, "you are just paranoid, now carry on or I'll have to express concern to Commodus."

"Yessir" The First Guard said and they parted.

"Weird" Greg said, "anyway how will I get into that castle?" Greg sneaks around and climbs up a lookout a bit high up and gets a good view of the castle. The Castle was a bit higher up with the city being built on a hillside. The main street leading to the castle gates were the most heavily guarded and on the right side of the castle was a mountainous hillside. The left however seemed to have a nice courtyard area and with a courtyard there must be a back entrance so that would be Greg's best bet. However to get to the courtyard he would need to sneak through the cave systems because he would be spotted out in the open.

"Hopefully" Greg said, "those caves over there will take me to where I need to go." He climbs down and sneaks his way towards the city's end and made his way from brush to brush towards the caves. In the distance he could see that guards were searching for him, they found out he was missing quicker than he thought they would. Greg makes it to the cave systems stumbling blindly and trips and falls.

"Ow!" Greg said, "why does it gotta be so dark in here?" Being so blind like this was quite unnatural, something was wrong with the mushrooms around him. They were in someway blocking his senses, he could hardly see as well as smell. Greg eventually feels himself falling and hits the ground,

"Oof" he huffs, "this isn't working out very good." However he sees a light and walks towards it and to his surprise it was illuminating a door. But it wasn't just any door, it was a laboratory door like the ones back in the mansion place.

"There's power here?" Greg asked. "What's that say on the door? UNI Inc? What?" Greg opens the door and it slides upwards leading into a room, there is a giant hole leading into another cave on the right. In front of Greg there is a doorway but it seems to be broken because it would not open. Upon looking around Greg found a strange looking device on the floor. This device was indeed a tape recorder, but he did not know that and was surprised to hear an old man talk upon pressing the buttons.

' _It has been sometime since I have escaped the previous lab crawling with those undead monstrosities. I knew UNI Inc. were ignorant about the safety of their scientists but this.. this was just ridiculous. The whole facility went into lockdown and we were all trapped inside and underground, I had to escape. Even though I was bitten I was smart enough to scavenge and develop a cure in the custodians broom closet. After that I used my trusty plasma pistol to fight my way to where the strange rune the team uncovered recently was being held._

 _Upon studying the rune I figured out how to use it's power to open a portal without the now broken archway device. And now on the other side I see I am in another lab, how many worlds have UNI been into? Anyhow I will explore this new laboratory on my own, I am unsure on what I will find in here. Whatever lies just beyond this door is awaiting my discovery. This is Professor Zelis Vangoiuer signing off'._

"Weird" Greg said, "okay well through the cave I guess." Greg traveled up through the cave and eventually after a lot of walking came to an opening. The cave seemed to have led to a space behind the castle conveniently.

"Wow" Greg said, "that worked out a little too well."

"Eh? What?" said somebody nearby, "who's there?" Greg ducked into a nearby bush and hid, a Wolf soldier walked over to where Greg was standing and looked around.

"Hm" he said, "wonder if I am hearin things again, that Commodus keeps saying it's normal but you don't just hear voices in yer head after all." The Wolf turns to walk away and Greg leaves the bush in hopes of getting into the garden area. The Wolf turns around however and sees Greg.

"Ah" he said, "I knew there was someone up here."

"Yeah well" Greg said, "I was just.. trying to get inside, The King needs to receive a message."

"Really kid?" The Wolf said, "ha! You tried at least, but y'know what? I don't care just go inside already."

"What?" Greg asked, "really?"

"Yeah" The Wolf said, "really, I don't actually care about Commodus and his stupid army, his magical doohickey don't work none on me anyway."

"What is his magical doohickey?" Greg asked.

"I dunno" The Wolf said, "it's like some weird ball I guess, either way don't work on me." I just stick around cause I get food and shelter, I am homeless so I take whatever I can get." "If I have to deal with being stuck in a dumb army so be it, at least I get to eat, y'know?"

"Yeah" Greg said, "can be a real tough world sometimes."

"Exactly" The Wolf said, "sometimes right and wrong don't matter so much especially when it comes down to doing what you must." "As I see it you are hurting nothing and as long as I say I haven't seen ya I am good."

"Right" Greg said, "well I will leave you to it then"

"Yeah" The Wolf said, "now scamper along and try to stay outta trouble." Greg enters into the garden area and ducks in and out of hedges avoiding the one guard walking around. Greg eventually found a door and went inside of the castle and upon entering he sees that he is in a grand hallway of big decorative windows and several chandeliers.

"Cor this place is quite nice" Greg said, "wonder where the king would be in all of this?" Greg walked down the hallway and found a entrance way that led to the grand foyer. There was a huge set of stairs that led upwards, Greg figured that Kings usually reside higher up so he began climbing the grand flights of stairs. He reaches the top and to the left of him seemed to be a hallway leading to more rooms and on the right seemed to be more of the same. He walks to the left to find big but mostly empty rooms, it looks as if these were used for extra space if the castle was to have a grand ball. The right took him to what seemed like rooms for other people, however there was practically no one. There seemed to be no servants or maids, and The King seems to be all alone in this huge castle.

"Why would one guy want such a big place?" Greg wondered as he walked through the castle. Eventually he found more stairs and climbed his way up and peeking through the keyhole of the door at the end of these stairs he could see The King. He stood on the balcony watching over the horizon, he seemed to be lost in thought.

"Well now what?" Greg asked himself, "should I go in there? I don't really wanna go back out there." After a moment Greg finally decides to just knock on the door.

"Yes? What is it?" The King asked, "Commodus? what could you want at this time?" The King opens the door and is somewhat relieved to see that it's just Greg

"Oh it's you" he said, "the poor child that was brought into this madness." "Come in, I will keep you away for as long as I can."

"Thanks" Greg said, "so I take it you're not on his side then?"

"No of course not" The King said, "I am King Aubren, a supposed ancestor to the great Alegana family."

"The city was named after the royal family?" Greg asked.

"Yes" Aubren said, "it was and I was to rule just and fairly ensuring that everyone was treated equal." "Wolves and rabbits, or hares sometimes as some like to refer themselves were to remain living together in peaceful harmony."

"So" Greg said, "why do you let Commodus do what he does?"

"He found something" Aubren said, "deep in the ruins of either some alien society or ancients he recovered an artifact." "I assume that's where he found it, it is unlike anything anyone has ever seen." "I am powerless against it because as of recently I discovered true Aleganas bear a mark. I am not a descendant, nor do I have the power to do anything."

"That is unfortunate" Greg said, "anyway I am guessing he can control whoever he wants with that thing."

"Yes" Aubren said, "that is exactly what he does, he bends their will and forces them to do his bidding."

"What about you then?" Greg asks, "how are you able to have your will still?"

"Because" Aubren said, "the same reason you kept yours, we are resistant, our will is strong enough to not be manipulated."

"Oh so I am special" Greg said, "I wonder if there are others."

"Possibly" Aubren said, "however it would never be enough to stage an uprising." "We need a new hope, a hero who will be able to resist and fight Commodus."

"I could do it" Greg said, "I just need to learn how to fight better."

"No my child" Aubren said, "you are far too young to take on such a task, you will no doubt be of aid, but this is something someone else must handle."

"Well my dad is a pretty good fighter." Greg said, "maybe he will free your people."

"Not exactly" said a gruff old looking guy behind Greg, "if your father is walking towards a death trap, he won't save nothin."

"What?" Greg asked, "who are you?" The man steps forward and into the light and reveals that it was Nate, that old guy Rik was talking to before. He still had his sword and of course his gun, and not to mention his robot arm and leg. He seemed to have a strange screen like device on his right arm with a compartment containing a gem. And his left arm seemed to have a bracer that was a grapple hook. He wore a duster and what looked to be some kind of armor on under it.

"Remember me?" Nate asked, "anyway a little glowing fox gave this gem to me and I now see the future, I can only see into a week or so but it's enough".

"Wait so my father is coming to get me?" Greg asked.

"Yes" Nate said, "I must deliver you to him before he reaches the city, or else.. well it won't be pretty kid." "And we will also retrieve your friend Lix before he gets into trouble as well." "After that we are out of here, I return all of you back to where you belong and that is it."

"Wait" Greg said, "what about this world?"

"What of it?" asked Nate.

"What of it?" Aubren said, "this Commodus is going to ruin this great country, we need help!"

"It's not our fight, sorry" Nate said.

"What?" Greg asked, "so what if it isn't? We are the good guys and that's what good guys do!"

"Look" Nate said, "you can act all noble you want but when you leave, none of it won't matter cause you're likely, you'll never return." "We should not tamper with the fate of other worlds, it could disrupt the balance."

"You are just saying that" Greg said, "what do you know about anything anyway?"

"Probably more than you kid" Nate said, "I am sorry but my orders were clear, retrieve you and everyone else and get the heck out."

"Orders?" Greg asked, "orders from who?"

" _Me"_ The Watcher said suddenly appearing, " _I relayed them from a superior."_

"Who is that?" Aubren asked.

"The Watcher" Greg said, "he is a mysterious guy."

" _For a reason"_ The Watcher said _, "anyway I may have called out for someone to take a more direct control of the situation." "I will leave you to do your work Nate, I have other matters to attend to."_

"Uh-huh" Nate said, "you go do that and kid, we leave right now."

"Okay" Greg said, "but you better change your mind, these people need help."

"Maybe" Nate said, "if you agree to let me save you, then I'll think on it"

"Please keep in mind" Aubren said, "we have no other hope Nate, I can only hope you will change your mind."

"Okay" Nate said, "anyway see ya" and Nate then snuck out to the back of the castle with Greg and shimmied to the cliff edge. Nate then lowers the two of them down safely using his grapple making a clean getaway. Nate looks up back from where they came and spots a Wolf keeping look out.

"We need to duck into the forest now" Nate said.

"You think we got spotted?" Greg asks.

"No way of knowing for sure" Nate said, "just follow me and do not wander off." They wander into the forest but a cave entrance catches Nate's attention due to the skeleton at the mouth.

"This skeleton is very human like" Nate said looking down at the decrypt pile of bones. "And there is another one a little further in" he said, "what in the heck was goin on here?" Nate and Greg journeys a little further in and they find a doorway to what looked to be a lab. The doorway was completely blocked by twisted metal and mountain, Nate kneels down and picks up a tape recorder.

"I wonder..." he said as he pressed the play button, the tape then begins,

' _Well since I lost my last recorder I suppose I will use this one. There was indeed another laboratory established in this realm by the UNI Incorporation. However it seems that everyone here has been killed by some kind of relic found deep within the caverns the facility was built upon. The relic is missing now however, some adventurer no doubt has probably taken it. There is still much left in here however, another archway powered by another mysterious rune. As well there are other dangerous things deep within this facility._

 _I ultimately decided to take the rune and open a portal for myself to leave and destroy this facility. The passageway to other worlds left unchecked and these instruments in the wrong hands could spell disaster for the inhabitants of this world. The self-destruct by now will have been activated and I will leave this memento for any traveller curious enough. As for me I will continue on to another realm and maybe find my way back home. I can only hope to return and expose the UNI for what they have done trapping me beneath and forcing me to put myself at risk. This is Dr. Zelis Vangoiuer signing off.'_

"Huh" Nate said, "that Incorporation exists in my world, I should see if I can find that scientist."

"Yeah" Greg said, "he is kinda in the situation I am in, being stuck in another world."

"Uh-huh" Nate said, "not for long though, come on we have wasted enough time." They leave the cave and start heading towards the south-east to where another town can be found…

 _ **~A few hours later back with Rik~**_

Rik awakes from sleep at the makeshift camp that the group has made in the caverns. Lucia admitted the night prior that this shortcut may have been more of a guess. Where they were really heading was pretty unknown, interestingly enough however Henry did reveal some insight on why Commodus wants Lucia. Apparently it was tied to her mark on her wrist but that's all he knew.

"Well" Rik said stretching, "I guess we should go now, Lucia, Lucia! Wake up."

"Yeah okay" Lucia said, "maybe just five more minutes?"

"Sure " Rik said, "why not? Tox? You still here?

"At the moment" Tox said.

"Great" Rik said, "hey Henry you awake?"

"I am now" Henry said, "I will help you pack things up."

"A'ight, what about some breakfast?" Rik asked, "got anything?"

"Yeah some stuff" Henry said. They had some food to eat and packed up, soon they were on their way again through the caves. To where they were heading one could only guess…

 _ **End of Chapter 11**_

 _ **Chapter 12: The Town of Edenton**_

The three of them walked through the caves for a while more, eventually Rik started to feel hungry.

"Got any food left?" Rik asked.

"Nope" Henry said, "we eat what was left this morning."

"Would have been good if you had meat" Rik said, "fruits aren't enough to really fill ya."

"Yeah?" Henry said, "well I would have packed a feast if I knew I was going to desert my post yesterday."

"If it is yesterday" Lucia said, "we can't exactly tell from down here."

"At this point" Henry said, "would it be too late to just go back?"

"I'd say" Rik said, "if we hit a dead end though, well we better not."

"I thought I knew this shortcut" Lucia said, "guess I remembered wrong, could have been a totally different cave." They continue walking the seemingly endless cave tunnel, Rik was unsure if he was ever going to see the light of day again. His stomach growled he was still feeling pretty hungry.

"Hey Tox?" Rik asked, "whaddya think of cave mushroom? They taste good right?"

"To me they lack in flavor" Tox said, "I do not think it will be enough for you however."

"Yeah probly not" Rik said, "I haven't had anything good like chicken or steak in a while."

"Um" Henry said "are you seriously talkin food with your ghost?"

"Yeah" Rik said, "Tox always consumed stuff to change his breath, like if he eats something spicy he breathes fire." "For the most part though he liked to just eat stuff, he would even eat gross stuff like beetle bladder."

"Ew" Lucia said, "really?"

"It actually was quite good" Tox said, "I would eat that again if I were still alive."

"Of course you would" Rik said, "hey is that a light up ahead?"

"Maybe" Henry said, "definitely looks it, it is a lot brighter up ahead." They walk towards the light and it was indeed the exit.

"Finally" Rik said, "looks like we just took a long shortcut."

"Let me see" Henry said, "according to the map we may be near the town of Edenton."

"Cool" Rik said, "so we closer to that capital city?"

"Oh yes" Henry said, "definitely, in fact I say you two actually saved a half of day of travel going that way."

"Aha!" Lucia said, "so I was right after all!"

"Yeah" Rik said, "I guess you were, um, anyone got an idea on how to get down the mountainside?" Everyone looks down and yes they were quite indeed high up and without a way down.

"If only you could fly" Tox said.

"Yeah" Rik said, "if only."

"Hold on" Henry said, "look, vines, we can just carefully climb our way down."

"I am not very good at that" Rik said.

"Wait" Lucia said, "are you tellin me you can't climb? Not even downwards? Really?"

"Nope" Rik said, "Kobolds are pretty quick on their feet but when it comes to climbing well, we can't really do it."

"Okay" Henry said, "just hop on my back and I'll carry you down."

"Yeah" Lucia said, "let Henry carry ya down, some knight you are Muzzle Face."

"Hey" Rik said, "I told you not to call me that, Princess"

"You two are like children" Henry said, "the way you two interact is just childish sometimes." They carefully make their way down and to the ground.

"A'ight" Rik said, "let's go to that town and see if they have anythin good to eat."

"You are still that hungry?" Lucia asked, "jeez we better get you some steak before you kill over."

"I really would like some steak" Rik said, "I love steak."

"And ale" Henry said, "I would love to just drown my sorrows for a bit."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Lucia asked, "let's make our way to Edenton then". As they walked Rik began to notice that Tox was starting to fade from his vision.

"Tox? You're leaving now, aren't you?"

"It appears so" Tox said, he sounded so distant and far away. "We will meet again Rik, you already know that though."

"Yeah" Rik said, "it was great to see you again, if you can somehow do this again, do it okay?"

"If there is a will, there is a way" Tox said, "Goodbye Rik". The mnemonic impressions in his mind from the memory lounger had faded now. Rik was left to travel without Tox once again.

"I know this isn't it" Rik said, "death can't keep us apart, I know that now, we will meet again someday."

"Yeah" Henry said, "definitely, some bonds are just too strong to break, I should know, (sigh) I miss Claire"

"I feel you guys" Lucia said, "I also miss my parents, that is why I am determined to find my destiny."

"Yeah" Rik said, "we all will have to meet again one day, anyway where's that town again? We gettin any closer?"

"Oh yeah, the town" Henry said, "it is just around this bend of mountains…" And so they walked around the mountains and through the lush forest of the valley. Over the hills and down the stretch of small farms, the peaceful meadows and lakes was the town of Edenton.

"Almost there" Henry said, "then after sometime to regroup we can make our next move from there." "Or you two can, think this is where I will split."

"What?" Rik asked, "why?"

"I am not going back to Alegana" Henry said, "that would be very stupid of me."

"Oh yeah" Rik said, "I guess it would be huh?"

"Yeah" Henry said, "pretty much, anyway we are just about at the gate now." They approached the gate of the town, it was walled off all around.

"Halt" The Rabbit Guard said, "in light of recent events, we must ask that the wolf turns away."

"What?" Henry asked, "I thought this was a wolf and rabbit society."

"It is" The Guard said, "however, you are a soldier of The Taloned Paw, you are not welcome here."

"He's not with them anymore" Rik said.

"Yeah" Lucia added, "I am a rabbit after all, why would he travel with one if he was in that stupid army still huh?"

"Well" The Guard said, "I suppose you have a point, are you really a deserter?"

"Of course" Henry said, "that Commodus guy is all sorts of crazy".

"Hm alright" The Guard said, "you may enter but we will have our eye on you".

"Really?" Henry asked, "okay fine, just let me get a drink already." They enter into the town and it is quite a nice looking town. Lamp lights set to illuminate the street when night comes, the houses all are decorated and look beautiful. Horse Drawn carriages liter the street and many are busy selling and the residents and visitors are busy buying.

"Ah Edenton" Henry said, "probably the best spot to get just about anything."

"Oh really?" Rik asked.

"Yup" Henry said, "this place is a one stop hub for all trading and caravaning."

"Wow" Rik said, "we don't really have trade routes like that set up back home." "I mean we do, but not as big as this."

"If we had the money" Lucia said, "we could snag a few souvenirs."

"Yeah" Henry said, "well here is a little bit of gold for the two of you, I am wettin my whistle."

"There food where you goin?" Rik asked, "if so I am right behind ya."

"Well come along then" Henry said, "miss? What about you?"

"Me?" Lucia said, "I guess I'll look around."

"Alright then" Henry said, "don't get too lost now."

"No worries" Lucia said, and they then separated. Rik got some food and Henry got something to drink and Lucia wandered the markets meanwhile.

 _ **~Meanwhile back with Greg~**_

It was almost mid-noon from what Greg could tell and he couldn't help but feel tired. Him and Nate did set up camp to rest but it was only a few hours sleep, regardless they kept walking.

"So, where we going?" Greg asked.

"We are trying to bump into your scaly friend" Nate said. "He's around here somewhere if the maps of this region are correct."

"You have maps on that weird arm thing?" Greg asked, "how'd you get them?"

"This device is very high tech" Nate said, "it can do a lot of things like generate maps of a region with one scan."

"Woah" Greg said, "with stuff like that I bet your world is cool."

"It is" Nate said, "well mostly, every world has its more negative sides though."

"Yeah I guess" Greg said, after a moment longer of walking through the forest Greg sees two figures up in the distance. It was Lix and Yosig, Greg ran ahead shouting "Lix! I got away!"

"What?!" Lix shouted, "man I am glad to see you!" he said patting Greg on the head. "I thought for sure I would have to go in there and kick some tail!" "Uh, who is the old guy though?"

"I may be no spring chicken" Nate said, "but I would bet I am more physically fit than you."

"That's Nate" Greg said, "he knows my dad and I guess The Watcher sent him to help me."

"Oh" Lix said, "so that's what he meant by seeing what he could do 'manipulating the outcome from the shadows'."

"Hm well" Yosig said "this is it for me, I go own way from here."

"What?" Greg asked, "why?"

"Because" Yosig said, "you are in safe hands now, I must find new home, remember?"

"Oh yeah" Lix said, "you lost your home, forgot about that."

"Yep" Yosig said, "Greg you stay on the path of light, you have potential, and Lix, learn to be considerate and shut your mouth."

"Hey!" Lix said, "I am not that much of a jerk.. Am I?"

"Well you were at first" Greg said, "but we are cool now at least."

"Right" Nate said, "well Yosig I know we just met but I wish you the best."

"Thank you" Yosig said, "now I go with the blowing wind, to nearest real estate agency, good luck in your travels." Yosig then walked away and with the blowing direction of the wind.

"Did he just do that?" Lix asked, "I could have sworn the wind was not even blowing a second ago." "Anyway Greg here's your crossbow, I have been keeping that safe for you." Lix hands Greg the crossbow and Greg gratifyingly took it,

"Thanks Lix!" Greg said, "now I can take out any bad guys without even being seen."

"Good" Nate said, "I wouldn't want you in the middle of open conflict, not exactly the safest place for a child." "Anyhow we are not too far from Edenton now I wonder…" Nate was interrupted by Vilix flying from above barking and whining in between.

"What?!" Nate shouted, "I thought for sure they would not be able to follow us!"

"Wait" Lix said, "you can speak to that creature."

"Yes through the gem" Nate said, "Anyway the bad news, Commodus and a company of his troops are mobilizing, the enemy is hot on our trail now." " Good news however is that Vilix has also seen Rik in the company of some locals in the nearby town." "We need to get to that town and retrieve Rik and get out of there, maybe we can avoid putting the residents at risk if we are quick enough."

"Wow" Lix said, "you sure do sound like you have had a lot of experience as soldier yourself."

"In a way yes" Nate said, "for a majority of my life I have fought the good fight for the liberty and justice of my nation back home." "I know what I am doing, so I need you two to stay on task and move quickly."

"Okay" Greg said, "let's go then."

"Yeah" Lix said, "let's, not lookin forward to get caught up in a fight." They moved quickly through the trees and over the inclines and onto the main road leading to the town. As they approached the gate they were stopped by the guard.

"Halt" The Rabbit Guard said, "I dunno if I can let you guys in, you look like a strange bunch."

"Listen" Nate said, "this is really important, The Taloned Paw's commander and a company of his soldiers are on the way here."

"What?!" The Rabbit Guard yelled, "and how do you know that?!"

"They are-" Greg began to say but Nate cut him off saying,"

"We saw them coming this way, we need to get inside."

"Very well" The Rabbit Guard said, "get inside and quickly." They went through the gate and into the town.

"Why did you just lie?" Greg said, "they are after us."

"If I told them that" Nate said, "do you really think they would let us in?" "Besides that artifact the commander has in his possession is like what I am using." "He cannot teleport to other worlds but he seems to see everything with it."

"Wait" Lix said, "you are telling me a gem told you where to find us?"

"Well no" Nate said, "I use the gems energy to power the device on my arm here, better power source that what was being used as a supplement." "With it I can track down primary targets, the scientists back home tinkered with it to give the device these capabilities." "Very handy when trying to catch a notorious enemy that always seems one step ahead."

"Sounds very techy" Lix said.

"Yeah" Greg said, "he is a complicated guy from a complicated world."

"Okay" Nate said, "Rik should be just in this bar here, Lix you are going to have to wait here with Greg".

"Alright just be quick okay?" Lix said. Nate nodded and entered into the bar, Rik was sitting with Henry chatting, Nate taps on Rik's shoulder and Rik turns around.

"Nate?" Rik asked, "what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Nate said, "saving your tail end, come on, your friends are outside and waiting to go."

"I can't leave yet though" Rik said, "I gotta help Lucia still".

"Help who?" Nate asked, "look we don't got time."

"And why is that?" Henry asked, "what makes you think you're callin the shots huh?"

"I don't know you" Nate said, "this does not concern you citizen so stand down."

"Hey" Rik said, "he's with me, we were trying to help this young girl, I am not leaving until I do that."

"Really?" Nate asked, "why? Did you swear knight's honor or something?"

"Well" Rik said, "yeah, I kinda did."

"Great" Nate said, "well let me tell you going to Alegana would have spelt the end for everyone." "That is why I was sent by The Watcher and on the orders of Ad-" Nate was then cut off by commotion, people were beginning to panic.

"They're coming!?" One Rabbit person shouted

"Oh gosh, what do we do?!" A Wolf person shouted.

"It seems" Nate said, "that word spreads quite quickly in this town."

"Who's coming?" Henry said, "it's The Taloned Paw isn't it?"

"Yes" Nate said, "it is, they are not here yet but if we all can get out of this town we could spare civilian casualty."

"Well then" Rik said, "let's move out already and find Lucia."

"Hmph well" Nate said, "it is against my better judgement to go against the mission, but I will do this just this once for you, now let's go before I change my mind…"

 _ **End of Chapter 12**_

 _ **Chapter 13: Confrontation at Edenton**_

Upon exiting the bar the locals were in a panicked paranoia, the mothers were hiding their children in doors and traveling merchants scrambled to exit.

"Maybe" Nate said, "telling the guard about the the army wasn't a good idea."

"Still" Rik said, "probly a good thing you did, everyone has fair warnin now y'know?"

"Perhaps" Nate said, "anyway where is this rabbit girl?"

"Dunno" Henry said, "she kinda just wandered about I suppose."

"Great" Nate said, "Henry, on me, we'll look on the western side and Rik, take the others and look Eastwards alright?"

"Yeah" Rik said, "gotta say, you are a bit different though, I kinda miss when you would just crack jokes and stuff."

"Well I got some age on me" Nate said, "that and I see this as my work, I am like this when it comes to situations like this." "Now, no more delay and get your tail in gear, go!" They separated, and searched through the city.

"So how do we know who it is?" Lix asked, "there are rabbit's everywhere."

"Well she is kinda different" Rik said, "dressed in adventure like gear, got a weird mark on her arm."

"Okay then" Lix said, "so you want me to look at their arms then?"

"Pretty much I guess" Rik replied.

"Oh hey a library" Greg said.

"Now really isn't the time Greg" Rik said.

"Maybe she is in there?" Greg asked, "you never know."

"I don't really think so" Rik said, "maybe we should ask around." Greg walks up to some other rabbit and asks,

"Hey mister, seen a girl rabbit go by?"

"A girl rabbit?" The Rabbit asked, "um, yeah I guess I saw one enter the library."

"Okay thanks!" Greg said, "yup, she went this way."

"A'ight fine" Rik said, "I guess we can check really quick."

"Really?" Lix asked "you do know that could be anyone right?"

"I guess, but it wouldn't hurt to look maybe so let's just be quick". They enter into the library, and unsurprisingly there were many books that filled shelves upon shelves. Rik looked down many aisles and eventually saw Lucia at a table.

"Oh hey" Rik said, "there she is".

"Looks like I was right" Greg said.

"Nah you just made a lucky guess" Lix said, "but it was a good one little buddy, now we can get the heck outta here." Rik walks over to Lucia.

"Hey" he said, "we gotta go."

"Go?" Lucia asked, "why?"

"The Taloned Paw is on it's way" Rik said, "they might be after us."

"Okay" Lucia said, "but who are they? Is that your son there?"

"Yeah" Rik said, "this is Greg and that lizard guy is Lix, I mentioned him before too."

"Hello" Lix said, "nice to mee- Hey! Did you just call me lizard?"

"As an example Lix" Greg said, "we wouldn't call you that on purpose."

"I'd hope not" Lix said, "we are more than that after all."

"Right" Rik said, "sorry anyway you comin?"

"Yeah" Lucia said, "before we go, well, this is weird but I was reading about the Alegana royal family." "The mark on my wrist looks like the one those royal family members had."

"Hey the king told me about that" Greg said, "he said he was looking for the rightful heir."

"Really?" Lucia asked, "perhaps that is why Commodus is after me."

"Wait" Lix said, "so the person we are trying to take with us is also the liability." "I hope you guy's have a plan, because if she is the one they are after what are we going to do?"

"We'll fight" Rik said, "if we can't run we'll have too."

"What?" Lix asked, "no, I don't want to fight, I mean you do know we'll get caught in a war right?"

"If she really is a princess we should help here." Rik said, "and even if she wasn't I already swore my honor to help her."

"Screw the knight's honor thing!" Lix shouted, "we are in another world, we should just save our own hides!"

"Hey!" Greg shouted, "stop fighting you two! We won't get anywhere just arguing."

"You're right Greg" Rik said, "sorry, but Lix I am helping her, you can just leave right now if you want."

"I would" Lix said, "but I swore something too, I swore to stick with your kid through anything, he is someone I can actually call a friend so I will not walk while he is still around."

"A'ight" Rik said, "I am glad that you are staying with us, I might need you to make sure Greg is kept somewhere safe."

"Somewhere safe?" Greg asked.

"Yeah pal" Rik said, "things are gettin serious, I wanna make sure you are safe from anything that will happen."

"That is a good idea" Lucia said, "anyway, if you guys are ready now, we should go."

"Yeah" Rik said, "we need to find the others now so let's go. They exit the library and into the streets, after walking down to the western side of the town Rik could see Henry up ahead.

"Henry" Rik said, "where did Nate go?"

"He went after them" Henry said, "he saw Commodus and his men coming up over the hills and he went to meet them."

"What?" Rik asked, "Really? Well did he beat them?"

"He has not returned" Henry said, "I don't know where he is".

"Well" Lix said, "that sure ain't good."

"Yeah" Rik said, "where is the army now?"

"They are almost at the front gate" Henry said, "I don't think there is another exit, what are we going to do?"

"Wait!" Lucia said, "maybe we can escape through the sewers!"

"Maybe" Henry said, "let go check." They look for an entrance to the sewers of the town and Henry found a building that led under the ground. They walk through the sewer and came to a dead end.

"Great, dead end" Lix said, now what?"

"Look for another way" Rik said, "come on." They walk through the sewers some more and then came to another dead end because of the sewer grate.

"Darn" Henry said, "the outside is just through here".

"Lucia" Rik said, "think you can file these bars like you did for my jail cell."

"You were in jail?" Greg asked.

"It was a misunderstanding" Rik said,

"A misunderstanding?" Lix asked, "something tells me there is more too it."

"A little" Rik said, "but the gist was that it was a misunderstanding, anyway can you do it Lucia?"

"Nope sorry" Lucia said, "I kind broke the file on your cell, tough bars them were."

"Guess we gotta go back then" Greg said.

"Yeah" Rik said, "things aren't lookin too good."

"If only I could breath sky" Lix said, "maybe that would knock them out."

"Yeah" Greg said, "maybe.

"Well since that's out we are gonna need a plan" Henry said, "when we get out here what are we going to do?"

"Try to negotiate?" Lucia asked.

"Maybe" Henry said, "we could get Commodus talking to distract him while we do something I guess." They began walking and upon exiting the sewers roars of panic could be heard. The army was at the front gate now and there was nowhere to run.

"Lix" Rik said, "take Greg somewhere out of the streets, like a building or somethin."

"We'll try to find one with a look out point" Lix said.

"Yeah" Greg said, "and if you guys need it I can use my crossbow."

"Sounds good" Rik said, "and what about you Lucia, you wanna go with them?"

"I will stand by you" Lucia said, "whatever happens will happen."

"Okay" Rik said, "Henry, you know this place well?"

"Yeah why?" Henry asked.

"Great" Rik said "Can you take me to the guard's barracks? Gonna need some weapons."

"Follow me" Henry said, "we'll see if we can get the guards to stand aside us as well."

"Good" Rik said, "let's make this quick." They quickly go to the guards barracks and and enter. Henry walks up to a wolf that was leaning against some barrels.

"Oi, what'cha want?" The Wolf said.

"The army is here" Henry said, "help arm us and stand against them."

"What?" The Wolf said, "do you really think- wait Henry? Is that you?"

"Davis?" Henry asked, "I remember now, how did I forget you? It must have been that stupid artifact Commodus tried to use on me."

"That's how he does it then?" Davis asked, "controlling minds?"

"Yeah" Rik said, "that is why we need to fight back."

"Okay" Davis said, "but, Henry, most of these guards can never handle a real fight". "And the four of us won't stand much chance against an army y'know?"

"Look" Henry said, "there is no time, round up everyone you can and let me into the armory."

"Alright" Davis said, "here take the key, let me get anyone I can." Davis took off to recruit every guard he could and Henry opened up a door that led to a room filled with weapons. Rik picked up knife quivers and daggers and Lucia went for a sword.

"Everyone ready to go?" Lucia asked.

"Got what I need" Rik said," Henry?"

"Ready" Henry said, "let's go and stop this ruthless dictator." They enter out into the street, Davis soon exits with about four or five other guards.

"That's it?" Henry asked.

"More than I was expecting" Davis responded, "whatever happens today, will decide the fate of Elantras. Finally Commodus and his army break through the front gates and made their entrance, slowly they walked down the main street to where the heroes stood in defiance. Greg was up in a building with Lix looking down with his crossbow out ready to take a shot and Lix stood at his side. Rik noticed a familiar face standing at Commodus' side though, it was Nate.

"Nate?" Rik asked, "what is he doing?"

"Commodus probably brainwashed him" Henry said, "he could easily do that to everyone else too."

"So" Rik said, "what you're saying is we are fighting a losing fight? Great".

"I am not saying that" Henry said, "but we are at a slight-"

"Slight?" Lucia asked interrupting.

"Right" Henry said continuing, "a pretty sizeable disadvantage." Commodus stops short in front of them and begins to speak,

"Ah, there she is, the lovely miss I have been looking for." "And Henry, I have found you at long last, join us and maybe the punishment could be altogether dropped." We could call it a tactical measure to lure our enemy into a trap, or something like it."

"Sorry Commodus" Henry said, "but I would rather suffer than to serve you"

"Aw that is a pity" Commodus says.

"And what do you want me for?" Lucia asked.

"What do I need you for?" Commodus asked, "I don't, however you are a significant risk being the heir of the throne." "If you didn't know that mark on your wrist means you are of Alegana royalty."

"Or it is just a mark" Lucia said, "it could mean nothing."

"Perhaps" Commodus said, "doesn't hurt to be too sure though." "No it is time for all of you to meet your fates".

"Wait!" Rik shouted, "since you are going to kill us or brainwash or whatever, why are you doing this and what is that thing?"

"What is this twenty questions?" Commodus asked, "alright fine, if you must know I am trying to build a militaristic nation and nothing more." "Yes I am trying to get rid of rabbits and hares alike because they are not warriors in any way." "I will build up an army and conquer the surrounding lands and then I can become quite stinkin rich and could even become the king myself."

"Yeah" Lucia said, "I think we figured that much."

"Yeah?" Commodus asked, "well I bet you had no idea about how I got this, the artifact, strangers from another world brought it here." "Those people captured me, took me to this place called the lab, they tried to use the artifact on me, but instead I used it on them." "I took control and ended them all, I knew with this power I could do anything!"

"Interesting" Nate said, "looks like they used anthropomorphic animal people to substitute normal humans in their testing, very clever."

"Yea" Commodus said, "something like that, wait a minute, how di-" Commodus was then cut off by Nate throwing a kick and knocking the artifact out of Commodus' hand.

"Now!" Nate shouted, "attack!" The artifact rolled and the two sides clashed with each other, since the wolves were brainwashed minions everyone made sure to just incapacitate them rather than kill. Rik threw knives at kneecaps and Lucia and Henry made sure to just down their opponents. Rik sees the artifact rolling away and he runs after it and dives catching it. Upon touching the strange round device he immediately began to feel pain. He could not control it's power and then it erupted in burst of energy knocking the device out of his hands and himself backwards.

"Ow that hurts" Rik said, "feels like I just got hit by 8 lightning bolts." Amidst the chaos the artifact bounced around on the ground. Eventually Nate picks up the artifact. He tried to use it himself but it just exploded in another burst of energy. The artifact flew up into the air, Commodus tried to catch it but Nate tackles him to the ground. The artifact hits the ground and bounces away while the two of them fight.

"I got you now" Nate said. He threw a punch and Commodus caught his fist and kicks Nate off of himself.

"Nay" Commodus said, "it is I that got you!" he draws his sword and ferociously slashes at Nate, Nate deflect the attack with his robotic arm and draws his sword.

"Well bring it then" Nate says, "don't hold back." The two of them then engages in a fierce sword fight. Somehow in all the carnage though, Lucia picks up the artifact and strangely she was able to control it.

An Energetic shock wave then erupts from where she stood and the Wolves dropped their weapons and clenched their heads.

"No!" Commodus shouted, he decks Nate in the face who was caught off guard by the sudden event and runs toward Lucia. Commodus grabbed the artifact, but it seemed Lucia was somehow stronger because Commodus was then vaporized into a pile of ash. Lucia drops the artifact and slides to her knees, she looked quite faint.

"Wha- What did I just do?" Lucia asked.

"What did you do?" Rik asked, "you saved the day!"

"Yes" Henry said, "a hero and a true heir to the throne, this is incredible." Lix and Greg came down from the building.

"Woo!" Lix yelled, "man that was awesome!"

"Yeah that was pretty amazing" Greg said, "this has been one heck of an adventure."

"Yeah it has" Rik said, "and Nate, your plan pretending to be brainwashed was pretty good, maybe a little too good."

"Yeah" Nate said, "but the element of surprise is one of the greatest weapons at your disposal on the field." "Oh and before I forget.." Nate walks over to the artifact and picks it up, the power began to surge again. Before it exploded though Nate sends it through a portal to another universe.

"Why did you do that?" Henry asked.

"Too much power" Nate said, "so I sent it away to somewhere else."

"Where is that?" Rik asked.

"Don't know" Nate said, "hopefully somewhere desolate though."

"So Lucia" Rik said, "what will you do now?"

"Well" Lucia said, "I guess go and see the king, if I really am the heir to the throne I should take it."

"Well then" Nate said, "I wish you luck my dear, but we must part ways."

"So we are going home now right?" Lix asked, "don't get me wrong, this is a great world and all but I am about ready to head back."

"Yeah" Nate said, "that's the plan anyway." The Watcher then materializes from nowhere.

"Aaa!" Henry shouted, "the heck is that?!"

"Don't worry" Rik said, "he won't hurt anyone, what do you want Watcher?"

" _Well first of all, congratulations Nate"_ The Watcher said, " _you have done your job well, even though you have changed this world's destiny I will allow it since it is for the best." "Adeleus will be quite happy with the outcome."_

"Adeleus?" Rik asked, "if you were working with him why didn't you just say so?"

" _I tried"_ The Watcher said, _oh well, what's done is done, but there is still one more problem, Crandatheil, we must go now, it is most likely too late however."_

"That sounds.. ominous" Greg says.

"Yeah" Rik said, "guess we will see."

"Wait" Lix said, "what about that ghost girl and her shack mansion of horrors?"

" _Ah yes, Spooky"_ The Watcher said, _do not worry about her anymore." "I forced her to take her business elsewhere so your world is safe from her now at least."_

"Great" Lix said, "well are we ready to go?"

"Almost" Rik said and he turns to Lucia, "well, this is it, bye Lucia and Henry, thanks for everything."

"Goodbye" Lucia said, "and thank you for honoring your promise."

"Bye Rik" Henry said, "thank you and to your friends too, you all have changed things for the better." Everyone wished each other good luck and said goodbye and then Nate takes Rik, Greg and Lix back to where they belong. They teleport to somewhere in the forest with no fog to be seen.

"Well here we are" Nate said.

"Ah, home sweet home" Lix said. Greg meanwhile was staring upwards in almost disbelief.

"Uh, guys?" Greg said, "since when was the moon ever that big or that close?" Rik looks upwards and see that the moon looks to be just yards away from colliding into the castle in Skyweather.

"What in the-" Rik trails off…

 _ **End of Chapter 13**_

 _ **Chapter 14: Crandatheil**_

"At least" Lix said, "I now know that the moon is not made of cheese."

"Really?" Greg asked, "you are joking at a time like this?"

"Joking?" Lix asked, "I am serious!"

"Um okay then" Rik said, "anyway we need to go before it's too late, I mean there is still time, there has to be!"

" _I am afraid it already is too late"_ The Watcher said.

"What?" Nate asked, "you're telling me there is no way to stop this?"

" _No"_ The Watcher said.

"I knew it" Nate said, "I just knew I should have ignored you and your kid and just brought you all back Rik".

"You are seriously blaming us?" Rik asked, "maybe if someone just told us what was happening we wouldn't have this problem right now!" And then there was the sound of destruction as the moon crumbled the castle. The world started to crack and erupt into a fiery inferno.

"Aw crap!" Lix yelled, "quick get us outta here!"

"No!" Rik said, "go back in time!"

"What?!" Nate asked, "I said I would never do that again!"

"That's just too bad!" Rik shouted, "do it!"

" _Yes"_ The Watcher said, "" _you must now."_

"Oh alright" Nate said, he then quickly use the power of his gem to rewind time. After a flash the world seemed back to normal, it was late afternoon with no moon anywhere near.

"How far back did we go?" Greg asked.

"A day? Maybe a week?" Lix wondered.

"Nope" Nate said, "an hour."

"What?" Rik asked, "an hour? Are you sure that is long enough?"

"It's all you need" Nate said, "let's move out now."

" _Rik"_ The Watcher said, " _quickly go to your home, I will be awaiting your arrival."_

"Do I have time to go to my friend?' Rik asked.

" _Possibly"_ The Watcher said, _but Anne could wait if you feel it would take too much time."_

"You just know everything don't you?" Rik asked, "anyway I want to make sure Greg is out of the way."

"Out of the way?" Greg asked, "you don't need to worry about me, I can handle a fight."

"Sure" Rik said. "against normal people and monsters, but this Crandatheil sounds like something else."

"Yeah" Lix said, "sorry little buddy but your dads right, you should just take cover somewhere, maybe I'll join you come to think of it."

"That's up to you Lix" Nate said, "if we are going to make this short detour we must go now." "Anyway what makes you think he'll be any safer there Rik? Cause if there is one thing I learned, you can't exactly change the past, just the outcome after the events that occur."

"Well I dunno" Rik said, "maybe Anne can take him to Lastleaf if things get that bad again."

"Hate to be a downer" Nate said, "but being underground when a literal moon is crashing into the planet won't keep anyone safe."

"Let's just try to not let that happen" Rik said, "let's go now". The four of them quickly made their way to Skyweather. The farming fields surrounding Skyweather were mostly barren of anyone due to most of the folk being at the festival. Upon arriving at the castle gates Rik could see that there was a queue of people and beasts waiting to enter the city.

"Wow" Nate said, "is there really that many people here?"

"The city is big 'nuff" Rik said, "but we gotta keep any rats out if ya know what I mean."

"Cruddy people you mean?" Lix asked, "yeah I can see that."

"Yep" Rik said, "anyway follow me, I can get us in quick." Rik being a Knight Commander was let in along with everyone else without question, it always felt good being so well known and respected to Rik. They wandered the Skyweather streets as people and beasts alike sang, drank, danced and gorged on food throughout the city having a good time. Eventually Rik was able to spot Anne, she was talking to Rehre, she had Dax with her and Syx and Lawrence was there as well.

"So" Anne said talking to Rehre, "you like him huh?"

"Well yeah" Rehre said, "he has helped me and Dax here, could never repay him for that, still though maybe we oughta-" Rehre stops short when she sees Rik, "Rik you're back, and who's that?"

"No time to explain" Rik said, "you two don't mind keeping an eye on Greg do you?"

"I guess not" Anne said, "but what is going on?"

"Something I gotta take care of" Rik said, "oh and hello Syx, and Lawrence, glad to see you're back again."

"Yes hello" Syx said.

"Hi" Lawrence said, "won't lie though we are all a little concerned now, you sure you don't need our help?"

"Yeah" Rik said, "just dropping Greg off, and uh, if you see a moon about to hit Skyweather run okay?"

"What?!" Syx asked, "why would that happen?"

"I dunno" Lix said, "why do you stink so much?"

"Lix" Greg said, "that wasn't nice."

"Oh so this is the boy Anne told me about" Syx said, "nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too" Greg said.

"Gotta say" Lawrence said, "I didn't expect to see him with a crossbow, where have you three been? And who is the old guy?"

"I am Nate, we met before." Nate said, "I just am not a fox anymore, long story, no time we gotta go now."

"Right" Rik said, "be back in a bit everyone, bye." Rik then takes off with Nate and Lix.

"This is weird" Rehre said, "all of it, I am going to follow them."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Anne asked.

"It can't be that bad right?" Rehre asked, " Anyway, Dax you stay here and be good okay?"

"Yes ma" Dax said he then turns to Greg, "I am glad you're back now Greg, what adventure did you and your dad go on?"

"Let's go and get some food first" Greg said, "I am starving, then I will tell you all about it."

"Hmm, mind if I listen too?" Lawrence asked.

"Sure" said Greg, "it has been quite the adventure." Greg tells them what happened so far as Rik, Nate and Lix quickly rush to Rik's house with Rehre shadowing from behind. Rik walks up the dirt road and turns to his house, The Watcher was waiting for him outside.

" _Finally you have arrived"_ The Watcher said, " _he has not appeared yet so you have made good time fortunately."_

"What the?" Rehre said aloud, "Rik what is going on here?"

"Uh, Watcher" Rik said, "I thought you only let people you want see you."

" _Well usually I do"_ The Watcher said, " _but even I am prone to making mistakes sometimes."_

"Oh of course" Lix said, "anyway, hello lady."

"What the?" a voice then came from Rik's house, the person that came out was Kenny.

"Rik? Rik! You're back!" Kenny shouted, "I came here awhile ago to see if you would come back."

"Whoa, whoa" Rik said, "can we just handle one thing at a time here?"

"Yeah" Nate said, "we just need to focus on one thing right now,which is getting that gem."

"Yeah" Rik said, "in a minute though, Kenny, why are you in my house?"

"I was waiting for you to comeback sir."

"Yeah" Rik said, "but in my house?"

"Ah right" Kenny said, "invasion of privacy and all that, it was cold out though so I thought maybe I'd warm up." "Really didn't think you would mind sir."

"Still gives you no right to just enter" Lix said, "anyway we got something to do now."

"Yeah" Rik said, "um, Rehre, sorry I kinda lied, there is something serious going on."

"Does it have anything to do with him?" Rehre asked pointing at The Watcher.

" _Not exactly in the way you may think"_ The Watcher said.

"Yeah" Rik said, "a little but not really a lot, you are kinda keeping me here."

"From what?" Rehre asked.

"Well, the moon from crashin down" Rik said.

"Wait" Rehre said, "you were serious about that?"

"Yes!" Rik said, "and I need this gem now, it's the only way to stop everything."

"Alright!" Lix shouted, "what the heck are we waiting for then?! Let's go!"

Rik rushes inside to his bedroom and lifts up the floorboards with the box hidden underneath.

"This is it" Rik said, he opened up the box and the gem within amulet was still there. "A'ight, it's still here, I got it now what?"

" _Vanquish the foe"_ The Watcher said, " _he will be here soon."_

"Who will be here soon?" Lix asked standing at the doorway.

"Me" said a voice from outside the window, Rik exits his house and sees that it is Billy Crandal standing there.

"Billy?" Rik said, "so you are alive?"

"Yep" Billy said, "my offer still stands, you can hand me that gem and I will be well on my way."

" _NO!"_ The Watcher screeched, " _you must not give it to him! He is Crandatheil!"_

"What?" Rik asked, "this nice guy that helped us out? You sure you got the right guy?"

"Yes, you do have the right guy" Billy said, "it is true, I am Crandatheil, I am only a half-blood though and I am powerless without the gem, my true power was absorbed into the gem." "Oh, did The Watcher not tell you that? He forcefully took my power away claiming I caused too much destruction."

"What the heck is going on?" Lix asked.

"I think the Billy guy is the Crandatheil guy" Kenny responded, "and Billy is the evil one trying to kill us all cause we were suppose to all die before."

"Oh" Rehre said, "that makes sense I suppose, maybe."

"You three done?" Crandatheil asked, "now where was I? Oh yeah, The Watcher is just trying to keep me powerless because he is afraid of me."

" _And for good reason"_ The Watcher said, " _you destroy without reason, you wish to rid worlds with only minor problems."_

"This world is one of many that must be destroyed" Crandatheil said, "it was slated for destruction over six years earlier, I must see it through".

"What's with the moon then?" Rik asked, "our world was going to end with the skies being poisoned, not a big round rock smashing into us."

"How did?" Crandatheil began "no matter, yes, I do not care for the world's history, I just want to use a moon."

"Okay" Nate said, "what makes you even think we will side with you then huh?"

"Yeah" Rik said, "you ain't destoryin my home, and you sure as heck are not gettin the gem."

"I will take it by force then" Crandatheil said.

"Oh no you won't!" Kenny said as he charged with his sword. Crandatheil grabs him by the wrist and punched he elbow upwards disarming him and threw him to the side.

"Ow" Kenny said, "well I'm out, good luck guys."

"Heh heh" Crandatheil laughed, "anyone else?" Lix breathed ice on him and froze him solid and Nate shot something that looked like a dart at him with his bracer. The darts exploded but the ice did not shatter Crandatheil.

"Really?" Crandatheil asked, "that the best you got?" Crandatheil takes out his dagger and slashes at Lix but Lix teleports away. He then strikes at Nate, Nate blocks with his robotic arm and punches Crandateil with his robotic strength. Nate then draws his sword to attack and slashes but Crandatheil catches his blade and disarms Nate and threw the sword away.

"Wow" Nate said, "you are a lot tougher than I was expecting".

"Damn right" Crandatheil said as he lunged with the dagger, Nate struggled with him as Rik threw daggers at Crandatheil. It almost seemed no use until Nate drew his pistol and began firing, Crandatheil fell to a slump. Nate then reloads the weapon and tosses it to the side past Rik a little.

"Okay" Nate said, "Rik, figure out how to use that gem before he gets up."

"What do you want me to do?" Rik asks, "send him through a portal or something?"

"Something" Nate said. "And… don't forget about the pistol there."

"A'ight?" Rik said a little confused, " anyway I'll figure somethin" he turns to Rehre, "you need to get outta here, don't worry about me".

"Okay" Rehre said, "I am sure you will keep us all safe, that is your job after all."

"Job?" Rik asked, "more likely duty actually, I'll see you later."

"Goodbye and good luck" Rehre said as she took off.

"Okay, now…" Rik turns around and sees that Nate is on the ground. "Nate?! What happened?"

"Look out!" Nate shouts, but it was too late, Crandatheil decked Rik in the side of his face knocking the gem out of his hand. Rik scrambled to retrieve the gem but it was too late, Crandatheil already have picked up the gem.

"Looks like I win" Crandatheil said, but just as he said that he was picked up and slammed around by a mass of blackness. The mass was The Watcher taking form as a deadly black fog, somehow the gem gets tossed back to Rik.

"Huh" Rik said, "that works I guess." Rik still could not remember how to use the gem, he tried to open a portal but to no avail. Eventually Crandatheil broke free from The Watcher"s grasp and The Watcher reappeared at Rik's side.

"Just," Crandatheil began, "let's make a deal, you let me continue my work, and I will let you and everyone you care about live, okay?"

"No deal" Rik said, "we're gonna beat you right here and right now."

"So be it then" Crandatheil said, he then took out a book from his back pocket and read something in a language Rik never heard. The Watcher then erupted into a white flame and began dissolve.

" _No! I will return"_ The Watcher shouted, " _you will not win!"_

"Wait, what?" Rik asked.

"Wait what, what?" Crandatheil asked, "I returned him to the Aether and now he is stuck there for the rest of eternity." "That's right, I didn't want to do that because where is the fun without a challenge?" "But in the end I had to do it, it was the only way I could continue to purify the multiverse."

"You are not gettin this gem" Rik said.

"Yeah?" Crandatheil asked, "and how will you stop me?" Rik looked around and saw Nate's gun on the ground to his side, he dived over and grabbed the weapon.

"I'll destroy it" Rik said, "and then you can't win".

"Ha" Crandatheil laughed, "you don't even know how to use that."

"Try me" Rik said, Crandatheil lunged at Rik, and Rik in return fired at the gem, and the gem split into two. A rift opened but just as one half of the gem went through it the rift immediately closed as if that was a failsafe way to not suck anybody into another world.

"There" Rik said, "I told you, now it's over."

"Not exactly" Crandatheil said walking over and picking up the other half of the gem that didn't go into the portal. "With this half of the gem I still can control space, so in the end I will still be able to do what I must."

"What?" Rik asked, "why does it work like that?!"

"No clue" Crandatheil said, "now if you excuse me, its time" Crandatheil disappeared, but his voice still echoes to Rik saying, "if you want to stop me come to the lovely castle, I will not wait for long".

"Great" Nate said, "don't know how, but we are going to have to stop him."

"Go ahead you two" Kenny said, "I'll be fine here."

"Are you sure?" Rik asked.

"Yes" Kenny said, "seal the deal man." Lix then reappears,

"Um, hey" Lix said, "what happened? I kinda chickened out."

"A lot" Rik said, "we'll fill you in on the way, let's get going, it's time to end this…"

 _ **End of Chapter 14**_

 _ **Chapter 15: Armageddon's End**_

As Rik raced to Skyweather with Lix and Nate he couldn't help but feel the weight of the world on his shoulders. If he was to fail, Rik knew the consequences and he was determined to not let that happen. They make it through the gates of Skyweather and looking up at The Castle, Rik could make out the figure up above.

"There he is" Rik said.

"Way up there?" Nate asked, "you have access to the roof, right?"

"Yeah" Rik said, "though I probly can't take anyone with me, you are not a knight, Lix is one, but he's new."

"I will get up there my own way" Nate said, "I will meet you there, by the way your friends are behind you, don't get caught up too long, time is of the essence."

"Hey Rik!" Anne said walking up behind him.

"Hey" Rik said, "what's up?"

"Greg told us about his adventure" Anne said, "do you know who is trying to end our world?"

"Yeah" Syx said, "you mentioned a moon crashing, why is that going to happen?"

"And" Lawrence said "why would you not say anything? I mean I get you were tryin to protect us and all, but this seems pretty serious."

"Oookay" Rik said, "I don't really have the time but the guy is on top of the castle and yeah he is going to try and kill us with the moon." "Anyway you guys should clear out, before it happens."

"We want to help if we can" Anne said.

"I know" Rik said, "maybe you guys can warn people to take cover or something, I know there might be a fight."

"Okay" Anne said, "just be careful."

"Hey" Greg said, "be careful okay?"

"I will Greg" Rik said.

"And one day" Greg said "I will be a able to fight like you, maybe even better"

"A'ight buddy" Rik said, "if things get bad run, okay? I will see you soon."

"And what about me?" Lix asked, "you want me to help out?"

"If you can" Rik said, "but if you don't want to get hurt I won't blame ya".

"I can't go into the castle" Lix said, "but I will hang around it just in case, say have you seen Anton around?"

"No" Rik said, "I wonder where he gone off too."

"Who knows" Lix said, "anyway time's a wastin".

"Right" Rik said and then he made his way towards the castle. He entered into the castle and found the king amongst his guests in his party.

"Your highness" Rik said, "mind if I go to the roof, bit of an emergency."

"What?" The King asked, "what's going on on top of the roof?"

"You won't believe it" Rik said, "but there is a crazy powerful crazy guy on top of the roof tryin to crash the moon with our world."

"That does sound far fetched" The King said.

"I know" Rik said, "but it's true."

"Well you seem genuine" The King said, " for some reason I totally believe you, guess I have seen my share of crazy things." "Anyway, I will send Mathews with you as a precaution, report to me afterwards okay?"

"Yes sir" Rik said, The King hands him the key and both Rik and Matthews makes their way to the top of the castle roof.

"There he is!" Mathews said, but it turned out to just be Nate.

"That's not him" Rik said, "that's my friend".

"What?" Mathews asked, "how?"

"No time" Nate and Rik said simultaneously.

"Okay" Nate said, "he is just up there on the slope of the roof". "You go talk to him and if everything goes to crap, well have me take care of it."

"A'ight" Rik said, "you sure though? You got your tail end kicked last time."

"Just go" Nate said. Rik nods and slowly makes his way to Crandatheil.

"Hey Billy" Rik said, "I'm here, let's talk."

"Do not call me that anymore" Crandatheil said, "you know my real name now so speak it." "Anyhow yes, there is nothing to talk about, my offer stands, if you and your friends surrender now I will spare all of them."

"Can't we just spare the world?" Rik asked.

"No" Crandatheil said, "it must be destroyed, the date of expiration has long since passed."

"But why?" Rik asked, "it's not botherin anything, your excuse is kinda flimsy dontcha think?" Rik then heard a ka-ching noise, "what the? Did you hear that?"

"I dunno but, I.. I'm right" Crandatheil said, "what does a mortal like you know?"

"Well enough to see things clearly" Rik said, "there is no reason to destroy our world, you got your own reason, don't you?" Rik then heard another ka-ching noise, "so you didn't hear that either?"

"Um, no, anyway you are right" Crandatheil said, "I do have a reason, my brother with all of this power, yet he does nothing against the true evil." "He does little to influence the more desirable outcome, by destroying worlds I am actually doing something to make a difference." "Do you know how many of those evil corporate exploiting scum holes I stopped due to my actions? Many." "I do what I do to prevent future problems, this world has been infected by the UNI, I must erase it."

"The UNI?" Rik asked.

"Universal Netherverse Interconnections" Nate said, "what have they done to this world?"

"I do not know" Crandatheil said, "but every trace of their existence must be erased." "Wait a minute, you were not invited to this meeting."

"Yeah well…" Nate said, "I was just curious."

"You clearly know of them" Crandatheil said, "how is that?"

"I have been to many worlds" Nate said, "let's just keep it at that."

"Very well" Crandatheil said, "anyhow we have delayed this event long enough." Then a bunch of guards came bursting through the door on the roof.

"There's the madman!" Mathews shouted, "get him boys!.. and girls of course."

"No wait!" Rik shouted but it was too late, Crandatheil opened up a void beneath the guards and they were gone almost instantly.

"Well that didn't work now did it?" Crandatheil asked, "the inevitable can no longer be escaped, now it is time for Armageddon!"

"Wait!" said a voice behind Nate and Rik. They all turn around and see a red squirrel, it was Conker.

"What the?" Crandatheil asked, "who are you?"

"The rogue element" Conker responded, "bet you weren't expecting me."

"Well, no" Crandaltheil, "I suppose not, well what do you have to say?"

"Hasta la vista, baby" Conker responded pulling a rocket launcher out of his pocket and firing.

"Get down!" Nate shouted and both him and Rik ducks as the rocket fires overhead and blasts Crandatheil.

"Got him!" Conker said, "ain't nothin beats rocket launcher."

"How did you know?" Rik asked.

"Adeleus told me about it" Conker said, "wanted me to be a distraction while he goes and get that Watcher fellow."

"Sounds good" Nate said, "wait distraction? You blew him up!"

"That's what you think" Crandatheil rose into the sky now with a pair leathery bat like wings. "I apologize but this is goodbye". A moon then materializes in the sky and began to slowly approach them.

"Shoot" Conker said, "I'd need a nuclear warhead or two to blow that up."

"We have to go back in time!" Rik said.

"No" Nate said, "we can still do something, right Conker?"

"I dunno" Conker said, "the autho- er, I mean, I forgot what my gem power was."

"Wait" Rik said, "I just remembered that when I freed Volkiris from a lab he said I could summon him."

"Didn't he try to kill us?" Nate asked.

"He's good now" Rik said, "now what did he tell me to say? Uhm, 'Volkiris, I summon thee'?" A moment after saying that Volkiris appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yes my friend, what is it that you need?" Volkiris asked

"Can you still grow big?" Rik asked.

"Well, I suppose, why?" Volkiris asked.

"Um, try looking up horns" Conker said. Volkiris looks up,

"Oh" he said, "how'd I not notice, I will attend to this at once." Volkiris then grew into a gigantic size and flew upwards with the moon into orbit and destroyed it sending fragments scattering into space. Volkiris then fluttered downward in a graceful fashion as if he was expecting an applause. However it seemed that Crandatheil had a back up plan because inside the moon was a lizard like demon with wings. The Creature had the head akin to a giant mutated gecko and it breathed acidic bile. It flew after Volkiris at a high velocity and knocked him across the sky.

"There was a monster inside it!?" Rik wondered aloud.

"Yes" Crandatheil said, "it would have been for extra insurance so to speak." "Anyway the creature will surely destroy your creature."

"How much you bettin?" Conker asked. "I am puttin 20 quid on our guy, you?"

"I will bet a thousand on mine" Crandatheil said.

"Are you sure mate?" Conker asked.

"Doubly" Crandaltheil said.

"Okay" Conker said, "guess we'll see."

"Don't you ever take anythin seriously?" Rik asked.

"With a character like myself?" Conker asked, "nope, for the most part I take the piss cause I can, it is just wonderful to be self aware".

"I guess?" Rik responded scratching his head confused. Meanwhile, Volkiris and the monster of the moon fought in and out of the view of everyone below flying above the clouds and dipping back below. They clawed, they breathed their breaths and they even had a brawl throwing punches and hooks that would be illegal if it was a regular boxing match. It was quite the fight and people and beasts below cheered and hooted unaware of just how dangerous the spectacle truly was. Eventually Volkiris wins with him knocking the creature into space and leaving him to drift into the infinite.

"You were saying?" Conker asked. "Looks like you owe me a thousand and thirty!"

"Dah! Drat!l" Crandatheil yelled, "well there goes my more entertaining plan, now I have no choice but to open a rift to the alternate dimension and kill the world with the black poison.

"No!" Rik yelled, "you will not!" And in a desperate effort Rik threw knives at Crandatheil's hand slicing the half of gem from his grasp.

"No!" Crandatheil yelled flying after it, fortunately the gem bounced and fell into a sewer grate, from there it would be carried away and lost to the river.

"I will find that gem!" Crandaltheil yelled, "and when I do you will be sorry!"

"That bought us plenty of time" Nate said, "guess we'll just kick back and wait?"

"So are we gonna kill him or?" Conker asked

"I don't think so" Rik said, "I seen what happens to people who wants to get revenge before, they will do almost anything." "Anyway what do you know of that UNI Nate?"

"They are a very high tech company" Nate said, "they seem to have figured out how to travel to other universes but that is not public knowledge".

"So are they evil?" Rik asked.

"Corporations usually are not known for goodwill" Nate said, "I would bet they are."

"Right" Conker said, "so what do we do with bat winged, nice suit, no brains over there? I mean, man you can't help but feel bad for him since he was a terrible villain."

" _Ahem, hello"_ The Watcher said, " _we will take it from here."_ Everyone turns around once again to see The Watcher and Adeleus is behind them.

"Hey Adeleus" Rik said, "been awhile, how's Alt-Tox?"

"Been well" Adeleus said, "and Arinelaxivous has absolutely loved your lizard like friends being around since he is a dragon himself.

"Hiya Adele" Conker said.

"I told you not to call me that" Adeleus said, "ahem, to business then, where is Crandal?" Crandaltheil then flies back up.

"Okay just because I don-" Crandaltheil began, "oh, hey Adeleus, what are you doing here?"

" _You know why we are here"_ The Watcher said.

"To kill me finally?" Crandaltheil asked.

"What?" Adeleus asked, "no, of course not, we are going to talk some sense into you!"

"Oh great!" Conker said, "this is an intervention now isn't it?"

" _Well yes"_ The Watcher said, " _Crandaltheil clearly needs the help, to let go of his heinous revenge plot."_

"Pretty much you wisecracking squirrel" Adeleus said, "and do not worry you reddish-orange fur ball, we are obviously going to take him elsewhere and go from there." "As nice as this world is, it is best we take him elsewhere."

"Oh, so that's it then?" Nate asked, "good, and I thought we would get stuck in a huge fight or something."

"Well we had to intervene" Adeleus said, "Crandaltheil is by no means evil, but he is deranged slightly."

"Okay, why does he hate the UNI so much?" Rik asked.

"They used me" Crandaltheil said with a raised voice, "they used me like a tool, the powers I had before they were entrapped in the gem".

" _Yes"_ The Watcher said, " _quite tragically he was abused by this UNI and swore vengeance." "Unfortunately, the UNI were branched out into hundreds, maybe even thousands of different universes. "Most likely the number is more than doubled when you consider how many different realities that could exist."_

So a lot more numbers than I know, huh?" Rik asked.

"Pretty much" Adeleus said, "oh and I almost forgot, Vilix fetched this for you." Adeleus hands Rik the half of the gem that was lost.

"Thanks" Rik said, "so I can keep the power of time then?"

"Yes" Adeleus said, "it's most likely a lot safer than having power over both space and time anyway." "The only way I would think of repairing the gem is if you joined us in Elder Light, but I know you would never leave your home..." Vilix then disappears and then reappears holding the other half of the gem in his mouth. "...So that is why I will destroy this half of the gem, so it will not fall into the wrong hands again."

"No!" Crandaltheil yelled and he yanked the gem from Vilix. Adeleus raised a fist glowing with white looking magic and The Watcher stood ready to blast Crandaltheil. However before they could attack him Crandaltheil opened a rift between the reality of poison and the one they were in. The Black Poison started to leak into the world and Rik could already feel himself starting to succumb to the deadly poison. Instinctively Rik paused time with his half of the gem.

"(Cough) (Cough) Ugh, not, happenin" Rik said, "let's go back and try again." Rik rewinds time and before Crandaltheil grabbed the gem. This time before he could get his hands on it Rik jumped up as high as he could in front of Crandaltheil and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Aw hey!" Crandaltheil yelled "let go!" Crandaltheil then flings Rik over the side of the castle roof and began to fall.

"Rik!" Nate yelled, "hold on!"

Everyone that was watching from below gasped. Nate luckily was quite agile and quick he jumped down and grabbed Rik and used his high-tech grapple to reel the two of them back to safety.

"Whew thanks" Rik said.

"No problem" Nate said, "now Adeleus destroy the thing before Cran-dolt does anything else stupid.

"Will do" Adeleus said, "Watcher, you got him?"

" _Affirmative"_ The Watcher said.

"Good" Adeleus said, "now just let me…" Adeleus then evaporates the half of the gem to dust.

"No!" Crandaltheil yelled, "my hopes of revenge! Smothered! Squashed! Evaporated!"

"So will he ever be okay?" Rik wondered, "can you really fix him?"

"I don't know" Adeleus said.

"Well if you can't" Conker said, "you can just lock him up again, y'know in a padded cell, where crazy people should be instead of some stupid mansion maze."

"Shut up Conker" Adeleus said, "it wasn't my idea anyhow."

" _Um"_ The Watcher said, " _I only suggested it because you said to do something more.. creative"_

"We will not discuss this now" Adeleus said, "anyway, sorry about everything recently Rik, now go enjoy your life and what not."

" _Yes"_ The Watcher said, " _and do let this be a lesson to heed warnings, even if they are vague, it's for a good reason."_

"Goodbye" Rik said, "and Watcher, let this also be a lesson to you to earn someone's trust first, you don't look the most friendly type, y'know?"

" _Of course"_ The Watcher said, " _it may have been.. easier huh?"_

"Uh-huh" Rik said, "anyway see ya!"

"Bye" Nate said, they all then went through a portal and the night, it still went on.

"Uh, so" Volkiris said now shrunk to normal size, "that was interesting".

"Oh, you're still here?" Rik asked, "you were, pretty quiet."

"Yeah" Volkiris said, "I didn't know what to say."

"Right" Rik said, "well the festival is still goin on, guys want a drink or two?"

"Actually" Conker said, "for once I will have to pass, I eh, may be on a slight parol, can't exactly drink where I could be seen by you know who."

"Oh" Rik said, "well what about you Nate?"

"Sorry, can't" Nate said, "we have a holiday where I come from called Christmas, I promised my son that we would spend it together, have a good one Rik"

"Alright see ya guys" Rik said, both Conker and Nate leaves, it is now just Rik and Volkiris on the roof.

"So, how about you then?" Rik asked.

"I could go for some Bloody Mary" Volkiris said.

"Uh, what?" Rik asked.

"It's a cocktail drink" Volkiris responded, "considering your world however I may need to make it myself."

"It doesn't involve someone called Mary does it?" Rik asks.

"No of course not" Volkiris said, "let's just get off this infernal roof already and paaarty!" Rik exits the roof with Volkiris and quickly briefs the King on what happened. The King apparently went outside and saw what was happening for himself, for his heroics The King told Rik to expect a bonus. Rik then went outside to his friends everyone and introduced each other to Volkiris.

"It's good to see you are back in one piece" Anne said.

"And us as well of course" Syx said.

"Yeah" Lix said, "man, Syx you are quite the nervous type, but I knew we'd be okay, Rik is someone I am glad to call a hero!"

"Thanks Lix" Rik said, "comin from you, that means a lot since you didn't like me before."

"Yeah" Lix said, "don't take it lightly though hero boy!"

"Where'd Nate go?" Lawrence asked, "he left along with them others eh?"

"Yeah" Rik said, "he had to go and spend some time with his boy." "Speaking of which, where's Greg?" Rik looks around and sees that Greg is with Dax playing a festival game where they have to throw balls at bottles. Greg hit every stack and won.

"Yeah!" Dax yelled, "way to go Greg!"

"Heh" Anne laughed, "that's your boy alright."

"Yeah" Rik said, "hey Greg! I'm back!"

"Dad!" Greg shouted, "you saved the day! Me and Dax saw the huge monsters fight and everything, that was cool!"

"It was wasn't it?" Volkiris asked, "I am glad I could put on a good show."

"Yeah!" Dax said, "it was quite an event, this festival was a lot more entertaining than I thought it would be."

"Um" Rik said, "anyone gonna tell him that wasn't an actual event?"

"Nah" Rehre said, "not right now at least, he is quite the worrywart sometimes."

"Some kids are" Anne said, "most usually grow out of it."

"Yeah," Rehre said, "ahem, Anne you wouldn't mind keeping an eye on those two would you?" "Me and Rik oughta go have a drink and maybe a bite to eat."

"I wouldn't mind that" Rik said, "my gildeds are back home though."

"I'll buy" Rehre said, "no worries, you can repay me with some of your tales, I never believed them before but now I have no reason to not to."

"Yeah" Rik said, "I mean how would I make up a floating city and robot people anyhow? Heck I am not really sure what a robot is still."

"Haha" Anne laughed, "you two go have fun, we'll catch up later."

"Yeah" Volkiris said, "anyhow, does anyone know where I can get tomato juice?"

"What do you need that for?" Lawrence asked.

"A drink" Volkiris said, "it's a type of cocktail called a-" Volkiris' voice faded as Rik and Rehre walked away, the night was still young and their world once again was safe. The ridged freezing winter will be inevitably arriving soon after the festivals end. However that was in the future, and right now was all that truly mattered. But like the seasons, time never stops no matter how many times one can pause it for that extra hour or two of sleep. Eventually the young Kobold, Greg and the Black Draconmage, Daxtertalias grew up to become young adults trying to get a foothold on life. However that is a story for another day, do not fret though, there is still the epilogue for a bit of insight of things to come…

 _ **End of Chapter 15**_

 _ **Epilogue: The Courier's Job**_

"With every road there must be an end" Greg said to himself as he walked. "But with every ending there is a new beginning." He stops and looks at the package in his hands, it was a box with something or another in it.

"And like I told Pa" Greg said, "this is just another new beginning, I mean sure it's not as noble as a knightship." "But it's better than when I was basically working for free in a guild, then again I learned some pretty cool fighting techniques so I guess it wasn't all that wasteful." Greg tucked the package under his arm and began to walk once again, kicking up the back of his sleeveless duster as he walked. He found the strange looking duster in the guild he was in. It belonged to a messenger apparently, it is quite fitting that Greg wears it now as a Courier. He wore a very light linen shirt with a strap across his chest under it. Really he doesn't need the shirt but in more public areas he wouldn't look as proper.

Along with that his pants had a lot of pockets for smaller valuables or maybe letters, mostly smaller valuables he could sell though, once a Kobold always a Kobold. He also wore footraps, or would it be paw raps? Anyway he wore those too, somewhat helps when walking over rough jagged gravel used in some of the roads.

"Okay" Greg said, "just outside The Nation of Skyweather off the beaten path and into the forest somewhat, that's what the letter said, right? Right, why do I talk to myself so much?" "Hmph, wish Dax was here to keep me company, maybe I can talk him into it and leave that farming to his mom." "I mean it's great he helps out but he could use a real job." Greg is hit with snow falling from a high up branch,

"Ha" he laughed "great shot tree". As cold it could get during the winter Greg liked snow, as a kid he would frolic in the fields with Dax, having snowball fights and what not. That's really all you can do traveling on your lonesome, think back on things or just imagine stuff. Greg may have had high hopes for a little bit adventure at least becoming a courier, but then again he was quite literally a mailman with a slightly cooler name.

"Hmm, name, name" Greg said to himself, "I should give myself a nickname, The Lone Kobold? No, that's dumb." "Cain? McKillen? The Package Runner? Those are all real stupid, uhm, Six?" "Heh, yeah, Six the Courier, not too bad, it even fits as a Draconmage name too." "Six and Dax, now our names are symmetrical, wonder what he would think of it." "Heh, heh, I can already imagine him saying, 'hey Six, I got your Six!', he was always cracking dumb jokes like that." Greg stops again and looks at the package, it made him feel.. strange, like there was something inside that was causing these vibes. Greg shakes his head,

"Ugh, maybe" he said, "it's just in my head, anyway back to the trail." The trees hung over his head as he walked from the path and into the forest. Greg spins around while walking looking for whoever the package was for.

"Um, hello?" Greg asked, "got a delivery for someone around here." Without a warning a lizard beast, jumped out from the brush with a knife.

"Hand over all you got!" he said, "or I'll gut ya!"

"You tryin to rob me?" Greg asked, "cause no one robs Six."

"Your name is a number?" The Lizard asked, "ah whatever, stupid name aside, give me yer stuff!"

"Let me think on that" Greg said, "no".

"No?" The Lizard asked.

"Yeah, no" Greg said.

"No?!" The Lizard screamed, "I don't take no for an answer!"

"Oookay" Greg said, "why are you still standing there then?"

"Um," The Lizard said, "I was hoping not to fight, I am good seriously, but ah, I don't er, want to, kill you.. yeah that's it."

"Well leave then" Greg said, "I don't need a spineless reptile in my way, so step aside."

"Spineless?!" The Lizard yelled, "I'll show you!" The Lizard went to strike but Greg ducked and rolled under, setting the package down after the roll. The Lizard turned around to strike again, but Greg jumps up and catches his wrist forcing The Lizard down. Greg disarms The Lizard and throws the knife up and into a tree.

"Oh darn" The Lizard said, "where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"Self training" Greg said, "as well as my time as a knight and not to mention a nice while in my local fighters guild".

"Oh" The Lizard said, "well I am going to run away now then, please just don't kill me".

"Why would I?" Greg asked, "just go away and we can pretend you weren't a terrible robber alright?"

"Yes" The Lizard said, "of course". He then ran off and Greg could continue on with his delivery. He picks up the package looks around and began walking in a direction.

"Hm, where is this person?" Greg asks walking along, eventually he sees a rather odd looking figure standing in the middle of the forest opening.

"That him?" Greg asks, "uh, hello? You expecting a delivery?"

"Hm, oh" the man said, "ahem, yes, I am". Getting a better look at the man Greg sees he is wearing some sort of trench coat and a hat, he liked the look of the hat whatever it was.

"Uh, nice hat" Greg said.

"Thanks" The Stranger said, "fedoras, quite stylish and the perfect undercover headwear, not that I mean anything by undercover of course, ahaha".

"Um, right" Greg said, "I will need you to sign for it."

"Sign?" The Stranger asked, "really? There's no such thing as pens in this world, and who just has a quill and ink handy? Especially in more rural areas?"

"Well" Greg said, "it's more of a security type thing I guess."

"Very well," said The Stranger, "I do indeed have a pen, give it here."

"Don't mind me for askin" Greg said, "but where are you from? I mean our nation could use pens, they look a lot more convenient."

"Oh, ah yes" The Stranger said, "I um, made this myself obviously, I am looking to make these a wide spread invention.. for the masses."

"I bet that's what's in the package then" Greg said, "material you need, well I'll leave you too it, good luck!"

"Yes, yes of course" The Stranger said, "thank you, thank you," The Strangers voice then drops it's tone, "oh boy do I hate it when they ask too many questions." "Our operations in this world need to be more covert, anyhow, back to work." An hour or two passes and Greg is almost back home walking through the fields and farms that liter throughout the outside of Skyweather. Before Greg can make it to his house Dax was there waiting for him at the side of the road.

"Hey Greg" Dax said, "what's up? Got any mail for me?"

"No" Greg said with a smile, "I am not the mail person, I don't deliver bills or get well cards." "Anyway how goes vegetable picking?"

"Well" Dax said, "it makes me wish steak grew from the ground, let me tell ya". "Anyway you and your dad still disagreeing a little?"

"A little" Greg said, "but hey at least being a courier I get paid pretty good, at least when compared to the Fighter's Guild."

"Heh yeah" Dax said, "hey why don't you sleep over at my house?"

"Really?" Greg asked, "that wouldn't work out too well since you only have one bed big enough for you."

"Yeah" Dax said, "didn't really think about that, maybe not then, that wasn't really a problem when we were kids."

"Simpler times" Greg said, "hey, I thought of giving myself a nickname for covert package delivering."

"Oh yeah?" Dax asked, "let's hear it."

"Six the Courier" Greg said.

"Really?" Dax asked, "gonna call yourself a number?"

"Yeah, why not?" Greg asked, "you got a better one?"

"Slick Marauder" Dax said, "now that is a cool nickname".

"Cool" Greg said, "but I ain't no raider."

"Oh" Dax said, "I just saw that word and thought it looked cool." "But hey, unlike you most people don't read dictionaries."

"I didn't read dictionaries" Greg said, "I just used them because I wanted to know what words meant."

"Right" Dax said, "I gotta head to the market before it closes, you wanna join?"

"It's been a long day" Greg said, "I'll see you when you return".

"Okay" Dax said, "do you need anything from there? If you hand me the coin I'll get it for ya."

"Wouldn't mind candy" Greg said, "here get some for both of us."

"Candy?" Dax asked, "sounds good, I'll see ya soon". Greg wanders back to his home and soon after Rik returns home. Being the general Rik was wearing white with light, yet sturdy gold lookinging armor. He never thought that he would have it in him to reach the legendary status Lux once had but he did it, he was respected and viewed as a hero.

This especially came true when word of his exploits of saving entire universes started to come around. Since then, Rik has told scholars about his experiences and his accounts are now recorded for future generations. While some believe his stories to just be legends there is no denying the amount of good he has done for his world. He fought bravely resolving conflicts with bordering lands and unified beast and humans alike in those territories as well. He also helped to keep peace and order within his own nation.

"Hey dad" Greg said, "how was today?"

"Good" Rik said, "I, um, well I was thinkin if you could take some time off from your job, and I could also take some time off too."

"Okay?" Greg asked.

"And you know" Rik said, "spend some time together, I have been busy and well, so have you." "I was thinkin we could maybe talk some things out too."

"Okay" Greg said, "that sounds alright."

"Good" Rik said, "let me tell you right now though, I don't want you to be a knight if you don't want to okay?" "I know I, I looked kinda upset when you dropped out, but I guess I just got my hopes up that you would stick with it."

"Yeah" Greg said, "I felt bad, glad to hear you say that though, so you don't mind me being a 'mailman' then?"

"I guess not" Rik said, "I mean it's a pretty good job to go and maybe see sights you've never seen." "But with a job like that, sometimes you don't get to go home, I guess I kinda have gotten used to you being close."

"Well don't worry" Greg said, "it's not like I'll just forget you".

"Yeah" Rik said, "anyway, I should have a good day off in a couple of days." "What would you want to do? Fishing? Maybe visiting Anne and seeing if she has any good ideas?"

"I dunno" Greg said, "I guess we'll see."

"Yeah" Rik said, "I guess we will." Then there was knocking at the door, Rik goes to answer it and it is a messenger.

"General Rik sir" The Messenger said, "there is urgent need for your services outside of The Nation of Skyweather tomorrow, all of the details are in the writing."

"Yes" Rik said, "I have heard something about this, thank you."

"My humble pleasure sir" The Messenger said and left. Rik turns around but then there was more knocking at the door.

"What now?" Rik asked opening the door again.

"Hi, Sir General Rik sir" Dax said, "Greg asked me to pick us up some candy."

"Candy?" Rik said, "still children at heart I see"

"Ain't nothing wrong with that" Dax said, "I am almost twenty now but I would still eat nothing but candy if I could."

"Dax" Greg said, "you're back".

"Yeah" Dax said, "um, you don't mind me hangin around, do you Rik?"

"Nope" Rik said, "you two go ahead and have fun, I will see if there's anything good for dinner." The night went on and next day played out like previous days past. Rik went away on his new assignment and Greg ran deliveries this way and that. Only difference this time was Rik never returned later on. Greg sat with Dax in his house and waited, eventually the next day came and there was no word still. Greg eventually went to Skyweather to begin another days work, but he saw a blue figure approaching him.

"Hey little buddy" Lix said, "how's things?"

"Alright I guess" Greg said, "why?"

"Well" Lix said, "I don't know how to break this to you, but a knight in your dad's company came back early this morning." "Knight Astor, he said that your father was taken by some mysterious force."

"Wh-what?" Greg asked, "no way, that's absurd!" "Where is this Astor? He has got to have more information than that, where was this?"

"I don't know" Lix said, "he reported in and then ran off somewhere, we currently are looking for him."

"Well I am going to help" Greg said, "I don't care what I have to do but I'll figure out what happened."

"Wait" Lix said, "don't be too rash okay? Anyway, he reported to the barracks and disappeared towards the market district, alright?"

"Got it" Greg said, "if he's still in the city he shouldn't be too hard to find, we'll find him."

 _ **One Year Later…**_

Greg is sitting at a desk over an open journal, he rubs his tired eyes, and then picks up his quill and begins to write.

' _This Astor has still yet to be found, but I have narrowed down the location. It's finally going to happen. I am going to confront this guy and maybe I can get an idea on where to look next. It's been a year now, but I will not give up, I owe it to Rik, my father, to find him whether he still lives or not'_

Greg stops writing and sets the quill down, he picks up the bottle at the leg of his chair and drinks. He rubs his face and sets the bottle back down and picks up the quill again.

" _Tomorrow, tomorrow will be the day I finally get on track. It will be worth it, maybe, I do regret pushing everyone I knew away, even Dax, I hope he won't be too upset with me. I have been told countless times to just give up after months gone by, it's like everyone forgot who my father was. He was the most respected general! And they tell me to just give up?! Maybe.. maybe it's a fool's errand at this point, but when you form a bond so strong the hardest part is letting go…'_

Greg sets down the quill and stares up at the ceiling, he has finally got time off from being a courier. He felt somewhat uneasy, knowing that soon he will attempt to fix things. But once again he would push the feelings of doubt down. He would not allow himself to just give up, he couldn't just give up, Rik wouldn't have if Greg was the one that's missing. He'll find his father, and everything will be just as before…

 _ **The End**_

 _ **But not for long… to be continued in**_

 _ **:{Beyond Worlds III}:**_

 _ **Following A Cold Trail**_

 _ **Now for some extra stuff:**_

 _So I have some unused ideas that I would like to list, consider this the bonus since there isn't a whole lot anyway. Chapter 3 to 4 was going to have more references to the actual game Spooky's House of Jumpscares, but I didn't. Anyway in chapter 5 Rik was supposed to relive more memories but It would have been too long, that and reliving his tragic backstory would have been a bit of a shock for him I guess._

 _Chapter 6 was supposed to have more but it didn't, for example I had the idea of Rik befriending the deathclaw and riding him but that never was implemented. I also wanted to poke some fun at other factions like the Institute but this was set in the endgame of Fallout 4 so I couldn't oh well._

 _The Realm of Melicorva was made up on the spot, I decided that these ancient civilization people needed a bit of an explanation on where the power came from for these gems so that's why I wrote that chapter._

 _Now from Chapters 9 to 13 I liked it, it was more original, and it was more focused as well, writing a story like this you will have mini stories, and this one I feel turned out good. Anyway the wolves would have been more monghoulish like originally with no peace between any whatsoever, but of course I changed that. Also wanted to note that The Artifact was the one that disintegrated Commodus, the artifact choose the one with royal blood since royalty holds more power._

 _As for the final chapters (14 and 15) I dunno where I was going. I was setting up for a huge battle in 14 and then I thought 'hey, let's turn that on its head!' So for the final battle it was more silly and somewhat anticlimactic. Say what you will about it but I bet you were not expecting that shite at all! Anyway nothing else much to say except that the next story will involve Greg and Dax. It will be a bit of a bro story, a journey of two friends, one looking for his father the other looking for wealth to help his mother (Rehre and Dax will be going through hard times in the next one spoilers!) Anyway I hope to see all who have read till the end there and if you are still here thanks for reading! And as always a ton of thanks to Sungazer for his support as well as chatting to me. And of course a thanks for my friend Rageage for reading over and pointing out errors, you guys rock!_

 _ **-PalmerDude Gaming**_


	3. Beyond Worlds III:Following a Cold Trail

_Disclaimer: This work of fiction is based on the game The Tenth Line. And furthermore this story will reference past events in the last two stories, be sure to catch up if you want. With that said I have made sure to make this story as stand alone as possible so you can just jump in. Now with that out of the way, enjoy what may be the final story in this series._

 _ **Prologue**_

A question asked throughout time, what is the answer? What is the purpose? _Is there a purpose?_ If you, can you.. _Should you?_ While some to an extent came to a reasonable conclusion for what it is that they seek, others have not. In the land known as Skyweather, doomsday was said to arrive for the entire world. This never came to be and as a result man and beast learned to some extent how to live in harmony. Soon after a Kobold known as Rik joined the knightship and he soon would rise through the ranks over several years. At first he had no interest of becoming an ambassador of beast and human relations. He was happy to finally have an ideal life for himself instead of stealing and living in a ditch. As time passed he became a General and some have said without a doubt 'he was better than that old General Lux ever was'. Who was General Lux? Well, he was a White Draconmage and let's just say he was a force of good on the outside, but on the inside he was quite rotten.

Anyhow Rik during his life went on journeys no one else had the honor to embark on. Historians have recorded his tales for others to hear, but most believe it to be nothing but myths or tall tales. Meanwhile others believe every word and even claim they have seen strange phenomena in their own world. It is also well known he adopted a Kobold child when he was still a captain. The child soon grew and became a courier delivering important letters and packages. That Kobold was named Greg but he goes by the name of Six the Courier to supposedly conceal his identity somewhat. Greg never been outside of The Nation of Skyweather since he wandered into the region when he was but a child. Greg could not recall where he came from exactly, all he knew was he woke up one day… alone by a riverbed. And as for his friend, a Black Draconmage known as Daxtertalias, they hardly have talked over the course of a year. Why is that? Something happened to Greg causing him to disappear for great lengths of time in the city.

This is because one day General Rik turned up missing, his last assignment was outside of The Nation of Skyweather, through The Tangle. It is an expanse of thorny, tangling vines that were thick and tough. They snare many who would travel off the beaten path. Anyhow, other than that bit of knowledge, no one knew anything except for one knight that returned. After briefly reporting that Rik went missing along with the rest of his company the man disappeared. This is what started the events that would transpire, Greg for a whole six months had little progress. Between dead ends and nights at the tavern he could not find the man. He even ventured out and beyond The Tangle himself and found nothing. However with the trail gone cold he soon was able to catch a glimmer of hope. Though as simple as it may seem to just find someone, the world is big and holds many mysteries. Even though Greg found this man and now maybe he will get his answer, it is only the first step in an unexpected and longer journey. As Dr. Zeilus Vangouier once said, ' _Always question, but do not be surprised when the answer is unlike what you would think'._ It is true we all search for answers, but sometimes the question is best left alone in…

 ** _Story By: PalmerDude Gaming_**

 ** _Proofreader: Rageage_**

 ** _The Tenth Line By: Sungazer Software_**

 ** _Every other copyrighted property is owned by its respective owners_**

 _ **Chapter 1: The First (Vague) Step**_

Greg the Kobold was sitting at the desk hunched over. His face was in his journal, asleep and he was most likely ruining the pages with his drool. He wakes up with a start, another weird dream. He was not in his home outside Skyweather, he was in one of the tavern's guest rooms. It was a nice room with wooden walls and a nice stone floor. He shakes his head and walks over to the mirror. He definitely looked a bit rough around the edges, drinking and staying up late does that after all. He rubs his eye on his canine face, he had strawberry-ish blond fur. And the fur curled up a bit down the back of his neck, almost imitating hair. Y'know, hair kinda like a human would have, and yes, he wore that duster. The duster was quite odd however, it was sleeveless for some reason but as a beast man it was suitable. He also wore a light cotton sleeveless shirt under the duster to look more appropriate amongst the public.

Oh and he has a belt across his chest under the duster too. He was a courier after all, and of course his pants had plenty of pockets for deliveries or pocketing something extra when no one is looking. Kobolds have those rascally urges after all, who can blame them? Well everyone does, people are not fans of thievery. Anyway the duster has a.. hood, for some reason or another, hoods are cool I guess, at least that is my reasoning on why a sleeveless duster has a hood. He also had a single strapped knapsack, kinda important when you have a lot of little things to carry. Greg then sits back down and unwraps the bandages around his foot.. Or paws whatever they are. His paws (or feet-paws, I really don't know) are fine, but sometimes it's nice to have wraps around them for when he is walking a lot.

Anyhow after replacing them with fresh ones he gets up and looks out the window. Unsurprisingly there was snow, it was winter after all. He can see it is late afternoon, he slept through the day, that was fine because his plan would be enacted later in the night. Then he thought of the dream again

"That.. was weird" Greg said to himself, "I swear I recognize that woman's voice, but from where?" This dream was a recurrent one he has had ever since he talked to his friend Dax on the small occasion they met up again. They talked about where they came from. Dax would not exactly say how or why he left his brood, Greg assumed he felt as if he was destined to be left behind so he just ended up leaving. Greg on the other hand.. he could not remember, he just remembers waking up along the riverbed. After that he met a friendly traveler that would lead him to Skyweather. He was dropped off at an orphanage and soon escaped it and just lived on his own in the woods until Rik found him.

"Well, enough of that" Greg suddenly said, "there is a time to mull over things and that time isn't now." "A quick steak dinner and maybe some mead and then I'll be on my way." "Heh, look at me monologuing." Greg walks out of the room and down the stairs to the tavern. It looks like your run of the mill ye olde tavern you probably have seen many times before. Complete with a slightly grating bard and the drunkard that practically lives there, giving off a foul smell. Greg sat down on a stool at the bar and waited for the bartender. The Bartender was a burly man with a beard, the beard is so thick you would think it needs it's own hair net.

"Hey Six" The Bartender said after a moment, oh yeah, his nickname is Six for some reason so that's what he is called by others. Anyway The Bartender said

"The usual I take it?"

"No" Greg said, "just a glass of mead and some steak if there is any."

"Oh-kay" The Bartender said, "got another trail tonight I take it, or perhaps you have to make a late night delivery?"

"First one" Greg said, "this time it's is a sure thing, I will most likely not be returning"

"Oh, is that so?" The Bartender asked, "well I gotta say I am sad to hear it, you were good for business.  
"Uh-huh" Greg said, "well I am sure you will do just fine without me."

"Yeah, yeah" The Bartender said, "so how you want that steak then? Raw?"

"Medium-rare, Clarence" Greg said.

"Hey!" The Bartender said, "I told you to never say my middle name!"

"Well" Greg said, "you were the one to ask me, a beast man, if I want the steak raw when I have always had it cooked."

"Aw come on" The Bartender said, "you are leavin, thought I would just joke, I didn't mean to be rude ya jerk".

"Right" Greg said, "apologies, so how long will that be?"

"A bit" The Bartender said, "just gotta tell the chef" A little while later he finished his meal and left the tavern. Greg walked the streets and down an alleyway away from the tavern a bit into the city. The alley eventually leads to the backdoor of a blacksmith's shop. Inside the work area were two men, one working away on swords and gear and another hunched over a table tuning some kind of modified bracer. The man at the table was almost balding and skinny with overalls, he wore thick glasses. The other man, the actual blacksmith, was big and strong and has black flowing hair down to his shoulders. He worked shirtless of course and because of this looked almost like a barbarian.

"Hey Ed" Greg said, the balding man looked behind himself

"Ah, Six the Courier" Ed said, "good you're here come in, come in. Greg enters,

"Hey how ya doin Alzef?" he says to the brawny blacksmith.

"Hey there fuzzy guy" Alzef said, "how's the findin your daddy business goin?"

"Better" Greg said, "gettin closer, just need to pick up something from your brother."

"Ah yea" Alzef said, "the bracer with the hook".

"Yep" Greg said, "alright Ed, is it done?"

"Yes and just in time its seems" Ed said, "first things first though, let us make sure it fits."

"Wait" Greg said "why didn't we do that _before_ you worked on it?"

"You were in a hurry" Ed said, "your fault not mine, anyway just slip that on". Greg puts the bracer on and luckily it fits.

"It fits" Greg said, "so does it work like I think it would?"

"Somewhat" Ed said, "I had to take some liberties with the design a bit. Now what you need to do is.." Ed then went into detail how to fire the grappling hook out of the bracer with the use of skygems to Greg. It was easy enough to understand but Ed had a hand guide for him too. Greg just threw it in his knapsack, however they made sure not to fire it off in the work/blacksmith shop so they went outside. Alzef followed them wanting to watch, Greg aimed with his arm outstretched and fired the grappling hook. It latched on the roof and Greg reeled himself up jumping up the side of the workshop.

"Perfect!" Greg shouted, "this will make me a bit more versatile alright!"

"Great!" Alzef said, "I am glad my bro could help!"

"Yes" Ed said, "it worked but I gotta know, where did you learn ingenuity like that? You practically helped me write half of the blueprint for the device!"

"I just happen to be quite smart" Greg said, "but yeah it sure as heck worked!

"Of course, we alrady established this" Ed said, "anyhoo, when you come back you should become my partner!"

"Eh, I dunno" Greg said, "Thanks again though, see ya guys!"

"Buh-ye!" Alzef said.

"Take care" Ed said, "now get off my roof then, would you kindly?"

"No problem" Greg said, "bye again!" Greg then made great time getting through Skyweather running among roof tops. It gave Greg somewhat of an adrenaline rush being able to drop across buildings and pull himself to greater heights. He spent a good hour or so using the new contraption until later in the evening. Eventually he came to a stop looking down on the streets. He spots a lone Draconmage walking along, it was his old friend Lix, still a knight after all this time somehow. He was a Blue Draconmage, the one with mastery over ice. Unlike other Draconmages Lix wore a hide jacket typically and of course armor when he is on Knight duty. Greg whistled at Lix and he looked up slightly perplexed.

"Greg?" Lix asked, "what are you- hold on" Lix then teleported to Greg's side on top of the roof."

"Hey Lix" Greg said, "so we good to do this?"

"Okay first of all how are you up here? Lix asked.

"Grappling hook bracer" Greg said, "inspired by the one dad's friend had."

"Well" Lix said, "looks like it works pretty well, anyway we cannot exactly go through with that plan of yours." "I couldn't get them to allow me to let you just break into this guys house." "There isn't enough proof for us to just bust into the man's home, even if its a basement under some abandoned looking house."

"Proof?" Greg asked, "look here then". Greg took something out of the knapsack, and showed Lix a pendant with the royal Skyweather guards symbol.

"Okay, so?" Lix asked.

"The man dropped it" Greg said, "I seen it, and furthermore I-"

"Greg" Lix interrupted, "it still won't matter, he could have just picked up the pendant".

"I am not done" Greg said, "look, these papers, they are documents of him changing his name, see?"

"Wait" Lix said, "now where did you get that? I mean The Kingdom actually keeps track of that?"

"Uh yeah, they do" Greg said "and I may have done a lot of digging"

"As Kobolds typically do" Lix said, "anyway let me look at that." Lix looked over the paper and Greg was right, Astor changed his name to Dane.

"Okay" Lix said, "but why would he change his name?"

"He is a part of the crime syndicate" Greg said,

"What?" Lix asked, "you're not yankin my tail here are ya?"

"Nope" Greg said, "and that is not even his first name change." "Originally he was known as Belvin Sanderogez, you know who that is?"

"Yeah" Lix said, "the head honcho of one of the biggest crime families in the city." Why did we never check through this?" "And furthermore how did you even-"

"I am really good at investigating" Greg interrupted, "let's leave it at that." "Anyway I believe he has contacts outside our nation, if I get to him I'll find my father."

"Okay, well just wait here then" Lix said, "I'll go and get some back up."

"I am goin ahead" Greg said.

"That is a stupid idea" Lix said, "what if- y'know?"

"Don't worry" Greg said, "I can handle myself."

"Well, okay" Lix said, "just be careful pal, we'll be there shortly to back you up if needed."

"Sounds good" Greg said, "I'll see you in a bit with your boys." Greg then lowered himself down the building with the grapple hook and enters Belvin's hideout. He walks down the corridor of the grimey dark basement cautiously. His whiskers twitched, he could sense there was a slight air of danger. As he rounded the corner and into the room he came face to face with Belvin himself aiming a crossbow at his head. Belvin was quite the shifty looking one. He has a wicked beard, and by that I mean his beard is evil wicked not cool wicked. And he was about as clean as a rat soaked in grease with his stained tunic and messy scraggly hair.

"Well" Greg said putting his hands up, "guess you were expecting me."

"Yeah" Belvin said, "I have sources kid, as well as my own eyes and ears."

"So you'd know why I'm here then?" Greg asked.

"Yeah" Belvin said, "you want to know where daddy went." "So let me see now, I had us ambushed and he was taken by someone else." "I think they went hiding out near that crappy kingdom with all the beast that do the hard mining work." "What was it now? The Sourstone Kingdom to the west I believe"

"Okay" Greg said, "um, so I also know you did that to distract the kingdom while your goons robbed the King's vault."

"Yeah" Belvin said, "and as you know that went poorly, it was such a waste of time getting your father abducted, I know."

"So" Greg asked, "he still over there?"

"No clue kid" Belvin said, "after the plan fell through I had no idea what would have happened to him." "Not that it matters because you are not leavin."

"Yeah, heh" Greg said, "should have brought more than just this dagger." Greg unpockets his dagger and raises it.

"Yeah" Belvin said, "and too bad I have this crossbow aimed at your head, make a move I dare ya." The two of them just stares off for a while, the air was tense. Greg watched Belvin and payed attention to his finger, waiting for him to pull the trigger. Finally Greg fakes a cough and Belvin fires at him. Greg rolls forward and stabs Belvin in his ankle.

"Augh!" Belvin yells kneeling down leaving himself open for Greg to punch him in the face. Belvin falls backwards and begins to bleed out his nose.

"Ugh," Belvin muttered, "looks like I have underestimated your ability." "Well do it, take your petty revenge and kill me then.

"No" Greg said, "though I may harm, I will not kill, besides you'd suffer more rotting in a cell. Greg then grabbed some rope on a nearby table and tied Belvin to one of the ceiling supports. He then exits and returns with Lix and the Skyweather guard.

"There he is" Greg said, "all yours guys."

"This is still unbelievable" Lix said, "you just took down one of the most elusive criminals ever." "You really should come back to the Skyweather Guard when you return, you'd do a lot of good."

"Yeah" Greg said, "but no, I did this to find my pa, anyway I guess I will see ya."

"What?" Lix asked, "you aren't goin to stick around? Don't you want to be hailed as a hero?"

"No" Greg said, "in fact you can have all the credit, I will see you around, take care."

"Wait, Greg wait a minute" Lix said, as another guard handed Lix something.

"What?" Greg asked.

"Look" Lix said, "Belvin had this on him, a gem." Greg looked at the gem and yes it was the half of gem Rik had only it's faded and grey with hardly any of its original color.

"Huh" Greg said, "that would explain why dad didn't just mess with time like he would to get outta being caught." "Thanks for giving me this Lix".

"No problem" Lix said, "stay safe now you hear? And good luck." Greg made his way towards the gates that lead into the farmlands surrounding Skyweather. Along the way he saw something a bit peculiar. It was a group of Black Draconmages, ones that wore robes, and they seemed lost to Greg.

"Hey" Greg said to them, "need some directions."

"No" One of the Black Draconmages said, "we are just fine, we are just looking for-"

"Silence" one of them interrupted, "It is of no ones business what we seek."

"Um" Greg said "so I should just keep walkin then? Alright, well good luck with whatever I guess." The Black Dracons said nothing in response and Greg made his way out of the city and walked home. He trudged through the snow, the icey air was sharp and cold, as if the air had fangs gnawing on the body leaving with its attack cold chills. Eventually he stood before the door of his old home, he opened it and went inside. He entered into his father's old room and lifted the floor board up revealing a hidden stash that Greg had put together.

He takes the quiver of knives and put them on himself. He then took out the crossbow and put it on his back. And finally he took out a short sword and equipped it to his back above his tail. Greg then walked out of the room and to the pantry, he grabbed as much food he could put into the knapsack. After that he grabbed anything else he may need such as first aid and some books. Some of the books were for entertainment and others were on how to apply magical effects to gear and weapons. After awhile of assessing his gear and and making sure he had everything he needed he was ready. It was late, so Greg then decided once the morning came he would set off and begin his journey but for now it is time for some rest. Greg goes to lie down but then remembers that he has those weapons on him.

"Ha ha, oops" Greg laughed, "guess I should take this stuff off of me." After he unequipped the weapons he slept on the sofa.

Upon falling asleep Greg once again dreamed of the woman's voice in the forest near some mountain. She said ' _I know the hardest part is letting go.. but your future isn't going to be here my dear'._ Greg did not know what it meant.

"Who are you?" he asked, "hello? Hello!?" There was no response, and Greg could not see because everything began to turn bright white. Blinded he stumbled around, and trips falling down, he looks up and sees strange people looking down on him.

"Greg?" a voice then said, "Greg wake up!" Greg then woke up with a start.

"Aaa, what?! How do yo-" he then stops short and sees it's his friend Dax standing there. The Black Draconmage was only a year older than Greg. He was lizard like, just like every other Draconmage. Unlike most Draconmages however Dax wore a leather jacket and what would definitely be the equivalent to jeans for pants. He had white hair with a green tint to it and has a sense of humor commonly lacking in other Black Draconmages.

"Been a while hasn't it?" Dax asked, "feels like I hardly know ya anymore since you're rarely around.

"Yeah" Greg said, "why do you always enter unannounced?"

"Yeah sorry" Dax said, "I am just like that, so.. you're leaving?" Greg sighs, he knew there was no way he could lie about it.

"Yes Dax.. I am leaving" Greg said, "I finally have some idea of where to look for my father, I am hoping something comes of it."

"Hey, progress" Dax said, "glad to hear, so uh, mind if I tag along?" Greg was hoping he would not ask that, he didn't want to drag Dax into this wild goose chase as well…

 _ **End of Chapter 1**_

 _ **Chapter 2: The Journey of Two Friends Begin**_

"Woah wait" Greg said, "are you sure about that? I mean it might be a huge waste of time y'know? I am not sure I will even find anything".

"So you don't want me to come along then?" Dax asked, "I mean, I haven't really gone anywhere, or done anything since me and Ma have settled in Skyweather." It was true that Dax and his adoptive mother have seen no adventure after settling to be simple farmers. Rehre, also happens to be a Kobold. She was more of a red color with her fur and had mismatching patterns.

"Well" Greg said, "you two had a pretty poor farming season, you sure your ma can manage without you?"

"Pretty sure" Dax said, "with one less mouth to feed things should be slightly easier."

"Well okay" Greg said, "do you know how to fight?"

"Fight?" Dax asked, "why is that? We goin up against some criminals?"

"Most likely" Greg said, "and whatever else lies in wait." "Think you can handle that or are ya too much of a 'scardy dracon'?

"Not at all" Dax said, "I can handle some action though I would prefer to avoid it."

"Yeah" Greg said, "same here, don't wanna fight unless needed."

"Good" Dax said, "so how'd you find your next clue?"

"You won't believe it" Greg said, "but I ended up taking down a dangerous crime boss for it."

"What?" Dax asked, "yeah you're right, I don't believe it, you gotta be joking".

"Nope" Greg said, "so let's get going just in case his cronies are on my tail."

"Wait" Dax said, "so you are serious? Man you really do have a way of getting in trouble y'know that?

"Yup" Greg said, "so how good are you at teleporting?"

"Why?" Dax asked.

"Well" Greg said, "I just want to know your skills."

"Alright then" Dax said, "I can do it continuously for short distances, after a few minutes though I will get a little tired so I'll have to stop." "I never really practiced that as much as I should have so if you need me to teleport you away it won't be very far."

"Okay" Greg said, "so you use magic right, you're good right?"

"Yeah" Dax said, "I'm good with anything except Black Dracomage magic though, I uh, never bothered with it."

"Wait," Greg said, "you never did tell me why that is".

"Um" Dax stammered "hey, it's getting pretty late in the morning." "As of now we don't have a very early start you know."

"Oh, you're right" Greg said, "I slept longer than I thought, yeah we should get moving."

"Wait what about breakfast?" Dax asked, "surely we can spare some time for that? Should never travel on an empty stomach as they say."

"Right" Greg said, "first some food, then we'll be off." The two friends then enjoy a meal and are soon heading out the door. Dax walks across to his home and explains to Rehre why he wants to leave. Greg overhears Dax mention something about finding treasure or something.

"Hmm" Greg said, "treasure huh? Dax was always one to withhold the truth." Dax walks back outside to Greg and they begin walking towards the beginning of The Merchants Highroad to get a carriage all the way to Shivbury. They walked through the countryside covered with fresh snowfall.

"So, what about that treasure then?' Greg asked.

"Oh" Dax said, "you heard that? Well, yeah we haven't been doing to well."

"So" Greg says "you are thinking of maybe just stumbling across something worth thousands of gildeds?" "You are living in fantasy y'know?"

"Well" Dax said "don't we technically already live in one?"

"Uh, yeah, but.." Greg began, "hmm, toche, but still I don't really mind, just try not to let it get to your head."

"Like getting greedy?" Dax asked.

"Yeah pretty much" Greg said.

"No worries" Dax said, "I wouldn't let it happen, I have good self control."

"Well you should" Greg said, "anyway, we are almost to the high road now." After entering the high road they get a ride from one of the carriages all the way to Shivbury. Along the way Greg explains what his plan is.

"So" Dax says after Greg had finished, "we are just walking to Sourstone to see if we find anything? Okay first of all, that is hardly a plan. In fact that's more of a vague idea. And second why do we have to walk? Can't we just take this carriage there or another if this one doesn't go that far?"

"Well" Greg said, "I don't got a lot to go on." "But gettin a ride on the other hand, I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask." Greg taps on the window and the Carriage Driver looks behind himself with a questioning glance.

"Hey" Greg said, "any chance we can also get a ride to Sourstone? If not by you than anyone else?"

"Forget it" The Carriage Driver said, "it has been a bad spot for sometime now, monsters have made travel dangerous." "The Kingdom is also suffering, so much so the poor beast people are hardly offered any relief from The King." "I will not ask why you'd want to go there but I can say without a doubt there is not a chance, sorry."

"Oh" Greg said, "well I guess that's why we can't get a ride then." Hm yes, you don't say Greg you dear old boy. Anyway Dax then retorts,

"Perfect, glad things are difficult, oh well, can't get no wor-"

"Don't" Greg then interrupted, "do not even tempt The Skies, The Powers That Be or Fate itself".

"Okay" Dax said, "sheesh, you don't really believe in jinxing do you?"

"Dax" Greg said, "we live in a world with magic, why would that not exist?"

"Fair point" Dax said, "not to change the subject or anything but, what was it like living in that city?"

"Cramped" Greg said, "kinda felt trapped a bit".

"Yeah" Dax said, "I would assume."

"And worse still" Greg said, "I was living in a tavern, hard to get sleep when I can hear so well." "Sometimes I heard things I really could have gone without hearing."

"I bet," Dax said, "guess having big ears has some downsides huh?'

"Definitely" Greg said, "flies just love to buzz inside em too, so annoying." "So what about being a Dracon then? You got any downsides?"

"Food with Nox affinity" Dax said, "can cause me to be quite smelly as you already know."

"Yeah" Greg said, "I remember the time you ate somethin, I forgot; and it was right before we had to go to school too."

"Heh" Dax said, "I'm pretty sure one of the other kids passed out."

"Uh-huh" Greg replied, "alright, we're at our stop just about."

"Well" Dax said, "that was quick, time sure does fly." The Duo exited the carriage and looked around in Shivbury. It was a nice small town with a market, a tavern, homes, a small Blacksmith shop and of course the orphanage. The orphanage that Anne worked at, she is Rik's long time friend and somewhat of an adoptive aunt to Greg.

"Before we go" Greg said, "I'm goin to tell Anne I'm leavin"

"Wouldn't be a bad idea" Dax said, "go ahead, I'll browse a shop or something."

"I think" Greg said, "you should come along, she'd like to wish you well I bet."

"Alrighty then" Dax said, "lead the way, I haven't been here since I came down with you and Rik for a visit."

"Oh jeez" Greg said, "that was a while ago now was it?" "A good four or five years at least, those kids would not leave you alone."

"Can't blame em" Dax said, "there aren't many of my kind around here." Greg and Dax enter into the orphanage and Dax is swarmed with questioning children. Greg shook his head and smiled taking a look around. The place was renovated since he was there last. The room of course had wood walls and all that but there were toys strewn about and vases with flowers and tables.

"Um, excuse me" A woman overlooking the children said. She was quite the pretty looking one with red locks of hair. She wore a cream colored like dress, at least that is my best guess, I ain't no color expert. Anyhow she then asks,

"Are you two by chance here for an adoption? Not that we question or anything but.."

"Whoa, hold on" Greg interrupted, "we're not here for that."

"That, would be weird." Dax said.

"Yeah" Greg said, "we are here for a different reason".

"Well then" The Woman said, "what is your business here then, are you here to fix the leak in the attic?"

"No, sorry" Greg said, "not that either, I am looking for Anne, she's my Pa's friend."

"Oh, okay" The Woman said, "Rik's son then, names Greg right?" "Anne talks about you two from time to time."

"I'm sure she does" Greg said, "my pa and her are good friends, and by the way when on business I go by Six."

"Oh" The Woman said, "well my name is Elie, but when I am working I guess you can call me Scarlet since that is a cooler name."

"Very funny" Greg said, "I do like the name though, it is fitting."

"Thank you" Elie said, "that is sweet of you to say, give me a moment, I'll go get Anne." She leaves the room leaving Greg and Dax still being bothered by children.

"Y'know" Dax said in taking on a jokey tone, "these kids act like they never seen a Black Dracon before."

"You don't say?" Greg said sarcastically. Moments later Anne entered the room. She had brown hair and wore a blue dress. Greg known Anne for a good while now, but Rik has been her friend since before the Ten Lines came to pass.

"Greg" Anne said, "your visit was unexpected, what's the matter?" "And Dax is here too? It's good to see you again."

"As to you" Dax said, "anyway me and Greg are heading out just wanted to say bye."

"Heading out?" Anne asked.

"Yeah" Greg said, "I finally got some clue on where to find my pa".

"Really?" Anne asked, "it's been a year though, what's the clue?"

"Well" Greg said, "more like a vague direction but he was taken somewhere near the Sourstone Kingdom."

" _Somewhere?_ " Anne questioned, "is that really all that you got?"

"Yeah" Dax said, "and that, was pretty much my reaction, like seriously it's not much of a plan at all."

"Well you can still turn back" Greg said, "and yeah, I don't have much, I know" "It's still something though, I will just have to get another clue while there and, well, go from there."

"But" Anne said "the way to Sourstone has been plagued by monsters, what if something happened to you?"

"Heh" Greg said, "there is a reason I have all of these weapons, I will be fine."

"Yeah" Dax said, "until you are eaten whole."

"And if that happened" Greg said, "I would cut my way out through the beasts stomach."

"Yeah!" A little boy shouts, "that would totally be wicked." The other children babble at Greg about monster killing.

"Okay children" Anne said, "settle down and give us some space now." "So, Greg, are you really going through with this?"

"Yes" Greg said, "I am and Dax, last chance, are you sure you wanna go? I wouldn't blame you for going back home."

"I am sure" Dax said, "I wouldn't let you go on your own like that." "I mean no one would know if anything bad happened to you, you need someone to watch your back." "And furthermore, you're my friend, so yeah, all that and I kinda need that treasure if there is any." "And before you say anything the treasure is the lower priority, no worries."

"Glad to hear" Greg said, "and it was nice of you to say all that too."

"I would consider going as well" Anne said, "but I must remain here, speaking of having a job, what about yours Greg?"

"Two weeks vacation" Greg says, "that should be enough time."

"Wait" Dax said, "two weeks? Should we get going then?"

"I guess?" Greg replied, "I mean I don't think we'd be that long." "Anyway, goodbye Anne, just wanted to let you know I'll be away."

"Okay" Anne said, "good luck and please look after eachother."

"No worries" Greg said, "we'll be seeing you".

"Bye Anne" Dax said, "and uh, goodbye to you kids too." They both then leave the orphanage and go to the shop. Dax got his own knapsack to carry supplies as well and soon they were ready to head out. After a short walk they were walking down the main road through The Tangle. The viney thorns protruded into the road way somewhat so they had to be careful to not get snagged. The walk through there was quite uneventful.

"Well" Dax said, "these thorns sure are sharp."

"Yup" Greg said, "lots of spiney thorns."

"Hey wanna play I spy?" Dax said cracking a smile. "Guess what I spy with my eye."

"Let me guess" Greg said rolling his eyes, "you spy some thorny vines".

"Yup!" Dax said.

"Okay" Greg said, "my turn, what do I spy with my eye?"

"Thorns" Dax said.

"Yup" Greg said.

"Alright" Dax said, "I spy with my-"

"Thorns" Greg interrupted.

"What? No" Dax said, "it was the road actually."

"Oh, ha ha" Greg laughed, "good one, you got me there." "Y'know, I haven't met very many Black Dracomages, but you? You are very different from the ones I have met."

"Yeah I know" Dax said, "but what's wrong with being different? Being just like everyone else is boring you know."

"Yeah" Greg said, "I hear you there." The two of them are near the end of The Tangle not after too long. Outside of The Tangle the road stretched on and eventually into a forest. The trees were tall and thin and there were a few small ponds scattered about.

"Ah," Greg sighs, "ain't nothing like a good ol' forest to wander through."

"Yeah" Dax said, "the air is nice and piney."

"And not to mention the soil" Greg said, "great for digging a burrow or two."

"Oh yeah" Dax said, "that too I suppose, um those folks up ahead look a bit shady."

"What?" Greg asked, "he looks up the road and sees what looks to be several bandits." "Yeah they are bandits most likely."

"Should we go around them?" Dax asked.

"Nah" Greg said, "if they try to hassle us I'll set em straight." They both approach the bandits and tried to walk as if they were minding their own business.

"Oi" A Bandit said, "you gonna have to pay the toll pal."

"No way" Greg said, "we are passin through so back off."

"Hey" The Bandit said, "we are just tryin to make an livin y'know?" "So's we just set up a little toll to- quick hit him!" Before Greg could react he was struck on the head from behind. Greg then slipped into unconsciousness… well, that escalated quickly...

 _ **End of Chapter 2**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Here there be Monsters**_

Seconds after falling unconscious Greg wakes up but for a moment. He saw nothing but a haze of blackness and felt his breath drawing short. ' _Was it the head injury causing this?'_ Greg thought ' _or did…'_ then he lost consciousness again. Greg awoke again and found himself at the entrance of a cave.

"Go" said the Voice of a Woman, "take him away to live among his own kind." "He has no future here, as much as I care for him, it is what would be best."

"Cares for me?" Greg asked, "who is that? The voice is familiar. He looked around the cave, but he was alone.

"Of course" said The Voice of a Man, "if that is what you think is best, then it shall be done. But Dr. Sivaris, what if he is not accepted among his own?"

"Then find someone" Dr. Sivaris said, " anyone who would care for him, he cannot stay here, he will just become a test subject if he remained here."

"Test subject?" Greg asked, "Sivaris? Ugh, what are these dreams? They are so real though, almost like memories…" Greg then found himself waking up, his vision blurring, his head aching. He touches it and feels the bandages, Dax wrapped his head. Clearly Dax didn't know how to do it properly because it was pretty loose and sloppy. Greg's vision finally focused and he could see he was outside a cave entrance inside the forest.

"Dax?" Greg asked.

"Yeah?" Dax replied, "I'm here pal, you feelin better?"

"No" Greg said, "pretty awful, what happened?"

"Well I scared em off" Dax said, "and brought you to safety."

"Okay" Greg said, "how'd you scare em?"

"With fire" Dax said breaking eye contact, "yeah, cause fire is the scariest thing."

"Fire eh?" Greg asked, "hope you didn't burn them too bad."

"Why is that?" Dax asked, "they were bandits, who cares?"

"Well" Greg said, "I guess you got a point, but I wouldn't set a human on fire myself."

"Yeah whatever" Dax said turning back to face Greg, "I'm more worried about you though, can you stand up?"

"Of course" Greg said pulling himself up to his feet. "See? I'm just fine let's get go- uh oh." Greg's vision then blurred and he felt dizzy, and began to stumble.

"Woah jeez!" Dax shouted grabbing Greg by the wrist "take it slow, you got smashed in the head remember?"

"Yeah" Greg said taking hold of Dax's arm to keep himself upright. "I guess I need another moment, it will pass."

"Okay" Dax said after a moment, "good now?"

"Fine" Greg said, "let's get back on the road."

"Um, no" Dax said looking away once more, "we shouldn't, there is a shortcut we can take through the cave here."

"Wait, what?" Greg asked questionably, "why? The road would be safer."

"I checked ahead" Dax said, "there is nothing in there for the most part."

Prob'ly cause its deeper in" Greg said, "besides how would you know that?"

"I nicked this map" Dax said turning to face Greg again, "one of the bandits dropped it, see?" Greg looks over the map and he was right, the route was clearly marked. The cave would lead out into a plain, and there was a small village nearby.

"Okay" Greg finally said after a moment, "but without any light how would we navigate through the caves? And you can't just breathe fire forever, we should stick with the road."

"Hold on" Dax said, "think about it, we can make better time going through there. That and well, you're a Kobold, you can see in the dark so nice try there."

"Well" Greg said,"I should of known you'd know that. You're pretty intent on taking this shortcut though, there treasure along the way?"

"Uh, yeah" Dax said, looking away again, "maybe, so let's just go now if you think you can."

"Okay" Greg says, "I guess I will lead the way then, so how much time we saving going this way anyhow?"

"I think an hour" Dax said scratching his snout, "every little bit counts though right?"

"I guess" Greg said shrugging, the two friends walked into the cave. Walking down through the tunnels of stone they continued onward, it's a cave what else could I say? Well, Dax did keep bumping against the cave walls.

"Hey" Dax said after awhile, "I seriously hate walking through this blind."

"Just stay close" Greg said.

Eventually the path in the cave system split into different directions.

"Which way?" Greg asked.

"Um, left?" Dax said unsure.

"You don't know?" Greg asked, "Really?"

"Not my fault" Dax said in defense, "nothing about it on the map, and I can't see".

"Okay" Greg said, "so you think left is best?"

"Yeah" Dax said, "we are heading West to North-Westish right?"

"That is right" Greg said, "but we don't know where the cave tunnel would lead us. It could just as well be the right path y'know?"

"I guess?" Dax said, "well, should we flip a coin?"

"I say we just go right" Greg said, "and if I am wrong we backtrack alright?"

"Fine" Dax agreed, "not like I really have a choice, but I bet twenty gildeds I was right."

"Okay" Greg said, "I bet I am the one that is right though." And so they ventured on to the right path, just saying if you failed to realize that. Along the way Greg sees some bones up ahead.

"Bones?" Greg asked, "I am tempted to take one. Oh, hey there's a torch too."

"Praise the Sky" Dax said, "hand me that would you?" Greg hands Dax the torch and Dax lights it up.

"Much better" Dax said, "I can actually see now." Well that was convenient, anyway they walked onward until the two of them heard clicking noises.

"Clicking?" Greg asked, "Dax, that isn't you is it?"

"No" Dax said, "it is something behind us too."

"I heard" Greg says, "but how? We just walked from that way. Unless of course, the clicking is in the stone…" And without a moment of warning a creature bursted out from the caveway's ceiling. It was a centipede like creature in structure and had sharp, bladed like teeth, the jaw functioning almost like a wood chipper. It emitted the clicking noise that echoed in the cave systems. Greg quickly shot the creature with his crossbow, the creature made a high pitched squealing noise and burrowed into the stone.

"Where is it?" Greg asked, "Where is it?!"

"Below us!" Dax shouted, Dax then used his teleportation to get Greg out of the way before the creature demolished where he was standing.

"That was close" Greg said.

"(Huff) Yeah" Dax said out of breath, "I am beat, I need a moment." More clicking could be heard.

Oh no" Greg says, "you can't rest now, we got to keep moving Dax."

"Alright, alright" Dax said, "I never did that before, speaking of which you are all here still right?"

"Yeah" Greg said, "my head feels slightly better though, but besides that sense of pain being lost I am all here." Of course the adrenaline from the situation could have made Greg forget his head pains. Then again many protagonists have gotten a blow to the head before and soldiered on no problem. Perhaps Greg have shaken off the concussion he has received, time will tell. Anyhow, Dax replies,

"Good, I'm not sure how that would work though. Anyway I can't see, where's that torch? Here it is." The Creature wasn't going to be patient unfortunately, it was cutting through the rubble behind them. Milliseconds later it bursted through the collapsed rubble and sped towards them with the intent of devouring. In a last ditch effort Greg loaded the only incendiary bolt that he made. He fired it at the creature and it immediately became engulfed. As luck would have it for Greg the creature was quite flammable, however he was unlucky with the fact that the creature exploded. Greg and Dax were covered in almost hot enough to burn greenish yellow goop. As a result the way back was now completely blocked off.

"Eugh!" Greg yelled, "great, now I'll have to clean my duster, I wish I had a spare."

"Heh" Dax laughed, "well at least it had weird yellow-green blood. If it was red we'd get more than just funny looks."

"I guess" Greg says, "that is one bright side, I just hope this stuff doesn't smell."

"Oh, it's going too" Dax said, "I would be surprised if it didn't, anyway I am beginning to think I was right."

"Yeah?" Greg asked, "well even if this is the wrong way there is no going back."

"Right" Dax said, "so there is now a chance we are trapped underground."

"Or in the mountain" Greg said, "but still, if we are trapped, well.. let's just not think about that." The two of them continued to walk.

"So" Dax said, "any idea what that thing was?"

"Not a clue" Greg replied, "whatever it was, I hope we don't see anymore of em."

"Same here" Dax said, "seriously though, there was something weird about that monster."

"Like what?" Greg asked.

"I dunno" Dax said, "it gave off an unnatural presence, almost like it wasn't real."

"You lost me" Greg says scratching his head.

"Unreal" Dax said, "like it was something that shouldn't exist."

"Oh yeah" Greg said, "maybe, who knows?"

Eventually they reach a dead end after some more walking. It looks like the worst scenario is now a reality

"Oh no" Greg said, "we did take the wrong route."

"Great" Dax said, "we're dead, it's only a matter of time, so who's gonna kill who?"

"Oh shut it" Greg says, "we ain't going to die here, there is way out, I know it." Greg walks to the end of the cave path and feels around it.

"I don't know what you see.." Dax says turning away to face the opposite direction, "but I don't see a way out of here. I mean it is a dead end clear as day. So how do you think we will get out of here? There's nothing!'

"Dax" Greg said.

"Hold on" Dax replies, "I'm not done yet, anyway, this is clearly the end. It's your fault, I said left but no you had to pick right! Man who would have thought it would end so soon? This was probably the worst expedition ever, and no one will know about it! Probably for the best though."

"Dax!" Greg says raising his voice, "look behind you." Dax looks behind himself to see a secret path has been opened.

"What, how?" Dax stammers, "how did you know?"

"I smelled something strange" Greg said, "something I smelled before in that other world I was at when I was a kid." The two of them walked down the cave path and through a door made of steel that slide upwards. They have entered a room that looked to be part of a larger facility, the other doorway was blocked off with rubble and metal. The room they were in was a laboratory room of some sort. It looked as if this was a transport type room where people entered through. However there were charts and info about the killer centipede like creature, it is apparent that they made this monster.

"Wow, what?" Dax asked, "this is.. strange. What is this, a base from some weird creatures from another world or something? And they created that thing we saw?

"Yeah, it is" Greg said, "isn't this just incredible though? We have discovered something no one has ever found."

"Well, yeah" Dax said "which means there is some good loot here."

"No, not really" Greg said, "I don't think there is. Hey what's this, a map of.. other places like this? There are at least three more places like this in the west, huh."

"Well" Dax said, "ain't that interesting, and maybe somewhat disturbing."

"Anyway, look" Greg said, "this circular thing on the floor, I think it made portals or something to those other places."

"We should go" Dax said, "maybe the other places have some kinda treasure." Greg presses the button on the wall aside the device and nothing happened.

"Shoulda figured" Greg says rolling his eyes, "how do we get out now?"

"Hey" Dax said, "what's this on the floor?" It is a tape player, almost like the one Greg seen before some years ago now.

"Here" Greg said, "let me see it, I came across one of them before." Greg presses the button and played the tape.

' _This is another audiolouge to document what it is I have seen here. I know someone may be following my trail so I am leaving these audio cassette players behind. Now you may or may not be wondering why I use these. They are vintage and old, so why would someone like myself use them? Well, they are old and primitive and that is perfect for those who do not reside in a world with futuristic technology. Anyhoo, this facility from what I have found is a storage site for these strange mutant genetically made creatures. The C-17A-Zelch Specimens are highly dangerous but fortunately, according to the data are irritated by harsh light or even direct sunlight. It seems they are quite flammable, so direct light will burn the creature.'_

' _Unfortunately, a few of the C-17A-Zelch Specimens seemed to have escaped. So be wary of these dangerous creatures and warn anyone who might mine under the ground around here. As for the facility, you will see it is destroyed, and so is the main power unfortunately. However the relay teleporter can be powered with the back up generator, as a consequence it can only be used as an exit. The backup generator can be activated through the panel on the wall, to the left of the now inaccessible room. Oh, as for the state of this place when I arrived? It was abandoned, which is strange, I will try to discover the other facilities. It seems most of these sites are for experiments which could be intervened by the government. Why else would they makes laboratories in other worlds? Well, yes maybe to experiment on what is found there, but this is another example of a project with nothing to do with the world in question. Anyway, I tend to ramble off thoughts so I'll end it here. Hopefully with any luck I'll be able to get back home, this Dr. Zeilus Vangouier signing off.'_

"Wow, what?" Dax asked, "I don't get what's going on."

"This scientist" Greg said, "he is destroying all of these places because of what lies in them. He is also trying to get back home too, I wonder if he is still in our world."

"Maybe?" Dax said shrugging, "who knows, anyway he said we could get out through a backup power."

"Indeed he did" Greg says looking over the panel, he presses the button and the teleporter lit up.

"Alright, let's go" Dax said, "uh, you keeping that tape thing?"

"Yeah" Greg replied, "it's neat, and who knows, maybe I will need it, I doubt he has an unlimited amount to spare."

"I see" Dax said, "well I hope this thing works, see you on the other side." Dax stepped on the teleporter and vanished in a flashy show of particles.

"I hope this thing actually works" Greg says to himself as he cautiously steps on to the teleporter. He was blinded by a flash and array of blueish white particles, he felt as if he was being ripped apart as he teleported out from the laboratory. Now teleporting away he felt like the air itself as he whizzed through matter of the world, and then he was rematerialized at Dax's side. Greg felt sick as if he had caught an airborne sickness as he teleported, of course that is not how that sort of thing works. Anyway his head ached and his head began to spin, the head wound..

"Augh!" Greg yelled kneeling down clutching his head.

"Greg!" Dax yelled, "hold on, I can see the village, it's just over there pal."

"Okay" Greg said, "I can make it there I think, someone there could help me."

"Yeah" Dax said, "someone will take a look at your head, just hang in there." As Greg walked though his feet grew heavy. His thoughts became cloudy and his vision began to fade slightly. Several yards before the village entrance Greg started to feel himself loose balance. He stopped walking and kneeled down again with his hands on the ground. Once again his vision faded and he woke up to see he was in a pack of Kobolds.

"What?" Greg asked, "is this another weird dream?" After asking that he saw himself as a kid, yup, it was a dream. The leader of the pack seemed to have been talking to his younger self.

"You are quite special" The Pack Leader said, "I believe it is time you find your path."

"Path?" Greg asked, "why am I even dreaming this? I mean this is all just a dream right?" He wanted to just write these dreams off as just that, dreams. But there is a clearer picture forming now. He cannot deny the truth, it has become ever more evident that through his dreams Greg's past was being rediscovered.

"You must go to the East" The Pack Leader said, "you must go to Skyweather, do not worry, you will be escorted. Now, why must you go? I was told to send you there by something I couldn't understand. Maybe it was a spirit, maybe it was The Skies? Whatever it was, the thing said you must go there."

"Weird" Greg says, "so I was in a pack, but I was sent away because something said I had to go.. what?" Greg wanted to know more, but he soon returned to blackness, and soon he awoke…

 _ **End of Chapter 3**_

 _ **Chapter 4: To Sourstone They Went**_

Greg was now awake and lying in bed in a room. The room was a room that was set aside for the doctors patients it seemed. A table next to the bed held some medical supplies and paintings of flowers and such lined the walls. The wallpaper was a nice shade of a pastel color of some sort and the floor had wooden planks. Greg could see a man reading something at a desk in the corner. He wore a simple shirt with rolled up sleeves and his hair was gray. Greg could only assume the man was the doctor.

"Hm let's see" said The Doctor, "strange dark mist receded towards the mountains, that's good. Statues of men discovered at site, huh." after a moment Greg noticed that his head was wrapped snugly with bandages. Whatever the doctor did, he did it well, besides the minor headache Greg felt great. He then notices he was not wearing his duster.

"Hey, where's my duster?" Greg asked.

"Ah, you're awake finally" said The Doctor, "good, good, you were out for a good while. As for the duster it's just over there, hanging on the wardrobe there and your undershirt is with it as well. Some of the stains would not come clean I am afraid to say."

"Okay" Greg said, "well thanks for that and fixing me up Doctor..?"

"Garrison" said The Doctor "your friend mostly told me everything, how you were injured and the monster. Quite a wild start for your search and rescue mission."

"Speaking of Dax" Greg said, "where is he?"

"Oh, yeah" Garrison said, "he decided to visit the local shop, guess he needed something." Indeed Dax did, meanwhile he was looking for certain items to change his breaths affinity.

"Okay, how about mints?" Dax asked, "got some of those in stock?"

"Yes" The Shopkeeper said, "but only one unfortunately."

"I'll take it" Dax said, "better than none I suppose." After his dealings Dax exited the shop and takes a look around. The village known as Stanarse was a typical fantasy setting village. There were homes, the shop and farmers market stalls. Dax also happened to look across the wide open plain with it's road stretching down the middle and into the town. He noticed three Dracomages, Black Dracomages, traveling towards the village.

"We've been here for too long" Dax said to himself, "they have caught up, time to go no matter what." Dax quickly teleported to the door of the doctors house and entered inside and came into the room Greg was in. Greg and Garrison were discussing payment for his treatment.

"So it is settled then" Garrison said, "the amount due will be covered through the mail. As difficult that could be with the way things are right now I can work it out."

"Hey Greg" Dax said, "you're awake, good we can get going now."

"So soon?" Greg asked, "why is that?"

"Uh, didn't he say?" Dax asked, "you've been out for four days."

"What?!" Greg asked in disbelief, "well, we gotta make up for some lost time, thanks again Doc."

"No problem" Garrison said, "you two be safe now." Greg slipped into his duster and re-equipped all of his gear.

"Alright" Greg said, "ready to go."

"Great" Dax said, "I will teleport ahead and make sure the main road is clear."

"Okay?" Greg said, "you really think I'd get clonked in the head again?"

"Better safe than sorry?" Dax said shrugging, "anyway stock up if you need to and I'll meet you down the main road towards Sourstone."

"Alright then, I'll see ya" Greg said, "I won't dally too much so wait up." Greg exits the Doctor's house and into the village. Looking up Greg could tell it was midday, and because it is winter that only meant a few hours of travel.

"So" Greg said, "camping gear, I wonder if the shop owner has any." Greg checked and he was able to obtain some ample camping gear. However even though he was a whole inch and a quarter bigger than the average Kobold it was quite a bit to carry. Greg managed though, he had quite the strong back and so he began to set out. Before leaving though he was stopped by the group of Black Dracomages.

"Young Kobold" said the Head of the Group, "we meet again I see."

"Hey" Greg said, "I assume you couldn't find whatever in Skyweather?"

"No" said The Head of the group.

"Taxilvalitous" said one of the Two Black Darcons, "just ask him if he has seen one of our own."

"Nexovalitas" Taxilvahui- er, y'know what, for the sake of time I'll just call him Tax, okay? Anyway, Tax continues

"I was getting to that."

"Well we are wasting time" said The Third Drcomage.

"We are not Arxilatiltos" Tax said, "I can still sense he is here."

"I need to get going" Greg said, "good luck finding your friend."

"Friend?" asked Arx, "hardly, we barely know him."

"Enough" Nex said, "he clearly knows naught, so let us continue."

"Hey" Tax said, "I am the one who is in charge.. so let's get searching then."

"I wonder.." Greg says to himself as he began walking the main road to meet up with Dax. After walking for a good hour Greg has seen nothing but the mountains in the distance and tons of snow covered trees. Dax was nowhere to be seen and Greg wondered just where he could be. Eventually his worries were put to rest when he spotted Dax off to the side of the road leaning against a big rock.

"Took you long enough" Dax said.

"You went pretty far on your own" Greg said, "does it have to do with those other Dracons back there?"

"There are others?" Dax asked, "wonder what they are doing."

"Looking for one of their own" Greg replies, "I am starting to think they are looking for you."

"Nonsense" Dax said, "I don't know any others, I left them behind in the East remember?"

"If you say so" Greg said, "we should keep moving then, it will be dark in a couple of hours."

"Right" Dax said, "I notice you have picked up some camping gear as well. I got some too just in case, more the merrier I suppose."

"Yep" Greg says, "anyway according to the map we still have about several hours if not more of travel."

"Okay" Dax said, "but what of a plan though? Got an idea what you'll do when we get there?"

"Ask around" Greg said, "maybe check and see if there are bandits around the area too, just in case."

"Not much of a plan" Dax says, "you really are relying on the luck of the draw here aren't you?"

"What else do I got?" Greg asks, "Like I said, if nothing comes up, then I guess I will have to figure something out."

"Alright" Dax said, "change of conversation, uh, meet anyone nice while you were if the city?" The two of them walked onwards discussing various things, the forest was getting thicker as they walked. The mountains of Sourstone loomed slightly closer as they continued to travel. Eventually as light was beginning to fade the two were having the sandwich argument.

"So" Dax says, "you're telling me smores don't count as sandwiches?"

"No" Greg said, "they don't, they don't use bread."

"Okay" Dax says, "but the crackers are sandwiched between the chocolate and marshmallow. The word is used to describe what you are doing with the two crackers."

"Still" Greg said, "not a traditional sandwich."

"Never said it had to be" Dax said, "so I am right."

"Well.." Greg says, "hey, it's getting dark, wanna set up camp?"

"Sure" Dax said, "there's a cave over there, we could try that."

"A cave?" Greg asked, "hm, I dunno." It started to snow heavily after Greg's hesitation. "Well, I guess Skies have decided for me."

"Yeah" Dax said, "come on, let's get to that cave." Upon entering the cave Greg's whiskers twitched, he sensed something was here.

"Hm" Greg hummed, "there is something off here, a beast of some sort is in this cave."

"So you sense danger?" Dax asked, "think we can handle it?"

"Maybe" Greg said, "if we can force it out of here or kill it then we could stay here."

"Who's going first then?" Dax asked.

"I can see in the dark" Greg said, "so I guess I should."

"Okay" Dax said, "I will be right behind you." Greg cautiously scanned the cave, and looked around eventually he seen.. It. The creature looked like a slightly larger than normal beastman at first. But Greg noticed the wings on it's back, it turned around and sniffed the air. Greg could clearly see now that it was a giant werebeast wolf creature but with ears and eyes like a bat. It's fur was in patches and its flesh seemed to be decaying and falling off in pieces.

"What do you see?" Dax asked.

"Shush" Greg said, "it will see us." That little exchange was enough to tip off the creature. It let out a rattling howling screech and breathed smoke clouding the entire cave.

"That's not good!" Dax shouted, "Greg where are you!?"

"Next to you still" Greg responded, "keep on your guard, this thing could be anywhere!" Dax could sense something coming from his right, he quickly breathed ice on to the creature and it froze.

"Whew" Greg huffed, "good thing you ate that mint awhile ago."

"Yeah" Dax said as he took out his camping lantern, "let me get a look at that thing. Wow what the heck? This is very unnatural, do you think one of those labs made it?"

"Maybe" Greg said, "I hope there aren't a lot of these things out there. They are bat like though so we should light this cave up as much as possible."

"Good idea" Dax says as he pops a chili pepper, "let's make some campfires." And so, they set up safety fires in the cave, one near the entrance and another not far from it.

"Hopefully that does it" Greg said, "now, the monster."

"Right" Dax said, "so should we just smash it while it's still frozen?"

"Shatter it?" Greg asked, "you can try." Dax attempted to shatter the creature, it didn't work. The ice cracked and shattered around the creature and it freaked out howling and screeching because of the light.

"Greg! Shoot it or something!" Dax shouted. Greg lined up a shot but the creature took a swipe at Greg, Greg rolled backwards and Dax breathed fire on to the creature. The creature engulfed in flames ran out of the cave and into the night.

"Well" Greg says, "that works too I suppose."

"Yup" Dax said, "we probably should take turns keeping watch."

"Who's first then?" Greg asked.

"I dunno, you?" Dax said.

"Sure" Greg says, "whatever, as long as you can wake up when it's your turn."

"Yeah" Dax said, "anyway, if we find nothing at Sourstone, what do you think you will do exactly?"

"Find another lead?" Greg says with uncertainty.

"No" Dax said, "you should just go home, what other lead would you find?"

"I have my ways" Greg said.

"Sure you do" Dax says, "but the thing is, I don't want to just leave you to this on your own, but I don't know if I can stick around."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Greg asked.

"It's about my ma" Dax said, "I should go back to her, so if you find nothing at Sourstone, let's just get back home okay?"

"Maybe" Greg grumbles, "no promises though."

"Just consider it then" Dax said, "anyway, wake me up when it's my turn to keep watch, goodnight." From evening to dawn nothing eventful happened, there were not anymore of those creatures. The two friends had some food to eat before setting out and left the cave. Walking along the road they eventually came to the charred corpse of The Creature from the night prior.

"Well" Greg said, "fire kills it pretty good."

"Yeah" Dax said, "so if we run into any more, light em up, got it." The couple of hours passed without much happening. The forest eventually dissipated into rocky terrain with patches of green and trees here and there. Eventually Sourstone was in sight, the day was particularly dark and cloudy.

"Here it is" Greg said, "Sourstone, this place from what I heard have beasts for the mining and they haven't been treated well recently for some reason."

"Sounds bad" Dax said, "should we even bother trying to enter through the front?" Greg cocked an ear towards the right. He could hear a child screaming and the screeching howl of another one of those monsters.

"A kid is in trouble!" Greg shouted, "come on Dax let's go!" Greg sped off leaving Dax behind.

"Woah, woah, wait a second!" Dax shouted teleporting after him. Greg ran around the main wall of Sourstone and sees the monster. The winged werebeast was upon the poor beast child. Greg drew his knives and threw them at the monster. It screeched and flew towards Greg. Greg rolled to the right, and the beast turned around a charged at him again. Greg draws his short sword and jumps at the charging beast and stabs it in the eye. It swipes at Greg but misses when Greg rolled away, Dax at this point caught up and engulfed the beast with flame. The monster screams with agony as it burns to death.

"Alright, it's over now" Dax said.

"Yeah" Greg said drawing his sword from the beast, "thanks, I don't know how much longer I would have kept that up for."

"As for the kid" Dax says, "what about him?"

"He's fine" Greg said, "what in the world are you doing out here though kid?"

"Food" The Beast Child said, "we hardly get none."

"That is horrible" Greg said, he reaches into his knapsack and gives the child some fruit.

"Really?" The Beast Child asked, "I can just have it.. for nothing in return?"

"Sure" Greg said, "why not? You need it don't you? Anyway, how'd you get out, the place is secured."

"The little hole over there" The Beast Child said, "I don't think you'll fit though."

"He's right" Dax said, "good thing I can teleport."

"Good" Greg said, "teleport us in".

"No" Dax said, "that wall could be too thick."

"What?" Greg asked.

"I don't think I can do it" Dax said, "and if I can it could do worse to you than a head injury."

"Well" Greg says, "how would I get in then?"

"Why would you wanna?" The Beast Child asked, "this place is pretty bad."

"I am looking for someone" Greg said, "I have a sneaking suspicion that whoever took my dad away left him in Sourstone."

"Or" The Beast Child said, "he was captured and brought here, they have done that for awhile now."

"What?" Dax asked, "why?"

"The Beasts keep dying" Greg said, "that or they are running away. We should look into the place if we get a chance."

"One thing at a time" Dax said, "looks like you'll have to get captured."

"Unfortunately" Greg said, "do you think you can teleport my gear to the other side?"

"Yeah" Dax said, "maybe not all at once but I can."

"Good" Greg says, "now, time for me to play prisoner"

"But why not use the grapple?" Dax asked. ' _Oh yeah_ ', Greg thought to himself, he totally forgot he had the thing, he never got an opportunity to use it so far. He fires the grapple to the top of the wall. It is no use since the wall is too tall and too smooth for it to latch.

"Well" Greg says, "at least I tried."

And so Greg sent out to get captured and gain entry into Sourstone…

 _ **End of Chapter 4**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Sourstone**_

Greg upon walking to the front gates of Sourstone spots a patrolling guard. He walks up to the patrolling guard and says,

"Hey, heard you guys were capturing beasts." The guard turns around and looks down at Greg

"What?" The Guard asked in almost disbelief, "I'll have you know, we most certainly do not."

"Oh really?" Greg said, "well what do you do then?"

"We recruit them" The Guard said, "sure it may be slightly forceful and they may not want to go, but work is work."

"Still" Greg says, "that is forced labor, your superior sugar coated that didn't he?"

"Well," The Guard said, "work is work, say, you're a beast man, I assure you, you have the wrong idea, why don't go and take a look inside?" The Guard obviously thought that he was being clever playing Greg. It was the perfect opportunity so Greg agreed enter inside and look and sure enough The Guard closed the gate behind him and locked it.

"Ah ha!" The Guard shouted, "I got one! And he came to me, wouldn't ya believe it! Marv will not believe this ha ha!"

"That was easy" Greg says to himself as he looks around. Directly ahead of him lied the mountains that the beasts mined in. To the left lies somewhat of a varying degree of buildings and structures for the beasts to live in. Some of them were practically shack roofs on stilts and others were full houses. To the left was another huge wall that separated the kingdom's residents and the castle from the beasts.

"Okay" Greg said, "gotta find Dax now."

"Right next to ya" Dax says suddenly.

"Woah!" Greg yells jumping back, "not funny Dax!"

"Heh, yeah" Dax said, "anyway here's your stuff."

"Thanks" Greg said.

"So, now what?" Dax asked.

"Ask around I guess?" Greg says, "maybe this beast man over here knows something." After a bit of asking around Greg could see no one knew Rik. It seems as if he never even been to Sourstone. And now, because Greg never thinks things through, he was stuck in the area, he is gonna have to find some way out.

"Well" Greg says "he isn't here."

"Yeah" Dax said, "I know, I have been following you for the past hour or so now."

"Right" Greg said, "I may also be stuck in here now too."

"That" Dax replies, "I have also gathered, maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"Nope" Greg said, "it's not like you objected in anyway though."

"Anyway" Dax said, "we need to find you a way out now, any ideas?"

"Not really" Greg responded, "oh hey, there's the little boy we saved."

"Hello again" The Beast Child chirped, "The Nice Ones would like to personally thank you for saving me."

"Uh, okay" Greg said, "lead the way, we are still new here."

"Okay" The Beast Child said, "follow me, I am Darin by the way."

"Darin?" Dax asked, "your parents named you that?"

"No" said Darin, "the Nice Ones did, for the longest time I was just called Drooly"

"Oh" Dax says, "I can see why they gave you a different name. Anyway I am Dax, and that's Greg."

"Well" Greg said, "I go by Six too, that's my nickname so you can call me that too.

"Great to know you two" Darin said, "anyway The Nice Ones are just in this building up ahead." They came to a stop in front of a really old looking house, the paint was faded and the wood was weathered.

"This is the house?" Dax asked.

"Yep" Darin said, "The Nice Ones said it may have age on the outside but it is the inside that counts."

"Never judge a book by it's cover" Greg said, "that is a good moral to live by."

"Until of course" Dax interjected, "you are stabbed in the back."

"Right" Greg says somewhat annoyed, "let's just go and meet these people already." Upon entering the home Greg and Dax could see that the boy was right. The inside looked quite nice with clean looking wallpaper and clean floors.

"Wow" Greg said, "they really did make the inside look good." But enough of the house talk, that is boring, so they walked from the entryway to the main room. In the main room were an assortment of beasts asking questions or receiving things like blankets or medicine. In the middle of the room sat two elderly humans. The woman was wearing a yellowish dress with pink assets and the man was wearing overalls and had a nicely kept grey mustache and beard.

"Oh" The Nice Woman said, "is that them?"

"Yes" said Darin, "this is Greg, or Six, his nickname, the Kobold who saved me with some help from his friend Dax, the Black Dracomage." The Elderly Couple looked at each other and looked back and for a moment just stared at Greg and Dax. The other beast stood silent and looked back and forth between The Nice Ones and Greg and Dax.

"What?" Dax asked finally.

"Oh" The Nice Woman said, "it's nothing, just a shock of deja vu is all."

"Deja vu?" Greg asked, "whaddya mean?"

"Well" The Nice Woman said, "we used to live in Skyweather a long while ago. And we took care of a couple beast children, exactly like yourselves."

"What a coincidence" Dax said, "funny how things like that happen."

"Mhmm" The Nice Man agreed.

"Right" The Nice Woman said, "anyway you two can call us Nice Woman and Nice Man respectively, it's just what we have been called since we got here a year ago. We provide whatever we can when we receive supply from our mysterious friend. Anyhow word has it you two are searching for something?"

"Yes" Greg said, "I am searching for my father, well adoptive father but still."

"Oh dear" The Nice Woman said, "you have our sympathies, any details you can give?"

"Yeah" Greg said, "he's the General of Skyweather."

"General?" The Nice Man asked, "eh, which one?"

"General Rik" Greg replies.

"Rik?" The Nice Woman repeated, "I haven't heard that name in a long time, he adopted you?"

"Yeah" Greg said, "you know him?"

"Yes" The Nice Woman said, "I do, I would have known if he was here, I hope you find him."

"We are on that" Dax said, "but Greg is kinda stuck in Sourstone now, is there a way out?"

"I am afraid not" The Nice Man said, "can't you teleport him across the wall?"

"Nope" Dax said, "he would probably not stay in one piece, and it is exhausting just to get myself over."

"I am not surprised" The Nice Woman said, "I can tell by the look of you that you were left by your brood at a young age."

"Um, yeah" Dax said, "I was left.. behind".

"Well" Greg says, "how'd you two get here?"

"Front gate" The Nice Man said, "we got special permission, The King still hasn't lent a hand in helping us with the beasts like he'd promised however."

"Oh" Greg says, "well that's terrible."

"Anyhow" The Nice Woman said, "if you want out Greg my dear, you will need the aid of our mysterious friend. We have only seen her once in person, but she has a way outside, find her and request for her help.

"Where should look?" Greg asked.

"Late at night" The Nice Woman said, "in the old barn just around the corner of here she leaves food and supplies for us."

"Alright" Greg said, "we'll go and-"

"Now wait a minute!" A Beast Man interrupted, "they could help us!"

"What do you mean Randal?" The Nice Woman asked.

"What I mean" Randal said, "is I have dug a hole under the wall to the King's side. They could go over there and see what is goin on."

"What?" The Nice Woman asked, "now you are being ridiculous."

"No seriously" Randal pleaded, "there is something up, the king was a good fair guy once, I was there, he wouldn't just let us suffer like this."

"Hey" Greg said, "calm down, I can take a look into it before leaving if it makes you feel better, okay?"

"Alright" Randal said, "but you better be quick cause I know a certain Drakeling that would seize the opportunity to muck things up."

"You talkin of me?" The nearby Drakeling asked.

"Yeah" Randal said, "you says you want to kill the king Sssseth."

"Oh yesss" Seth said, "well maybe I was not sserious and don't pick at me or you'll get it."

"Enough" The Nice Mother said, "you two need to learn to get along, as for you, Greg and Dax, do what you wish."

"If I can" Greg said, "I'll do what I can to help the beasts here before I go."

"Huzzah!" Randal shouted, "We would owe you a great debt!"

"Okay" Dax said, "well we need to get going then, see you all." Greg and Dax leave The Nice Ones house.

"Well" Greg said, "looks like there is a bit going on here."

"Yeah" Dax said, "anyway the castle, we should go and pay that king a visit."

"Let me guess" Greg said, "you want to lift some of his treasure? I am down for that, but helping the beasts? We gotta do that too."

"How?" Dax asked.

"Maybe" Greg said, "the mysterious stranger will help."

"I don't think so" Dax said, "but whatever, I'll just leave it up to you so good luck."

"Oh, thanks" Greg retorts, "maybe I'll keep all that treasure to myself then".

"You wish" Dax said, "come on let's go and wait somewhere I guess." And so the two of them looked around the beast side of Sourstone familiarizing themselves with the place. Greg used his grapple hook to get on top of taller homes and runs around on the roofs. Dax teleports to his side on top of one of the houses.

"What are you doing?" Dax asked.

"Bored" Greg said, "just keeping myself entertained is all"

"Dusk is coming" Dax said, "think we should get some rest?"

"Would be wise" Greg said, "but I am making sure I don't miss this stranger."

"Alright, your choice" Dax said. The next hour or so passed and it became dark, Greg could see just fine since he could see in the blackest of night. He spots another Kobold in the distance, he was shouting,

"Quick! Get inside you fool!"

"Get inside?" Greg asked, "why?" And then he noticed a swarm of those werewolf bat monstrosities began to fly overhead. The Kobold quickly ducked back inside and Greg at that moment knew he was in trouble.

"Aw crap" Greg mutters under his breath. One of the monsters dived down at Greg but Dax luckily was quick to set it ablaze.

"We need to go!" Dax shouted, "Quick! To that barn, we can just wait in there!"

"Alright!" Greg shouted back, "let's just hope it's secured enough!" As Greg and Dax fled the monsters gave chase, Greg dodged and weaved through buildings and narrow openings. Dax teleported as much as he could. The monsters in result began to crash and bump into things in attempt to catch Greg and Dax. It looked like they were losing them but one grabbed Greg and flew with him upwards.

"Oh heck!" Greg yelled as he took his dagger and stabbed at the beast. The beast screeched in pain and dropped Greg.

"This is gonna hurt!"Greg shouted as he fell, luckily Dax teleported near him and caught him by his tail.

"Ow!" Greg shouted, Dax let his tail go and Greg somersault back to his feet.

"Sorry" Dax said, "at least you're not dead."

"Me and you both will be if we don't get movin" Greg says, "let's just get going, ow." Greg ran with a little bit of a waddle with his step and Dax followed behind as the monsters closed in. They rush into the barn and closed the door.

"The loft" Dax said, "we gotta get that too."

"I got it" Greg says, he uses his grapple hook to get to the loft and goes to close the door. A monster lands in the loft window right in front of Greg. It tried to snap at Greg but with his quick reflexes Greg smacked the creature with his crossbow and it fell down in front of the barn. Greg latches the window shut and climbed back down.

"What the heck" Dax said, "why didn't The Nice Ones mention this?"

"I guess they assumed we knew." Greg replied, "it seems like the monsters are from around here somewhere."

"No wonder why this place is doing poor" Dax said, "monsters like that killing everybody and all."

"Indeed" Greg agreed, "anyway, should we wait around out in the open or hide?"

"I dunno" Dax said, "the door locked?"

"No" Greg said, "we should be fine though, they can't open doors I think."

"Alright" Dax said, "but what's to stop them from smashing through?"

"No idea" Greg said, "stupidity?"

"Maybe" Dax says, "anyway while we wait you wanna talk about anything?"

"Sure" Greg said, "anything you wouldn't eat?"

"Explosive material" Dax replied, "for uh, obvious reasons."

"Yeah" Greg said, "of course, anyway.." hours passby and the two of them are relaxing on a couple of hay piles talking back and forth in hushed voices.

"Why do we got to be quite?" Dax asked, "maybe whoever is gonna show up will be friendly."

"I don't think so" Greg replied, "anyone that works in secret obviously likes to remain hidden."

"That makes sense" Dax said, "what if whoever doesn't help you then?"

"Cross that bridge when we come to it" Greg said dismissively. "Wait, I hear footsteps, light ones, quick get under the hay".

"What?" Dax asked sinking under, "how would you know any difference?"

"Better safe than sorry" Greg said. The barn door open, Greg could see clearly who it was. It was a woman in green, and wearing the hat of a hunter. She enters into the barn and pauses,

"Alright" she said drawing her bow, "I know someone's in those hay bales, show yourselves."

"She's a hunter?" Dax asked, "well, we couldn't have seen that coming."

"Nope" Greg said, "let's just hope she listens to us…"

 _ **End of Chapter 5**_

 _ **Chapter 6: The Secret of the Mine**_

Greg pops out of the hay pile with his hands up.

"Hey" Greg said, "we are just here to ask you something, The Nice Ones told us to come here and meet you."

"They did?" The Huntress asked, "wait a minute, you said we, is someone else hiding?" Dax comes out of the hay

"Hay" Dax said with a grin, "looks like its too late to bale."

"That was terrible" The Huntress said, "anyway, a Black Dracomage huh? That is a bit of a surprise."

"I am a surprise?" Dax asked, "well I am unsurprised by that."

"Anyway" Greg says, "we need some, help I came to Sourstone to see if my dad was here, he wasn't."

"And now you're stuck" The Huntress said, "and you want me to show you how I get in and out huh?"

"Yeah" Greg said, "that'd be great, but I kinda want to help Sourstone before going."

"Help Sourstone?" The Huntress asked, "I have been trying to do something myself."

"Really?" Dax asked, "well ain't that convenient cause Greg here is willing to help."

"I don't think so" The Huntress said, "I am better off on my own, thanks."

"Aw come on" Dax said, "Greg's dad is a general, he'll put in a good word for you if you're ever in Skyweather."

"General?" The Huntress asked, "Greg, who is your father?"

"Rik" Greg said, "he adopted me after he saved me from a forest fire, he just disappeared one day and-"

"I know" The Huntress interrupted, "he was my friend, after The Lines came to pass I left Skyweather."

"Woah, what?" Dax asked, "so you knew him then?"

"I just said so" The Huntress says, "word gets around eventually, and when I heard of his disappearance I tried to find him. Instead of finding him however, I found the unfortunate of Sourstone and decided they need help. Anyway, since you are Rik's own you are welcomed to help. As for your friend, he can come along, but no more puns, alright?"

"Hey" Dax said, "even bad puns are funny, I mean you gotta admire I have some humor unlike other Black Dracons.

"Well" Greg says, "not everyone likes puns. Oh, by the way what is your name Miss?"

"Sonya" The Huntress said, "what is your friends name?"

"Me?" Dax asked, "I'm Daxtertalias, or just Dax for short."

"Nice to meet you" Sonya said, "now Greg, if you have come this far you must have some clues on where Rik has gone."

"Somewhat" Greg said, "and then after I tell you what I know, you can give an overview on what seems to be the problem here."

"Sounds fair" Sonya said "before we get started though, I can't help but notice all of the equipment you carry. You even carry a crossbow, are you a skilled fighter?"

"A bit" Greg said, "before I became a courier I tried out being a knight. And then I joined a guild for a short time, but even before all that I had some practice when I was younger."

"Oh yeah" Dax said, "especially when we were kids. He'd read books about techniques and try to copy them."

"That was for fun really" Greg said, "I sure did love to read though, I learned a lot from books."

"Strange" Sonya said, "A bookworm Kobold, that is uncommon."

"Unfortunately" Greg said, "lots of my kind don't even know how to read."

"And what about you Dracon?" Sonya asked Dax, "how did you become friends with a Kobold?"

"Well" Dax said, "it may of helped that my adoptive mother was also a Kobold."

"She is?" Sonya asked, "I never heard of that one before."

"I'm a strange one" Dax said, "anyway, she got kidnapped by bandits and Greg was there for me, his dad saved my ma and we lived across them as neighbors ever since."

"Interesting" Sonya said, "anyway we are wasting time now, what is the lead you two followed here to Sourstone?"

"Okay, It wasn't easy" Greg said, "but I finally got my first clue after I tracked down the alleged missing knight. Turns out he was an infamous crime boss that was in disguise, they used Rik's disappearance as a ruse to rob the royal vault."

"I see" Sonya said, "so the crime boss told you to come to Sourstone then?"

"Yep" Greg replies.

"You must really miss Rik" Sonya said, "your clue was more of a vague direction and you still made the journey. So why did the Dracomage come with you?"

"I need treasure" Dax said, "my mother had a bad harvest season. That and there is no way I would let my best pal go on his own."

"That is understandable" Sonya said, "anyway if you haven't noticed the problem with Sourstone are these monsters. One day apparently they began to flood from the mines the beasts worked in. These creatures are monstrosities, they are unlike anything I have seen. And I have a suspicion that creatures like those things are not natural."

"Dax said something like that" Greg said.

"I did?" Dax asked, "oh yeah I said that for the weird worm things."

"And" says Greg, "it turns out they were made, in a laboratory."

"Is that so?" Sonya asks, "you think there's one around here?"

"Yeah" Greg said, "it would be, there was a map too, I think one was near here."

"Interesting" Sonya said, "anyway, since then The Kingdom has gone into debt and the King can hardly afford to govern his kingdom."

"So that means" Greg said, "beasts are left to die basically."

"Not necessarily" Sonya said, "The King has done what he could but it was not enough. Not even I or The Nice Ones have been able to help every beast here."

"Okay" Dax said, "what do we then?"

"I'll tell you" Sonya replied, "I have noticed The King's advisor venturing into the mines. Of course that is pretty suspicious and we should tail him."

"Wow" Greg said, " he must be brave, unless if he can go in there freely.. those things must not attack him."

"Exactly" Sonya said, "that is why it is suspicious."

"I wonder.." Greg says, "so how often does he go in there?"

"Late" Sonya said, "before entering the barn I seen him making his way to the mines."

"Well let's go" Dax said, "the convenient opportunity is wasting."

"Indeed" Sonya said, "follow me, I have studied these monsters long enough to know how to avoid detection." Sonya lead Greg and Dax out of the barn and they cautiously walked to the mines. Upon coming to the entrance to the mine Greg could see that a couple of the monsters were standing guard at the entrance.

"Are they standing guard?" Greg asked.

"It seems so" Sonya said, "if their nature was to seek prey and devoure in the night they would not be here."

"Maybe" Greg said, "that advisor guy is controlling them."

"I wouldn't know how" Sonya said, "that is a little far fetched."

"Crazy" Dax said, "but considering everything as of late, not that crazy."

"Yeah" Greg said, "you never been at one of those labs Sonya, almost anything is possible it looks."

"If you say so" Sonya replied, "let's just see what the madman is up too." Sonya picks up a nearby stone and chucks it to the left of the two monsters. The two monsters of course leave the entrance to investigate the noise. The three of them slipped into the caves quietly and made their way down the shaft. Down they walked in the shafts of the mines, all was quiet, almost too quiet as they traveled through the erie depths. Layers of untouched ore could be seen and eventually they came to a rather new looking mine opening. Soon after they come across what looked to be a hole in the shaftway and further down it was a drop off.

"Woah" Greg said, "there's a really big drop here."

"I can try to teleport down" Dax said.

"It may be too far" Sonya says, "this probably is not the right way."

"It is" Greg said, "I have a gut feeling this would be the perfect place to hide a laboratory."

"Maybe" Sonya said, "but how would the man get down there?" Greg felt around the sides of the wall and felt a loose stone. He removed it and found a secret switch, he flips it and a door opens revealing a secret wooden elevator.

"How did you know?" Sonya asked.

"Not the first time" Greg said, "the other one had a secret entrance too." They ride down the elevator and at the bottom was a cave. There was a light shining through a hole to a sterile white room leading into a laboratory. It is apparent that the creatures inside broke their way through. The room was like the one Greg and Dax entered before. Inside it had a teleporter and was more of an entrance room.

"Well" Sonya said, "you were right about the lab"

"Yeah" Dax said, "this place is pretty empty though, I think they are all out looking for food."

"Good" Sonya said, "less danger the better, Greg, what are you looking at?"

"Next to your feet" Greg said, "there's a tape."

"A what?" Sonya asked, she looks down and picks it up, "tape? What does it do?"

"This scientist" Greg began, "he leaves these behind wherever he goes. They are like journal entries but instead of words it's his voice. I happened to pick up his tape player in the last lab so I can play it"

"Okay" Sonya said, "play it then, I am curious." Greg sets the tape into the player and presses play.

' _Apologies, but this side is about full, please flip the tape to side B'_

"Oh" Greg said, "uh, hold on" Greg takes out the tape and flips it and then sets it back into the player and again presses play.

' _Ah yes, there we go, now to record more of my findings. Anyhow I am sure you, whoever you are have found my tape recorder, if not well too bad. This is my last one and I am holding on to it. As for my status, I am hiding in a cupboard. The facility is abandoned but the specimens have broken free it seems. Before hiding and cowering for my life however I found some information. Apparently these things were created in a failed cloning experiment. Instead of discarding these monstrosities however the scientists were intrigued with their creation.'_

' _The tests from there on out were cloning more of the specimen and attempting to control them. As for the name of these specimens they were known as Specimens Z-167-WB, or as it was called off hand the Werebats. That is right, werewolves fused with bats, and for some reason they breath smoke screens. I am going to attempt to escape with the emergency teleporter after I finish here. I want to destroy the facility but the risk is too great. From what I have seen the place is sealed completely, these creatures should never escape. Anyway I will leave this tape somewhere while rushing to the teleporter, I am sure whoever you are will get it. I know you'll find your way in here, somehow, I just know it, gut feeling as they say, so find that self destruct button. This is Dr. Zeilus Vangouier signing off, again destroy this place and goodluck to you.'_

"We should do it" Greg says, "we should destroy this place."

"I agree" Sonya said, "but let's find the advisor first."

"Right" Greg said, "there is a door over there let's go." The three of them sneak their way into the next room. It was a room with huge glass windows. Looking down below through the glass windows they could see The King's Advisor standing before a machine. The Advisor wore typical royal advisor robes to symbolize his wise intellect. Greg could not understand it but the machine somehow made those creatures, the monster looked exactly like the ones before. It was making copies of the creature, but how none of the three of them could know. The Advisor holds a device in his hand and talks slowly to the Werebat.

"Obey, do as I say" The Advisor said, "I am your master, you will serve and you will obey." The Werebat lets out a howling screech and flies away off into another room.

"Drat" The Advisor said, "this one is insubordinate too, maybe I need to tweak the machine again."

"Well" Dax said, "looks like Greg was right"

"Yes" Sonya said, "he was, this technology does not exist in our world though, how does he know how to use it?"

"I recognized his voice" Greg said, "I delivered a package to him over a year ago."

"What?" Sonya asked.

"Yeah" Greg said, "I met him just outside the Tangle and into the forest somewhat." "I remember that voice and even though he wore that hat I still saw his face."

"So this is your fault?" Dax asked.

"No" Greg said, "it couldn't have been, I had no idea whatever he needed would power this machine."

"Don't worry" Sonya said, "you are not at fault, The Skies see that. What we do now to stop him is what matters."

"We must attack" Greg said.

"No!" Sonya said, "The King still believes he is a trustworthy one. We must have The King on our side if things are to get better."

"You're right" Greg said, "it won't do us any good, and if we destroyed this place we wouldn't be able to give any evidence either."

"Exactly" Sonya said, "we need evidence, that tape you found is a good place to start."

"I dunno if it's enough" Greg said, "he has a room at the castle though I'm sure, maybe we can find something there."

"Maybe" Sonya said, "then again there could be something here we could use." They then heard The Advisor shouting,

"Hey! Who is up there?! I see your ears, beastman!"

"What?!" Greg shouted in a hushed voice, "my ears were barely showing!"

"We are out of time" Sonya said, "come on you two, move it!" They rush to the secret wood elevator and take it up back to the mines. However the Werebats began to close in, The Advisor has sicked his minions on them. Sonya turned around and let her arrows fly, she killed one, but there were still about half a dozen coming.

"Go" Dax said to her, "I got this." Sonya let's Dax take point and he lights up the whole mineshaft, and the Werebats burned to ashes in the flames.

"Good work" Sonya said, "if only I had the resources to craft more fire arrows, I could have handled them then".

"I don't doubt it" Dax said, "but you gotta admit it's good to have back up."

"I suppose" Sonya said, "I wouldn't have gotten caught though."

"Oh come on" Greg says, "he has a good sense sight, not my fault." They begin walking to the exit of the mine as they talked.

"So the plan then" Dax said, "what is it?"

"Go to the castle" Greg said.

"Yes" Sonya said, "when dawn arrives I will escort you."

"Wait" Greg says "you can just get them to let us in?"

"On a condition" Sonya replied, "in the castle they have some beast servants, basically you two will be going for 'tryouts' if you get what I am going for." They reach the entrance of the mine, Sonya takes out the guarding Werebats quickly with a shot in both of their heads.

"Alright" Dax said, "but I am not very inconspicuous though, I am a Black Dracomage."

"You are" Sonya said, "but you are a wayward one, so you should just get an odd look and nothing more."

"Right" Dax says, "uh, so what if we find nothing in that guys room?"

"Plan B then" Greg replies.

"What's plan B?" Dax asks.

"We'll think of one" Greg says.

"Flawless plan" Dax said sarcastically.

"Anyway" Sonya said, "there is still a few hours of night left, you two should get some rest. I will meet you near the mines, and then we will see if anything comes of our plan.

 _ **End of Chapter 6**_

 _ **Chapter 7: 'The Advisor' He Is Not**_

Greg and Dax decided to sleep in the barn, morning soon came and Greg was up at the crack of dawn. Greg was quite surprised to see he was able to awake so early, sometimes though he just surprises himself. Dax meanwhile still slept, and probably would not wake up without anything short than a explosion.

"Hey" Greg said poking Dax, "wake up Dax, it's morning." He just kept snoring, Greg thought for a moment of just leaving him and carrying on with mission at hand himself. He wanted to, but he wouldn't do that, Dax wouldn't be very pleased to have missed the action. Greg turns around and is startled to see Darin is just standing there.

"Gah! Darin?" Greg asked, "what are you doing just standing there?"

"Checking up on you" Darin said, "need some help waking your friend?"

"What would you do?" Greg asked.

"You'll see" Darin said, he scampered up the loft and jumped down on Dax who was sleeping in a pile of hay. Now the kid wasn't that heavy, but he jumped down onto Dax's stomach, that will still cause some aching no matter what."

"Oof! Hey!" Dax shouted, "what gives kid?!"

"Greg needed help" Darin said.

"Woah, hey" Greg says, "it was his idea, not mine."

"Still not funny" Dax said, "you're lucky I didn't have anymore fire left in me from that hot sauce I drank last night."

"Yeah" Greg says, "good thing, anyway Darin, we are going to try and fix things around here, so scamper off and leave us to it okay?"

"Really?" Darin asked, "you are actually going to fix things?"

"Yes" Greg said, "I promise, things will be better soon."

"That's great!" Darin said, "I'll tell The Nice Ones that you and your friends are our heroes we've been waiting for!"

"Well" Greg said, "I would go saying that much, but we're on it alright, see you soon kid."

"So we goin now?" Dax asked.

"Uh huh right now" Greg said, "just play it cool and we'll be fine."

"I dunno" Dax said, "I am not a big fan of going and being a servant."

"Who said you had to be?" Greg replies, "the plan is we get inside the castle. Once we are in one of us will find the room, look around and get whatever and get out."

"I hope that isn't it" Dax said.

"I'm sure Sonya will have more details" Greg says, "it was her idea after all." Greg and Dax walks to the mines and meet up with Sonya. Sonya told the both of them the details of her plan. Once they were in Dax would use his Nox breath as a distraction while Greg slinked away to snoop around. It was a sound idea, Greg had high hopes for the plan to go without a hitch. However they could not even get into the Castle Town, apparently the role they have been searching for has been filled.

"Sorry" The Guard said shutting the heavy steel door, "but we are in no need of any beast servants as of now. Maybe try again in the turn over of the next season, okay? Farewell."

"Well" Sonya said, "looks like the deadline was sooner than I thought."

"Unfortunately" Dax said, "say, where'd Greg go?"

"What?" Sonya said, "he's gone?" Sonya looks back at the steel doors, "that sly little Kobold."

"Should we go after him?" Dax asked.

"Not yet" Sonya replied, "let's give him some time, perhaps he will find what we need." Meanwhile Greg was hiding in a hay cart near the wall of the Castle Town. He decided to take the tunnel Randal dug to get in. Now, he needed only to wait for the opportunity to make his next move. Finally he had an opportunity when the guards were in rotation of their duties. He left the hay cart and grapple hooks onto the rooftop of a nearby building. From there he could see a good portion of the Castle Town, there is a monument in the middle within a plaza full of shops and such. Surrounding were homes an Inn or two as well some taverns. Greg eventually stopped goggling the scenery and made his way towards the castle. Eventually he came to quite the leap between roofs.

"I could make that" Greg said, "and even if I don't I got the grapple." And so Greg ran and jumped, realized he wouldn't make it and attempted to fire the grapple. The sky gem that powered the launch of his grapple has ran out however so he plummeted.

' _Of Course'_ Greg thought as he crashed into a stand of fruit.

"Ow" Greg said, "sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

"Tell that to the guards!" A rather large woman said with hips as wide as a wagon. "Guards! Guards! This Beastman killed my fruit!"

"Oh great" Greg said, "now I can be arrested for fruit murder."

"Stop!" A Guard shouted, "you have violated the law!"

"That is right!" said Another Guard, "It's all over lawbreaker! Your spree is at an end!"

"You!" shouted another guard coming from behind. "Stop right there criminal scum, break the law on my wat- wait a minute, who was first?"

"I was" said The Guard that came first, "I believe this one is mine."

"Wait" said The Guard that came second, "where is the criminal?!" Yup that's right, while the guards were distracted shouting like idiots Greg legged it. Seriously, they should know just standing there and screaming to halt wouldn't work.

"After him!" One of the Guards shouted and off they ran after Greg, their iron banded armor gleaming in the sun. Anyhow, Greg fiddled with his bracer as he ran trying to jam a new sky gem into the compartment. He eventually does and readies his shot before being interrupted by one of the guards.

"I got you now!" The Guard said, "you will come with me." Greg thought about it for a second and realized it would be best to go to the dungeon. He would break out and get into the castle that way, at this point it would be a bit more difficult since he is being chased.

"Alright" Greg said, "you got me, hull me away to your dungeon then."

"You are a beast man" The Guard said, "the penalty for trespassing is execution unfortunately, as in I kill you right here and right now."

"What?!" Greg shouted, "how is that any fair?!"

"Don't you know the law?" The Guard asked.

"No" Greg said, "I was abducted and I wished to speak to your king about it."

"Really?" The Guard asked, "I suppose that is different then. Alright fine, you'll live since you are new, but you are to go back the beast district now. I will escort you so come along." The Guard turns around began to walk, "well, are you coming or what?" He looks behind himself and sees that Greg was gone. "Of course he disappeared, well now I will have to find him and actually kill for real now." Meanwhile Greg leapt from roof to roof until he made it to the front of the castle. He dived into the bushes and kept low as he snuck to the side of the moat. As he paced the side of the moat he kept his eyes peeled for an opening. Eventually he spots an opened window.

"Bingo" Greg said, "time to infiltrate." He grapple hooked into the opened window and into the room of what appeared to be the fair maiden. How'd Greg know this? Because the room was decorated with flowers and frilly stuff and the decor is a pink like color. That and the overall tone spoke 'royal princess'.

"Okay" Greg said, "I am in, now I just have to-" A door opens interrupting Greg's monologuing, it was a girl, pretty and young, most likely in her early to mid teens. She of course wore a big puffy dress and it was a nice shade of green and blue.

"Uh oh" Greg said, "hi, uh, don't call the guards please."

"I, um, sure" The Girl said, "I won't, I can't believe it, a beastman, in my room."

"And I am confused" Greg said feeling somewhat weirded out.

"Sorry" The Girl said, "it's just, besides the servants, I don't get to see beast people anymore. I used to go to their part of Sourstone and play with the young ones and give them royal delicacies I would save.

"Oh" Greg said, "so you like beast people then?"

"Of course" The Girl said, "they are just like people, and a lot of them tend to be nice."

"I see" Greg says, "so I take that you are not happy about the situation going on here."

Of course I am not" The Girl said, "those poor beast people are just left to their fates. Ever since those monsters showed up my father barley have made an attempt to offer relief. I complained to him but he just goes off about how the beast people cannot be helped. I guess they were the ones providing our source of income or something with the mining."

"Yeah they were" Greg said, "and I have seen where those monsters are coming from."

"From the mines" The Girl said, "we all know that."

"No" Greg says, "that isn't all of it. Sit down, I'll tell you all about it, what's your name?"

"Chelise" said The Girl, "anyway what is your name?"

"Well" Greg said, "my nickname is Six but I like you so you can call me Greg."

"Okay Greg" Chelise said, "tell me what is going on then." And so Greg told her everything, about the lab and the diabolical creation, the machine and of course The Advisor and his little secret.

"Wait" Chelise said, "so the Royal Advisor is responsible?"

"Yeah" Greg said, "but I need irrefutable proof to prove it to the king."

"Wow" Chelise said, "Kobolds don't usually use big words like that."

"I'm real smart" Greg said, "let's not get side tracked though, I need to get into his room."

"Alright" Chelise said, "but how would we do that?"

"I could sneak off" Greg said, "figure it out on my own."

"I have a better plan" Chelise said, "you could hide in this big laundry basket." Chelise points over to a rather large laundry basket. "Throw a blanket or two over you and I can carry you near to his room."

"Sure" Greg said, "as long as you got the arm strength it could work." And so to Greg's surprise she was able to lift the basket with him inside of it. She carried him for several moments until finally she set the basket down.

"Okay" Chelise said, "coast is clear." Greg hops out of the basket and looks at the door.

"Alright" he said, "you coming with me?"

"Sure" Chelise said, "this is good fun, I haven't been able to have much fun lately."

"Fun?" Greg asked, "yeah, if you say so." They enter the room, it is filled with books and papers, all sort of knowledgeable things an Advisor may need to know.

"Alright" Greg said, "I am going to look through the journal entries, let me know if you find anything weird." Greg began leafing through The Royal Advisor's journal and found some really interesting information. As it turned out The Royal Advisor's name is actually Gerald Garnet and he is a scientist from another universe.

"What the-" Greg says as he reads, "well ain't that interesting."

"What?" Chelise asked.

"The Advisor" Greg said, "he is a scientist from another world, that explains his knowledge of how to use that machine." Greg read more of the journal and from what he read that device Gerald had controls the creatures with sound. The device as stated in the journal emits low brain controlling frequencies to influence the Werebats. But another piece of evidence is the device on his belt that he wears under his robes. The original advisor was killed by Gerald and this device on his belt allows him to take the form of the original advisor. From what Greg could understand the device takes the blood of the victim and allows the person to in essence transform into whoever it was you killed.

"This is it" Greg said, "this is all the proof I would ever need." Greg shoves the journal into his duster and turns to Chelise. "Time to go, I will see you, thanks."  
"Wait" Chelise said, "we should go and tell my father what we have found."

"I might need my friends" Greg said, "they saw everything too, The King might want testimony from a witness."

"But" Chelsie said, "how would you get back into the beast district?"

"Don't worry" Greg said, "one of the beast men dug a hole into the otherside. I'll get out that way."

"Okay" Chelise said, "sounds good, y'know what? I'll go too."

"What?" Greg asked.

"Yeah" Chelise said, "I am going too, I am so bored being cooped up here. And I have friends there still, maybe, I'd like to see them if they are still alive."

"But, I, ech" Greg stammered, "apologizes, but you may.. complicate things."

"Pardon?" Chelise asked.

"It will be difficult" Greg said, "sneaking both you and me out? May not happen."

"I see" Chelsie said, "I am being selfish, anyway you should get-" The door suddenly opened, it was The Advisor.

"Young Lady" said The Advisor, or as we now know, Gerald. "What are you doing in here and who is that? A beast man?"

"Don't worry" Chelise said, "he is my new personal servant, I always liked Kobolds after all."

"I see" Gerald said, "but why are you two in here?"

"Giving him a tour" Chelise said.

"Okay" Gerald said, "but he is armed to the teeth, why is that?'

"Bodyguard" Greg said, "I have the experience so I can essentially pull double duty."

"Hmm" Gerald hummed, "from experience I can tell you have quite the expanded vocabulary compared to other kobolds."

"I was raised by scholars" Greg said, "they taught me much."

"Scholars?" Gerald asked, "and who taught you to fight then?"

"I went my own way" Greg says, "joined guilds and what not."

"Really?" Gerald asked, "well, I still cannot shake the feeling we have met before. You remind me of a certain courier that had delivered me an important package a while ago."

"How dare you" Greg said in an upset voice, "assuming all Kobolds are the same are we? For shame."

"Oh" Gerald said, "I didn't mean any offense, anyway get out of my room." The two of them exit the room and Gerald slammed the door behind him.

"Phew" Chelise sighed, "that was close."

"Yeah" Greg agreed, "let's just get out of here."

"I can walk you through the city" Chelise said, "we'll just keep saying you are my servant."

"Sounds good" Greg said, "I could use a break." They walk down the grand halls, through the main foyer and out into the front gardens of the castle. Something was off though, time seemed to have.. stopped.

"Woah" Greg said after seeing everything in the area was frozen in time. "What is going on?"

"Over here" Sonya said, Greg looks down the path and sees Dax and Sonya with some stranger. He looked out of place, he looked like a normal man but inhuman at the same time. As the narrator though I know he is dressed in a black and grey type military gear. He seemed inhuman because he was mostly synthetic at this point and his face was partially hidden by his hooded cloak he wore. At his hip was a holstered gun and on his back a mighty sword with a dragon hilt, the blade coming out of the dragons mouth.

"Remember me?" The Man asked. Greg did remember him, it was Nate, the man who helped him reunite with Rik when he was a kid and lost in that other world. But what in the world was he doing here?

 _ **End of Chapter 7**_

 _ **Chapter 8: For the Greater Good**_

"Wow" Greg said, "Nate, it's been awhile."

"Well over fifty years" Nate said, "well, for me anyway."

"Wait, what?" Greg asked, "how are you still around at this point?"

"I am more machine than man" Nate replied, "even though I am over a century old now this exoskeleton keeps me going."

"Impossible technology" Sonya said, "this is something I would have never thought to be possible."

"Well it is" Nate said, "I don't plan to cheat death forever though, I will rest once I have done everything I need to."

"How is everything frozen?" Chelise asked.

"This gem" Nate says opening up a compartment in his arm. "With it I can travel to other worlds and freeze time. I used to have the one that would turn back time but I figured it would be best if me and a friend back at Elder Light switched gems."

"What's an Elder Light?" Dax asked.

"It is a secret place" Nate says, "only those who serve it may enter. Of course I am an exception. Now for the reason I am here, did you recover anything Greg?"

"This journal" Greg said handing the journal to Nate.

"Let's see" Nate said flipping through the pages, "yeah, this is the man alright. We have confirmation now let's go kill him."

"Now hold it" Sonya said, "you never said anything about killing him."

"Really?" Nate asked, "you really thought I wouldn't? You don't know what the man has done. In fact all you have to do is look around, he caused what has happened here."

"Still no matter" Sonya said, "whether you kill for righteousness or not it is still murder."

"The man needs to die" Nate said getting agitated, "he is responsible for the death of thousands! He released a plague onto an unsuspecting city, he released mutants to stop the operatives who turned against him and his organization! And furthermore it is my orders."

"Orders?" Greg asked, "from who?"

"My government" Nate said, "primary objective is to kill the priority target which is Gerald, and then I am to locate the base of operations he has left. We are still not sure why he set out on his own to pick up this project here but it does not matter, the man must be put down."

"I will have no part in this" Sonya said, "if you must kill the man then know you will be judged by The Skies."

"For what it is worth" Nate says, "I would take him alive if I could. However even though I tend to disagree with my superiors, I cannot help but agree with them." Sonya walks away and Greg wants to say something to Sonya but he wouldn't know what that would be.

"She helped us" Greg said, "you should do it her way."

"I'm sorry" Nate said, "but I am under orders, and his death is non negotiable. Now let's get inside already, I will have to unfreeze time."

"Why is that?" Greg asked.

"Because" Nate said, "the longer I use the power the longer it takes to recharge."

"That's kinda inconvenient" Dax said, "kinda like having to play a fiddle to turn invisible."

"A little bit yes" Nate says, "but Sonya insisted that the only way I'd get anything is if we went together so I had to use it thanks to your friend. Anyway we have wasted enough time, let's go." They walk towards the castle and as they walked Dax asked Greg,

"Should we really go with this guys plan?"

"I guess" Greg said, "that guy is pretty bad, if he was ordered to kill him then we can't really stand in his way can we? I still hope there is a better way to go about this though."

"Whatever the case" Chelise said, "as long as things go back to the way they were I am fine with whatever happens." They enter the castle's main foyer and Nate unfreezes time as they pass through and enter the King's throne room under the balcony stairs. The King was a little short and fattish, or perhaps big boned as he would claim. His beard greying his eyes somewhat weary as if he has had many sleepless nights. Upon his head was a crown decorated with jewels and gold. He wore quite the magnificent kingly attire with sequins and gold with shades of blue.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The King demanded, "beast people who are not servants in my castle?!"

"And the princess" Gerald said, "she lied claiming that beast was her new servant."

"Enough talk" Nate said, "I am from another universe under orders to kill this man your highness. He is not who he claims to be."

"What?" Gerald asked.

"That is insane" The King said, "I have known Avren for years!"

"That's not Avren" Greg said, "I nicked the guys journal, and I have the recording about where the monsters have come from." Nate tosses The King the journal and The King scans it and he is stricken with horror and grief. His face scrunches, he opens his mouth but he cannot muster the words.

"Is, is this true?" The King finally asks Gerald.

"No" Gerald said, "this is an attempt to completely disrupt balance and.. and order, they are obviously liars." Nate having heard enough drew his pistol and shot at Gerald's waist, there was an electromagnetic discharge destroying the device on his belt. And Gerald then transformed to his real self. He wore a lab coat with the UNI insignia tailored to it, he was somewhat grizzled with aging brown hair.

"You have done well" Gerald said to Nate, "the skeletal structure and enhancements we have gave you have aided you far beyond expectations."

"Yeah it had" Nate said, "it's over doctor." Nate reloads the pistol with actual bullets and takes aim at Gerald's head.

"Oh," Gerald said, "they want me dead on the spot do they? How rude, I was looking forward to the welcome party." As Nate is about to pull the trigger Sonya comes from behind and forces Nate to shoot at the ceiling.

"Sonya!" Nate yells, "I told you I was under orders!"

"I don't care" Sonya said, "he will face judgement for what he has done, you will not be allowed to kill him."

"Ahahaha!" Gerald laughed, "fools, it is now too late!"

"What?!" Greg shouts, "too late for what?" After he asked that a Werebat crashed through the painted glass window. And two more came crashing threw after it.

"What the what?!" Dax yelled, "what are these things doing here?!"

"I thought they hated daylight!" Greg yelled.

"They do" Gerald said smiling wickedly, "but I have finished perfecting the specimens, with the eye protecting visors grafted to their skin I now have my army."

"You madman!" Nate yelled, "what would you need an army for?!"

"Why you ask?" Gerald says, "the same reason we created a mutant army, the UNI will benefit from their very own special operatives cleaning up the mess."

"So that's it then?" Nate asks, "making disasters and profiting from it? That is invaluable intel that will shut you and your organization down."

"Yes it is" Gerald says, "too bad you won't be alive to deliver it." Nate shoots at Gerald and misses his shot.

"Gah! Attack!" Gerald shouts as he runs off.

"Stop him!" Nate shouts, running after Gerald only to be stopped by a Werebat throwing him into a wall.

"Your highness!" Sonya shouts to The King, "follow me, I'll escort you to safety!"

"Good idea!" Greg says, "we'll handle these monsters." Sonya leaves with The King and Nate gets up and tears the wing off of one of the werebats as it flew to attack him again. The creature crashed into the wall and Nate stomped its head into the wall killing it.

"Gerald must be heading towards the lab!" Nate shouted and ran out of the castle.

"We should follow him!" Greg shouts to Dax.

"Okay" Dax shouts back, "got anything hot?"

"A pepper" Greg said, "here catch". Greg throws it to Dax and Dax eats it and set the other Werebats on fire. Another Werebat came from behind Greg and pounces him to the floor. Greg draws a knife and slashes behind himself forcing the werebat to back off far enough for Dax to set it alight.

"Phew" Gerg sighs, "still in one piece."

"Thankfully" Dax said, "come on let's go after them!" Greg and Dax rushes out of the castle and sees that the kingdom was in chaos. The werebats were flying everywhere and Greg knew it would be best to stay low and off the roofs. As they neared the gates to the beast district Greg is attacked by another werebat. Dax could not set it on fire because it would have burnt Greg. The Werebat was trying to lift Greg into the air but he held on to a street lamp.

"Dax!" Greg yelled, "do something will ya?!"

"I don't want to torch you!" Dax yelled back. A knife flew from behind Dax and landed in the werebats face forcing it to let Greg go. The knife was thrown by Chelise, looks like she had quite the aim with knives.

"Well ain't that funny" Chelise said, "I saved you, shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Nah" Greg said, "princesses that can actually do stuff are good, and thanks by the way."

"How nice of you to say" Chelise said, "oh and no problem."

"Alright let's go" Greg says, "there isn't any more time to waste." They quickly make haste to the mines, ducking werebats doging and weaving. Eventually they make it to the mines and they travel down to the secret elevator. Greg rushes into it and presses the button and before anyone else can enter it began to descend rapidly.

"No no no!" Greg yelled. He could hear Dax and Chelise yelling for him from above as the elevator fell all the way down. He began floating up as he rapidly descended, quickly Greg shot his grapple. Since the wooden elevator had no roof he was able to cling to the side of the rocky shaft wall. Several yards later and the elevator crashed and was destroyed.

"I hope there's another way" Greg says as he lowers himself down. Upon entering the open space Greg sees Nate is lying against the cavern wall.

"Nate?" Greg asked, "what happened?"

"He had an EMP" Nate said.

"Uh, what?" Greg wondered.

"An Electromagnetic pulse" Nate said, "its magnetic electricity, basically I can barely move now or do anything."

"Will you be okay?" Greg asked.

"My systems will reboot" Nate said. "But I don't have time, he is trying to escape, you have to stop him, carry out the mission and that is an order."

"Wait, kill him?" Greg asked, "I don't kill."

"I don't care" Nate said, "forget about your own moral code and think for the greater good, he could cause more harm in the future. Do it for the sake of your world and the other universes."

"I won't let him get away" Greg said, "and that's about it."

"Just.." Nate began, "..you know what must be done, now go, quickly." Greg runs into the laboratory and comes to the observation room. Werebats swarmed the area but he had to get past them. One of them sees him and flies up to the window smashing it. Greg jumps back and grapples to the otherside of the room and mashes a button to open a door and rushes through. After entering the room he smashes all the buttons next to the door until the door closed.

"Okay" Greg said, "now where is that scientist?"

"Behind you" Gerald said. Greg turns around and sees the mad scientist at a panel trying to get a teleporter working.

"Wow" Greg said, "that was easy, and no Werebats as your guards? What's with that?"

"The device is broken" said Gerald, "my EMP charge may have broken it, and even worse the teleporter requires a relic."

"Like a gem?" Greg asked.

"Yes" Gerald said, "I should have grabbed the one your friend had. Wait a minute, my scanner here detects one on you." Gerald walks up to Greg and kneels before him.

"You have one" Gerald said, "give it to me."

"No way" Greg said, "you are not going anywhere anyway, you have a lot to answer for."

"Do not deny me" Gerald said, "I am in no mood for games, give me the gem now!"

"Four words" Greg said, "my cold dead hands."

"Then die!" Gerald shouts and draws a scalpel knife Greg was quick enough to not suffer a fatal wound but he still got stabbed in the shoulder. The pain was quite intense and Greg could feel his arm become numb.

"Gah!" Greg yelled, "that's it!" Greg draws his short sword and duels Gerald, Gerald was no match compared to Greg and soon disarmed him.

"It's over" Greg said, "give up, you lose."

"Alright, alright" Gerald said, "the teleporter out of here is active, that requires no relics since the teleportation is within this world."

"Good" Greg said, "let's go then" As soon as Greg lowered his guard however Gerald knocked Greg's sword out of his hand. Before Greg could do anything he was grabbed by the throat with both hands and was being strangled. In a panicked effort to escape Greg withdrew the scalpel from his shoulder and stabbed Gerald in his throat. Gerald dropped Greg and touched where the scalpel was sticking out of his throat. His eyes were wide and frightened, he slumped to his knees and fell over. Gerald was dead. Greg gets up and looks down at his hands, they were bloodied. He looks back at Gerald and looks away.

"Well" Greg says quivering, "I did it, for the greater good.. yeah…"

 _ **End of Chapter 8**_

 _ **Chapter 9: Inescapable Truths**_

Greg, still standing over the corpse of the mad scientist reflects on what he had done. Sure he killed someone, but that someone was vile and evil, or so he was told. Still, he felt unsure how to feel, so he told himself it was the right thing to do.

"Yeah" Greg said, "that's right, I had no choice, it was me or him, and besides we can't let someone like that do anymore harm. Right? I am right, I don't kill cause I want too, I am fine. Sometimes there is no other way, that's just it." Greg hears the door open behind him, it was Nate.

"Hey" Nate said, "it's been about an hour now, I was getting a little worried. Anyway I am glad to see you have completed the mission. Oh, your shoulder, why haven't you taken care of that?"

"Shoulder?" Greg asked looking down to his left shoulder. "Oh, I guess I forgot, no wonder why I feel light headed. I got something for that I'll just take care of it."

"Yeah, well hurry up" Nate said, "I am starting the self destruct."

"Right" Greg said, "so will you help me find Rik now?"

"Nope sorry" Nate responds, "got to find the other facilities still, that and well, I probably should not be around Sonya. With that said though this would mean goodbye."

"You're leaving us?" Greg asked.

"Yeah" Nate said, "sorry but this doesn't concern you or anyone else for that matter. You were all caught up in an unfortunate accident."

"Right" Greg said, "well I am ready to go."

"Okay" Nate said "in one minute this place is gone. Goodbye Greg and good luck finding Rik." Nate teleports away and before Greg left he looked over notes he seen scattered around. Some of them mentioned testing on Kobolds to his surprise at the laboratory hidden near the sea on the southeast.

"Interesting" Greg said to himself, Greg heard the self destruct countdown from ten. "Uh oh, time to go!" Greg grabs the notes and jumps onto the teleporter and is teleported outside the mines. There is a slight rumbling shake and with that the laboratory was no more. Greg looks up and sees all the Werebats were flying away towards the south it seemed. It was a little curious on why they all just flocked off but at least they are now gone.

"Greg!" shouted Chelise from behind, Greg turns around and Chelise hugs him tightly. "I am so glad to see you made it!"

"Yup" Greg said, "I'm here, uh, you can let go now"

"Oh sorry" Chelise said, "we were so worried."

"Yeah, that was scary" Dax said, "great job by the way, looks like you are the hero."

"I wouldn't say that" Greg said looking down.

"What happened to your arm?" Chelise asked.

"I got stabbed" Greg said, "it's no big deal." Sonya walked up the hillside and sees Greg.

"There you are" She said, "where is Nate?"

"Gone" Greg replied, "he didn't want to stick around."

"He killed that man" Sonya said, "he wanted to avoid me."

"Actually he didn't" Greg said.

"So he got away then?" Dax asked, "well that's not good."

"No.. he didn't" Greg said, "I stopped him."

"Wait, so you?" Sonya asked.

"Yes" Greg answered quietly, "I didn't have a choice, he was strangling me so I dislodged the knife in my shoulder and attacked, it was me or him."

"I understand" Sonya said, "survival is in your nature, just like anyone, and you did what you needed to survive. I can see you are clearly remorseful as well, The Skies shall forgive you."

"Thanks" Greg said, "still though, it wouldn't have happened if I did not lower my guard."

"Hey now" Dax said, "you are beating yourself up, you did what you had to and that's that."

"I guess" Greg said.

"After awhile" Dax continues, "you get used to having to do something like that, sometimes you just don't have a choice."

"Get used to it?" Greg asked, "how would you know? You haven't killed anyone before have you?"

"Well.. wait" Dax says suddenly becoming alarmed, "look, I'll meet you on the trail whenever you get going, I gotta go."

"What's wrong?" Chelise asked.

"Nothing" Dax said, "I'll see you later Greg." And Dax teleports away somewhere, it couldn't have been too far though.

"That was strange" Sonya said. She looks over to the main road which was visible to a degree up at the mines. "Black Dracons".

"What?" Greg asked.

"Other Black Dracomages" Sonya said, "they are heading towards Sourstone."

"Really?" Greg asked, "three of them?"

"Yeah" Sonya replied.

"I believe I ran into them twice already" Greg says. "Let's go and meet them at the gate." They walk down to the Black Dracons at the city gate.

"Hey" Greg said, "you guys again huh?"

"Hm yes" Tax said, "how is it that we keep seeing you?"

"I am telling you" Nex says, "he must know the one we are looking for."

"Ridiculous" Arx sneers, "how would a dog know any of our kind?"

"Not cool" Greg says.

"What?"Arx askes, "you are canine are you not?"

"Well" Nex said, "perhaps a little bit fennec too."

"Still a canine" Arx said, "you should know that."

"Enough!" Tax said, "stop being so foolish you two, now young kobold, do you know the Black Dracomage Daxtertilias".

Um Taxilvalitous?" Nex said, "it's pronounced Daxtertalias."

"What?" Tax asks, "oh you've got to be- why are all of our names so long and convoluted?"

"Makes us sound superior?" Arx answers.

"That was a rhetorical question!" Tax yelled. "All right, anyway kobold do you know him?"

"Nope" Greg said, "sorry, I'll leave you three to find him."

"Very well" Tax said, "let us look around then". Greg, Chelise and Sonya walks away from the Dracomages.

"So why did you lie?" Chelise asked.

"The Dracon fled from them" Sonya said, "Greg did not want to give him away."

"Yeah" Greg says, "that and I really want to know what is with that. Anyway I am getting going after I restock my supplies. You coming with me Sonya?"

"I would" Sonya said, "but I feel I should help the Kingdom restabilize."

"Okay" Greg said, "just me and Dax then."

"Ah-ah" Chelise said, "not so fast cause I'm goin with you."

"What?" Greg asked, "I dunno, you're only fifteen right?"

"Eighteen actually" Chelise asked, "a bit older than you expected huh?"

"Yeah" Greg said, "sorry for assuming, but what of your father?"

"I'll get him to let me" Chelise said, "I was never the princess type anyway, I hate wearing dresses. I want a good reason to wear some good ol' fashion adventuring wear."

"Well" Greg said, "okay you can come along but only if your dad lets you, let's go to the castle and ask him."

"Hey! There you are!" Darin said coming from seemingly nowhere. "Come with me Greg, everyone would like to see you!"

"Well" Greg says, "we'll go after this then." Greg and Chelise enters the house of The Nice Ones and Sonya takes off to get supplies for the beasts.

"Ah here is, well, one of them" The Nice Woman said. "Where is the Dracon?"

"He had to go" Greg said, "but I'll send him your thanks."

"Very well" The Nice Woman said, "and you brought the princess with you? How wonderful, the beast people were always quite fond of her. Anyway we all would like to thank you for what you have done."

"Yeah thanks" Randal said.

"Many thanksss" Seth says. After everyone gave their thanks Greg says,

"I am humbled, I just did what I thought was right."

"Of course" The Nice Woman said, "take this very old pendant my husband found at the side of a river one day. It is the least I can give you." She hands Greg the pendant, it was green but faded with age. Upon touching it Greg had flashbacks to his past.

"May this protect you from harm" said a woman's voice "and a reminder of who loves you so my child."

"Wh-woah" Greg said, "this made me remember something"

"What?" The Nice Man asked, "what do you mean?"

"I heard a voice echoing in my head" Greg said, "you said you found this by a river bed?"

"Yes" The Nice Man said, "something about it?"

"I woke up on a river bed" Greg said, "when I was a young kid, I could never remember anything past that."

"How strange" The Nice Woman said, "perhaps it is yours then?"

"Maybe" Greg said, "thanks again, every one of you, goodbye."

"Yes goodbye and good luck" said The Nice Man.

"And if you find Rik" The Nice Woman said, "let us know, we would be grateful." Greg and Chelise left the house and headed for the castle. At the castle Greg found himself a comfortable chair to rest in, why? Because The King and Chelise had quite the lengthy argument on whether she can adventure or not. Eventually Chelise gets her way just as Greg was dozing off.

"Hey" Chelise said, "don't fall asleep just yet, I can go!"

"Hmm, oh yeh" Greg says, "good let's go then."

"Not just yet" Chelise said, "I gotta change into an adventuring outfit."

"Alright then" Greg said, "I'll wait."

"I want your opinion" Chelise said, "so you are gonna come with me."

"Oh fine then" Greg says, "let's just make it quick." And so Greg sat outside her room as she tried on various outfits. And Greg always answer 'sure looks great' or 'I guess?', he wasn't very much of fashionista. Eventually Chelise stepped out wearing a simple pair trousers and a button up blouse with her reddish hair let down.

"So how about this?" Chelise asked.

"Nice and simple" Greg said.

"And perfect for adventuring" Chelise says. "Yes, I think this suits the occasion."

"Yeah" Greg said, "still took way too long though."

"It's a girl thing" Chelise said, "you wouldn't understand."

"Didn't think I would" Greg responds, "so are we good to go then?"

"Yes" Chelise said, "I am ready let us make way."

"Good" Greg says, "ever been camping?"

"Once" Chelise said, "I think I can make a fire".

"Okay then" Greg said, "we will have to set up camp in a few hours so we should get some extra camping gear." So after getting some extra camping gear Greg bids farewell to Sonya one last time and the both of them set out. They walk along the road through the lush hillsides with forests and streams running through.

"So" Chelise said, "there any towns along the way?"

"I dunno" Greg said, "maybe, let me take a look at the map." Greg looks at the map and sees that there is a village or two along the way. "Yeah, there seems to be a couple villages."

"Great" Chelise said, "maybe if we are quick enough we can sleep at an Inn."

"I don't think so" Greg said, "they are not that close, and we got a very late start."

"Oh" Chelise says, "what about your Dracon friend then? When will we see him again?"

"Not sure" Greg said, "he said he would meet up with us along the way." A couple of hours pass by and there was still no sign of Dax. It was getting dark now too, Greg decided that it was time to set up camp. Chelise did her best to help Greg out but she didn't have much experience in camping. Greg showed her how to pitch a tent and the proper way to start a fire.

"So you learn all this yourself?" Chelsie asked.

"A bit" Greg said, "but I learned how to do stuff like this better in survival training for when I was a recruit for being a knight."

"You were a knight?" Chelise asked, "why'd you leave?"

"Wasn't for me" Greg responded, "I thought being a courier would be better and it is mostly."

"Okay" Chelise said, "well what do you eat for dinner while out on the road and camping?"

"Whatever I have" Greg says, "I picked up some jerky, not my favorite kind of meat but still good."

"I'd like some chicken" Chelise said.

"Me too" Greg says, "it's been awhile, that'd be great."

"Um Greg?" Chelise asked, "there's something behind you."

"What?" Greg looks behind him.

"Boo" Dax says.

"Oh, Dax!" Greg says, "there you are, where have you been?"

"Looking for you" Dax said, "what, you thought I wasn't coming back so you picked up a new friend? I am just kidding, anyway nice to see you again miss."

"Likewise" Chelsie said, "it is nice to see you again as well Daxtertalias."

"Wait, Greg gave you my full name?" Dax asked.

"Um, no" Chelise said, "one of the other Black Dracons in Sourstone mentioned it."

"Yeah Dax" Greg said, "about that, who are they and why are they after you?"

"Now hold on" Dax said, "they could have been referring to another Daxtertalias."

"Dax, come on" Greg said, "I have always told you can rely on me, so stop lying, you are like the brother I never had y'know? So just come clean all ready and just tell me what is with those other Dracons."

"Okay" Dax said, "I'll tell you, I was never left by my brood."

"Really?" Greg asked, "why would they be after you then? You're just one dracomage."

"I am one of them" Dax said, "that's why, but that's not the only reason, they want me for my power I think."

"Power?" Greg said confused, "what kind of power."

"The power of my poison" Dax answered, "I, have suppressed it within ever since the day I ran away."

"Wait" Greg said, "so you did something bad then huh?"

"I did" Dax said, "I killed someone with my poison, I turned a poor man into a statue or something."

"As a kid?" Chelise asked, "wow, I can see what you meant by power now."

"Yes" Dax said, "it was because of me the humans started to take territory away from beasts. The man was royalty, I didn't know, to me he was just some jerk that dressed funny."

"Well you were a kid" Greg said, "and you had way too much power for that age, you shouldn't feel bad."

"Perhaps" Dax said, "but when I really lose it, well I kinda can't help myself. Remember when you got hit on the head by those bandits? Well it's a good thing you were face first with dirt up your snout. I turned the bandits into statues with my breath and the poison was like a deadly fog that lingered.

"Oh" Greg says, "well, I mean, it's not like you meant too, right?"

"No, of course not" Dax said, "but I don't want those other Black Dracons to find me, what if they want me to help seek revenge?"

"I won't let them take you" Greg said, "you have my word."

"Thanks" Dax said, "I was kinda worried you'd hate me for telling you that."

"Like I said" Greg says, "you are like a brother to me, that and I am not so innocent anymore either. Guess you gotta get your hands dirty eventually huh?"

"Only when needed" Chelise said, "but what if you lose your temper Dax? You'd probably kill us too if we are too close."

"That's the thing" Dax said, "I don't want it to happen so I have been considering going back home."

"But those Dracons" Greg says, "they probably won't leave you be."

"Probably" Dax says, "well I am glad you are here for me Greg, you are, well, it means alot."

"No problem" Greg says.

"Good, great" Chelise said, "now that's out of the way is there anything at least somewhat decent to eat?"

"Bread?" Greg asked.

"Bread it is then" Chelise said, "and maybe I could give the jerky a try, though I'm sure I'll need water to wash it down."

"It would help" Greg says, "anyway Chelise why don't you tell me more about yourself? Have you ever been to Skyweather?"

"Once when I was small" Chelise said, "it is how I grew to respect beast people and treat them more like people than mindless workers. I was quite astonished to see just how far the nation has come with human and beast relations under the new king."

"That's nice to hear" Greg said.

"Any stories about the two of you?" Chelise asked.

"Oh plenty" Dax said, "like the time we accidently set off fireworks for a festival."

"We?" Greg asked, "that was all you."

"No it wasn't" Dax said, "you were the one that made the whole thing happen."

"Says you" Greg said. The night went on and the three of them talked and eventually they all went to bed. Greg dreamed once again of his past it seemed, he was being escorted to Skyweather. However the world around him grew dark and scary as a heavy storm began, the Kobold that was with him seemed to have vanished.

"What the?" Greg asked watching on, "this is weird". Shadowy dark monsters began to appear from nowhere. The the Kobold came up to Past Greg and tried talking to him, for some reason Greg's past self said nothing. But upon looking closer Greg could see that was not the same Kobold from before, it was Rik.

"What?" Greg asked, "that can't be right, now this dream is just that, a dream, how does this make any sense?" The Dark Shadow monsters approach and Rik puts Greg on his back and runs away through the forest, and eventually they come to a waterfall. As the storm breaks and the rays of dawn broke a dark shadowy creature in one last effort knocks them both down the waterfall. Greg sees himself being found by a woman, he remembers that part. She was a roaming traveler, and she helped Greg get to Skyweather. The pendant Greg got from The Nice Woman floated on down the river. As for Rik, Greg had no idea where he went, what a strange dream, yet all too familiar huh? Greg wakes up and just stares blankly up.

"Okay" Greg said to himself, "that was a weird one, time to get up" Upon exiting the tent Greg could see there was trouble afoot, because before him stood the three Black Dracomages…

 _ **End of Chapter 10**_

 _ **Chapter 10: A Twist of Destiny**_

"Uh, hi" Greg said, "still, um, looking for your friend?"

"Yes" Tax said, "and we now know that you have lied to us as well. You do know with so much as a slight sigh of our poison we could kill you right?"

"You wouldn't do that" Greg said.

"Well" Tax said, "no but usually the fib is good intimidation tactic. Then again you do have one of our kind as you 'friend' so it should be of no surprise it did not have any effect."

"Yeah we got that" Nex said, "kind of goes without saying don't you think?"

"Nexovalitas" Arx says, "I know you are young and not as well disciplined but you need to have some amount of restraint."

"Enough" Tax said, "we are not doing this again now. Kobold, where is Daxtertalias?"

"Right here" Dax said exiting from his tent. "What do you want with me? Is it because of what I did, do you need me to help get revenge?"

"What?" Arx asked, "revenge for what?"

"The humans vengeance" Tax responds, "no, we do not wish for that, peace have returned. The king unlike many humans can be rationalized with, that is past now, we are here to help you."

"Help me?" Dax asked, "what would I need help with?"

"Your Black Dracon Poison" Arx said, "we sensed it awhile back all the way out east. You were pretty crafty at masking your scent but we could always still sense the poison."

"Wait a minute" Greg says, "from all the way east, you sensed it? I get a feeling that isn't a good thing."

"No it is not" Tax said, " Daxtertalias seems to emit quite the abnormal amount of the poison and if he keeps just absorbing it, well he should know."

"I am fine" Dax said, "I released some recently, I can just keep doing that."

"No" Tax said, "you cannot, you lack discipline and control, you should have never ran away, we could have helped you mastered it from a younger age. We considered you would need some convincing so we brought with us an old friend of yours, Nex."

"Daxtertalias" Nex says, "you do remember me right? We knew each other since we were hatchlings."

"So it is you" Dax said, "it has been a long time, I am sorry I ran away on you."

"I understand" Nex says, "we are vessels of power and without the mastery of one's emotions controlling that power is near impossible. You tried to run away from what you are and that was a mistake, we are here to help you now."

"So you guys want to help then?" Dax asked, "and by doing that I have to learn to what? Not feel anything?"

"Don't be foolish" Tax said, "you cannot just stop feeling emotion, but you can learn to control it and alter how you feel to benefit your power."

"I don't know" Dax says, "can I speak with my friend privately?"

"Really?" Arx says, "the choice should be quite obvious."

"Arx!" Nex says with a raised voice "don't be a jerk, let him have a moment."

"What did I tell you?" Arx responds aggravated, "you know, about restraint? Your tone is rather disrespectful."

"I know" Nex said, "but he has known this Kobold for years now, he should get the chance to speak with him one last time."

"She is right" Tax said, "they deserve the moment to speak, if it is what it takes to convince him anyway."

"Thank you" Dax said. Greg and Dax slips into the tent.

"So what then?" Greg asked, "are you leaving with them?"

"I, I guess?" Dax said, "I should huh?"

"Yeah" Greg said, "that Poison you are just absorbing will kill you, it's for the best you learn how to let it out safely".

"Of course" Dax said, "but I don't know when we will meet again."

"I'll go and visit" Greg said, "don't you worry."

"Okay" Dax said, "look, I-" Greg felt some kind of vibration in his pocket.

"What the?" he said, "he takes Rik's gem out of his pocket. "Woah, this thing is vibrating a bit, what the heck?" Inside Greg could see a glow of bluish green trying to reignite within the grey dull gem. And then it stops, silent and as dead as a stone could be.

"What was that about?" Dax asked.

"I don't really know" Greg said. "Maybe it was trying to reignite the power in itself?"

"It's a gem" Dax said, "those things aren't sentient, at least I think so."

"Anyway" Greg said, "I think we have digressed enough already, are you ready?"

"Yeah" Dax says, "thanks for being with me every step of the way."

"No problem" Greg said, "let's go." When they exit the tent they see Chelise bugging the Dracons, pestering them with questions."

"So you are here to help Dax?" Chelsie asked, "never realized he was in any real danger."

"Well he is" Arx said, "absorbing to much of his own poison will end him so we must intervene."

"They are back" Tax said, "so Daxtertalias, are you ready?"

"Yes I am" Dax said, "I am willing to learn but only if Greg can come and visit me."

"I am unsure about that" Arx said.

"It's a reasonable demand" Nex says, "after all he has known the kobold for a very long time now."

"What do you say Taxilvalitous?" Arx asks.

"Sure, why not?" Tax responds, "if it will get us going, we still have quite a way to travel back."

"Okay, then it's settled" Nex says, "we'll send directions through a courier on how to reach us Kobold. And do not worry I'll ensure it happens, what's your name?"

"I am Greg" Greg says, "adopted son of the missing General Rik. If you don't know we have come this way in search of him."

"I see" Nex said, "well best of luck to you Greg"

"Thank you" Greg said, "and Dax, please take care."

"I will" Dax said, "I'll see you again soon hopefully." And with that said Dax disappeared over the horizon with the Dracons. Moments go by and Greg is still staring at the road Dax and the other Dracons took. Finally Chelise puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey there" She said, "you said you'll see him again right? Don't feel too sad."

"I'm fine Chelise" Greg said, "just reflecting a bit, we had some good times together, anyway we should get going."

"Where are we going?" Chelise asked, "I mean you never exactly said what we were looking for."

"Well" Greg says, "it's probably because I don't really know."

"What?" Chelise asked, "you're kidding."

"Nope" Greg says, "all I know is it's got to be somewhere near the shoreline."

"Well ain't that vague" Chelise said, "oh well, I do fancy long walks on the beach."

"Good to hear" Greg says, "cause we will be strolling on one once we get to it."

"How close is that village?" Chelise asked, "I could use a real meal."

"Only about and half an hours walk" Greg said, "we can get a decent breakfast there."

"Wonderful" Chelise said, "what are we waiting for then? Let's get going fuzz buddy."

"Fuzz buddy?" Greg asked, "so you're giving me nicknames now huh?"

"Yeah" Chelise said, "what not good enough? How about fuzz duster, since you wear that duster?"

"That ones just silly" Greg said.

"Muzzle face?" Chelsie asked.

"That sounds like an insult" Greg replies.

"Oh right" Chelise said, "sorry."

"No worries fair maiden" Greg says, "anyway anything else you wanna talk about?"

"Like what?" Chelise asked.

"You" Greg said, "had any adventures on your own?"

"Nope" Chelise said, "I would travel around with my dad occasionally and of course do princess things. As you know I took some lessons of self defense on the side, I may be a lady but I have a mean kick".

"I see" Greg said, "what about princesses from story books? Your life ever mirror that?"

"A little" Chelise said, "but I never got captured by a dragon or found my true love."

"Do you want a true love?" Greg asks.

"A little" Chelise said, "he'd have to like beast people too though, and.. hey what's that noise?" The strange noise was coming from the bushes concealing a space under a huge boulder on the side of the road. Greg investigates the noise and is quite unsure of what he finds.

"* _Click, click, whirrr*"_ hummed the strange looking device. Greg pulled it out from underneath the boulder's arc and looking at it Greg could see it was mechanical. What Greg had found was some kind of robotic scouting device. Even though Greg was unfamiliar with the strange device he was somehow familiar with it. The sound stops while Greg was looking it over.

"So what is it?" Chelise asked.

"I dunno" Greg said, "it looks like something that would be from one of those labs though. We should hold on to this I think, could be useful." Greg puts the robotic device into his knapsack. "I'll check this out some more later, for now let's make our way to the village." As they walked the environment became more coast like. Sand littered about here and there, rolling hills rather than forests and of course seagulls. The village known as Seroa was close to the coastline, if you like seafood you can get as much as you would ever want at Seroa. Greg and Chelise enter the local Inn and get some food.

"I love seafood" Chelise said, "nothing like some shrimp."

"Yeah?" Greg asks, "well, meat is meat so I guess it's alright, still prefer steaks though."

"No surprise there doggy" Chelise says teasingly.

"Oh ha ha" Greg laughs sarcastically, "you are really funny, and original."

"Oh don't be all sore from that" Chelise said, "I was just kidding you."

"I know" Greg said, "anyway when we leave I gotta take another look at the thing we found."

"What are you going to do?" Chelise asked.

"Make it do something" Greg said, "I have a feeling that thing will somehow lead me to the laboratory."

"It is worth a shot I guess" Chelise says, "hopefully it will save us some time."

"Would be pretty great" Greg said, "anyway let's finish up here and get moving." After their stop in Seroa they head towards the shoreline. Greg decides to stop at a rocky overlook before the beach to look over the strange metal device.

"So anything?" Chelise asks after a moment.

"No" Greg says, "maybe it needs some juice" Greg pressed something on the side of it and it spoke.

" _Power levels optimal" the machine buzzed, "scouting prefix completed, report to base._ " Greg has a flashback to that dream which is now definitely a memory to when he had to leave the pack to go to Skyweather. The pack leader was given orders by this machine.

"I thought this was familiar" Greg says.

"Oh really?" Chelise asked, "how?"

"This thing talked to my pack leader" Greg says, "it told him I needed to be escorted to Skyweather. I now know most of my recent dreams are lost memories, somehow I am from this lab we are looking for."

"What?" Chelise asked, "that is crazy, how would that be?"

"Maybe I am an experiment?" Greg says, "or maybe one of the scientists treated me like her own son, I remember a woman's voice."

"You really think you're from there?" Chelise asked, "I mean it doesn't really seem likely."

"After the memories" Greg says, "the pendant and this thing it is hard to deny the truth, I am from there. I came from this laboratory and I want to know just what I am."

"I don't get you" Chelise said, "you are a kobold what the heck else could you be?"

"I dunno" Greg says, "something about me and my past is unnatural, and I am going to figure it out." Greg clicks something on the side of the mechanical device and it floats upward.

" _Returning to base" it buzzed "returning to base."_

"Come on let's follow it" Greg says. They follow the floating robotic device as it hovers along the side of a rock face on the beach. Eventually the robot stops in front of a certain section of rock and beams a scanning light onto it. A path opens up revealing a caveway.

"Woah" Chelise said, "now that is one way to make sure no one ever gets in."

"Yeah" Greg says, "pretty cool, let's enter." They enter and the secret entrance way closes behind them and as they make their way along the pathway. Meanwhile Greg and Chelise could hear a woman speaking.

"Ah, Corvin" The Woman echoed through the cave. "I never did expect to see you return home, and you brought a friend, most unexpected."

"Corvin?" Greg asked, "who is that, me?"

"Yes" The Woman said, "you are Corvin, it is the name I gave you my child. I knew you were coming close thanks to Garrison's reports."

"The Doctor that was from that village?" Greg asks, "he's with you as well?"

"Of course" The Woman said, "you had quite the cranial injury, lucky for you Garrison specialized in the delicate work of opening one's head."

"This is kinda spooky" Chelise said, "I kinda regret following you in here now."

"Sorry" Greg says, "anyway we should be close to this lab now."

"You are indeed" The Woman said, "just around the bend and you are here, welcome home Corvin". Greg and Chelise rounded the corner and come to a big metal door that slide upwards. The room was big and baren with sterile clean looking decor with the walls being mixtures of chrome with whites and silvers.

" _Hello"_ says a robot like voice, " _I am the sentient AI of this facility, please wait while the staff, or what's left of it, come to greet you."_ After the AI said that a scientist entered into the room. He was short a little bit and wore a lab coat, his hair was white frizzled a bit and seemed.. twitchy. Another scientist enters the room and he is a clean shaven man with platinum blonde hair. He had in his hand what looked to Greg a weird opaque looking mug. Garrison then enters into the room.

"Hello again kid" he says, "surprised huh?"

"A little" Greg says, "who are these guys?"

"Introductions after you meet the head of our facility" Garrison said, "here she comes now." Greg and Chelise could almost not believe who the leader of this advanced scientific group was when she entered into the room. It was a Kobold.

"Hello" she said, "I am Dr. Sivaris, and Corvin or Greg as you come to call yourself, I am your mother…"

 _ **End of Chapter 10**_

 _ **Chapter 11: The Kobold of Science**_

The Kobold had the same color of fur as Greg and wore a lab coat. She even shared the same eye color as Greg which was a dullish sapphire hue.

"Wait, what?" Greg says dumbfounded, "I mean, you're my mom, my real mother?"

"Is it that hard to believe?" Dr. Sivaris asked, "we can do a blood test if you don't believe me."

"A what?" Greg asks.

"A blood test" Dr. Sivaris said, "with just a drop of blood we can compare the DNA structures between you and me and you'll see that they match."

"Okay, whatever that means?" Greg says once again confused.

"We can do it later if you want" Dr. Sivaris said, "now that you are back I would like to talk to you. You and me, mother and son, we will meet in private soon but for now get to know what remains of the facilities staff."

"What happened to the other?" Greg asked, "did something happen here too?"

"No actually" Dr. Sivaris said, "this was a base of operations so to speak, the more unique individuals had their own laboratories here. As for everyone else they just came and went until the day my captured pack broke out from this place. Their destructive rebellion may have had something to do with teleportation cut off from other facilities. I am not sure exactly, I was not exactly amidst the others during the outbreak as you can see."

"Wait" Greg says, "you were part of a pack and you decided to stay here, why?"

"We'll discuss more later" Dr. Sivaris said, "until then my darling just get to know everyone else." Dr. Sivaris exits the room and everyone follows her, upon entering the next room Greg could see that the next room was quite spacious. It was no joke, the place did look to function as a base of main operations with consoles and monitors. The other scientists had robotic helpers to keep an eye on various consoles while they would work inside their own labs.

"Wow" Chelise said, "ain't nothing like this back above."

"No, not really" Greg says.

"Anyway" Chelise said, "she seems like your real mother huh?"

"Yes she does" Greg responds, "I think she might want me to stay here with her, I guess she really did miss me."

"Well she should" Chelise said, "she is your mother, is it really that surprising?"

"Well a little" Greg says, "most Kobolds from the wild has no concept of parents. They are just born in the pack and the pack helps raise them until they are old enough to do their part."

"Oh" Chelise said, "I feel like I should have known that."

"It's alright" Greg said, "not everyone knows everything about Kobolds. Anyway let's catch up with Garrison first, I know him somewhat." Dr. Garrison was at one of the consoles hitting buttons and flipping switches.

"Hello Dr. Garrison" Greg said, "so you are from here then? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Raisins" Dr. Garrison said, "several of raisins, one was that your mother was reluctant on the thought of you returning. Another was well, security raisins of course."

"Oh okay" Greg says, "by the way this is Chelise."

"The Princess of Sourstone?" Dr. Garrison said, "yes I have heard of you, it is nice to meet you dear."

"To you as well" Chelise said.

"One more question" Greg says, "how did you fix my head?"

"That was easy" Garrison said, "just unbruised some nerves and fixed a few endings and that was that."

"Okay?" Greg says unsure of what he meant, "I'm just glad I am okay."

"As I'm sure you are" Dr. Garrison said, "anyway go meet the other scientists, I won't keep you any longer than I already have."

"Okay" Greg says, "who's closer?"

"Who's closer?" Dr. Garrison asked, "I believe that would be Dr. Veltex, he's the twitchy one, just down that hallway and to your right."

"Thanks" Greg says and both him and Chelise walks down the dimly neon lit hallway to the lab of Dr. Veltex.

"Hello?" Greg said, "Dr. Veltex?"

"Ah yes" Dr. Veltex said, "Greg the wayward Kobold from our humble abode, back again after all of these years and with a lovely looking lass as well I see!"

"I am Chelise" Chelise says, "nice to meet you mister."

"Yes, yes" Dr. Veltex said, "likewise deary! Now Greg what do you wanna know?"

"What do you do?" Greg asked.

"Ehehe, everything electrical here!" Dr. Veltex stated quite enthusiastically, "I upkeep on everything from our lovely AI to the fizzling wires below the monitors control decks."

"I see" Greg said, "so you are quite busy then?"

"Yeah" Veltex said, "That Dr. Gerald was always a lazy one leaving me up to all of the maintenance, I barely noticed when he stormed off."

"He was from here?" Greg asked, "do you have any idea what he did up there?"

"Of course we do" Dr. Veltex said, "however Dr. Sivaris insisted that we stay hidden and that only Dr. Garrison can be trusted to be on the surface. Like, whatever fine, I guess but some fresh air would be nice every now and again. Before Gerald left I had the option of stickin my head into another universe but he also snacthed the rune powering our interdimensional arc. How annoying huh? Sorry laddies I tend to ramble on a bit."

"It's fine" Greg says, "it's good to just vent y'know?"

"Oh don't I know it" Dr. Veltex said, "I can tell we'll get along fine in the long run, anyway you probably should get going. You still need to meet Dr. Holoton he is on the other side from the main control area.

"Okay thanks" Greg said, "see you around." Greg and Chelise walks to meet the last scientist in the facility

"So what do you think so far?" Greg asked Chelise as they walked.

"It's still really weird to me" Chelise said, "what about you?"

"I don't know" Greg said, "I like this place and everyone seems nice so far, but I want to find Rik still. He's not my real parent but he's the one that took me in and raised me as his own."

"I see" Chelise says, "we can still find him though, that shouldn't change whether you want to go back with him or not."

"Of course" Greg said, "but what if I really have been wasting my time? If he really isn't well, around anymore how would we figure that out?"

"Perhaps your mother will help" Chelise said.

"Maybe" Greg says, "let's go and meet this last guy already then." Upon entering the lab or Dr. Holoton Greg sees that everything looked transparent besides some machines and monitors.

"Wow" Greg says, "what's up with everything looking so weird?"

"They are holograms" Dr. Holoton said sitting on a holographic chair. "Come, have a seat." Greg attempts to sit in a holographic chair but falls through and onto the floor.

"Hey!" Greg yelled, "I can't sit in this at all!"

"Oh that's right" Dr. Holoton said, "you are not familiar with holograms, you see when using anything holographic you also must act like a mime. You have to fill in the blanks yourself or the result is nothing or falling to your backside in this case."

"Well" Chelise said, "that is interesting, I am Chelise by the way."

"Nice to meet you" Dr. Holoton, "say do you like cats?" Dr. Holoton presses a button on a pad strapped to his wrist and he is now holding a cat. It is as if it just materialized from thin air, a transparent like feline glowing blue. "Now, hold the kitty" Dr. Holoton says handing the hologram cat to Chelise. Chelise of course can't hold it and it falls through her hands and the cat hits the floor and scurries away.

"Oh I dropped it" Chelise said.

"That is fine my dear" Dr. Holoton, "it takes a great amount of practice and concentration to even interact with holograms." It is at this point Greg realized that the gloves the Doctor wore were quite abnormal looking. And he did notice the cat grew more transparent looking when Dr. Holoton let it go."

"Hang on a second" Greg said, "can I see one of those gloves."

"Why is that?" Dr. Holoton asked.

"I just want to check something" Greg replies.

"Alright then" Dr. Holoton says, "here you go." Greg takes the glove and sets it on the chair arm and sits in the chair.

"Ah ha!" Greg says, "I knew it, the gloves were solidifying anything you touched!"

"Yes!" Dr. Holoton said, "yes it did, and you figured it out right quick as well, you are indeed smart even though you grew up out there."

"Yeah, wait" Greg says, "so you were testing me?"

"Of course" Dr. Holoton, "your mother asked me to test this specifically. You are pretty good with that brain of yours even after Dr. Garrison had to fix it a little."

"Well" Greg says, "glad I passed the test."

"As you should be" Dr. Holoton, "now go meet with your mother, her lab is just ahead from where you enter the main area." Greg and Chelise walks to the front doors of Dr. Sivaris' lab".

"You'll have to wait out here" Greg says, "she wanted to speak in private."

"I know" Chelise said, "I'll wait out here and if you need me I will be waiting."

"You're gonna eavesdrop aren't you?"

"Oh yeah" Chelise said.

"Alright then" Greg says, "I'll leave you to that then, see you in a bit." Greg enters into the lab and sees that Dr. Sivaris is sitting at a desk. Greg notices metal looking bits around towards the back of her neck, her collar must have covered it before.

"Hello Dr. Sivaris" Greg said, "you want to speak now?"

"Yes I do" Dr. Sivaris said, "and you can call me mother if you want to, unless of course you still do not believe me."

"No, I believe you" Greg says, "it's just that, after all this time of keeping me away, why do you let me come back now?"

"A multitude of reasons" Dr. Sivaris said, "I have been avoiding any contact with the UNI's headquarters and it won't be long now until they take action. I am going to have to let all of this go eventually and I do not want to be alone."

"Oh" Greg says, "is that all?"

"Not entirely" Dr. Sivaris said, "I also felt some guilt letting go of my only kin. I know our kind usually does not have a conception of parenthood. But at the end you were all I had left besides the other scientists and I had you sent away.

"I see" Greg says, "so you want me to just live with you then?"

"Live with me?" Dr. Sivaris asked, "no Corvin, I want you to much more and help me carry on with both of our knowledge to help this world as best as we can. If I was to teach you what I know we could be the ones who benefit this world for eons to come."

"Sounds tempting" Greg said, "but I still want to find my adoptive father Rik. He went missing a year ago and I want to know what happened to him."

"Rik" Dr. Sivaris said, "that is the name of who raised you? I owe him for giving you a proper upbringing. We'll find him my child, and then we can begin our work."

"I dunno" Greg says, "I might still go back home with him."

"And that is just it then" Dr. Sivaris said, "I could stop you and force you to stay with me but I would not ever consider doing that. The choice is entirely up to you, if you feel happier living a more simple life then you can have it.

"Thank you mother" Greg says, "my mind is not made up yet, perhaps I will stay, I do not know yet."

"Take your time" Dr. Sivaris said, "there is still plenty of it left."

"Okay" Greg said, "another question though, what did happen? How did you become the one running this place?"

"That is a long story" Dr. Sivaris said, "back then I was not Dr. Sivaris, I was Gera, me and my hunting pack was captured by these scientists. Dr. Sivaris, the real Dr. Sivaris before I took on the name was the one in charge and head of the experimentation conducted on us. After weeks of trial and error she eventually was able to make me, the most improved Kobold to exist."

"What about your pack?" Greg asked.

"Most perished" Dr. Sivaris said, "but after the success of me she began her plans for engineering the perfect Kobolds."

"And that didn't work huh?" Greg asked.

"Yes and no" Dr. Sivaris said, "yes because you are the only one and no because you are here. Soon after the fact, what was left of my pack escaped back into the world above. I stayed behind because I knew I could never be with my own again."

"What about the original Dr. Sivaris?" Greg asked.

"Oh yes" Dr. Sivaris said, "the original Dr. Sivaris, she deserved what was coming. She allowed me to act as her servant thinking I was domesticated, that was a costly mistake. It was what the remainder of my pack needed to finally escape."

"So" Greg says, "you took her name to rub salt upon the wound?"

"No" Dr. Sivaris said, "the main control to the facility is voice activated, by her voice. I had a module attached to my neck to alter my voice to the original Dr. Sivaris."

"Can I hear your original voice?" Greg asked.

"No" Dr. Sivaris said, "it was difficult to tune to the right frequency, I fear I will not be able to recreate it."

"Okay" Greg says, "say do the other scientists know any of that?"

"No" Dr. Sivaris said, "they think the original Dr. Sivaris was killed by the rebelling Kobolds. I only took charge because they thought her personality was imprinted on me. I did what I could to make things better, only the UNI will have to find out sometime about my insubordinate nature."

"You are quite smart" Greg says, "I am sure we can figure something out. Heh, I can see where the intelligence comes from now when it comes to me."

"Indeed" Dr. Sivaris said, "you are my kin, it's only natural." Dr. Veltex enters the laboratory and walks to Dr. Sivaris' desk at a power walking pace.

"Dr. Sivaris!" Dr. Veltex says, "come to the main control, you have got to see this!" Oh the old 'you have to see this clique', something bad is afoot, or not, usually though it does not bode well. They enter into the main control area and on the large screen a clean man in a very expensive looking black suit could be seen. He had a little curly mustache and had thinning hair but enough bangs for an olde style cut.

"Dan Daniel Danielson" Dr. Sivaris said, "nice to speak to you again."

"Dr. Sivaris" Dan said, "as the founder, CEO and ultimate head of our organization you have no right to ignore me for so long. You and your team has been too quiet and every other facility seems to have gone under. There is a threat to us and he is in this world, as we have come to find out from the untimely demise of Dr. Gerald. We have no choice but to ask you all to come back home."

"And why is that?" Dr. Sivaris asked.

"Is it not obvious?" Dan asked, "it is over, nothing of use has come from here for years now. On top of that we for the longest time thought this facility was also abandoned and fell into disrepair. So to cover our tracks and destroy our enemies we are destroying the world with our orbital laser cannon."

"What?!" Dr. Sivaris yelled, "that is insane!"

"I am sorry" Dan said, "but it is the only way, our enemy is unsuspecting and time is futile…"

 _ **End of Chapter 11**_

 _ **Chapter 12: A Desperate Hope**_

"You cannot destroy this world Dan" Dr. Sivaris said, "those who live here do not deserve it!"

"What do you care?" Dan said, "before you despised the position, could the world really have grown on you that much?"

"Wait what?" Dr. Veltex asked, "hold on sir, you are telling me you have no idea that the real Dr. Sivaris has been dead for quite sometime now?"

"What?" Dan asked, "what do you mean the real Dr. Sivaris is dead?"

"The race of canine people" Dr. Holoton said, "they rebelled and escaped. Before death Dr. Sivaris attempted to imprint her personality on to her most successful experiment but it seemed to have just captured her voice and that is about it."

"I see" Dan said, "no wonder why you care for this world so much. Well mutt you can stay here with your world, we haven't got a place for you here."

"Now hold on!" Greg yells, "I will stop you myself if you don't reconsider you hear?!"

"Now who is that?" Dan asked, "y'know what? I don't care, time is of the essence and it is wasting, teleport out of there the rest of you or.. you know."

"Wait!" Veltex said, "sir our teleporter does not work! Dr. Gerald took the rune with him, we cannot leave!"

"That's a shame" Dan said, "we will give your families our condolences then, for what it is worth my invaluable employees I am sorry. I am sure you would understand if you knew the situation we have been put in, goodbye."

"No! Wait!" Dr. Sivaris yelled but the transmission was cut.

"Greg, what do we do?" Chelise asked, "is the world really going to end again?"

"It looks it" Greg said, "for as short as our time has been though it has been a bit of a ride though huh?"

"Now wait a minute" Dr. Garrison said, "when I fixed that young man's head I found a peculiar looking gemstone on him."

"Oh, you mean this?" Greg asked taking the gem out of his pocket.

"Yes" Dr. Garrison said, "we can use that in the arc way."

"Possibly" Dr. Sivaris said, "Dr. Veltex, what do you think?" Dr. Veltex takes the gem from Greg and examines it.

"Out of juice" Veltex said, "we can try reigniting the spark but that could fail."

"We have to try" Dr. Sivaris said, "we only have several minutes until destruction." As time dwindled the scientists began working to get the gem powered up again. Meanwhile outside of the labs along the shore of the beach someone else was also on his way to the secret facility. It was Nate.

"Okay" he said, "I got to be close now, around here somewhere I believe." Out of the corner of Nate's eye he sees something emerge from the air seemingly. He whips around and is face to face with someone familiar.

"Adeleus!?" Nate shouts, yup it was him, the ruler of Elder Light and one of the masters of the Cosmic Gems of the Multiverse. He wore robes of white and gold and had a long white beard.

"Yup!" Adeleus said, "it is me, it has been a long time Mr. Reyes."

"Well, what is up?" Nate asks.

"The world is about to explode" Adeleus said, "and Rik is in Elder Light! Tell Greg this so he can focus on more important matters."

"Wait, he has been there?" Nate asked, "why can't you just return him to before a year passed? Wouldn't that fix everything?"

"No!" Adeleus said "it would not! Use your head you half metal man! If we do that there will be no one to save this world!"

"No one huh" Nate says, "you are telling me that I can't do it?"

"I guess not" Adeleus said, "The Watcher said so, so you go and help Greg out and everything should be fine."

"Alright" Nate says, "what about his best friend though? Dax I think it was."

"He will come to play" Adeleus said, "somehow, at least that is what The Watcher claims, he really should be more direct."

"Okay" Nate says, "but one more question, where the heck is the kid?"

"Oh" Adeleus said, "right I forgot sorry, he is in the laboratory you are looking for. And that is just behind a secret entrance over at that rock face. Allow me to open the way." Adeleus using his power turned the secret door to the laboratory to pebbles.

"There we go" Adeleus said, "now the scientist inside are good, thought I should tell you. They are unfortunate victims as well so be nice and mind the security system, good luck to you Nate."

"Thanks" Nate said, "I will need it." Adeleus leaves and Nate taps at a screen implanted on the underside of his forearm.

"Hello Jackson" Nate said "this is Nate with an update on the situation"

"What is the update Nate?" Jackson asked.

"The UNI is going to blow this planet up" Nate says, "and they are taking out the remaining scientist with it."

"My god" Jackson said, "how are they doing this?"

"I don't know" Nate says, "the informant was this Adeleus I spoke of before, he may have skipped on the details in that regard."

"That Adeleus.." Jackson said, "he is like a guardian angel of yours, always warning you of dangers, you owe him quite by now I bet."

"Yeah" Nate says, "possibly."

"Anyway" Jackson said, 'what is the plan?"

"I don't really know yet" Nate said, "I am supposed to help a resident of the planet stop whatever it is that will kill the world."

"Really now?" Jackson asked, "I would suggest you take charge if possible you are the one with robotic enhancements."

"Right" Nate said, "over and out."

"Over and out" Jackson said and the call was ended.

"Time to get to work" Nate said. He walks down the caves path and reaches the labs door. An alert goes off sounding an alarm.

" _Intruder_ " the AI said, " _an intruder alert."_

"Woah, hey!" Nate says, "not an intruder, I am here to help." Back in the laboratory Greg recognizes it is Nate on the screen.

"Here to help?" Greg asked, "hey you got someway for me to speak to him here?"

"Yeah" Dr. Veltex said, "through the speakerphone, speak loudly and clearly." Greg walks over to the control console and talks through the speaker.

"Hello" he said, "Nate, what do you mean you're here to help?"

"I spoke with a friend" Nate says, "you remember Adeleus? He was that old guy with the long beard, you saw him briefly when you were a kid."

"I think I do" Greg said, "what about him?"

"Told me the world is gonna blow" Nate said, "I need you to somehow make it not explode you see?"

"What would I do?" Greg asked.

"I dunno" Nate said, "he said it's the reason your dad can't comeback from before he went missing. You are somehow important to what must happen so time can't be undone."

"My dad?" Greg asked, "you know where he is?"

"I do" Nate says, "help me save your world and I'll bring you to him."

"Let him in" Greg says.

"Now hold on" Dr. Holoton said, "are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Well, why would he lie?" Dr. Garrison asked.

"He seems to know the situation" Dr. Sivaris said, "I'll allow it." The door opens and Nate enters into the main area.

"Okay" Nate says "so what I wasn't filled in on was how this world would explode, so what is the doomsday device?"

"A laser ion cannon" Dr. Veltex said, "pretty deadly."

"And in space I bet" Nate says, "alright, question, has that always been in orbit?"

"I don't believe so" Dr. Veltex said, "first I ever heard of it. Anyway your friend here is in possession of one, well half of one of the cosmic gems, and it has no power maybe a spark at most."

"Give it back to him" Nate says, "I will use mine and take him myself."

"Wait" Dr. Holoton said, "before you go, just in case, can you power the arc and allow us to go home?"

"Sure thing" Nate says, "what about you, other Kobold?"

"Dr. Sivaris" Dr. Sivaris responded, "I will go with you and my son."

"Oh" Nate said, "you're his mother? That makes sense in a way I suppose, anyway if you think you can help us you are welcome to come along. Now what about the princess of Sourstone?"

"I will go along as well" Chelise said, "I mean what else will I do? Wait for the world to end?"

"Okay then" Nate says, "let me just do this then."

Nate powers the arc with his gem. After the scientists have left Nate reinserted his gem into his arm's compartment.

"Ready?" Nate asks.

"I'm ready" Greg says, "how about you two?"

"I am" Dr. Sivaris said.

"As I'll ever be" Chelise says.

"Okay" Nate says, "to the deck of the laser ion cannon then." Nate teleports all three of them to the deck of the cannon. Greg has never seen such a wondrous site, the round large sphere that was his world beyond The Skies. And surrounding a seemingly endless amount of stars.

"Woah" Greg says, "that is what the world looks like? It looks like a giant ball."

"Yeah" Nate says, "maybe a little, where is that control console?" The room was not that large, but it was large enough for a team of four. Blinking lights and interfaces surrounded the walls. Nate searches around the control deck station and finds the control console.

"Heavy encryption" Nate says, "Doc, can you make anything of it?" Dr. Sivaris takes control of the deck and types away at the keys.

"This encryption is strong" Dr. Sivaris said, "but you seem to need the key. The only way to get this key is with a passphrase to open the safe behind you. Nate looks behind himself and sees a safe embedded in the wall. He attempts to destroy it but the safe is too strong, even for a cyborg.

"Drat" Nate says, "plan B then, I will destroy the cannon myself."

"Nate" Dr. Sivaris said, "that is highly dangerous, the whole cannon will explode"

"We all must make sacrifices" Nate says, "I have been past my time for too long now anyhow, if the blast takes me then so be it. I am going to open a portal, I want you three to go through it and save yourselves."

"It will still fire" Dr. Sivaris said, "the charge has been built up for too long so your sacrifice will be in vain."

"Okay" Nate says, "but if I break it enough to shut down I can save everyone." Nate opens a portal. "Go through it when the countdown starts, if I make it I'll come and get you three." Nate exits outside to space and begins to destroy as much as he can.

"What a fool" Dr. Sivaris said, "I am staying even if this blows up with me, there must be a way to redirect the beam at least." The countdown soon begins.

" _Firing in twenty"_ says a voice on the intercom.

"We have to go" Greg says, "you can't stay here ma!"

"I am sorry" Dr. Sivaris said, "but I must save our world, take the girl and just go."

"But I don't want to leave you" Greg says.

"You must go" Dr. Sivaris says, "I mean it Greg, you can still save us.. somehow."

"Okay" Greg says, "let's go Chelise."

Before Greg and Chelise could enter the portal however, a glowing fox with white with blue markings on it's fur that had four tails and wings lept from the portal. It was Vilix, Adeleus' right hand mammal.

"Whoa, what?" Greg asked. He noticed the fox somehow slipped Rik's gem from his pocket. "Hey, that's not yours!" The fox jumps back through the portal.

"That was peculiar" Dr. Sivaris said, but there is no time go now you two!"

" _Firing in three"_ the voice echos.

"That fox took my dad's gem!" Greg says, "take my hand Chelise and stay close." They both jump through the portal as the countdown reaches zero. On the other side of the portal Greg could see he was in a dimly lit room. The decoration was quite beautiful with that late forties and early fifties aesthetic. On the wall to the right there is what looks to be a vent and along the wall are signs.

"Evolve today" Greg reads off one of the signs. "Where do you think we are?" Greg asks.

"I am unsure" Chelise said, "we should look around." Upon further exploring the empty decrepit hallways Greg could see the place had fallen into disrepair. Water leaked in through many spots of the structure.

"There is a lot of water" Greg says, "we must be under water."

"You're right" Chelise said standing at a glass overlook, "take a look." Greg looks out the glass and sees that there were buildings towering above under the sea.

"We are in an underwater city" Greg says, "wow, that is crazy".

"Uaaaagh" something moaned creepily and was stomping towards Greg and Chelise…

Dax had been traveling with the other Black Dracomages for about a day. Nex was a nice comfort to distract him. She distracted from the fact that he will be gone away from his mother and best friend for an extended period of time. He also did miss her a little bit too, he forgot how much he enjoyed talking to her.

"So your friend did that?" Nex asked, "you two did a good thing helping Sourstone."

"Yeah we did" Dax said, "I gotta say though if it wasn't for me I don't think Greg would have made it as far as he did. Now that I think of it that is a worrying thought."

"I am sure he is fine" Nex said, "I mean it looked like smooth sailing from there on out right?"

"I suppose" Dax said.

"Okay" Arx said, "it is great you two are getting reacquainted with each other. However we should start teaching Daxtertalias some of the basics of control."

"Would not be a bad idea" Tax said, "we do have a long way to go, though I am not sure it will be as effective than it would be back at our sanctuary."

"It is the basics" Arx says, "simple stuff, it would not be that hard." Tax stops, and looks up towards the sky.

"Why are we stopping?" Arx asked.

"You do not see it?" Tax asks, "look". Arx looks up and sees there is a bright light in the sky, and it keeps getting brighter.

"What is that?" Arx wondered.

"I do not know" Tax said. The four tailed fox leaps from a portal suddenly.

"What the?!" Arx asks aloud.

"Hey" Dax says, "that weird fox has the gem Greg had, just hold on there…" The fox leaps in the air and flutters about and flies into Dax making him stumble through the portal.

"Dax!" Nex yells and jumps through the portal with Vilix flying in after her closing it.

"Dax! Nex!" Tax shouts but it is too late.

"Drat" Arx says, "that light though, it is getting awfully bright now-" and then the light hit.

Moments later Dax is lying face first in some snow. He gets up and shoots flame out his nostrils to clear out the snow.

"Where the heck am I?" Dax asked.

"I am also wondering the same" Nex says.

"Nex!" Dax says, "you're here too, glad I'm not alone."

"Same" Nex says, "but now what? Where are we?"

"I don't know" Dax says, "I really don't know…"

 _ **End of Chapter 12**_

 _ **Chapter 13: Somewhere Out There…**_

"...Anyway, what I do know" Dax says, "is that there is a lot of snow" _._

"Oh really?" Nex says, "I hardly noticed, joking aside we appear to be on a mountain. And do be careful with the tone of you voice Daxtertalias, the slope is prone to avalanches."

"Avalanches?" Dax asked, "wish we could of ended up somewhere nice and sunny. Anyway where in our world are we?"

"Who's to say we are in our world?" Nex asked, "for all we know that fox could have led us to another world."

"Woah" Dax said, "I don't know if I should be thrilled or afraid of that prospect."

"I would go with afraid" Nex says, "afraid of the fact that we may never see our home again." Snow began to fall rapidly, visibility was decreasing with every second, a raging storm from the blue has hit.

"Wow!" said a distant high pitched female voice, "Where did this storm come from!?"

"Fidget!" said a some guy in a hushed tone, "avalanches? Remember?"

"Oh right" said this Fidget, "sorry."

"Who was that?" Dax asked.

"I dunno" said Fidget, "you tell me voice in the storm."

"I am a Dracomage" Dax said.

"Dracowhat?" Fidget asked.

"Dracomage" said the guys voice.

"Oh mage" Fidget says, "like a wizard? So I can say Darcowizard then right?"

"Enough of the banter" Nex says, "would you two show yourselves?" They step a bit closer within visibility range. Dax sees a wolf fox thing maybe? In some sort of seafoam green attire with a pretty cool hat. Flying next to him was a weasel, cat.. bat.. thing and she had orange fur color.

"Hello" said the wolf, "I am Dust, this is Fidget."

"Hiya" Fidget says, "hey, you two look familiar to another dragon person we came across briefly."

"Is that so?" Nex asked, "anyway I am Nexovalitas, and this is Daxtertalias."

"I will never remember that" Fidget said.

"Most do not" Nex said, "you may call us Nex and Dax respectively, now have you two seen a strange fox?"

"A strange fox?" Dust asked, "I don't believe so, we are kind of in a hurry here so I wouldn't have noticed."

"You can't miss it" Dax says, "it glows pretty brightly."

"Glows huh?" Fidget asked, "you mean like behind you?" Dax and Nex both look behind themselves and see glowing in the distance and a winged fennec silhouette.

"Oh" Dax said, "well ain't that convenient."

"Yeah" Fidget says, "funny how things just work that way huh?"

"Indeed" Nex said, "well let's follow it."

"Right behind you" Dax says.

"Come on Dust" Fidget said, "let's see what happens."

"What?" Dust asks, "we should really get back on track here."

"Oh come on" Fidget says, "these strange lizard people are following a magical fox, how could you not want to see what's going on?"

"You got a point there" Dust agreed, "that does peak my curiosity slightly, guess we'll follow them." They followed Vilix up the mountainside over ledges and strange platforms alike.

"Seriously" Dax said, "why is there so many jagged spikes and platforms with wings?"

"You know" Fidget says, "that is a good question, why the heck are there areas like this? Actually nevermind, I think I know the answer to that".

"Sure Fidget" Dust says, "if you think so." Eventually Vilix makes another portal and beckens for Dax and Nex to follow him.

"Well I guess we gotta go in there" Dax says, "say, you two wanna join us?"

"I would like to" Fidget said, "but we have some things to take care of first (cough) Dust's past. But afterward maybe."

"There most likely is no next time" Nex says, "so we bid you goodbye."

"Okay then, bye" Fidget says.

"And good luck" Dust says, "with whatever the heck you two are doing."

"Hey" Fidget says, "that's my line."

"Heh, you're too slow Fidget" Dust laughs, "anyway let's get going". Nex and Dax enters through the portal and to their surprise they are in someone's home.

"Are we in the right place?" Dax asked Vilix, the fox just gives a happy little bark.

"So maybe then?" Dax says. Vilix just barks again.

"Now what is going on in here?" said a voice from the kitchen. A red squirrel walks out and into the living room. It was Conker.

"Oh" Conker says, "well what do you know? You'd think I'd be surprised but in truth nothing really does surprise me anymore…"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Back in another world under the sea, Greg and Chelise catches a glimpse at the monster that made the terrifying moan. It was some kind of diving suit monster that patrolled the halls with a giant drill for a hand. The monster banged against every vent it came across, as if it was expecting something to be in there. Nothing came out of the vent however and the diver suit monster just trudged away.

"Well" Greg says, "at least it minds it's own business."

"Yeah" Chelise said, "but what do we do? We're stuck here." She then slumps to the ground and begins to cry, "my dad is gone, the world we lived in is gone and we are all alone and lost at the bottom of some ocean city." Greg comes to her side and puts an arm over her shoulder.

"Easy there" Greg says, "everything will be fine somehow, I just need to figure out how I can make things fine, there has to be a way."

"What could we do though?" Chelise asked, "it's not like we can turn back time."

"Actually" Greg says, "we can, I just need to get my dad's gem to work again."

"And you will" said an staticy gruff old man's voice, "I aim to help you."

What?" Greg asked, "where is that coming from?"

"Behind you" the old man said, "on the sofa there."

"How do you see us?" Greg wondered.

"The camera you are standing under" The Old Man said. "Now take the service radio I have left for you."

"Okay" Greg says, "but who are you and where are we?"

"I am Dr. Zeilus Vangouier" said the old man, "and this.. is Rapture."

"Woah, woah" Greg says, "wait, you are Zeilus Vangouier, the Zeilus Vangouier? I have been collecting your logs."

"Good" Zeilus said, "I always had senses of deja vu and a strange feeling someone was following my steps. Now listen, you are in a cycle Greg, an infinite loop, how do I know this? I have utilized the very substance that led to this great city's downfall, Adam. With this substance I could retain my memories from past cycles, you see?"

"I don't really get it" Chelise said, "do you understand Greg?"

"I do actually" Greg says, "all of this is familiar now."

"Good" Zeilus said, "anyway I would give you a detailed history of this place but there is no time. Instead I will tell you that in this universe there are a number of infinite parallel worlds with constants and variables. Rapture is linked with Columbia, another city set in the sky in another reality. And everything began with the UNI's own discovering Adam and giving the scientists of Rapture the proper tools to genetically modify DNA."

"What?" Chelise asked.

"I will try to explain later" Greg says, "basically, the UNI had a hand in all of this."

"Essentially" Zeilus said, "now here we are over three decades after the fall of Rapture. Hardly anyone is still roaming the flooding hallways, speaking of which much of the interiors are now flooded completely. Anyhow I want you to go and stop the UNI's CEO, Dan Daniel Danielson. So to break the cycle I must allow you to stop the Ion Cannon from firing. I know the first part of the passphrase, I stored it in a safe in my personal room not far from where you are at. Follow the map provided with the radio and do be careful, there is not much left of the city unflooded."

"Okay" Greg says, "and what about you?"

"Don't worry, I have a plan" Zeilus said, "I am currently creating a new genetic key from samples off of what remains of Andrew Ryan, the one that built this city. With his genetic key I will be able to destroy what remains so no one can have access to what should remain lost."

"Sounds good" Greg says, "okay, we'll get a move on then." Greg and Chelise followed the map through flooded corridors and amongst corpses. Eventually the two of them hear a man insanely rambling.

"I know you're still there!" he shouted, "you wouldn't leave me! You would not abandon us!"

"Let's try and avoid the crazy guy" Greg says.

"Good plan" Chelise said, "It is best to avoid crazy people after all." They enter into a rather large room with a statue in the middle and a set of stairs leading up to the separate apartments. In the middle of that room stood the crazy guy.

"Hey, Zeilus" Greg says, "I found someone alive down here y'know."

"It's a splicer kid" Zeilus said, "driven insane by the plasmids he used, he would be better put out of his misery."

"What?" Greg asked, "you mean I have to kill him?"

"Look" Zeilus said, "morality down here has no meaning, if you must kill to survive then that is what you will have to do. And like I said, the poor man is insane so you would be doing him a favor."

"Very well" Greg says, "if I have to fend for me and Chelise then so be it. But I do not like the thought of taking anyone's life away."

"We can sneak around him" Chelise said, "come on Greg let's go." They attempt to sneak around the splicer but he sees them.

"Ah! I have found you!" he shouts, Greg could see his skin was folding and drooping as if it was falling off, sores and rashes are also seen upon his face. He threw what looks to be hooks at Greg and Chelise.

"Look out!" Greg shouts, the two of them dodge the attack but the splicer is gone when they look back.

"What?" Greg asks, "where'd he go?" Greg cocked in ear towards the direction he heard the man from and his whiskers twitched. Over by Chelise, and.. above he could hear the hooks digging into the ceiling and the splicer muttering more insane ramblings. The Splicer drops behind Chelise and Greg shouts

"Chelise! Duck!" Chelise hits the floor and Greg pulled his crossbow and fired at the splicer, he landed a shot directly in it's head."

"Whew, good show" Chelise says, "you are definitely a good shot."

"Thanks" Greg says, "let's get into that apartment already." They walk up the flights of stairs and enter Zeilus' apartment and found the safe.

"Hey Zeilus" Greg said, "we made it, what is the safes code?"  
"Um, let me see" Zeilus said, "yes I believe it was 4562" Greg tries the code but it did not work.

"Didn't work" Greg says.

"Is that so now?" Zeilus said, "okay then try 2246". Greg tried and still it would not open.

"Seriously?" Greg asked, "still wrong."

"Oh right" Zeilus says, "it's actually simple, 1234." Greg tries it and it worked.

"Of course that was it" Greg says, "anyway, the phrase is 'Within every pure soul, there is...' huh, wonder what that second half is."

"I wonder as well" Zeilus said, "but you will have to find the second half, now as for your escape, there is a bathysphere it will take you to the surface at the lighthouse. You can find it upon exit and to your left."

"Alright" Greg said, "will we see you again?"

"Maybe" Zeilus said, "it depends on what happens next... "

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Meanwhile in another universe Dax is finishing his explanation of what has happened and why he was in Conker's house.

"Anyway" Dax says, "that's the story, we are lost in, what? The Multiverse right?"

"Yeah" Conker says, "I really don't know how I keep getting roped into these things. Anyway I guess I will help you scaly lizards."

"Scaly Lizard?" Nex asks offended, "we are Black Dracomages, you should be intimidated by our appearance alone."

"Right" Conker said, "I forgot the 'no offence' part but I though it should have been obvious that I meant none."

"Well" Nex says "I don't take kindly to being called something like that."

"Fair enough" Conker said, "so Greg is out there somewhere and we should probably find him huh?"

"Well, yeah" Dax said, "if you think he made it off of our world before the light hit then we must find him. Besides Nex here he would be all I have left, that and this fox has his gem."

"Vilix" Conker said, "he usually is the one trying to bring you somewhere, we should follow him."

"Why is that?" Dax asked.

"He brought you here" Conker said, "which means he wants me to come along."

"Where is that fox then?" Nex asked, "if he is leading us why does he disappear and leave us to wander?"

"He's a fox" Conker says, "he likes to mess around and frolic about in every new world, even though he gets distracted he still does what he needs to do. Well he does it eventually anyway." Vilix comes jumping out of a portal a moment later.

"There he is!" Dax says.

"Hey Vilix" Conker said, "what's up pal?" Vilix gives a happy bark. "Aw, that's a good boy, now where are we going?" Vilix yips excitedly and flutters about. "Oh, that sounds interesting, are you sure about that?" Vilix barks and hops about.

"You can understand him?" Nex asked.

"Yeah" Conker said, "with this cosmic gem I can, that's the secret power, communicating with feral animals. I know pretty lame huh? I bet Adeleus gave me that one on purpose to mess with me."

"Who's Adeleus?" Dax asked.

"Oh you'll see" Conker said, "right Vilix?"

"Arf!" Vilix responds.

"I figured, heh" Conker says, "alright kiddos, time to go, through the portal, Vilix is leading the way." They go through the portal and it leads to an ocean.

"Woah!" Dax shouts as he teleports himself to the nearby lighthouse. Nex appears at his side as well and Conker plummets into the ocean.

"What's wrong?" Conker asked, "can't swim?"

"No" Dax said, "try warning us next time will you?"

"Aah, no promises" Conker said floating on his back with his hands behind his head.

"Anyway" Nex says, "now what? We are in the middle of a vast ocean with a lighthouse now, why is there a lighthouse anyway?" After Nex asked that a bathysphere raised up from the ocean depths.

"What?" Dax asked. The bathysphere opened and Greg pokes his head out.

"What the- Dax!" Greg yelled, he fires his grapple at the lighthouse and pulls himself over to where Dax was.

"Greg!" Dax shouts back Greg pulls himself up to the ledge and Dax puts an arm around Greg.

"Dax" Greg says, "our world was destroyed, I thought you went with it, I see your friend is here with us as well."

"Glad to see you are okay as well" Dax says, "and she isn't the only one with me that squirrel out on the water is with us too."

"Hey!" Chelise said, "can someone get me out of this thing? I can't swim."

"Oh" Greg says, "sorry Chelise, hold on let me come and get you." Greg gets Chelise to the lighthouse and Conker backstrokes over as well. There is bubbling on the ocean surface and a slight shake.

"What was that?" Nex asked.

"Rapture being destroyed" Greg said, "this lighthouse was an entrance to a once great city, now there is nothing left but ruin."

"Oh" Nex said, "well why were you two down there?"

"A scientist helped us get something" Greg says, "I will have to somehow go back in time once I get the second half of the passphrase."

"You need a passphrase?" Dax asked, "well if you got one half where is the second?"

"Somewhere" Greg says.

"So then we must find it" Conker says, "Vilix will take you where you all need to go, as for me I am going to see what I can do on my own."

"Ararf?" Vilix asks.

"Don't worry Vilix" Conker said, "I will catch back up with you, okay? Anyway I will make a return, see you all." Conker teleports away leaving Vilix to take the group to their next destination. Vilix opens a portal and jumps through and the others follow him. They arrive in a huge castle with a beautifully decorated interior.

"Wow" Chelise said, "this castle puts mine to shame."

"Sure is pretty" Dax agrees, "I like it."

"Excuse me" said a Rabbit person dressed in royal attire. "But what are all of you doing in my foyer? Visiting hours are over you know. Wait a minute, you, the fuzzy one, you look familiar."

"I do?" Greg asks, "now that I think about it you seem a bit familiar to me as well."

"Ah, yes I know now" said the Rabbit Queen, "Rik's son right? Greg?" And that's when it struck him. Greg did remember this rabbit, it was Lucia, he met her when he was lost in this world when he was a kid.

"Lucia?" Greg asks, "it has been awhile now hasn't it?"

"Yes indeed it has" Queen Lucia said, "it is good to see you again, who are your friends?"

"This is Dax my best friend" Greg says pointing at Dax.

"Hey" Dax says.

"I am Nexovalitas" Nex says, "or just Nex."

"And I am The Princess of Sourstone, Chelise" Chelise said, "it is nice to meet another member of royalty."

"Likewise" Queen Lucia said, "I am glad to see you with all of your friends Greg, we could use your help."

"Why is that?" Greg asks, "everything seems fi-" Greg is interrupted when a group of men armored in uniform colored black and white with their faces covered by helmets entered the room.

"Uh oh" Chelise says, "this looks bad."

"Yes" Greg agrees, "this does…"

 _ **End of Chapter 13**_

 _ **Chapter 14: A Slight Detour**_

"Whoa, hey" said Queen Lucia, "ease up there, these men are here on peaceful terms."

"Actually, I am a woman" said the person on the right.

"Oh my bad" Queen Lucia says.

"Okay" Greg said, "if they are peaceful then what do you need help with?"

"Well" Queen Lucia said, "they sent me a notice ahead of time asking if we could meet. They need someone capable of helping them."

"Yes" said the leader of the group, "we are researchers that travels the cosmos and our colleagues are trapped in a world not far from this one."

"Trapped?" Chelise asked, "how so?"

"Deadly swarms of locust" said The Leader, "we have no idea why but they have come from nowhere seemingly. They are destroying the surrounding area as well as the tribals who have lived there for centuries."

"Now hold on a second" says Nex, "we are going to be pest exterminators? We don't have time to do that."

"Actually we do" Greg says, "all the time in the world in fact since I will have to turn time back anyway."

"Yeah Nex" Dax said, "so maybe relax a little eh?"

"So nothing we do will even matter" Nex says, "why do we even bother then? And why can't any of them handle it though?"

"We have pistols" The Leader said, "not really a good choice for shooting tiny bugs though."

"Right" Greg says, "well with our Dracon friends we should have no problem dealing with that, we'll just burn them up!"

"Actually" Nex says, "we'd be better using Nox breath, don't want to accidentally burn our own in a cloud of locust.

"And then we fry them after?" Greg asked.

"You hate bugs I take it?" Nex asked.

"A little" Greg admits, "never really liked em, especially flies that buzz in my ear."

"Of course" Nex says, " seriously though if what we do now will not even matter why do we bother?"

"Cause we are nice? Dax says.

"Yeah" Chelise agreed, "we are good, that's why."

"Not a very strong excuse" Nex said, "so who are these three anyhow?"

"Who are we?" The Leader said, "well I am Simon, the one on the right is Ela and on my left in Terry.

"Hello" says Terry.

"Nice to meet you" Chelise said, "um, mind if I stay here with the queen? I feel I would not be much use on this slight detour."

"Afraid of bugs?" Greg asked.

"No, of course not" Chelise said, "I just would be of no use."

"She does got a point" Dax says, "she won't be able to do much and neither will you Greg, you wanna stay here?"

"No way" Greg says, "now that you are back with me we are sticking together."

"Right" Dax said, "best friends stick together, alright so how do we get to wherever?"

"Our ship" Simon says, "it is parked in the courtyard, come on let's go."

"The courtyard?" Queen Lucia asked, "oh I hope you three didn't mess up the landscaping, we just had it redone."

"Terry" Simon said, "you squashed the flowers, that's on you."

"What?" Terry asked, "I was just landing where you told me to."

"And I said watch the roses" Simons says, "that will be coming out of your pay."

"Oh whatever" Terry said, "after this I am done with your operations, jerk."

"True professionals we have here" Nex says sarcastically, "anyway let's go I guess." Greg, Dax and Nex follow the researchers out and on to the courtyard. They board the ship and Greg was quite intrigued with the shuttle.

"Wow" Greg says, "so this is the thing that carries you guys out there into space, how does it do that?"

"Well, it is quite literally rocket science" Simon said, "it is complex and I barely remember all the details."

"Oh" Greg says, "hey what does these buttons do?"

"Certain things" Simon said, "don't touch, you could mess up the systems."

"Okay, okay" Greg says, "hands off."

"Before we go" Dax says, "do we even have anything to change our breaths affinity?"

"What do you need?" Ela asked.

"Well we planned to use Nox" Nex said, "so something that smells or would leave you with unfresh breath."

"I have some garlic bread" Ela said, "would that be enough?"

"Would be a start" Nex says.

"Alright good" Ela said, "I will see if I can find anything else."

"Okay" Simon says, "while you do that Ela we will get going, Terry get us back to that planet."

"Yes sir" Terry says, "wish I could have myself a drink, but no I am the one flying."

"Stop complaining Terry" Simon says, "you'd be less miserable if you never drank to begin with".

"Says you" Terry snarks.

"This will be a long ride" Nex huffs.

"Not exactly" Ela says, "by traveling at light speed we'll be there by.. well right now actually." Greg could feel a little jolt and a squishy like feeling in his gut as if in less than a blink of an eye he was moved very fast without noticing.

"Wow, that was weird" Greg says.

"Yeah" Simon said, "it will be at first, but after you do that for as long as we have you get used to it."

"I don't think I would" Greg says, "anyway what exactly happened to you and your team?"

"Well" Simon says, "we were studying this primitive tribal group, researching this world and then locust just appeared one day from nowhere seemingly. Like I have already said, not much else besides that."

"And your colleagues" Nex said, "they eventually got swallowed by the swarm?"

"Yeah" Simons said, "with any luck most of them are still alright and are in the mobile unit."

"What's the plan then?" Dax asked, "stop the locust or just save your friends?"

"Both would be great" Terry says, "especially since we are contracted to stay here for the next several months."

"Okay then" Dax said, "let's get going I guess." They exit the ship and into a meadow before a forest.

"Definitely do not use fire" Nex said, "we do not want to burn the forest down."

"Right" Dax agrees, they enter into the forest.

"Wish I had one of those helmets" Greg said to Simon.

"Sorry" Simon said, "we don't have canine size." The forest was calm, there was hardly anything out of normal at all, eventually they come up to the mobile unit. It was like a miniature research lab on wheels. Simon opens the door and a skeleton falls out.

"We were too late" Simon says, "the locust ate them."

"Oh dear" Ela gasps, "we should have went back."

"Can't believe they ate them" Terry said, "next they will eat us! I hope Simon is first."

"Really Terry?" Simon asks, "you are going to pull this now?"

"Will you two get ahold of yourselves?" Nex asked annoyed.

"Yeah" Greg says, "what's good is fighting each other going to do?"

"You guys are right" Terry said, "we should stop holding grudges for the moment, especially now, I hear buzzing." Terry was right, the buzzing was coming from a swarm of locust, they were heading their way.

"Okay let's gas em!" Dax says and him and Nex breathed Nox upon the swarm, it was enough make them drop.

"Alright!" Ela yelled, "way to go you two!"

"Let's push forward to the tribal village" Simon said, "the attacks originated around there."

"Alright then" Dax says, "we will lead the way." They traveled through the forest to the tribals village and along the way the swarms of locust kept getting increasingly thick. Eventually they reach the village.

"We made it" Simon said, "careful now there are a lot of them locust so keep on your toes, or claws, whatever."

"Dax you can guard the group" Nex says, "I am going to see where the locust are coming from."

"Okay" Dax said, "don't be too long." Nex teleports away and is back a moment later.

"That was quick" Greg said.

"It was not too hard" Nex says, "they are coming from the cave opening up on the ridge."

"How would we get up there?" Terry asked, "we don't have climbing equipment."

"I do" Greg says, "well my grapple."

"Okay but you cannot go alone" Simon said, "you will die."

"I will go with him" Dax says, "he is my friend."

"So what would we do?" Terry asked, "just sit here with the other lizard?"

"Don't call me that" Nex said, "else I will feed you to the locust."

"Okay, okay" Terry said, "sheesh you're a mean one you know that?"

"Anyway" Nex said, "if you two are going then go, I do not want to be kept waiting too long with these people."

"No prob Nex" Greg says, "we'll be in and out, come on Dax lets go." Greg and Dax rushes to the side of the cliff side and Greg grapples his way up. Dax is there by Greg's side when he reached the ridge clearing the way.

"Alright" Dax said, "so far so good, hey look, a torch"

"How convenient" Greg says, "here let me light it." Using a couple of rocks Greg was able to make a spark and light the torch.

"Nice you got it" Dax said, "good thing too since I am out of stuff to eat for my Nox affinity."

"Yeah" Greg says, "anyway should I lead or should you?"

"Me" Dax says, "I won't be able to see as good but it's better that you are behind me."

"Right" Greg says, "well let's see where this crazy bug cave leads us, speaking of which gas those locust!" Dax let's lose more Nox and kills more locust. Greg trailed behind hopping up and down on the trail of bugs along the way to make extra sure they are dead. At the end of the cave there is a huge opening with a man in a tattered lab coat.

Above him swarmed thousands of locust and the man seemed to control them with a strange object in his hand. It was the artifact, the strange spherical device that allowed a tyrant to abduct many through mind control back in Lucia's world.

"I can't believe it" Greg said, "so that's where the artifact ended up, in some crazy guys hands in another world."

"You know what it is?" Dax asked.

"Yeah" Greg says, "the evil wolf back in the other world we were in had this thing and was building an army with it."

"Huh" Dax said, "well maybe we can talk with the crazy locust man."

"Yeah, hopefully we can" Greg says. They approach the crazy locust man and he begins to shout

"No! Stand back, stop hurting my precious ones!"

"Okay" Greg says, "we will if you order them to stop killing everyone."

"Kill?" The Man asked, "they said they went to feed, but they killing people? No, bad little ones, I said to find food, not people! People not food!"

"Okay then" Greg says, "if you can't control them fully you should take them somewhere else."

"Take" The man muttered, "somewhere else.. Hmm."

Got an idea?" Dax asked.

"Yes" The Man said, "good idea, very good idea indeed, go to another world!" The man pulls out what looks to be one of those runes Zeilus talked about.

"Whoa" Greg says, "is that-?" Before Greg could ask the man teleported away and all of the locust around him. The remaining locust just flew away and began to act natural once more, minding their own business as they should. Left behind were some of his scribblings however one of them had a part of the phrase.

"Woah, could this be part of that phrase?" Greg asked, "well ain't that just dumb luck?"

"Yeah, well" Dax says, "what does it say then?"

"Impurity" Greg says, "however it matters not when… huh guess there is a third part."

"Guess so" Dax said, "but what about that guy? Should we be worried?"

"I dunno" Greg replies, "maybe we won't see him again, I mean what are the odds of that happening?"

"Very slim I would think" Dax says, "alright, let's go, I am sure Nex has had about enough of those people."

"Right" Greg said, "race ya outside!" Greg runs as fast as he can back to the outside and sees that Dax is already there. He was huffing a bit but still he smiled and said,

"I win"

"Aw, you always cheat" Greg says.

"I don't run very fast" Dax said, "and besides you never said no teleporting."

"Splitting hairs are we?" Greg asks, "should go without saying, but fair enough." They walk back into the village and see what looked to be the chief giving praise to Simon. It seems the tribals were hiding out in the river not too far away judging how they were still dripping wet. They were talking in a language Greg couldn't understand but it seemed Simon was taking all the credit.

"Hey" Greg said, "you are telling them we are the ones that fixed everything right?"

"Oh yes" Simon replied, "of course I am! I was just telling them it was my brilliant idea to contract you and your friends for help."

"Can't argue there" Dax said.

"Actually you can" Terry said, "because it was my idea to contact a nearby planet! I am so sick of you Simon!"

"Oh please Terry" Simon said, "you only have half of the intellectual level I have-"

"Guys" Nex interrupted, "excuse me but, shut up, both of you or so help me-"

"Okay" Ela said interrupting Nex, "how about we return these wonderful individuals back to their world and then we settle our differences alright?"

"Sounds good" Greg says, "get us the heck out of here." They board the ship and before Greg even knew it they were back.

"Thanks for the help" Ela said.

"No problem" replies Dax, "and goodluck with those two."

"Yeah" Greg says, "you deserve a raise just dealing with them." And then they take off, Greg, Dax and Nex enters into the castle. Upon entering the throne room Greg could see Chelise were talking about him to Lucia.

"He is pretty charming and brave" Chelise was saying, "I wonder if we will keep in touch after all this is over."

"Hey, we're back" Greg said, "talking of me as well I see."

"A little bit" Chelise said, "but I am glad you are back, what's next?"

"Yes what is next?" Queen Lucia asked, "do you even know?"

"Not really" Greg said.

"We got here by a magical fox" Dax said, "seen him anywhere?" After Dax asked that Vilix fluttered down from above, somewhere or maybe he dropped from a portal.

"Well" Nex says, "that answers that question."

"Indeed" Dax said, "well magic fox, where to next?"

"Yarf!" Vilix responds.

"Wonder what he said" Greg says.

"Maybe" Dax says, "he said we are going to a land made of candy."

"I seriously doubt that" Nex said, "but wishful thinking." Vilix still holding onto Rik's gem opens another portal.

"Time to go" Greg said, "goodbye Lucia, perhaps we will meet again."

"Hopefully" Queen Lucia said, "anyway goodbye to you and all of your friends." Everyone else bid goodbye and they went through the portal. Greg could see that this world was strange. The sky looked to be a deep sleepy purplish blue with hues of magenta. And the ground had dark wilted grass and the trees looked as if they were deformed and the river nearby seemed to glow an eerie blue.

"Where the heck are we?" Dax asked.

"My realm!" replied a Woman, "I am Melicorva and I have been expecting one of you, the fuzzy one."

"Me?" Greg asked, "why is that?"

"You desire to save your world" Melicorva said, "and you need the power of my gems to do so, the one Rik owned is now powerless. If you can make it to my altar you shall have its power restored!"

"Good deal" Greg says, "I'll do it." Vilix flutters to Greg and gives him the gem and Greg pockets it. "Let's go".

"All or nothing" Dax said.

"Well" Nex says, "never expected a journey like this when I first set out."

"Same here" Chelise said, "let's go and get that gem powered up." And so they entered into the forest of strange twisted trees in pursuit of the Altar of Melicorva to repower the drained gem…"

 _ **End of Chapter 14**_

 _ **Chapter 15: Melicorva… Again**_

"This place is like a fever dream" Chelise said looking around as the group walked into the forests. They eventually come to a chasm where they can see the bridge is clearly out.

"Well" Dax says, "guess we are not going that way, now what?"

"Go around?" Greg suggests.

"I wouldn't" Melicorva said, "the ravine is surrounded by dangerous, carnivorous spiders."

"Oh that's fine" Nex said, "we have fire."

"What?!" Melicorva bellowed, "do not dare set my beautiful forest alight! I will have your bleeding head!"

"Woah, okay" Greg says, "let's not do that then."

"Fine" Nex said, "not that she intimidates me but I wouldn't risk you three, especially you Dax."

"Glad to hear" Dax said, "so how do we cross then?"

"A gateway has opened" Melicorva said, "it is directly to your right, take it". Greg looks right and sees there is a glowing portal leading to what looked to be a different part of the forest.

"Thanks" Chelise said, "think we would have been stuck otherwise." They enter the portal and exit into a bayou.

"I hate swamps" Chelise said, "where is the main path?"

"Up there somewhere?" Dax said, "oh well at least the swamp water is pretty."

"Yeah, about that" Nex says, "why does the water glow a luminescent blue?"

"Beats me" Greg said, "anyway our feet won't get any drier standing in this water so let's get out of here." However it seemed there wasn't a dry patch of land in this bayou, no matter how far they went there was more water.

"How big is this bayou?" Chelise asked "we must have been traveling for a while at least now."

"We have" Greg says, "guess this is one big swamp."

"Yeah" Dax said, "pretty big, and empty, nothing really lurking in these waters it seems."

"Funny you should say that.." Nex said looking behind her. Giant glowing alligators with large jaws were approaching.

"I just had to say something huh?" Dax asked.

"Yup" Greg said, "I suggest we run".

"Great idea" Chelise said, "we need to find the main path again and quickly!" So they ran through the glowing bayou attempting to escape the alligators, it became clear they would need to defend themselves however. Greg unsheathes his short sword and allows the alligator to charge at him. He stabbed it in the jaw, the two of them wrestled for a moment and Greg loses grip of his blade. The alligator throws its head back sending the short sword flying into the bayou.

"Hey!" Greg shouted, "that was one of my favorite blades!" Before the alligator could attack again Dax teleported in front of Greg and held the alligator by the bottom of his jaw. Dax charges up what looked to be Black Dracomage magic and punched the alligator flinging him back several feet. The other alligator fled in terror.

"Woah" Greg said, "could you always do that?"

"No" Dax replied, "it just happened."

"Well good job" Nex says, "however you probably should limit yourself on using that type of magic until you can be taught how to properly use it."

"I'll try" Dax said, "but if I have to, I will do what I must."

"Only if you must" Nex says, "now, where is that main path?"

"Up ahead" Chelise said, "I see the erie glow of a lantern." As they approach the over hanging lantern they see it is indeed the pathway that they seeked. Under the lantern stood Conker, he was with Vilix, it seemed like they were waiting.

"No no" Conker said to Vilix, "that's not right! If you drink half of a glass it is half empty cause you drank half of it!"

"Yarf!" Vilix barked.

"Says you!" Conker said, "what do you know anyway? You don't have opposable thumbs. Oh hey guys, took you all long enough."

"Well" Chelise huffed, "ain't that a great how you do? We helped people deal with killer bugs and then we had to deal with monstrous alligators, so excuse us."

"Right" Conker said, "well let's be honest here, that detour wasn't very necessary now was it?"

"Agreed" Nex says, "but everyone wanted to be the good guys so we helped anyway."

"It was still a good deed" Dax said, "good deeds can go a long way."

"So?" Nex asked, "would that extend to after time being turned back so we never helped them is the first place? Because if not I say it wasn't all that worth it."

"Oh Nex" Dax said with a grin, "you are just too much sometimes."

"I am serious" Nex replied.

"I know, I just can't take things serious" Dax said with a shrug.

"Anyway" Conker said, "that last piece of the passphrase, you still need it Greg".

"Yeah" Greg said, "I know that."

"I know who has it" Conker says, "you probably won't like it though."

"Who?" Greg asked.

"Gerald" Conker said.

"What?" Greg asked, "he's dead though, how would we get it?" Conker takes some kind of powder or dust out of his pocket.

"Wait, what's that?" Greg asked. Conker blew the powdered dust into Greg's face and he is blinded.

"Gah what heck?!" Greg yelled, "why would you do that?" After wiping his eyes Greg sees he is in another realm, a snow covered forest.

"Well, this is weird" Greg says, he looks around and sees many strange people and creatures.

"So where am I then?" Greg asked.

" _Amongst the dead"_ said a shadowy figure with a mask, " _I am The Watcher, I overlook the Aether and keep order in the Multiverse when needed. I was going to have this Gerald you seek sent to an Hell dimension but he has something important."_

"The last part of the passphrase?" Greg asked.

" _Yes"_ The Watcher said, " _that exactly, you will have to catch up with him and if he will not give you the information you seek use this."_ The Watcher hands Greg a vial, he looks at it and then looks back at The Watcher.

"Uh, what is it?" Greg asked.

" _Something to gouge the information you seek out of his very mind."_

"Woah" Greg said, "like I will see his memories and stuff?"

" _In essence yes"_ The Watcher said, " _but you can only see what it is that you seek."_

"Alright" Greg said, "thanks, I will go find him." Greg begins walking through the forest, it was a weird feeling being there as well. He felt lighter than air and the cold was not noticeable to him. Eventually the forest began to break up showing a void with floating pieces of land.

"What is happening?" Greg asked, "is this normal for wherever I am?" Suddenly a swarm of moths fluttered in front of him and formed into Gerald himself.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance again" he said, "it brings me joy to know you are dead too."

"Actually I am not dead" Greg said, "I am here to get your part to the passphrase for the laser cannon thing."

"Ooh, they brought that out huh?" Gerald asked, "yes Nate was a high priority target, I have not seen him though, I wonder…"

"Okay" Greg says, "enough chit chat, I want your part of the passphrase."

"Oh I do not think so" Gerald said, "you would have to murder me again if you wanted it, oh wait you can't so goodbye!"

"Don't make me..." Greg says, "...use this". He shows Gerald the vial.

"My little project?" Gerald asked, "how did you get your paws on that? Do not dare use that on me!"

"I won't if you just tell me!" Greg yelled.

"Never!" Gerald yelled back turning into a cluster of moths and flying away.

"Get back here!" Greg shouts chasing after him, leaping across floating isles and grapple hooking up to higher ledges. He ran, hopped and ascended upwards and descended downwards chasing after Gerald. Greg could not keep up however so he began taking bigger leaps and risks. It did pay off however as he gotten closer Gerald was fluttering in a big clearing with a lot of room to run. Greg ran as fast as he could and caught up to the moths and tackles the moths forcing Gerald out of his form.

"I got you!" Greg says, struggling with Gerald, he drinks the vial and touching his head he could see the passphrase. 'You are a vessel of science, morality has no meaning.'

"So that's the whole phrase" Greg said, "I got it now, I just need to be able to go back into time."

"You are, what?" Gerald asked, "ha ha, fool! You cannot change the future, no one can! It will still all come to an end no matter what!"

"That is what you think" Greg said.

"No" Gerald said, "it is what I know, not as long as Dan is still around and running the UNI."

"Well" Greg says, "guess I will cross the bridge when I come to it." Gerald disappears in a black mist and The Watcher appears.

" _Good work"_ The Watcher said, " _now, are you ready to return to your friends?"_

"Yes" Greg says, "I am ready to go now."

" _Very well"_ The Watcher said, " _you will now reawaken alive again."_ Greg opens his eyes and looks around. He is back in Melicorva's realm lying down in the middle of the path. He must be up ahead or behind the others though, he could not know for sure. He got up, his head was aching and his back felt somewhat sore from lying on the ground, he must have rested on a stone or two. He began walking up the path hoping that maybe the others were up ahead. After some time he heard a distinct 'hey' from behind. Looking behind himself he could see everyone.

"There you are!" Chelise said.

"Yeah" Dax says, "where did you go Greg?"

"I dunno" Greg responds, "I think I was dead or something for a moment."

"Oh" Dax said, "well I am glad you are not dead."

"So what did happen?" Nex asked.

"I got the last part of the passphrase" Greg said, "Gerald had it."

"Oh" Chelise said, "I am sorry you had to deal with him again".

"It's fine" Greg says, "I got what we needed so that is one thing down."

"What is the full passphrase?" Nex asked, "can you tell us?"

"Yeah" Greg said, "it is 'Within every pure soul, there is impurity. However it matters not when you are a vessel of science, morality has no meaning.'

"Wow" Chelise said, "that is pretty long."

"I hope it is right" Greg says, "if not then this was a huge waste of time."

"Oh it's right alright" Conker said, "I should know I made sure." And when Conker says he made sure, I am certain he is hinting that he checked the script. "Yeah pretty much" Conker responded to me, the nonexistent voice, "that's just between you and me though alright?"

"Who are you talking to?" Nex asked.

"A voice only I can hear" Conker responds.

"Oh great" Nex says, "so you are a mad person then, glad to know."

"Mad?" Conker asks, "nah, not mad I just hear and see what others do not."

"If you say so" Nex said, "anyway how much further?"

"Not to far" Melicorva said, "almost there."

"Good" Nex says, "soon we will be able to get things back to normal, ain't that right Dax?"

"You're askin me?" Dax asked, "well, yeah I would hope." They walk up and down the incline and can see the altar high up on a cliff ledge.

"There it is" Chelise said.

"Yes" belowed Melicorva "now to reach the altar you must-"

"Grapple hook?" Greg interrupts, "already got one" Greg fires it at the ledge and hoists himself up. "Made it."

"What? No" Melicorva said, "you were supposed to make one."

"Oh" Greg says, "well I can go back and do that."

"No" Melicorva said, "nevermind you ruined it."

"Are you sure?" Greg asks, "I like solving puzzles, I can just-"

"Silence already!" Melicorva shouts, "just put the bloody gem on the altar already!"

"Alright" Greg says taking out the gem and placing it down. In a spectacular array of color and light the gems power is restored. The gem now hovers before Greg glowing a bright green.

"I guess I just take it now" Greg said.

"Wait, Greg no!" Conker shouts but it is too late because Greg touched it and teleported away. When Greg regains his vision and his head began to stop aching he could see he was under the sea. Someone with an awful looking sweater was running around and shooting people.

"Well ain't that a familiar setting" Greg said watching the conflict. The gem glowed bright again and teleported him away and this time he spooked some poor kid.

"Aaa!" yelled the canine looking boy, "Elijah! Someone just teleported from nowhere!" Looking outside Greg could see some contastraphe has struck this world leaving it in ruin. Greg's gem glowed again and he teleported away and this time when he opened his eyes he was on a tropical beach.

"Dax would have loved to be here" Greg says to himself, before he could teleport away again Conker appeared and took the gem.

"That is enough of that" Conker says, "we ain't doin what your pa did again with disorienting the audience."

"Wha?" Greg asks.

"Nothing" Conker said, "you need a crash course on how to control these things. I am bringing you to Elder Light."

"Wait" Greg says, "Nate said my pa is there."

"Yes" Conker said, "he is and so are your friends, I brought them there before gettin you, let's go." Greg was happy he was finally going to see Rik again, it has been a while now. Conker teleports the both of them and when Greg could focus his vision he saw Elder Light. The skies were bright and clear with auras glowing overhead even though it was day. Floating crystals made for some nice eye candy and the emerald waterfalls shimmered and gleamed. And then there was the small town of Elder Light, with its buildings built of marble.

"Here we are" Conker said, "so jaw droppingly beautiful or what?"

"Uh Huh" Greg says, "this is really, just wow…"

 _ **End of Chapter 15**_

 _ **Chapter 16: Saving Home**_

"Well" Conker said, "let's get going, I bet you are just dying to see Rik."

"You know it" Greg says, "it's been a long while now." As they walked down the path Greg sees Nate hanging out near one of the buildings with a fox person. He wore some kind of trench coat with a hood and had a strange marking on his hand.

"Alright" Nate says, "you should retain the memories of what has happened when time rewinds. You will have to take over as the actual me, I'll make sure you get my sword and the gem."

"Nate?" Greg asked, "you're here!"

"Greg!" Nate yells, "glad to see you made it, as well as your other friends."

"Yeah" Greg says, "good to see you as well, what of my mother?"

"About that" Nate said, "if she wasn't with you then I am afraid she is gone."

"Oh" Greg says, "well I'll make it so she's alive soon then, um, who's that?"

"Me" Nate said, "a slightly different timeline he is from."

"Quite the understatement" said fox Nate, "apparently it's half past the future for my counterpart chap here compared to my world. Anyway to avoid confusion just call him Nate and me Reyes. Why Reyes? Because that is our last name."

"Got it" Greg says, "but what about him taking over as you?"

"About that" Nate said, "I know my time will soon come to an end, I am over a century old and I will be out of fight after I take down the UNI. Anyway, to make sure the gem will go onto someone I can rely on I chose myself."

"Wait a minute" Conker said, "so you can talk to your other world self without paradoxes?"

"Sometimes" Nate responded.

"Yeah" Reyes said, "not sure why though, maybe it has to do with the fact that our parallel worlds are complete opposites."

"Uh sure" Nate says, "that I suppose."

"So where is Rik?" Greg asked, "thought I would ask before I go."

"He is in the tavern I believe" Nate says, "go on, we will wait up." Greg and Conker walk through the town and to the tavern, upon entering Greg could see Rik talking with someone familiar to Greg at the counter. Rik didn't look all that much different compared to years ago but etrx fluff under his chin almost suggest he has a beard.

"Rik!" Greg says, "I finally found you."

"So that's him huh?" asked Alternate Dimension Tox, Rik's adopted brother from the split reality that where he is still alive and well. For the sake of the story though we will refer to him as just Tox though.

"Yep" Rik says, "that's my boy Greg". He walks over and puts an arm around him.

"A lot of things happened" Greg said, "but first, why are you here in the first place?"

"Oh yeah" Rik says, "gem lost power, got knocked out of my hands. Anyway when those goons were takin me to their hideout I called for Volkiris, a friend of mine. He wiped the ground with them and he asked if I would like to come with him to Elder Light. Guess Adeleus knew all along what would, or have to happen."

"Oh wow" Greg said, "well that explains why you went missing, events had to be set in motion."

"Yep" Rik says

"But a whole year? Why?" Greg asks

"Time moves different" Rik says, "like a few hours here is a year back home. Anyway talkin bout that, what has happened then?"

"Well our world was blown up" Greg said, "and along with it my mother, yeah I found my real mother, she is a scientist."

"Heard about our world" Rik says, "you will fix that like Adeleus said, somehow. As for meeting your ma, I bet that was surprise. Anyway that over there is Tox, I spoke of him quite a bit already but he is from another timeline."

"And he lives here?" Greg asked.

"Yeah" Rik said, "it kinda stinks back in his timeline so he just moved here, speaking of stink, Syx is also in that timeline and he is here too, well somewhere not too sure."

"Right" Greg says, "so what now then?"

"Talk some more?" Rik suggested, "it has been sometime."

"Well I met a princess" Greg said, "a real one too, bet you're jealous huh?"

"Slightly" Rik says, "Chelise was her name right? She really seems to like you."

"Well why wouldn't I?" Chelise said from a table with Dax and Nex sitting somewhat close to one another.

"Oh hey" Greg said, "didn't notice you guys there. Anyway Pa, what do you think of my new friends?"

"Who said we were friends?" Nex asked.

"You and Dax are quite friendly to one another" Greg said, "any friend of a friend is a friend of mine."

"Makes sense" Dax says, "besides Nex was just joking, right Nex?"

"Maybe" Nex said, "nah I kid, we're good."

"Dax is starting to rub off ya I see" Greg said.

"Anyway" Rik interrupts, "your new friends seem pretty cool. But you should see Adeleus now. Now he is a bit crazy slightly but he knows what he talks about so listen a'ight?"

"Okay Pa" Greg says.

"Now hold on" said a dragon person "How about a drink before going? Oh, and Arinelaxivous or just Arin by the way."

"He is hardly old enough" Rik says, "still got a couple years."

"I have already drank though" Greg said.

"Well" Rik says, "you won't drink with me around, I say you're still not old enough."

"Alright" Greg said, "if you say so."

"Don't feel bad" Tox says, "he always insisted I should wait until I was older as well back in the day."

"Mom always said twenty one is the best age" Rik said.

"Mhmm" Tox says, "still didn't stop me from having some behind your back though."

"Wait, what?" Rik asks.

"What?" Tox asked, "sometimes it was all I had to change my breaths affinity."

"Ha ha" Greg laughs, "well I guess I should go to the Adeleus guy, anyone else coming?"

"Nope" Conker said, "I am getting some of that good stuff, Arin! Hook me up will ya?"

"Sure" Arin says, "say, how do you not die from alcohol poisoning anyhow?"

"I dunno" Conker says, "I got a leadbelly I suppose, that or I am indestructible."

"One of those" Arin said rolling his eyes as he served Conker.

"Aside, I'll go" Dax said, "may as well see what is goin to happen."

"I will go as well" Nex says, "I am not leaving Daxtertalias' side because I have to keep an eye on him. You know because he lacks training in the craft magic and such."

"Right" Greg said, "Chelise?"

"You know it" Chelise says, "I am right behind you my fuzzy buddy."

"Ha" Dax laughed, "fuzzy buddy eh? How cute."

"Aw shaddup" Greg says, "what about you pa?"

"Will be right here" Rik said, "just let me know what's up a'ight?" They leave the tavern and walk down the pearly road to Adeleus' big round building. It was quite decorative with intricate designs in the walls. Upon entering the building Greg sees in the middle of the circle was a giant crystal. And up above in a circle were several cloaked figures and Adeleus himself. Adeleus had a epicly long white beard and robes of white and purple patterns.

"Well it's about time you got here!" Adeleus scoffed, "we have been waiting here for ages!"

"I apologize" Greg says, "I didn't realize-"

"Stop that" Adeleus interrupted, "why be sorry for doing what you thought was right? Even when it doesn't matter."

"Oh" Greg said, "well yeah I did do what was right."

"And imagine" Adeleus says, "if you never did you'd still be searching for the phrase piece."

"You mean piece of the phrase sir" said one of the cloaked figures.

"You still know what I meant!" Adeleus says, "anyway we have already laid enough time to waste even though we have all the time in the world. But Greg must be taught how to use that half of gem's powers of time to save his planet."

"Couldn't Rik just do it?" Dax asked, "it was his gem after all."

"Greg is going back in time" Adeleus said, "how would Rik possibly be there if he is here in the event of what happened?"

"I feel like I should have known" Dax says.

"Yeah" Nex said, "you should have."

"Anyway" Adeleus says, "Greg, come with me now and I will teach you how to use and tap into your gem's real power. Your friends can go off and do whatever they like in the meanwhile.

"Okay" Nex said, "fine with me, come on Dax let's get a closer look at those waterfalls."

"Afterwards how about some lunch?" Dax asks.

"We ate just awhile ago" Nex says.

"I know" Dax said, "but I got a bit of an appetite right now."

"Of course you do" Nex says, "come on you glutton." They leave the building and all that is left is Chelise.

"Well" Chelise says, "I guess I will talk with your dad a bit more."

"Pretty interesting isn't he?" Greg asks.

"Yeah" Chelise said, "he said he was right there for the coming of the Lines, pretty amazing."

"And entirely true" Greg says, "anyway I will see you." Chelise leaves and Greg walks up the stairway to learn about the gem with Adeleus. After an hour Greg was able to understand how the gem works. However the only way to truly test if Greg understood how the gem works was for him to use it.

"Now" Adeleus said. "take me to somewhere tropical."

"I was at somewhere tropical" Greg says, "let me see if I can go back to that world." Greg holds the gem in front of him, he closes his eyes and reopens them. It was dark and all around him were the different universes, galaxies and separate worlds among them.

"Okay" Adeleus said, "so far so good now take me to a nice warm beach." Greg finds the world that closely resembled the one he briefly visited and teleports. After he shakes the blurriness from his vision he sees he has done it, he traveled to another world.

"Hey" Greg says, "would you look at that? I done it!"

"Head's up!" Adeleus shouts and before Greg could react he is clonked with a coconut.

"Ow!" Greg yelled, "hey!"

"Now" Adeleus says, "use the gems power to rewind time and avoid the coconut." Greg does as Adeleus asked and he ducks to the right, the coconuts hurdles past him.

"Very good" Adeleus said, "I think you got it, you seem to have a natural talent just like Rik did with the gem."

"Yeah" Greg says, "well in general I naturally am one to quickly get a hang on things."

"Is that so?" Adeleus asks, "does that mean if I ordered you too you would be able to figure the best way to comb my beard?"

"Probably" Greg said, "but I would rather you just leave that to whoever has that job for the moment."

"I only joke" Adeleus says, "now let's get back to Elder Light, I just remembered.. I hate sand!"

"Oookay" Greg said, "let me just find Elder Light.. wait, I can't find it."

"Oh yeah" Adeleus says, "forgot about that, you are not an official gem bearer so I guess I will bring us back then." Adeleus waves his staff and before Greg knew it he was back in Adeleus' big building.

"Now" Adeleus said, "it would be a good time to catch up with everyone before you depart. It is up to you now, I have taught you all I could so when you are ready reverse time to when you were at the space station."

"Alright" Greg says, "say why don't you come with me and we can all have a toast before I leave?"

"Sounds good" Adeleus said, "I do love toasts, and toast, I'd toast to toast." And so Adeleus and Greg went to the tavern, everyone else happend to be there as well.

"Well, this is it huh?" Dax asked, "goin to save the world and what not?"

"Yep" Greg says, "guess this is goodbye, to you and Nex, after this I won't see you for awhile."

"I could arrange something" Conker said.

"I don't think you should" Adeleus says, "you'd mess things up."

"Oh please" Conker said, "I am way more responsible than you mister let's make a universal black hole dump nextdoor!"

"Whoa, guys" Chelise says, "relax a little will ya?"

"Yeah Adeleus" Nate said, "this should be a breather before the little guys big moment. Anyway, I meant to ask, did you approve of my request?"

"Request?" Rik asked Nate.

"Yeah" Nate said, "my time is coming to a close, I can feel it and besides I could literally live forever, I don't want that."

"Even though that is sad to hear" Tox says, "I respect your decision on the matter."

"Anyway" Nate said, "did you approve?"

"Yes" Adeleus said, "I did, but when do you plan to turn over the gem to your parrell counterpart?"

"After the UNI is dismantled" Nate says, "or if I die trying to bring them down, whatever comes first."

"So about that toast then" Greg said, "let's have it so I can go ahead and do this thing."

"Right" Adeleus said, "all these other matters could no longer matter but it depends, to you Greg."

"To you Greg" Rik says.

"You are the greatest friend" Dax said. And in the middle of the toasting The Watcher appeared.

"Woah, who's that?" Chelise asked.

"A friend" Adeleus says, "came to wish the boy, er, dog, boydog luck?"

" _No"_ The Watcher said, " _I just realized that if and when Greg does succeed it will not be over. Dan Daniel Danielson is a quite the unstable type, if you advert his destruction he will attempt to destroy you again."_

"That is where I come in" Nate says, "with my expertise we will stop him."

" _Perhaps"_ The Watcher said, " _however Greg has the power to rewind time, I only fear he will make the same mistake you had."_

"That's a good point" Nate says, "Greg, make sure your fail count does not hit triple digits alright?"

"Thanks for the tip" Greg said _,_ "as if I didn't have enough to worry about already."

"Fret not" Tox says, "I can tell everything will work out, I am usually right you know."

"Yeah" Rik agrees, "just save our world and I will be home before you know it."

"And do not worry" Nate said, "I will retain my memories from this point, the gem allows you to do that, I suggest you do the same."

"Alright" Greg says, he does just what Nate suggests, "okay, now I am ready to do this, goodbye everyone." Everyone bids Greg farewell one last time and Greg turn time back. He warped backwards through time and space and found himself with Chelise, Nate and Dr. Sivaris back at the space cannon.

"Do or die" Greg said, "and it's time to do…"

 _ **End of Chapter 16**_

 _ **Chapter 17: Apocalypse Averted**_

"What?" Chelise asked.

"Nothing, I got the passphrase" Greg says.

"How did you know?" Dr. Sivaris asked at the console, "I was just about to mention a passphrase."

"Long story" Nate said, "but we just conveniently have the passphrase to that safe."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Dr. Sivaris asked, "use it, quickly we have about a minute."

"Right" Greg says as he walks to the safe. "The pass phrase is 'Within every pure soul, there is impurity. However it matters not when you are a vessel of science, morality has no meaning.'" After a moment the safe clicks and opens, Greg takes out what looks to be a card. "This is the key?"

"An ID card" Dr. Sivaris said, "let me have it." Greg hands her the ID Card and Dr. Sivaris inspects it briefly. "It seems that this ID card belonged to a Dr. Zeilus."

"No way" Greg says, "I wonder whether he was involved with all of this before, or if he planned things out before hand."

"What?" Chelise asks, "I don't understand anything."

"Don't worry about it" Nate says, "you are not expected too, anyway can we just disarm this thing already?"

"Yes" Dr. Sivaris said, "let me scan the card." After scanning the card a voice said 'access granted'.

"Great, now we just turn it off" Greg says, "right?"

"No" Dr. Sivaris said, "I have to power down the cores, but the system to cool them seems to be offline."

"So now what?" Nate asks, "we don't have anyway to cool these things."

"Actually" Greg says holding the gem up, "I know of a guy who can help, or should I say a certain lizard?"

"Oh. right" Nate said, "quick get him." Greg teleports away with the gem and returns a moment later with Lix.

"Who is that?" Dr. Sivaris asked.

"A Blue Dracomage" Greg says, "and my friend Lix."

"You still haven't told me what is going on." Lix said, "I mean as much as I like being roped back into plots and such I need to know what's up."

"We need your ice breath" Greg says, "with it you'll quite literally save the world."

"No kidding eh?" Lix asked.

"No kidding?" Chelise asked, "does any of this look kidding?"

"That was rhetorical" Lix said, "so uh, new friend of yours?"

"We don't have the time" Greg says, "quick to the power cores! ..Where is that?"

"Down the corridor and the second left" Dr. Sivaris said, "the map is on the wall behind you."

"I swear that wasn't there before" Greg says, "anyway let's go Lix!" Greg and Lix rushes to the power cores. It was a large room with meltingly hot cores all hooked to what would produce the beam.

"Okay" Lix said, "what do I ice?"

"Everything?" Greg says, "yeah, just ice it all."

"That is easier said than done" Lix said, "alright stand back." Lix took his deepest breath and breathed ice all over the area. By the time he was done the cores were frozen with a coating of ice covering them.

" _Temperature falling"_ said a voice, " _ion laser shutting down."_

"Yes!" Greg cheers, "we did it, good one Lix!"

"Yeah, whew" Lix says, "I am beat now, was not easy to do let me tell ya."

"I am sure" Greg said, "you deserve that promotion now, when we get back I'll have to talk to Rik about it and see what he can do."

"That would be great" Lix says, "anyway, now what?"

"You can go back home" Greg said.

"Sounds good to me" Lix says, "I am pretty out of it now, I could use some rest." Greg opens a portal with the gem back to Skyweather.

"Alright then" Greg said, "I will be seeing you." Lix enters the portal and Greg makes his way back to the control deck.

"There you are" Nate said, "good work by the way, where's your friend?"

"Sent him back" Greg says, "he was pretty tired after breathing all of that ice."

"Right" Nate says, "anyway, well we got another problem now."

"What?" Greg asks.

"The thrusters" Nate said, "they seem to be offline. The station is starting to get pulled into the atmosphere so we need to boost it away."

"What do you want me to do?" Greg asked.

"There is a vent" Dr. Sivaris says, "crawl through it and it should lead to an area with electrical systems. Once there just rewire everything into the thrusters. Here take this, it is an outline on what goes where." Dr. Sivaris hands Greg a map sized reference sheet for all of the different wiring systems.

"So why can't Nate do this?" Greg asked.

"Small cramped space" Nate said, "you are the only one that can fit, now hurry and get to it."

"Be careful Greg" Chelise said.

"No worries" Greg responds, "alright, so which vent again?"

"The one down the hall a bit to your left." Dr. Sivaris said. "Just check the map if you are unsure."

"Yeah, alright I got it" Greg says and he speeds down the hall. He yanks the vent cover out and crawls through. After some vent crawling he sees electrical systems through the grate, he kicks it open. In the cramped space he tries his best to open the reference sheet up as wide as he could. After moments of wire fumbling he was able to get most of the wires where they should be.

"Greg" Dr. Sivaris said through a speaker, "be sure to leave the subsystem for the oxygen plugged in, unplug it and we all will suffocate."

"What wire was that again?" Greg asked.

"Next to the AI command systems" Dr. Sivaris said.

"Right" Greg says plugging another wire and then unplugging another, "there I think that's it." Greg hears a fwoosh sound.

"Yeah" Nate said, "you got it, now get back here, we have done it." Greg returns to the control deck in a stride of triumph.

"Okay" Nate said, "well we are pretty much done here, so I guess we leave now."

"We have an incoming transmission" Dr. Sivaris says, "I will let you guess who."

"Ah yes, guess who indeed!" said Dan Daniel Danielson, "you have foiled my plans to eliminate my enemy!"

"You'd never kill me" Nate says, "the games end now though Dan. You will soon be apprehended we have enough evidence to take you and your corporation down.

"Do you really?" Dan asks, "you think you have won? Have you forgotten who created you? We are above man and anthropomorphic beasts alike, we are the hand of god! We create and, we destroy."

"Playing god has blinded you" Nate says, "corruption and greed have driven you and your scientist to cause misery. Science needs morality to some extent, without it the question 'should you' is ignored in favor of just asking 'can we?' You alone can put an end to this Dan."

"Opinions, everyone has one" Dan said, "doesn't mean they are right however."

"Well" Chelise says, "ain't he stubborn."

"Anyhow" Dan said, "I have had enough, I have secretly started my failsafe protocol. The place is going to blow, along you all with it."

"Big deal" Greg says, "we'll stop it."

"There is no way to" Dan said, "prepare to die."

"Even if we do" Nate says, "I have sent back all of my findings". Nate taps the side of his head, "video included."

"Wait, what?!" Dan shouts, he pauses a moment and regains his composure, "so you did now. Oh the news outlets just loves that I bet! Well I guess I will have to prepare, many will soon suffer because of you Nate, just so you know." The transmission was then cut with static.

"Dr. Sivaris" Nate says, "what can you do about this place exploding?"

"I can send it adrift into space" Dr. Sivaris said, "that way no debris will fall into the atmosphere."

"Good call" Nate says, "alright Greg ready to go?"

"Where we heading?" Greg asked.

"Your world of course" Nate says, "come on." They teleport from the station and back to Greg's world, right in front of Nex and Dax traveling with the other Black Dracons.

"Wow! What?" Arx asked surprised.

"Long story" Greg says.

"Seems like it" Dax said, "what happened up there? And who's that?"

"This is Dr. Sivaris" Greg says, "she's my mother, no joke."

"Wow" Dax said, "crazy."

"Actually" Dr. Sivaris says, "that is no longer my name." She takes the metal device off of her neck. When she spoke again it sounded less like a stone cold scientist and more like a female kobold would. Well supposedly I guess, she just sounds more friendly and welcoming, really not easy to describe what a voice sounds like. Anyway she then says,

"This is what I really sound like, and my name is Gera, this is the name I had before being institutionalized."

"Nice to meet you" Nex asks, "so, about that explanation then, kinda curious on what that was about."

"Oh right" Greg says, "it is a long story like I said."

"Do we have time for this?" Arx asked.

"I guess" Tax responded, "I dunno, I am kind of curious myself though."

"Anyway" Greg said, "I had to rewind time because the world exploded since I didn't have a passphrase. Nex and Dax was there with me and Chelise too and.." Greg then retold what everyone have already read, assuming you did not skip to this chapter anyway. So fast forward to about several minutes later and Greg finishes up on telling everyone what had happened.

"Wait, so" Nex says, "what do we do now? Should we help stop this guy?"

"No" Nate said, "it's over now, I will be taking care of the rest of it."

"Hey" Greg says, "I have one of those gems now, that and he is a threat to my world, I am in this for the ride."

"I guess I am in too" Dax said, "I stick with Greg."

"And I stick with Dax" Nex says.

"No you two will not!" Arx practically yells, "you two will be coming back with us, we have no part of this."

"Well they do now" Tax said.

"What, Tax? Really?" Arx asks, "you are going to let them go along with this?"

"You cannot deny destiny" Tax says, "I mean Greg here has been beyond The Skies above, they are his friends, they may as well be apart of this."

"Perhaps you are right" Arx said, "but that doesn't mean I agree."

"Can I go too?" Chelise asked, "I can help in some way I am sure."

"Is that what you really want?" Greg asked.

"I have come this far" Chelise said, "so yes, I would."

"I dunno" Nate says, "this seems like a bad idea to me, risking all of you and such. Let's go back to Elder Light and try to determine what to do from there."

"Alright then" Greg said, "but like it or not I am going to help finish this fight."

"Yeah" Dax says, "we need to make sure no one would mess with us again."

"Good optimism Dax" Nex said, "just don't let it be a blinding."

"Blinding?" Dax asks, "I don't see how it could."

"Perhaps you are blind in general then" Nex says.

"Quit bantering" Nate said, "and let's get going already, to Elder Light." The five of them teleports to Elder Light. Greg was not too sure what would happen next. But what he does know is that he will fight to keep his home world safe.

 _ **End of Chapter 17**_

 _ **Chapter 18: Ending Evil's Reign(?)**_

Back in Elder Light they stood before Adeleus and the members of the circle.

"Good job Nate" Adeleus said, "and to you too Greg, now that your world is safe it's time to stop this villain."

"Yes" Nate says, "but they want to go with me, do you think that is a good idea?"

"They are all capable" Adeleus said, "if they wish to fight for their home they are welcomed too."

"Besides" Greg says, "what is there to worry about? I can turn back time."

"It is not unlimited" Adeleus said, "that is why it drained in power before, not just because it was broken in half. The power comes from somewhere y'know."

"Oh" Greg says.

"I am more worried for Dax" Nex said, "without proper control of his power he could cause an accident."

"Hey, I have control" Dax says.

"Not a strong enough grip though" Nex said.

"Um" Chelise says, "I am sure time is tight right now, should we get going?"

"Right" Adeleus said, "you all should go and now."

"Hold on a sec" Nate says, "he should be here in a moment." Reyes then appears in a puff ghostlish mist.

"Hey waiting up for me I see" he says.

"Yes" Nate said, "you are not too late, you ready?"

"I am" Reyes says.

"Good" Nate said, "here, take my sword, you'll get more use out of it than I."

"Thanks" Reyes said, "that is a wicked blade I must say."

"It is" Nate says, "and take the gem, I may not get another chance to turn it over."

"Are you sure?" Reyes asked.

"Yes" Nate said, "I am."

"Um, who is that?" Dax asked finally.

"Nate from a parallel dimension" Greg says, "he is called Reyes since that is their last name."

"Ah okay" Chelise said, "that makes more sense now."

"So we finally ready or what?" Nex asks, "time is wasting right?"

"Yeah, yeah" Nate says, "all of you ready? Okay hold on." They teleport through the multiverse to Nate's world. They arrive at what looks to be a military hangar.

"Alright everyone" Nate says, "we will be arriving via helicopter, so get on there." They walk to the futuristic jet thrusting helicopter and Nate meets up with a black man who is big and burly. He is also wearing military gear.

"Jackson!" Nate yells, "we are ready to go!"

"It is about damn time" Jackson said, "who are all of these weirdos anyway?"

"They are from that world" Nate says, "they want to help bring the UNI down, and the fox, that is me from an alternate parallel timeline."

"You? A fox" Jackson asked, "ain't that funny, I bet I am a rhino in that world."

"Could be" Nate says, "so what is happening out there Jackson?"

"Mutated killer cyborg things" Jackson said, "something set the Dan guy off and now he has an army killing innocents. Army has been combating those things but we know that by cutting the head off the serpent this will be over like that."

"Priority kill?" Nate asks.

"Y'know it" Jackson says, "he is to be stopped at whatever cost so let's go get him already."

"That is fine by me" Greg said, "after everything he has caused and could have done, I couldn't agree more

"Yeah" Dax says, "let's get that guy, wait you are okay with killing him?"

"Sometimes" Greg said, "you do what you gotta for the greater good, some people are beyond redemption."

"Well" Dax says, "you have changed a little bit, I guess it has something to do with everything you experienced huh?"

"Yup" Greg said.

"Can't say I blame him" Nex says, "enough stalling though, let's go."

"Alright then" Dax said, "you know, I always wanted to fly somehow, looks like today I get to do it."

"You flyin Reyes?" Nate asked.

"No" Reyes said, "I will go my own way, besides it looks like it will be slightly packed in there."

"Good" Jackson then, "you'll join me and my unit, you can be my second in command if you are anything like Nate."

"Very well" Reyes says, "come on let's make haste and leave them to waste."

"Nice word play" Jackson said, "Nate could learn a thing about that from himself."

"Ha ha" Nate says, "we will meet you there, hopefully we will be in and out by going through the roof."

"Why is that?" Greg asked.

"Office is on the top" Nate said, "that is why." Everyone boards the future helicopter an it hovers up and away speeding towards the UNI's headquarters.

"So is there any real plan?" Greg asked.

"Yeah" Nate says, "get him from his office, apprehend him and then the ground crew takes care of the bulk of it."

"So pretty simple then?" Chelise asked.

"Should be" Nate said, "and if it isn't then that is just a bit of bad luck for us."

"Hope we don't have any" Dax says.

"Okay hope you all are ready" Nate said, "we are coming up on the target, get ready to slide down the rope." The door opens and they are hovering over the skyscraper, Greg takes hold of the rope and looks over at Chelise.

"What's wrong?" Greg asked.

"I do not like heights" Chelise said, "I don't think I can do this."

"Wait, what?" Nex says, "we just flew here, we were up this high the whole time!"

"Yeah but" Chelise said, "going down from a great height is different."

"We don't have time for this" Nate says, "Arnie, keep an eye on the girl here alright?"

"Arnie?" Greg asks.

"He is the pilot" Nate said, "now anyone else have a fear of heights? Good, let's go." They descend on to the roof and infiltrate the building. Hallways and rooms later they reach Dan's office.

"Things have been quiet" Nate said, "I don't like this."

"Same here" Greg says. Nate opens the door only for him to be greeted with a plasma pistol to the face.

"Wait, you're not him!" shouted an cybernetically augmented old man.

"Neither are you" Nate said, "what is going on? Where is Dan and who are you?"

"I am Dr. Zeilus Vangouier" The Old Man says, "and Greg, nice to meet you in person finally as well."

"Dr. Zeilus!" Nate said, "where have you been? The agency have wanted you for the intel you possessed for years."

"I may have taken up my own vendetta" Dr. Zeilus says, "but today is the day I see this wretched organization fall. For you see, one of my first assignments was helping a contractor construct nuclear warheads. Soon every major nation in that world had one and tensions were becoming tense. I expressed concern to Dan and he basically told me to just leave it be, 'let's see what happens' he said. Unsurprisingly nuclear war followed destroying that world, and that was the beginning of my distaste for the UNI."

"Hey" Nex said, "we kinda have things to do."

"Yeah" Nate says, "story time will have to wait. If Dan isn't here then where could he be?"

"Hmm" Dr. Zelius hummed, "oh I know now, under the desk, secret switch to the right and there we go!" A secret elevator behind a giant self portrait of the man opened.

"Good going" Dax said.

"Alright" Nate says, "everyone cram into the elevator, try not smother Greg here."

"Oh ha ha" Greg said, "because I am small, aren't you a riot?" They ride the elevator down and below the complex.

"Well" Dax says, "we are in the basement now, betcha we'll find something messed up."

"Hush" Nate said, "I am making a report, hello, Jackson? Yeah he might be below in the basement level try to make your way there."

"Alright I gotcha" Jackson says, "come on Reyes! On me."

"Should we wait for backup?" Dax asks.

"No" Nate said, "we are good to go, Dr. Zeilus, that plasma pistol have any kick to it?"

"Overcharged cells" Dr. Zeilus says, "I am pretty well defended."

"I have a crossbow and knives" Greg said, "guess I should hang back a bit then."

"Here take this" Nate says, "a gun is kinda like a crossbow, but more effective."

"I will keep it as a last resort" Greg said, "I am not familiar with that type of weapon."

"Okay then" Nate says, "it's the thought that counts, get ready to go once the door opens." The door opened and they were greeted with cybernetic mutant soldiers. They looked gross to Greg with big bulging muscles and flesh threaded with robotic enhancements. Nate punches one guard hard enough to make him fly and disarmed the soldier next to him and fired the gun killing him.

"Okay, clear" Nate said, "follow my lead." They followed Nate through the secret underground facility, there were legions of mutant soldiers. Nate shot and punched his way through and Dr. Zeilus was quite a good shot with his plasma pistol. Greg shot with his crossbow, he was quick to learn the weak point was their neural matrix somewhat to the side of the head. Nex and Dax did not do much except breathing some fire or ice to take out anyone that the others missed. Soon they came to a locked door, it would not open.

"There a switch or something?" Dax asked.

"No" Nate said, "it would be done through a command console."

"I know where it should be" Dr. Zeilus says, "hold on."

"So you worked down here I take it?" Greg asks.

"Yes" Dr. Zeilus said, "now the door over here should lead to a room where I can override this lock down." Several moments later the door opens.

"Good job" Dax says, "quite fortunate we bumped into each other."

"Yes" Nex said, "very, now how much more is there to go?"

"Just ahead is.. The portal" Dr. Zeilus said, "oh dear, my fears may have been realized."

"Why?" Greg asked, "what's in the portal?"

"It is a portal to an hell dimension" Dr. Zeilus said, "if he was to get the portal to operate he could enter into hell."

"Why is that bad?" Dax asked.

"It is bad" Dr. Zeilus said, "because from hell he could open large portals all over the world, thus beginning an invasion."

"You have got to be kidding" Nate says, "I mean seriously that is all too familiar."

"Yeah, I know" Dr. Zeilus said, "but keep in mind we worked closely with the UAC on dimensional portals to hell. So it is no surprise that we would have our own. Anyhow this one was made with a failsafe catch, you need a cosmic gem. If he has one we better get it and quick before the portal is opened." They come up to a huge metal door, it opens and cautiously they make their way inside. In the middle was a giant teleporter, but Dan was nowhere to be seen.

"Keep an eye out" Nate said, "he could be hiding away somewhere." Greg walks over to the teleporter, it is a big circle essentially some crazy science stuff going on within the circle. A staticy feeling could be felt on Greg's fur and when he looked back he sees Nate and Dr. Zeilus are on the ground.

"My systems" Nate said, "they are failing!"

"What?!" Dax asks, "like your metal bits?"

"Not the metal bit" Dan says walking from out of the shadows. "The electronic bits lizard."

"Hold on" Greg said, "I'll fix this". Greg takes his gem out.

"No, wait!" Nate yells but it is too late, Dan snatches the gem from Greg and throws him away by the hood of his outfit.

"Ow, crap!" Greg yelled.

"Is it too late to talk this out?" Dax asked.

"Yes" Nex said, "follow my lead Daxtertalias, now!" Nex teleports and Dax teleports as well. Nex reappears on one side of Dan and Dax reappears on the other. However Dan was able to combat this, he zapped Nex with electric from his watch. Dax grabs him but Dan threw an elbow into Dax's gut.

"That will leave a mark!" Dax shouts clutching his stomach.

"Well, I say that is about enough" Dan said. He inserts the gem into the console next to the teleporter and the portal opens. "Now I am off to gain the power I need, I will be back to finish you all off." Greg charges and knocks Dan away from the console and rips the gem out. However Dan just laughs.

"Ahaha" he laughed, "you really think that would close it? Now that it is opened the only way to close it is from the otherside. Looks like you have still lost my dear boy."

"I can still turn back time" Greg says. And that is when he noticed the gem was black, the gem was useless.

"Yeah, so you think" Dan said, "anyway, if I were you I would find a nice new world to hide in. You do not have much time." Dan enters into the portal and Greg started after him but decided to check on his friends.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Nex is unconscious" Dax says, "I am going to get that Dan for hurting her."

"My systems are still offline" Nate said, "turn off the electromagnetic frequency."

"How?" Greg asks.

"The console over by the wall" Dr. Zeilus said, "it should be around there." Greg looks at the console and starts fiddling with it. Eventually Dax just walks over and smashes the console with fist of Black Dracomage magic.

"Woah, Dax" Greg says, "careful next time with that, okay?"

"We don't have time" Dax said, "he hurt Nex, we have to get him now, the thing is off so let's get going."

"I will stay here with the other lizard" Dr. Zeilus said, "you three go ahead."

"Still need a moment" Nate says, "it is going to take a moment for me to be back at peak performance"

"We'll see you down there" Dax said and he jumps into the portal.

"Jeez, Dax is pretty mad" Greg says, "I need to make sure he doesn't go overboard" And then Greg jumped through. Entering into the hell dimension Greg sees the setting of death and despair, rotting corpses walking up right and terrifying demons with horns strutted about.

"This place sucks" Greg said. "Hello? Dax? Dax!" Greg heard no response, he began navigating the landscape of demonic despair. Eventually Greg runs into trouble when a strange pink looking demon with horns and giant fangs on it's bottom jaw began charging at him.

"Stupid monster!" Greg shouts, "leave me alone!" He unholsters his crossbow and takes aim but the demon knocks him over and his crossbow flew over a cliffside and down a bottomless pit.

"No! Not my crossbow!" Greg shouts, all Greg had left now were his knives, and a short sword but against this hulking beast he stood little chance. But then by a stroke of sheer luck someone decked in green armor came from seemingly nowhere. The demon sees him and lets out a screech of fear it seemed. In what seemed like a desperate attempt the demon tried to charge the armored man off a cliff side. The armored man catches the demon by its fangs and struggled to resist the monsters push at first. He soons strengthens his stand and rips the fang from the monster's jaw and slices it's own throat with it. The monster squeals in agony and dies. Greg was pretty sure that was one of the coolest things he has ever seen someone do. The man walks over to him and offers him a hand. Greg takes his hand and The Man helps him up.

"Thanks" Greg said, "uh, who are you?" Silence.

"Okay" Greg said, "not much of a talker huh?" The Man just shook his head.

" _The Doom Slayer"_ says a demonic voice, " _that is who he is, he shall rip and tear, until it is done…"_

"Now who is that?" Greg asked, no answer, well perhaps it was the devil himself that said that, who knows. "Anyway, Doom Slayer then, mind helping me find my friend and and a jerk that deserve what you gave that monster?" The Doom Slayer just shrugs in a 'sure, why not' sort of way.

"Good" Greg said, "you lead the way then my friend." And they were off, to find Dax and more importantly, to find Dan and stop him before he can begin a full scale invasion of hell."

 _ **End of Chapter 18**_

 _ **Chapter 19:**_ _ **Itaque finem.. (And so.. It ends)**_

Through literal valleys of the damned, Greg followed the Doom Slayer. The hordes of hell stood little chance against the double barrel might and strength of the marine. Greg felt like he has hit a real stroke of luck running into this behemoth of a man as he tore threw his enemies as if they were tissue paper. After awhile Greg asks,

"Where are we even going? Do you even know where my friend went."

The Doom Slayer gestured towards the other side of the valley somewhere.

"Huh" Greg said, "perhaps Dax has tapped into his full power then. I mean he must of teleported the distance, how else would he get so far so fast?"

Doom Slayer shrugs and decks an imps head off mortal kombat style. He gestures for Greg to keep following him and Greg tails behind out of the valley and ahead Greg sees it. What looked to be the skull of a titanic beast is now a fortress, a demonic beam of light shoots from the top.

"Is that the portal?" Greg asked, "we got to make sure it stays closed."

The Doom Slayer nods and points towards the direction again. Off to the side were the decrepit remains of a temple, perhaps something was in there?"

"They went in there?" Greg asked the Doom Slayer.

The Doom Slayer shrugs, perhaps he just wanted to give Greg note of the land mark. They continue making their way down the slope and to the skull fortress. On the outside it looked as if it was abandoned, until there was the screech of a demonic entity. Out of the entrance a demon flew, and there was Dax, he was on the other side.

"Dax! I am glad I found you" Greg said, "so uh, did you find him?"

"He isn't here" Dax says, "something is up."

"Really?" Greg asked, "so if he isn't here would that mean he is in those ruins?"

"What would he be doing there?" Dax said, "unless he was getting something, we should go and see what he is up too."

"You are not going without us" Reyes says.

"Reyes?" Greg asked, "you caught up with Nate I see."

"Yeah" Nate said, "turns out teleporting is one of his powers."

"Only short distances though" Reyes says, "I can go far but not that far. Oh, and thanks Nate for not telling me the gems special power was stopping time. I can already do that to a much more effective degree."

"Maybe you can trade it out" Nate said, "anyway let's go get that sucker."

"Wait" Dax says, "what about Nex?"

"She is fine" Nate says, "don't worry."

"So what is with the green guy?" Reyes asked.

"This is the Doom Slayer" Nate said, "he is an expert on demon slaying, by the way you can just call him Doomguy if you want, it is a fitting nickname."

"Right" Greg says, "so the five of us should be able to take down Dan no problem, especially with Doomguy here."

"So we hope" Nate said, "as long as he pulls no funny tricks in those ruins, something tells me he is there for a reason though." They travel to the ruins, fighting off demons as they went. The Doom Slayer took care most of the monsters that would attack them, it was his thing. Eventually they reach the entrance of the ruins. The temple was huge, big enough to fit half of a titan. Standing guard in front however was one of the most feared denizens of the dimension.

"Oh boy" Nate said, "that is a Baron of Hell." The monster was what looked to be the bastard child of a minotaur and a wretched demonic beast. Greg knew darn well he was out of his league up against a monster like that.

"So" Dax says, "who has a plan?" After he asked that Doom Slayer cracked his knuckles and charged to the beast.

"He is distracting the beast" Reyes says, "now, let's go." However the Doom Slayer was not merely distracting the beast. After Greg made it to the temple entrance with the others he looks back. He sees The Doom Slayer rip off the demons horn and smashes his face with it. Doom Slayer looks up and sees Greg and shrugs as if he said 'what?' Greg shakes his head and says,

"Good one Doomguy". The Doom Slayer nods and gives a thumbs up and pumps a shotgun with the other hand.

"What?" Dax asked, "where'd he get that?"

"What? The gun?" Nate says, "I dunno, he seems to just pull them from nowhere. Anyway, enough of that, let's get Dan." They enter into the sanctum of the temple and they see Dan in the middle of the big barren room.

"Alright Dan" Nate said, "it is four and a severely overpowered super human against one, you have lost."

"No, the game has just begun" Dan says, "for long I have studied the artifacts and the ruins of this hellish landscape. After all this time I believe I have found a way to harness the energy of the demons as my own." There were runes floating around Dan now, and above him floated a stone. The stone was bright orange and red glowing like fire, he was doing something. Doom Slayer without hesitation charged in and broke Dan's legs but before he could finish him he is sent flying back by a fiery explosion.

"Woah, what?!" Dax shouts and then in front of them Dan transformed into a monster. He was quite terrifying, he has a mantis like demonic jaw and horns. And he has grotesque muscles and large dragon like wings.

"Ahahaha" Dan laughed, "get a load of me now!"

"Great he can still talk" Nate said.

"Yes I can!" Dan said, "you are now looking at an Omega Demon! I shall be unstoppable, now if you excuse me, after I kill all of you the invasion of hell can begin!"

The Doom Slayer got up and pulled out a surfboard looking weapon, his tesla cannon. He shot at Dan and switched to another gun, and then to another. It barely was effecting Dan at first, but it was starting to hurt him after a while. Especially with Nate shooting and Reyes slicing at him. Greg tried his best to help but his knives were pretty useless.

However Dax was hitting him with all of the Black Dracon magic he could, inexperienced he was with this power but still powerful nonetheless.

"Okay, that does it!" Dan yelled after a moment of fighting. "You, can just leave!" He grabs Doomguy and flies him up through the ceiling and throws him down to the hellscape. On his decent he jumps down on Nate, Nate tried to fend him off, but he ended up getting one of his arms torn off.

"I have disarmed my enemy!" Dan shouts.

"Yeah!" Nate shouts, "really funny jackass!" Dan holds Nate up by his throat and before he could be finished off Reyes teleports above Dan and backstabs him.

"Auugh!" Dan yells throwing a claw behind him, and before he could teleport away he hits Reyes and he began to bleed from his side.

"Ah crap" Reyes says, "no big deal, that won't stop me."

"Big whoop" Dan says, "now, I am going to open the portal and hell will invade, there is nothing any of you can do to stop me!"

"Oh yeah?" Dax asks.

"Yeah" Dan said.

"We'll see" Dax says.

"Hmph" Dan huffs and he flies to the portal.

"We need to move" Reyes said.

"Go on" Nate says, "I will catch up."

"Are you sure?" Greg asked.

"Yes!" Nate says, "go, quickly." They quickly left the ruins and headed to the portal site, if they were quick enough they could stop Dan. Only thing was Greg was not sure how they would do it, perhaps now would be time for another good stroke of luck.

"Um, hey Greg" Dax said as they traveled.

"Yeah?" Greg asked.

"You still got that gun right?" Dax says.

"Oh yeah" Greg said, "I forgot, I don't use these things."

"Well use it anyway" Reyes says, "leagues better than knives, we are almost there ready yourselves." They arrive to the skull portal, Dan seems to be having trouble in using it however though.

"I need some key?!" Dan shouts, "there was never a mention of one! I will have to use my own demonic energy to open the rift then!" He grabs the floating orb powering the beam and began to emit his energy. Greg aims the weird looking pistol at Dan and pulls the trigger. It shot plasma with a powerful kick making Greg lose his grip of the weapon.

He did hit Dan but it wasn't enough.

"What? Oh come on, just give up already!" Dan shouts, he flies towards Greg but Reyes teleports and skewers Dan right in the shoulder blade. Reyes removes the blade to strike again but Dan slashes him away. Greg could see Reyes bleeding from his chest now, not a good sign.

"Now you" Dan says, "I know what you have done fuzzball, you created this mess, you killed my scientist and now I will put an end to you!" Dan picks up Greg by his throat.

"Greg! No!" Dax shouts, before Greg could be sliced in half by Dan Dax emits Black Dracomage Poison, enough to fill the entirety of the hellish dimension. Greg falls down and face first onto the floor.

"Ow, my snout" Greg says. Surrounded by the poison Dax uses it to his fullest potential, he has blinded Dan and poisoned him. Dax teleports to Dan and grabs him and pile drives him into the ground with Black Dracon energy. After that Dax picks him up by the head and punches him sending him flying. Then he looks to Greg.

"Oh no" Dax says, "Greg, I-"

"What?" Greg asks, "I'm not dead."

"What- how?" Dax stammers, "the whole place is blackened by my poison." Dax at this point notices a faint glowing orb around Greg.

"I saved him" Reyes said, "I have an old friend who is an overseas trader, used to be a pirate. A witch doctor taught him some spells and he taught a few of them to me. And yes I know healing spells, don't worry about me."

"Well" Greg says, "thanks for saving me from this numbskull."

"Hey" Dax said, "don't joke, I could of killed you."

"So what about Dan then?" Greg wonders, "did you finish him?"

"No" Dan says, "not quite yet. However all this poison will help aid me in my take over, ahahaha!"

"It had no effect?" Dax asked.

"Oh yes it did" Dan says, "however, it is not killing me nearly as quick to stop me!"

"Great" Dax said. "That was completely useless and to make things worse my poison will enter that world."

"Not if we stop him" Greg says, "come on, he is clearly hurt, if we could just muster the strength.."

"Yeah whatever" Dan said, "now where were we? Oh yeah, come here." Dan flies towards Greg but Reyes flings him back with a gesture of his hand.

"How'd you do that?" Dax asked.

"Telekinesis" Reyes said, "I just unlocked this power recently, I am still discovering more of my potential thanks to 'The Gift'."

"Right" Dan says, "whatever that means, "still won't stop me."

"Hey Dan!" Nate shouts from the distance, "heads up you hellspawn!" Dan looks towards the direction and then a chainsaw came flying through the blackness. The engine still revving, it plunged deep into Dan's chest. Doom Slayer jumped up after it, grabbed the trigger and squeezed it.

"Aaa no!" Dan yelled. Doom Slayer revs the chainsaw and throws him to the ground and Nate walked up to him.

"Pistol please" Nate says. Reyes telektically pulled the plasma pistol off the ground to his hand and tossed it to Nate. Nate aims the weapon at Dan's head.

"This is for my son" Nate said and then he shot Dan in the head.

"Your son?" Greg asked.

"Yes" Nate responds, "he was amidst that first outbreak, he didn't make it. Now I can rest and see both him and my wife again."

"Cute story" Dan said, "but I have become immortal you know."

"What?!" Nate yells, "no!" Nate shoots Dan again. "You will die you damned monster!" Nate shoots again, three times, four times, but Dan just laughed. After a moment a man with long black hair in a suit with red eyes and horns appears in a cloud of ash.

"Now" he said, "what is going on here?"

"Who is that?" Dax asked.

"Me?" says the man, "I am Lucifer himself, I own everyone of these realms of eternal suffering. I was out deciding where to put the next the next Helliday Inn and a little squirrel came to me. It was a red squirrel, he told me about what was going on here in Hell Dimension Z-183b. Who has darkened my realm here?"

"Sorry" Dax says, "that was me."

"I should compensate you" Lucifer said, "this makes the air so miserable, I love it, it will be perfect in Oblivion Realm C-47r. I will take care of that later though, as for this thing here, what's your name, Dan right?"

"Yeah" Dan says, "what? You want to recruit me?"

"No" Lucifer said, "by allowing an invasion you would upset my long standing treaty with those in Elder Light, so you shall suffer. I know exactly what dimension you belong in, come along!" Lucifer opens a portal and begins vacuuming out the black dracomage poison into another realm.

"Now hold on" Dan said, "I will do anything, I can give you as much money you could ever want?"

"And what would I do with that?" Lucifer asked, "get into that portal." Doom Slayer picks up Dan.

"No no!" Dan shouts and Doom Slayer tosses him in.

"Been a pleasure doing business" Lucifer says, "oh and Greg, please tell your pa Lucifer said hello, cheerio." Like that they were gone.

"He knew my dad?" Greg asked, "what."

"They met before" Nate said, "at the end of his first outing he help Rik defeat Marx, a villain that has long been defeated."

"Um, so your arm was robotic?" Reyes asked.

"Yeah" Nate said, "I didn't even feel a thing." A portal at the base of the beam of light then opens.

"Greg!" Chelise shouts, "are you okay?"

"We are all fine here" Greg said.

"I take it the mess over there is cleaned up" Nate says.

"Yes" Jackson said, "now hurry up and come through before any creepy creatures come out." They enter back into the lab, and Chelise hugs Greg tightly.

"I was worried" Chelise said, she takes a step back, "but I had no doubt."

"What about Nex?" Dax asked, "she still out?"

"No, I am up now" Nex responds, "I can't believe I missed everything, well at least I still have my health."

"Yeah" Dax said, "I was worried there, glad you're okay." Another portal opens and Adeleus exits with Gera and Rik.

"Pa!" Greg says, "good to see you again."

"Same here pal" Rik said, "I gotta say I wish I was there with you. Anyway, Gera told me shes your real ma."

"That's right" Greg says, "pretty surprising huh?"

"Yea, it was" Rik said.

"By the way" Greg says, "Lucifer said hello".

"Oh" Rik said, "I remember him, it has been awhile."

"Um, sorry to interject" Adeleus says, "but would you guys like to go home now? It is over."

"Right" Greg said, "let's."

"Hold on" Nate says, "I just want to say goodbye, to you especially Rik. It had been a long ride, but I am resigning my position to Reyes. He may not take the job up fully just yet I am sure, but now that this is all over I can rest finally."

"It's been nice knowing you" Rik said, "tell your family I said hello".

"I will" Nate says, "come on Jackson, let us go and have drink."

"Will do" Jackson said. They leave and Adeleus opens a portal.

"Let's go you guys" he says.

"Right" Rik says, "goodbye to you too Dr. Zeilus, think we'll ever cross paths again?"

"Time will tell" Dr. Zeilus said, "now get outta here." They teleport back home, right onto the path they were at before in front of the two black dracons.

"They are back!" Arx says.

"I told you they would be" Tax said.

"It has only been a minute" Arx says, "how-"

"I have special powers" Adeleus said.

"Who-" Arx begins and Adeleus interrupts,

"None of your beeswax, goodbye my friends." Adeleus leaves and Arx is just dumbfounded.

"So.." Rik said, "who are they? They with Dax's friend?"

"Yeah" Greg says, "about that, do you still have to go Dax?"

"Do I?" Dax asked

"Yes" Arx said, "most definitely."

"Afraid so" Nex says.

"Indeed" Tax said, "the road is long, we best get moving."

"Okay" Dax says, "well, I guess this means goodbye."

"For now" Greg said, "I will visit when I can".

"I look forward to it" Dax says, "until then, this where we part ways friend."

"Actually" Nex said, "there's still a little time left, we are all going the same general direction."

"Right" Greg says, "wait a minute, what day is it? I am supposed to be back on the job sometime soon."

"About that" Chelise said, "how about you come back with me? You can be my royal protector. The job would come complete with your own spot in the castle as well as very nice pay.

"What?" Greg asked, "I don't know, Pa?

"I say go for it" Rik said, "that is something I could only dream about at your age."

"But I came all this way" Greg says, "and after all this time you would be fine parting ways?"

"Well, yeah" Rik said, "it's a part of growing up, I knew a day like this would come sometime, just did not think it would be so soon I guess. And don't worry, I have Rehre to keep me company. Speaking of her we are going to have to break the news about Dax.

"That could prove tough" Greg said, "and what of you mother? Where will you go from here?"

"I don't know" Gera says, "I am wondering about that."

"She could stay with us" Chelise said, "at least until she gets an idea of what to do."

"Sounds good" Gera says.

"Great" Greg said, "now we should get walking, daylight is wasting."

"Yup" Rik says, "so, we're off to Sourstone then? We could make it just as dusk hits, maybe".

"You been this way?" Dax asked.

"No" Rik said, "that's why I said maybe." They traveled together and into the future of where their lives would take place next. As for the present however a reign of evil and terror has been put to an end. And I think we all can agree that is indeed a good thing.

 _ **End of Chapter 19**_

 _ **Epilogue: In the End..**_

And so.. the young kobold's journey has come to an end. He came far to find his father, however after finding him he decided to take his life in a new direction. Greg went back to Sourstone with the princess, Chelise. As the royal protector of the heir to the throne Greg was given such benefits that most could only dream of. He had his own room and made a handsome wage. He even had his own servant called Bentley. Most importantly of all though he had the loyalty and strong friendship of who he was employed to protect, Chelise. Yes, despite his title Greg never really did any protecting, it was really an excuse for them to be together and take on anything.

As years gone by though, Greg would realize that he has not heard a word of what Dax has been up too. He eventually started to feel somewhat sad that his friend is seemingly never coming back into his life. However Chelise being the optimistic adventurer she is suggested they drop in unannounced.

Yes, Chelise knowing that Greg was feeling a bit sad decided to have him and herself pay his good old friend a visit. She did it cause she really cared for him and prefered to see him less mopey. That and she wanted an excuse to go out of the kingdom again, as well as spending time with Greg without any royal interference.

The good citizens and beasts alike lived together happy in Sourstone. Stability soon returned as well as the wealth. Randal knows, cause Randal was there to see it. The princess visited the beast people again and spreaded happiness.

As for the Nice Ones, they were soon gone. They left knowing that their help was no longer needed. No one knows where they have gone, but perhaps they decided to go home, back to Skyweather once again.

Sonya stayed long enough in Sourstone to meet Rik again as he passed through. After catching up on old times they once again parted ways and Sonya soon left. No one knows where she would go, but she headed to the north, perhaps there was beast people in need up there.

As for Gera, she eventually was able to get on her feet. She did not go too far however having opened up a business in the market district. She soon became quite successful since her remedies actually helped the people and beasts of Sourstone. Greg would sometimes help her out recalling back to his days as a courier delivering whatever she would need.

Rik returning home immediately got back into the routine of leading his knights. And when he isn't out there doing his job he spent his nights with Rehre usually. She gotten so used to having Dax around. She was having trouble accepting the fact that he was off living amongst his own now. Rik made for good comfort though and they enjoyed each other's company countless nights.

Rehre disheartened by the sudden departure of her foster child became depressed. She would soon realize through the help of Rik that this way was for the best however. She always felt Rik was more special to her than just a friend and she now knew why.

Lix eventually got promoted to a captain. He partied hard after his promotion and then lost it the next day because he forgot he had duty the next morning, whoops.

Alzef and Ed would soon become quite rich in their own ways. Ed with his geniusness invented the first laundry machine. As for Alzef he figured out how to make diamonds with coal.

Belvin Sanderogez was locked away thanks to Greg but would soon escape. He swore vengeance to Greg, some say he was seen heading through the tangle.

Nate soon after finally did get his eternal peace. He should be with his son and his wife again now, his chapter has came to a close. Now Reyes was the one carrying his memory, the gem, the sword, it is what made him the primary Nate of that universe. Whilst Reyes had no plans of picking up his duties as a cosmic protector yet he would soon, he just needed a bit more time, that was all.

Weary, Reyes returned home, he still had much to discover about 'The Gift'. He still has yet to even learn the name of the mysterious one that visited his dreams. As for now though he had a war to worry about, the axis forces were on the march. It won't be long until he will show the world his power as he fights off the invading army.

Meanwhile in Elder Light Conker and Adeleus still argued over things and Arin and Alternate Tox would just laugh over how silly they were. Another typical day over there then.

The Doom Slayer on the other hand, no one was entirely sure why he would stay in that dimension. He remained in Hell when everyone left, maybe he was searching for his own way out. Or maybe he just really liked being able to kill demons to his leisure, perhaps we'll one day find out.

Jackson, no one cares about him (even though they should). If you do though however he is now taking up secret missions for his government, can't say it's a secret, duh ya fool.

Dr. Zeilus having finally seen his desire for the UNI to be wiped out come true could finally feel happy once more. He continued to go to universes helping to rid of their horrible misdeeds once and for all.

Anne, even though she was only in this story briefly continued working at the orphanage. She would ever so often go to Sourstone to meet up with Rik and Rik would annually visit Anne to go and pay respects to Tox, as they have done every year.

Syx, not even being in this story at all did find a comfortable home in the mountainside. The view was pretty nice and had the added bonus of being some ancient shrine so it was homey enough. At least it was until he swore to heard ghost, perhaps it was his imagination though.

Dust and Fidget even though they briefly made a cameo still did whatever they were doing. No split timeline in that universe, just saying. Also if you are Sungazer reading this I hope you read this in Dust's voice since Fidget's annoys you. I say that because I am doing the fallout new vegas end slate thing where the characters talk about themselves in the third person.

Lawrence who also was not in this story eventually retired from being in the army. He once again resided in Shivbury talking about his adventures. Rik chatted with him every so often when his patrol was through Shivbury, he has not changed much.

 _The Watcher continued watching over the cosmos. Eventually he would call for the assistance of mortals again, but not now. Sometime in the further future another threat would arise but that would not be for a long, long, looong while. For now though, he watches over a small child amidst the ashes of a world he once knew._

Melicorva in her own realm once again awaited for the next adventurer. It would be awhile yet but she knew that 'he' would eventually come, eventually. And this time no one would cheat her puzzle fore if they did she would turn them to mush.

Garrison and the other scientists now back in their world were free. They continued their lives contributing to science and helping the world in general.

Tax and Arx having filled their duty taking a bit longer than expected were given praise by the Brood Matron for their success. Having said that Tax requested that he is to never have Arx as a partner again. Looks like the two of them really did not enjoy each other's company.

Nex was happy having her childhood friend Dax back. She would soon discover that they shared feelings deeper than friendship, but that is not what is important. What is important is that she helps him come to grips with his power. There is still a long ways to go unfortunately.

And finally, Dax now among his own kind had difficulty fitting in so to say. He acted different and he was given funny looks, but with Nex he could care less what anyone thought. Even though Nex was there for him he could not help but think of his best friend Greg from time to time. Little did he know however he would soon see his buddy again.

And so life once again flowed onwards. Greg content with his new life had no plans of giving it up anytime soon, for now all he could do was wait for whatever would come next. In a way we all follow cold trails of our own, blindly wandering until we discover something that will change our lives. No matter what though it is always the question of when our lives could change. We can never know what will be awaiting at the dawn of a new day. Tomorrow could be a new beginning or the very last. In an ever changing universe with an infinity of variables we can only wait and watch…

 _ **End of Beyond Worlds Trilogy**_

Thank you all for reading and of course to Sungazer for his support and my friend Rageage. I had fun making this and I have new ideas for stories, while it is the end of the trilogy for The Tenth Line fan stories it is not indefinite. I want to come back to this but for now I want to do something entirely original. My next story will be called ' _Where Peace May Lie'._ The story will be about two canine with fennec aspects and they are brothers called Elijah(17 yrs old) and Caleb(11 or 12 yrs old). They will be surviving amidst the ashes of their former lives post the outbreak of nuclear armageddon. That is all I will write about the new story for now but I will write up a 'pilot' of sorts to kinda see how people like it. Anyway for now here is a list of changed things or omitted ideas.

 _ **Unused or changed ideas bit, and some trivia too**_

 _Chapters one and two had little change. However Greg would have started off in the beginning of chapter one already storming the crime bosses hideout. Changed that in favor of better pacing._

 _Chapters three and four had some change, Greg would originally carry his head injury throughout the story. I changed that because it would be impossible to really do much with a cracked skull. Also the Black Dracon names were thought up on the spot, didn't even take long too. They are pretty good considering that._

 _Chapters five and six had some change. The Nice Ones were originally some generic old people but I decided it would be interesting if it was implied they were Rik's foster parents. For six I thought of the king somewho being related to what was going on but the advisor subplot worked out better._

 _Seven and eight, for seven the sequence would originally have everyone going to the castle. Greg would have slipped away while Dax did something to distract. As for eight, Gerald would have escaped but I wanted to give Greg a bit of a character moment killing when he never had before._

 _Nine and ten, I wanted some rift between Dax and Greg, but I could not think of a justified reason. Dax being untruthful would have set off Greg but Greg knew all along something was up but never questioned it, so I dropped it. As for ten everything went the way I planned pretty much, but the labs location was originally a mountain side within a valley._

 _Eleven and twelve, I did had an idea for a scientist that played with portals. And Greg's mother was also going to be a human that had adopted him, this changed because it was more interesting her being his real mother. And for twelve a world considered was sly cooper but once again I did not take that opportunity._

 _Thirteen and fourteen, thirteen was about how I wanted except for again, no Sly Cooper (or Racoon if European, sorry). I want to include that world but there is such little world hopping this time that I feel it would be a waste. Fourteen was solely there to give that part of the passphrase, but it gave Nex some good character moments so it checks out._

 _Fifteen and sixteen, fifteen was a return to surrealness, I love writing about surreal settings. Sixteen was some fanfare for those who read the first story, Alternate Tox being there as well as Arin. And yes, I did imply Dax and Nex having feelings, that was no mistake._

 _Seventeen and Eighteen, Seventeen was a struggle for me. I wanted to make that all one chapter but it was too short which is why Greg had to fiddle with wires at one point. Also had to get Lix back in there somehow, so that is why he showed up. Eighteen, I got nothing really. However the original plan was that the final showdown happening on top of the building._

 _But as we know for the final chapter we went to hell. I had fun writing this finale, it gave me a chance to show off what Reyes could do as well give Nate a climatic send off. And Dax was never even considered being sacrificed. The separation due to the circumstances of life between the characters I felt would make a better ending. Though the ending is a little less effective now that I mentioned they will meet again in the epilogue but years went by at that point._

 **[][][][][][]**

And that is that, again this all was very fun to write, and I hope you check out whatever I write next. As for this series there may be a continuation under a new title, the pieces are there, as depicted by the epilogue so we will see. Until next time though I wish you all well and I will be back at it again sometime this summer.

 _ **-PalmerDude Gaming**_


End file.
